Something Wicked This Way Comes
by ZanzaZero
Summary: Sakura and Leilani are best friends. They left everything behind in Mystic Falls, after a fire took their homes and families. They're coming back to town to try and start over. To their surprise things are getting very supernatural and Sakura seems to be one of the causes. Starts at S1 E1 Damon x OC Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!

Read and review please!

**Prologue**

It was late at night and they were driving to Mystic Falls in her black '67 Chevy Impala. They had been on the road for the last 5 hours and were finally close. "Are you sure you want to go back there?" the teenaged female in the drivers seat glanced over at her friend. "Leilani," she called her name when she didn't respond. Stopping at a red light, she looked at her friend curiously. She had short black hair, with purple streaks, that went to her shoulders and was wearing a blue halter top and a tan skirt.

"Hm?" Leilani replied lazily. She yawned at looked at her friend. "I'm sure, Sakura. Besides I already told Elena and Zack that were coming back," Leilani smiled lightly and looked at Sakura. Elena was their old friend and Zack was a friend of the family, like an Uncle. She had brown hair, her bangs went down to just below her head and the rest went down to mid-back. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that showed her mid-section, with a black trench coat that reached her knees, along with black cargo pants. "It's been 4 years since we've seen them, or been back at Mystic Falls. Not since…" Leilani trailed off as she thought back.

"Not since the fire, I know. Quiet frankly, we haven't had the chance to come back. Now that you have your inheritance, and Zack put the house in his name, we can live there again. It might be hard though. You know, being there when it's so close to where our families died…" Sakura sighed.

"We can't think of it that way! It's a new beginning, with old friends. This is the only place that feels like home. It's not live we're going to live in our old house, not that we could anyways, with all the damage. We're only going to be a few houses away from Elena," Leilani smiled. "Maybe you should let me drive though, you need to take a power nap," Leilani giggled.

"No need, there's an open coffee shop right here," Sakura said as she pulled into the parking lot. She parked up close to the shop, since the lot was fairly vacant. As it should have been, at 1 in the morning. They went inside and were hit with the scent of coffee and donuts. Sakura looked around and only saw 1 customer, and the employee in there. "I'll take a medium sized mocha," Sakura ordered.

"A large coffee and a donut with sprinkles for me," Leilani giggled. As they waited, Leilani couldn't help but stare at the only other customer in the place. He was wearing a leather jacket, had soft blue eyes and short, black hair. Sakura paid for their items and they went to sit down at a booth. Sakura noticed that Leilani didn't follow; she turned to see her talking with the other customer. Sakura walked up to Leilani and dragged her away to their booth. The man winked at them and smiled coyly.

Sakura glared at him as she got a chill down her spine. Her instincts were telling her that something was wrong with this guy. "Let's just take it with us," Sakura suggested as she got up to leave. Leilani just smiled and complied.

"Goodbye Leilani," the man smiled at her.

"Bye Damon, maybe we'll see each other in Mystic Falls," Leilani replied before she was dragged out of the shop. They got into the Impala quickly, but Sakura didn't start it up right away. "Is something wrong?" Leilani asked as she took a giant bite out of her donut.

"Why would we see him in Mystic Falls?" Sakura asked seriously. Leilani looked at her confused. "Why?" she asked again.

"Well, he's from there, that's why," Leilani laughed.

Sakura sighed and started up the Impala. She reversed out of the parking spot to leave and saw Damon standing at the door, smiling. They drove off and enter a very green area, lots of trees, but also a lot of fog. Sakura hit on the breaks hard when she almost crashed into a cop car. There were a bunch of cop cars, along with news television reporters. Sakura rolled down the window and heard the reporter start.

"Darren Malloy, age 24 and Brooke Fenton, age 22 were found dead, early this morning. It has been concluded that they were brutally mauled by a wild animal. Based on the evidence, it seems as though they hit the animal and left their vehicle to see, but they were attack by what must have been a large animal. The police are urging people to be careful when it comes to animals. While they may see harmless, I assure you they're not," the reporter said.

"Hey, move along now. Just go around, okay," a police officer approached their rolled down window. Sakura nodded politely and they continued on their way.

They saw the bodies being covered up as they drove by. It didn't make any sense though. How could an animal do that to them. It was horrible, there was so much blood. With how brutal it was, Sakura was thinking of only one thing. _Vampires,_ there were vampires back in Mystic Falls. What other explanation could there be?

"Where to first anyways? Our new home, or Elena's?" Sakura asked, as they passed by the Mystic Falls welcoming sign.

"Well, considering it's past 1 in the morning, I suggest our new home," Leilani giggled. "What kind of house do you think it is?" Leilani asked.

"You don't know? I thought you set it up," Sakura growled.

"Well, no. I gave Zack the money! It was his choice," Leilani laughed.

"This is it," Sakura pulled the Impala into the driveway of their new home. To their surprise, there was already a car parked in their driveway. They got out of the car and approached the front door. Leilani pulled out the keys Zack had sent her and opened the door. They walked inside and they heard voices in the living room.

"Welcome back," Elena came up to them and hugged them both. "It's been so long, I can't believe you're here," Elena exclaimed.

"You didn't have to do this," Sakura told her.

"Nonsense, once I told everyone you were coming back they were thrilled to come. Even though you're late. Quite a few hours late," Elena yawned.

They walked into the living room to see a bunch of their old classmates. Also Jenna and Zack were there. "Welcome home kiddies, I hope you like the place," Zack came up to them and gave them a loving hug. "Hope you don't mind I kept a set of keys to the house. You guys are only teenagers after all, shouldn't really be home alone all the time!" he laughed. Zack trusted them, they were a capable set of girls. But truth be told, he was a little unsettled about them being on their own. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Zack said before heading to the kitchen.

"I'm just a few doors down, so come to me first," Jenna whispered to them, making them laugh quietly. She went into the kitchen to hang out with Zack.

"You guys look great," Tyler said as he came up to them. Sakura twitched slightly, hearing his voice. They didn't really get along, Tyler was a big time prick in her book. He had dated Leilani in the past, you wouldn't think 13 year olds could be so cruel.

"Thanks Ty," Leilani leaned in and gave him a hug. "You look great too," Leilani giggled.

"It must be the football," Tyler laughed and then he noticed Sakura glaring at him. "I'd like to stay, but it's late. I'll see you guys at school right?" Tyler asked.

"Yup," Leilani replied and Tyler left.

"Alright, say your hello's and goodbyes and get going. It's too late for a house of teenagers," Zack came back into the living room.

"We have tons to catch up on," Caroline happily approached Leilani and gave her a hug. Bonnie came up beside her, only seconds after. "This is going to be an epic year!" she cheered.

"That's for sure!" Leilani squealed. Leilani felt live she was in heaven, with all her friends around. The last few years had been rough, and this was just what they needed.

Bonnie touched Sakura's shoulder, noticing that something was on her mind. When she did she felt a burst of energy and an image flashed in her mind. A raven crowing appeared. Bonnie quickly retracted her hand. "I think we'll have a lot to talk about," she told Sakura seriously. Sakura looked at her questioningly, but somehow new that something was going on.

"Alright, get going. Shoo!" Zack started pushing the adolescences out of the living room.

Most of them left. Only Elena, Jenna and Zack were still in the house. "I'll see you guys in school," Elena left with Jenna.

"Alright, I should get going. Unless you need me for the first night," Zack laughed. "Anyways, once you're settled in, you can come by the boarding house. I still have your bike Sakura," he pulled out the keys to her motorcycle. "I don't know if you've learned to ride a motorcycle yet, but it was your brothers, so I kept it. Still in good shape," Zack explained.

"Thanks," Sakura took the keys from them, and gripped them tightly. That motorcycle was one of the few things she still had from her family.

"Goodnight girls, and don't forget about school. Tomorrow, bright and early," Zack gave them hugs and left. Before he closed the door, Sakura saw a raven fly by. They had only arrived, but something was off already.

"By the way Leilani, when did you register us for school?" Sakura asked. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Leilani laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "I got Zack to enroll us, a little while back," Leilani explained.

"School already," Sakura sighed and headed upstairs to the master bedroom, claiming it. She threw her coat the chair at her desk. Apparently Leilani got Zack to fill it with furniture and other objects. Some of the items were theirs, which they had left at the boarding house, since they stayed there so long. Sakura laughed because Zack figured out which room she would pick. She laid down on the bed and she saw the raven pass her window. She sighed and fell asleep. She knew things were going to be interesting this year. And for some reason, it felt like there was something supernatural watching them.

I hope you all liked it! This chapter is mainly for introducing the characters. Review please~ ;D


	2. Chapter 1  Back to School

**Thanks you Alexis, for my first review. It doesn't even have to be much, just after thoughts or something, to know you're reading. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Back to School<strong>

Sakura and Leilani head into Mystic Falls High School and met up with Elena and Bonnie outside. "Glad to see you showed up," Bonnie laughed, seeing Sakura.

"Didn't have much of a choice," Sakura sighed. Between Zack's early morning calls and Leilani, there was no way for her to skip school. At least not yet!

They walked through the halls, heading for their lockers. Apparently, Leilani had given Zack money to pay the school to get things they way she wanted. As long as no one found out, it was okay. The school definitely needed the money. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach, she still looks hot. Can we still say tranny mess?" Bonnie commented.

"No, that's over," Elena sighed and leaned against the locker.

Bonnie opened her locker, "Find a man, coin a phrase. Busy year." Bonnie motioned to behind Elena. She turned and saw Matt, she smile softly and gave him a small wave. Matt frowned and closed his locker after taking out his books.

"He hates me now," Elena sighed.

"He doesn't hate you," Bonnie told her.

"You two broke up, give it some time. He'll come around," Leilani pat Elena's are comfortingly.

"Elena, oh my god how are you?" Caroline was glad to see her in school. She came up to her and gave her a big, slightly uncomfortable hug. "How is she, is she good?" Caroline asked Bonnie, even though Elena was right there.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine, thank you. Didn't I just see you yesterday," Elena smiled.

"Really? But it's school now," Caroline wasn't convinced and pointed out the difference.

"Yeah," Elena replied.

"You poor thing," Caroline gave her another hug. Then she finally noticed Leilani and Sakura standing there. "Welcome back to school Leilani, Sakura," she smiled and gave Leilani a hug then gave Sakura a fake smile. "You know what Sakura, I want to start things over between us. We only hang out because of common friends, but I want to change that," she smiled convincingly and gave Sakura a hug. Sakura pat her on the back awkwardly and tried to smile.

"Alright, I see you guys later," Caroline left.

"No comments on what just happened, okay," Sakura sighed and they headed off.

"Hold up, who's this?" Bonnie stopped them as they walked by the office. There was a male teenager, with short brown hair, wearing a leather jacket talking with the secretary.

"We can only see his back," Leilani commented.

"It's a hot back," Bonnie replied.

"How can you tell it's a hot back? Is it the jacket?" Sakura laughed. It had seemed like there was a problem with his papers. The secretary and the guy talked very briefly and it seemed like the secretary zoned out. Sakura got a chill down her spine and knew there was something different, maybe even something dark, about this guy.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays a guitar," Bonnie eyed him.

"Really, I was thinking a little more eastern. But definitely a guitar," Leilani commented.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground now," Elena sighed.

"Pretty much," Bonnie replied.

"Psychic thing? Has Grams been talking about magic again?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, she went on and on about it all summer," Bonnie sighed.

"There might be something to it," Sakura smiled mischievously. "It's in your blood," Sakura laughed evilly.

"Scary," Leilani commented, "But might be true."

Elena saw Jeremy walk into the bathroom grumpy. "I'll be right back," Elena rushed after him.

"Oh yeah, Bonnie. What was with you yesterday. You zoned out and then said something about having to talk to me," Sakura said remembering yesterday.

Bonnie fidgeted as if it was something hard to say. "Well, when I touched you, I had a vision of a raven," Bonnie explained.

"I thought you didn't really buy into the things Grams said?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm skeptical, but really starting to wonder," Bonnie sighed.

"Wonder if it was a familiar," Sakura said seriously when Leilani interrupted.

"He's turning around," Leilani whispered.

They both turned to see and all the while Bonnie was wishing, out loud, that he would be hot. They stared at him as he walked by. Leilani and Bonnie smiled after seeing him. They then headed off for history class. Which, because of Leilani's mischievous ways, they all had together. But so did the new guy and Matt. Elena and the new guy exchanged glances, which the girls and Matt noticed. Leilani texted Elena, "Hottie is staring you!" and Elena smiled.

* * *

><p>After school Sakura headed to the graveyard, to see her family's graves. It had been a long time since she was there. She brought 3 red roses, one for each of her parents and one for her older brother. She sighed as she set the roses down. A raven then flew by, way to close for comfort and Sakura stumbled back. She couldn't see the bird anymore, but she could definitely hear it. Suddenly fog started to appear out of nowhere. Sakura tied to make her way out of the fog when she heard the bushes rustling. It had sounded as if someone had fallen. She finally came to a clearing when she saw Elena and the new guy.<p>

"I'm Elena," Sakura heard her.

"I'm Stefan," he replied.

"I know, we have history together," Elena smiled. Sakura wasn't sure if she should approach them. They seemed to be having a moment. She didn't want to leave Elena alone either, she had an eerie feeling about Stefan.

"And English and French," he added. Sakura hid behind a tree and tried to ignore their conversation. But she couldn't help overhear about Stefan having a ring, which apparently was from his family. Sakura glanced around the tree to look at it. It looked really familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It might have been in the history books and items she had looked at, when she studied the background of Mystic Falls and it's founders. There were a lot of fishy and mystical things in it's history. Guess that's why the town's name suited it.

"Oh, would you look at that," Sakura came out from behind the tree when Stefan asked if Elena had hurt herself.

"That doesn't look good," Sakura said approaching them. Stefan had turned his head away when Elena tried to show her injury. "Let me help," Sakura pulled out bandaging from her bag.

"Thanks. You carry that with you?" Elena questioned her.

"Yeah, I used to get into fights a lot. So Leilani told me to bring them," Sakura laughed.

"You should take her home," Stefan told Sakura.

Elena tried to laugh it off, but when they turned around, there was no one there. Stefan had left, or seemingly disappeared within seconds. Making Sakura all them more suspicious of him. "Let's just go Elena, get a real treatment for it. The bandage will help stop the bleeding, but you have to make sure its clean and what-not," Sakura ushered her away. "I'll give you a ride," Sakura smiled as they made their way to her Impala.

"What were you doing here by the way?" Elena asked as she got into the passengers side.

"Visiting my parents grave, and you?" Sakura asked.

"Same," Elena sighed.

"Getting tired of the 'Are you okay's' yet?" Sakura asked, knowing how Elena felt.

"You could say that," Elena sighed "Does it get better?" Elena asked.

"Sort of, people do stop asking though. If that helps any," Sakura replied with a sincere smile. Sakura started the car and headed to Elena's house. "I'll tell Leilani I'm at your place," Sakura told Elena. Elena nodded and thanked her for the ride.

* * *

><p>Sakura stayed at Elena's place to catch up, and to make sure she got her injury looked at. It was alright nighttime and they got a call to meet Bonnie and Leilani at the grill. Jenna told them not to stay out to late. Elena opened the door, ready to leave with Sakura and standing on her doorstep was the new guy, Stefan. That startled them both slightly.<p>

"Sorry, I was about to knock," Stefan claimed. "I wanted to apologize from my disappearing act earlier. It was strange," Stefan told her. It sure was strange, how could someone disappear, completely out of sight that fast. Sakura glared at him slightly, which he didn't seem to noticed, as he was focused on Elena.

"It's okay, I get it, blood makes you squeamish," Elena rationalized it.

"Something like that," Stefan nodded. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. He didn't seem the type to be squeamish, and Sakura was good with telling things like that. He was lying, yet somehow telling the truth. Sakura couldn't tell. "How's you leg?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's fine, just a scratch really," Elena smiled.

"How did you know where Elena lived?" Sakura interrupted, eyeing him carefully.

"It's a small town, I asked the first person I saw," Stefan replied. He reached for something behind him. "I thought you might want this back," he pulled out Elena's diary. Elena accepted it and looked at him suspiciously. He claimed to have not read it, seeing as he wouldn't want anyone to read his. Elena went to put it away and told him he could wait inside.

Stefan stayed outside and only looked at the doorway. Sakura looked at him questioningly and he smiled at her. "Not coming in?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm okay out here," Stefan replied. "Are you two close friends?" Stefan asked, being the first time he even really talked to her.

"Yeah, we've been friends for years. I just got back into town. Your last name's Salvatore right?" Sakura asked, having heard it around the school in between classes.

"Yeah, that's right," Stefan wasn't sure why his last name meant anything to her.

"So you're related to Zack?" Sakura asked, since Zack hadn't mentioned him.

"How do you?" Stefan started to ask when Elena came back. "Sorry, were you guys going somewhere?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting a few friends," Elena replied with a smile. "Do you want to come?" to Sakura's surprise, Elena invited him. He smiled and the three of them headed over to the grill.

They walked in and it seemed a

* * *

><p>s though Stefan drew everyone's attention. Matt walked up to Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you," Matt put his hand out.<p>

"Hi, Stefan," he introduced himself and shook Matt's hand. Matt and Elena exchanged greetings, he turned to Sakura and greeted her. Matt left and they went to sit down at the table Bonnie and Leilani were at. As soon as they did, Caroline came over as well, of course. Caroline was nosey and wanted to know everything about him. They started asking all sorts of questions. Apparently he was from Mystic Falls, which made Sakura figure he was related to Zack. He moved when he was young and his parents passed away. That seemed to be a common theme with Mystic Falls residents. He had a sibling, which he didn't really talk to. But he did say he lived with his Uncle. This alarmed Sakura, his Uncle? It must be Zack, why didn't he mention this?

"Zack right? You staying with him at the boarding house?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, that's right. How'd you know?" Stefan eyed her.

"Me and Leilani are close with Zack. He's an old friend of the family. Guess we'll run into each other a lot," Sakura suggested. Sakura had always liked hanging out at the boarding house. Leilani was always a little scared, but went anyways. Sakura always thought it contained history. Zack had told them stories when they stayed over, while he baby sat.

Not wanting to hear more about it, Caroline spoke up, "So Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow?"

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls," Bonnie explained.

Stefan turned to Elena, "Are you going?" Stefan seemed to focus on Elena. Sakura couldn't tell if he liked her, or if it was something more.

"Of course she is," Leilani answered for Elena, hoping to go herself. She was also, of course planning to drag Sakura with her, whether she wanted to go or not.

Elena smiled at Leilani, wishing she hadn't answered for her. Stefan smiled at Elena, hoping that Leilani was right.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm following the show as much as I can at the moment, but I want it to be that way. No Damon in this chapter, but he is soon to come!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. And please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2  Back to School Party

**Thanks again Alex~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Back to School Party<strong>

The party was to be later today. Leilani insisted on Sakura coming, she was expecting her to complain. But to Leilani's surprise, Sakura agreed to go right away, claiming to want to catch up with old friends. Leilani was, of course, suspicious of this but didn't want to ruin a good thing. Sakura actually wanted to go, because Stefan was expected to appear. She wanted to keep an eye on him, and make sure everyone else was okay. Besides, maybe she would finally have a chance to talk with him, especially considering his extensive knowledge of Mystic Falls past. No one in the class seemed to know about it's past but him. This was making her worry even more.

Sakura and Leilani head out to the party in Sakura's Impala. When they got there it was packed with their classmates. All drinking, catching up and genuinely having fun. They made their way through the crowd and found Elena and Bonnie talking. Of all things though, they were talking about Stefan,

"Where is he?" Leilani asked, as she had expected them to be with him.

"I don't know," Elena replied. "Why don't you tell me, you're the psychic one," Elena said to Bonnie.

"Oh right, I forgot. Okay just give me a sec, Grams says I have to concentrate," Bonnie said, partially mockingly.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," Elena found a beer bottle and handed it to her. Bonnie went to grab it and her eyes went wide and she took her hand back.

"Everything okay?" Sakura sensed that she had saw something, and it wasn't good.

"A crow, fog and a man," Bonnie started to describe. It seemed as though she was describing what had happened yesterday. Sakura and Elena were freaked out and looked at each other. "I'm drunk, that's all, nothing psychic about it," Bonnie went of for a refill.

"It's like yesterday. The fog and a crow at least, but I didn't see any man. Did you?" Sakura asked Elena. Elena nodded, but she couldn't seem to gather her words.

"I'll go get a drink too," Leilani rushed to catch up with Bonnie.

"Hey," Stefan appeared out of nowhere. Sakura guessed he was waiting for her to be alone, so she left, but made sure not to go too far. She listened in on the conversation, to see if he said anything suspicious. They started to walk down a path and continued talking. Sakura followed, but left enough distance as to avoid suspicion. He seemed to be flirting and trying to find out more about her. Elena opened up about her parents and he tried to console her. They stopped on the bridge and if they looked across the way, they could see Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Leilani. All of which kept glancing over at them, for slightly different reasons. Elena starting talking about Matt, but it didn't seem to bother Stefan. Then Elena said something weird.

"Hey, are you okay? Your eyes, they um," Elena couldn't explain it. Sakura looked out from behind the tree she was using to hide and looked at Stefan carefully. It looked like his eyes were changing colour, and veins were popping out. Sakura had seen this before, and knew what it meant. She had been right to be suspicious, he was a vampire. And she knew it. Vampires, back in Mystic Falls? As far as Sakura had heard, there hadn't been any sightings in a long time. Sakura was torn between trying to stake him with whatever she could find, or let things play out. It was rare, but there were vampires that meant well. It was always hard to tell though. There were too many people around to try to stake him, with causing a scene, anyways.

Stefan rushed away, to try to get them a drink. Sakura walked by him, up to Elena. "Are you okay? You look a little spooked," Sakura asked her.

"I'm okay, it's just…" Elena trailed off. Sakura raised an eyebrow, as if to question her and Elena waved it off. "It's nothing," Elena smiled. They walked back to the party and Elena kept looking around for Stefan. Matt approached them and asked to have a moment alone with Elena. Sakura complied and went to look for Stefan on her own.

Stefan came out of the trees and Sakura noticed him staring at Matt and Elena. "Hey Stefan, everything okay?" Sakura asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he smiled at her. "Oh yeah, I wanted to asked you. You know Zack right? Were you originally from here? Your last name was Mazaki right?" Stefan asked her curiously.

"Yes it's Mazaki. That's because I'm one quarter Japanese, Leilani is one eighth Japanese," Sakura laughed a little. "We were born here, our mothers were from here. Part of the original founding families actually. McAdams and Parke," Sakura told him her mothers and Leilani's mothers maiden names. "Zack was a friend of the families, he even baby sat once in a while. He's like an Uncle to us," Sakura laughed.

Stefan was about to ask her something else when Caroline showed up. Of course though, she was drunk, and it was blatantly obvious. Caroline offered to show him around, but he didn't want to go. "Caroline, you and me, it's not going to happen," Stefan told her before walking away, leaving her dumbfounded.

Sakura pat her on the back, "There's always more fish in the sea."

"Screw you," Caroline growled and walked away.

"And I was trying to be nice," Sakura threw her arms up in surrender, even though she was alone now.

"Jeremy!" Sakura turned and saw Elena walking off into the wooded area, after Jeremy. Sakura followed Elena, rushing to catch up.

"I don't want to hear it," Sakura heard Jeremy say, followed by a thud. It seemed as though Jeremy tripped. Approaching them, Sakura saw them freaking out, with Vicki Donavan on the ground, bloody.

"Oh my god," Elena exclaimed.

"Vicki," Jeremy sounded like he wanted to cry. Why Jeremy liked Vicki was beyond Sakura. She had no self esteem. Come on, she was considered 'easy' as the guys would put it. All of a sudden, Vicki breathed in deeply, as if coming back to life.

Sakura and Jeremy lifted her up, with her arms on their shoulders, and carried her to the party. Matt came rushing over as soon as he saw Vicki. "Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?" Matt freaked out as they set her on a table. Everybody crowded around, so Tyler had to yell at them for space. Sakura looked over at Stefan, thinking that it might have been him. But he looked just as shocked as everybody else, maybe even worse.

"It's her neck, something bit her. She's loosing a lot of blood!" Elena exclaimed. Sakura couldn't help but think it was a vampires doing. But if Stefan was this freaked, could it really have been him. Or is there another vampire in the area? Matt looked up and saw Stefan. Stefan stood with his mouth open for a moment before running away.

Sakura's phone started to ring. "Hello, kinda busy at the moment," Sakura said, referring to Vicki.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Sakura heard Zack asking.

"I'm fine, it's Vicki. She was bit by something, and is bleeding really badly. Wait, how did you know something was wrong?" Sakura asked and looked around. She saw that Leilani was still around, but not Stefan. "Stefan told you I assume. That was fast," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, Stefan told me someone was attacked. I was worried it was one of you girls," Zack sighed in relief. It was bad someone got attacked, but how bad would it be for them their first week back? Sakura closed her phone when the ambulance arrived. They took Vicki away and most of the students started to head home. Some party that was!

Elena wanted to find Jeremy to take him home when Bonnie approached them with Leilani. "I know I'm not psychic. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling. That it's just the beginning," Bonnie said, spooking them out slightly.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one," Sakura sighed. "Something wicked this way comes," Sakura said in a sing song voice as she walked away. Leilani hugged Elena and Bonnie then followed Sakura to her Impala. They got it and Sakura sat in the car, thinking. "Be careful this year Leilani. Things are going to be tough. You're going to have to watch out for yourself, and your friends," Sakura sighed, knowing that vampires were around, wasn't very settling.

"Don't I always," Leilani laughed. Obviously, she was taking Sakura's advice too lightly.

Sakura smirked and started the car. "That you do," Sakura sighed and headed for home. While on the way there, a crow flew by the car. Sakura braked hard and the car skid to a stop, but on an angle. "That was close," Sakura sighed and looked to Leilani who had her eyes closed and hands clenched tight, held up to her. Apparently, she was bracing for impact. "It's okay Leilani, I'm just glad the street was empty. "But it was a crow again," Sakura said more to herself than Leilani. Sakura started back on her way home, thankfully though, Leilani had calmed down. It had seemed like she already forgot about it. She pulled the Impala into the driveway and they both went inside. Leilani was going to head to bed when Sakura stopped her.

"Hey Leilani, do you know how much of our old stuff Zack put into this house? If I remember correctly, the basement was unharmed from the fire. So he probably kept it at the boarding house till now. Can you help me find our box with the books, diaries and other family heirlooms?" Sakura asked.

Leilani walked back down the stairs, "Sure." Leilani smiled and head into the basement with Sakura. "Why do you want to find it though? Was it because our parents didn't let us read it, or play dress up with the jewelry?" Leilani clapped her hands together thinking back.

"No, not at all," Sakura sighed. They started moving boxes around, surprised by how much there was. "I just want to read through, I have looked at them before. Believe it or not," Sakura laughed.

"No fair!" Leilani pouted. "There it is!" Leilani pointed at a box with a pentagram on the side.

"Thanks Leilani, that's all I needed," Sakura smiled and picked up the box, to bring it to her room.

"Don't stay up too late!" Leilani pointed a finger at her with a funny, yet serious look on her face.

"I won't," Sakura assured her. She went to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She set the box on her desk and started to empty the contents. There were numerous diaries, most labeled through the 1800's. Underneath the diaries were booklets without any labels. Sakura opened it and at the front it read _Mystic Falls Mysteries_. Thinking it might be the book she was looking for Sakura sat at her desk, propped her feet up on the desk and started to flip through it.

She found various pictures from the 1860's with the founding families, they were kind of fuzzy, but you could make out some of the faces. Sakura found a picture with what looked like Stefan. She looked at the caption at the back of the picture, it was titled the Salvatore brother, Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. Sakura couldn't believe it, Damon? The same Damon from the Coffee Shop? She turned the picture back over and looked the older brother carefully. It was definitely him! It was confirmed, they were vampires, and back in town. At least Stefan was, who knows about Damon. Sakura figured after they're meeting in the Shop he was in Mystic Falls, somewhere. But if they were really vampires, how was Stefan walking in the sun? Figuring there might be more information in the book, she continued. Turning the page from the picture of the Salvatores, she found a picture of Elena? Except it was labeled Katherine?

Sakura sighed, taking in what information she could make out and kept looking. She hadn't expected to find pictures of them, but it did explain why Stefan knew so much about Mystic Falls history. She kept going and found pages with mentions for vampires and witches. They had actually hunted them. Then Sakura found it, the picture of the ring Stefan was wearing! Suddenly another crow went flying by their house. It startled Sakura and she fell back off her chair. She really shouldn't have been tilting it like that. She hit the floor with a loud thud and Leilani was knocking on her door

"Sakura? What was that? Are you okay?" Leilani freaked out.

"I'm fine, just fell off my chair," Sakura sighed and got up off the floor. Sakura opened the door and Leilani started checking her for injuries.

"Get to bed," Leilani demanded. "If you, of all people, are falling off you're chair, you are too tired," Leilani crossed her arms, demandingly.

Sakura sighed and gave in, "Fine."

"Good," Leilani went back to her room, trusting that Sakura would do as she said.

Sakura cleaned up the mess of books that had fallen with her. One book caught her eye, a _grimoire?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Raven – Crow mix up from the last chapter!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 – Night of the Comet – Part 1

**Thanks again for the review Alex, and thank you for the alert and fav!**

**Read, enjoy, review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Night of the Comet – Part 1<strong>

They went to school as normal, the next day. Elena and Stefan kept exchanging glances. The history teacher was mentioning the night of the comet, which did seem to be interesting. Bonnie kept talking about how Grams was telling her she was a witch. Rather than a psychic. It seemed plausible to Sakura, but the others were skeptical. After school Sakura and Leilani met up with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at a local Café.

"Well, I was talking to Grams. And she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. She said the last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie explained.

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Quit being so mean Caroline. I, personally, believe what Grams says. It may sound like nonsense to you, but she's told a lot of stories. Which, if you've ever done some real research, are true," Sakura commented. Caroline scowled and crossed her arms. She turned to Elena to try and change the subject.

"So then what?" Caroline asked Elena, referring to her and Stefan. She was still sour about Stefan choosing Elena, but she had a new interest, Damon. She didn't know his name yet, but they met yesterday after the party, while she was drunk.

"So then nothing," Elena sighed. Leilani pat her on the back sympathetically and Elena just shook her head.

"So you guys just talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or any touchy feely of any kind," Caroline didn't seem convinced.

"Nope, we didn't go there," Elena said, sounding disappointed. Caroline tried to convince Elena to go after him, 'jump his bones' is what she said. She figured since they liked each other, they should go for it. Elena thought about it for a moment and got up to leave.

"I, really don't agree with that," Sakura glared at Caroline. "Things aren't always that simple," Sakura rushed the hair out of her face.

"Of course you don't agree," Caroline scowled. "Miss saint, have you even gone on a date yet?" Caroline eyed her, trying to make her uncomfortable.

"Quit it you too," Elena pointed her finger at them warningly. "We don't even know what's really happened with them the past four years. Besides, remember the last time you make Sakura angry," Elena said before leaving.

Caroline twitched thinking back to middle school. Caroline remembered Sakura making her eat her words, and some dirty. Caroline laughed nervously, "You don't still have that anger problem right? You wouldn't hit me."

Sakura smirked as she looked at Caroline squirm. "Quit it," Leilani lightly pushed Sakura's shoulder. "By the way, she has gone on a date," Leilani blurted out, surprising them. "He was so hot too, why did you not see him again?" Leilani asked.

"Put a sock in it," Sakura got up and started to walk away. "I'll see you guys tonight," Sakura waved back.

"Where are you off to?" Leilani asked.

"Home," Sakura kept walking. She wanted to do more research. Take a look in the grimoire and at some of the other things in the box. Sakura got home and saw Elena going to her house. "What happened with Stefan?" Sakura asked as they met up.

"Nothing," Elena sighed. "His brother was there and he seemed preoccupied," Elena explained.

"Next time I guess," Sakura gripped her shoulder comfortingly.

"I thought you didn't agree with Caroline?" Elena was confused.

"Well, only part of it," Sakura winked and started for her house again. Sakura walked up to her house and got her keys out when a crow flew by her head. Sakura ducked and tried to swat it away. When she didn't hit anything she looked up and it was gone. She looked all around, but it was no where in sight. Sakura went inside, still startled. She went up to her room and opened up the grimoire. She found a picture of a ring with a wolf on it, underneath it said '_Umbra Ferrum.' _

Sakura rummaged threw the box, on the bottom were various pieces of jewelry. One piece in particular caught her eye. A ring with a wolf on it. She felt drawn to it, as if it were hers. It was meant for her to wear. She put it on her right index finger and felt a surge of energy before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard her phone start ringing and she started to wake up. She kept her eyes closed as she patted around her in an attempt to find it. Sakura noticed that somehow she was on her bed and her hand ran into something else. She slowly opened her eyes, but her eyes went wide when she saw Damon laying on her bed. She backed off, shocked and fell off the bed.<p>

"I give you a 6 for effort," Damon smirked.

"How the hell did a vampire get in my house," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Damon, with his super hearing had, of course, heard her. But he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Dammit," Sakura cursed to herself. She didn't think before saying something out loud. She started getting up. She rested her arms on the bed. "I asked how you got in my house," Sakura told him part of what she had said.

Damon glared at her suspiciously. "Leilani let me in," he smirked.

Sakura gulped and got up to run out of her room. In an instant, Damon was in front of her, she ran right into him. He wasn't phased, but Sakura stumbled back a little. "You said 'How the hell did a vampire get in my house,' you little liar," Damon stalked towards her and she kept walking back. Suddenly, he disappeared and Sakura was grabbed from behind. One arm holding her arms and waist in place and the other holding her head. Damon breathed in her scent. "What an unusual, yet sweet scent," he smiled.

"Vanilla and strawberries," Sakura laughed nervously.

"You don't smell quite like normal humans, it's only a little off. But it's different. Time for a taste," Damon smiled. He started to bite into her skin, Sakura didn't scream, but just gritted her teeth.

"What? Oh my, I'm sorry," Leilani saw them and turned around, embarrassed. She had evidently thought they were doing something else.

Damon let Sakura go and licked what little blood was on his face. Sakura hid the bite mark with her coat and stood up straight. "It's nothing like," Sakura started to say, but she was cut off.

"It's alright Leilani, but could you give up a minute?" Damon smiled at Leilani as she turned around.

"Right, come down when you're ready," Leilani squealed and ran downstairs.

Sakura rushed to leave the room again. Damon was suddenly in front of her and he shut the door. "Well, this is weird," Damon said observing her. She was short, only about 5' 2" but she was in good shape and beautiful. She took a couple steps away from him and gulped. He could hear her heart rate pick up. He stalked towards her again, with each step he took forward, she took one back. Till she ran into the bed that is, she fell back slightly, but sat upright on the bed. He was right in front of her and he leaned in, putting his arms on both sides, trapping her. "There are no such things as vampires," Damon was trying to compel her.

For a moment she seemed like she was in a trance, but she shook her head no. "So, compulsion doesn't work, interesting," Damon stood up and looked down at her curiously. "I could just kill you," he contemplated.

All she did was glare up at him. "Maybe I'll find a use for you, considering all this Mystic Falls history stuff you have. Especially that grimoire," Damon sighed. He looked at her, but she didn't seem to be afraid of him.

Her phone started to ring again. "Oh yeah, you've missed like 8 calls," Damon pulled Sakura's phone out of his pocket. "I already put my number in your phone," he smiled and handed her the phone back. "Come on, lets go," Damon motioned towards the door.

"What?" Sakura couldn't believe he was acting friendly after biting her.

"Let's go downstairs, to Leilani," he said as if it was obvious. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her. "By the way, don't tell anyone about the whole vampire thing. Or else, dot, dot, dot," Damon said trying to leave it to her imagination.

"I've know for a while but didn't say anything," Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you try anything again, I'll kill you," Sakura snarled.

"You'll kill me," Damon laughed. "Have you forgotten the food chain here?" Damon showed her his fangs. Sakura ignored him and walked by. Damon followed her downstairs, slightly dumbfounded.

"So, you guys um, done," Leilani said nervously.

"Nothing happened," Sakura sighed.

"Oh, it wasn't nothing," Damon teased her, as he kissed the top of her head and put his hand on her waist, holding her close to him.

Leilani giggled and pulled out a flyer. "I was actually coming to get you to help hand out flyers, for the Night of the Comet," Leilani explained.

"Why is he here?" Sakura pushed him away. He pouted a little, but let her put some distance between them.

"Well, you weren't answering your phone. Which everyone was calling you, by the way. So I decided to come home, and check up on you. I ran into Damon on the way here, and we got to talking. He offered to help so I let him in, and he went upstairs to find you while I checked down here," Leilani explained.

Sakura couldn't believe she invited Damon in, they barely knew each other. "That's when I found you passed out on the floor with a mess around you. I cleaned up your mess, you're welcome by the way. And I nicely put you on your bed," Damon smiled.

"And you stayed on my bed after stealing my phone," Sakura growled.

"I gave it back," Damon smiled.

"After putting your number in it," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You two are so cute. So, what's really going on here," Leilani pointed to both of them.

"Nothing," Sakura sighed. She picked up some flyers and went to leave. "I'll pass them out like you wanted," Sakura told Leilani. Sakura didn't want Leilani asking questions. Whether there was nothing going on or not, Leilani may make it seem like it.

"I'll help her," Damon followed Sakura out.

"If you're going to help, go on your own," Sakura growled.

"Na, I like this better," Damon put his arm on her shoulder as they walked.

Leilani grabbed another bunch of flyers and headed out. She smiled as she saw Sakura with Damon. "I don't know if it really is something. But I wish it was. She needs it," Leilani said to herself before setting off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. And yes finally more Damon~<strong>


	5. Chapter 4  Night of the Comet  Part 2

**Thanks again for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I appreciate it! ;D**

**Read, Enjoy, Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Night of the Comet – Part 2<strong>

After handing out all of their flyers, and Damon had his fill of teasing Sakura, he disappeared. Sakura wasn't really sure what he wanted, but it seemed like he was trying to figure something out. Something about her. She didn't really tell him much, but she knew he wasn't done, even though he had disappeared. Sakura met up with Leilani and they went home to get ready for the event later that night. Sakura wanted to make sure she was on guard, if Grams was right about the last time the comet showed up; things were going to get rough, and down right deadly.

* * *

><p>It was night time now and Leilani and Sakura were ready to head to meet up with the others. They got their in Sakura's Impala and first met up with Caroline and Matt. Caroline eagerly gave them each a candle and Matt lit them up. Elena and Bonnie showed up and got their candles lit. Elena turned around and lit someone else's candle, when she looked up, she found out it was Stefan. They walked off on their own to talk.<p>

Sakura looked up at the comet, it was beautiful. It was also accompanied by the bright half moon and many, many bright stars, twinkling in the sky. Sakura was awestruck with this rare, but natural phenomenon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Leilani asked, dragging Sakura out of her trance.

"What? Yeah, it is," Sakura sighed. She glanced at Leilani and went back to looking at the comet. "Be careful tonight, okay Leilani," Sakura smiled weakly at her.

"Careful? Of what? Are you worried about what Grams said?" Leilani smiled, "Don't worry."

Sakura saw Elena separate from Stefan and decided to check on her. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked Elena as she approached her.

Elena sighed, "I'm fine."

"You could at least try to mean it," Sakura laughed. Elena smiled, noticing that her fake 'I'm fine' didn't work on her. She could see right through it. "Don't worry, thinks will change," Sakura sighed and pat her on the back.

"Yeah, how long will that take?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"That all depends on you," Sakura gave her a smile and walked back to Leilani and the others, leaving Elena to think.

* * *

><p>After watching the comet for a while everyone head into the Mystic Grill. After settling down Jeremy came up to them.<p>

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked. This alarmed Sakura, seeing as Vicki was already attacked by a vampire, who knows what else might happen.

"You're her stalker, you tell us," Tyler commented.

"Shut it Tyler. What's wrong Jer?" Sakura glared at Tyler then turned her attention to Jeremy.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said alerting everyone, especially Matt.

"She probably found someone else to party with," Tyler took a sip of his drink. "Sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced," Tyler smirked.

"What's with the 'pill pusher'?" Elena asked seriously.

They all started arguing, about Jeremy dealing, and Vicki being with Jeremy. "Shut up!" Sakura growled. "Let's just find her," Sakura glared at them. They all quit talking real quickly. Sakura wasn't one to yell. While she hadn't actually yelled, she was ready to snap.

"Thanks," Matt smiled at Sakura, glad that she stopped them. They all split up to start looking, Elena went with Jeremy to have a conversation while they looked. Sakura went outside with Matt to look around. They met up with Stefan outside, Matt stopped to talk to him while Sakura kept going.

After Stefan had walked away from Matt, Sakura turned around to see him walking to a building across the street. She looked up, on the roof, where Stefan was looking. Vicki was there, with Damon. Sakura looked back down but Stefan was gone. She rushed into the building and upstairs, to the roof. Sakura stopped before getting to the roof and listened.

"Not bad, have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked. Sakura smirked at his remark, but couldn't help but think, bunnies? "Relax, I don't need her to be dead. But you might," Damon tossed her down. Sakura couldn't figure out what he meant by that. Why would Stefan need her dead? "What attacked you the other day?" Sakura peaked and saw Damon asking Vicki.

"I don't know, an animal," Vicki cried.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon leaned in. "Think about it. Think, think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asked again.

"Vampire," Vicki replied. Vicki knew? If Vicki knew, things could get bad.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked her directly.

"You did!" Vicki cried out.

"Wrong, it was Stefan," Damon told her.

"Quit it Damon," Sakura came out from hiding, seeing that things might be going to far.

"Sakura?" Stefan asked confused.

"I should have known that scent," Damon scoffed. He turned to his confused brother, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She knows," Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"How?" Stefan asked seriously. "What did you do to her?" Stefan asked Damon, assuming something bad.

"I, didn't do anything. She just knows. She wouldn't answer me as to how," Damon explained.

"Now's not the time for this," Sakura growled. "What are you up to Damon?" Sakura growled.

Damon grabbed Vicki, pulling her up to him. "It was Stefan Salvatore, that did this to you," Damon compelled her and she repeated it back to him.

"Leave Vicki out of this Damon," Sakura started to walk towards them.

"Please Damon, please don't do this," Stefan pleaded. Damon ripped the bandage off of her neck and threw her to Stefan. Sakura rushed up to Vicki and Stefan.

"Don't even think about it," Sakura warned Stefan.

"You stay out of this," Damon snarled. He sped after Sakura and grabbed her. "Do it Stefan," Damon bared his fangs and threatened to bite Sakura.

"Don't," Sakura told Stefan. Stefan dropped Vicki, refusing to bite her, despite the veins and fangs showing. Sakura's eyes started to glow. Damon went to bite her, but found that he couldn't move. "It's dark, you're in my territory now," Sakura growled.

"I can't move!" Damon managed to say. "What are you, a witch?" Damon asked, slowly gaining some ability to move.

"No. I have magic, but I'm not a witch," Sakura blasted him away from her. "My powers are limited, but between me and Stefan, you can't win this fight. Fix Vicki," Sakura demanded.

"I was planning to anyways," Damon said getting up. "You've got some interesting powers, I might have to kill you earlier than planned," Damon walked to Vicki, he bend over and whispered into her ear.

"What happened?" Vicki asked after Damon finished with her. Damon smirked and motioned his hands towards Vicki. "Where am I?" Vicki asked. "My stitches opened. I took some pills man, I'm good," Vicki said as she got up.

"It's good to be home, I think I might stay a while," Damon winked at Sakura. "This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?" Damon smirked.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Sakura asked.

"That's for me to know and for you two, to dot, dot, dot. Give Elena my best," Damon said to Stefan. He sped to Sakura, awkwardly close, "I'll be seeing you, around," Damon smirked, he winked at her again and disappeared. Stefan looked at Sakura seriously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Sakura sighed. "But that goes both ways. Don't tell anyone about the eye glowy, burst of magic like energy," Sakura smiled weakly. Stefan nodded and they headed off of the roof. They walked back into the grill and Matt was fixing Vicki's bandage.

"She said you found her wandering around," Matt said to Stefan.

"Yeah," Stefan replied.

"So um, thanks," Matt nodded towards him, and Stefan nodded back.

Sakura sat down at a booth with Bonnie, Caroline and Leilani. Stefan came over looking for Elena, but she had already left. Bonnie gave Stefan Elena's phone number and email address. When she handed him the paper, she withdrew he hand fast, spooked. They looked at her curiously, wondering what was wrong. Sakura had a feeling it was a vampire thing mixing with Bonnie's witch factor, but kept her mouth closed. Bonnie excused herself, making a quick getaway from the table.

"Yeah, she kinda wigs out. It's kinda her thing," Caroline explained vaguely. Stefan sighed and looked around.

"We should probably get going too," Sakura stated, getting up out of her seat. "Need a ride Stefan?" Sakura asked.

"Hm? Yeah sure," Stefan smiled with gratitude.

"I call," Leilani started to say when Sakura glared at her. "Okay, no shotgun for me," Leilani whispered to herself as she pouted. They walked out of the Grill, leaving Caroline alone.

"So, how's Zack doing, with his new found family around?" Sakura asked as they piled into her car.

"He's alright, I think," Stefan sighed, not knowing what to say. "About earlier," Stefan began.

Sakura glared at him and shook her head. She nodded her head back to Leilani and shook her head. Implying that Leilani didn't know what was going on. Stefan mouthed "oh" and nodded his head. They were mostly silent on the way there, with the exception of Leilani's random questions.

* * *

><p>After they dropped Stefan off at the boarding house they headed home. They got out of the car and Leilani opened up their house door. She turned around, but Sakura wasn't there. She looked around the corner and saw Sakura sitting on her car, staring up into the sky.<p>

"Are you coming in?" Leilani asked.

"I think I'll stay out here for a while. It's not everyday you get to watch a comet," Sakura smiled.

"I'll bring out some hot chocolate," Leilani ran into the house.

Sakura laid back, with her left arm behind her head. She held her right hand into the sky and looked at her ring. She had a feeling that it would come in handy. '_Umbra Ferrum'_ ringed through her head. Knowing she had magic, while not actually a witch, she wasn't sure she wanted to say it out loud. It could have been a spell for all she knew. Especially since it was in the Grimoire, and it was in Latin. Sakura didn't know much Latin, but she could figure out it had something to do with shadows and iron, or swords.

Leilani came out with the hot chocolate a few minutes later to find out that Sakura had fallen asleep while waiting. Leilani smiled as she looked at how peaceful Sakura looked. Leilani came up to her and noticed a mark on her neck. Leilani set the hot chocolate on the car and went to move the coat out of the way to look at it. Sakura's hand shot out, grabbing hers. "What's up Lei?" Sakura yawned and looked at her.

"Hot chocolate!" Leilani giggled and picked the cups back up.

"Thanks," Sakura took one of the cups from her. Leilani sat beside her and they watched the comet. Leilani wasn't sure what she saw on Sakura's neck, but to her it looked dark red, like dried blood!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the little twist with Sakura!<strong>

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5  The Dinner Party  Part 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – The Dinner Party – Part 1<strong>

Sakura woke up early and found herself unable to fall back asleep. Since she wasn't able to sleep, she decided to do something productive. She sat down at her desk and started looking in the box again. But something was missing! She emptied out all the contents but couldn't find it. The Grimoire had gone missing, and Sakura had a feeling she knew who took it. Only one person came to mind, Damon.

Sakura grumbled and laid back in back, trying to figure out a way to get it back.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Leilani headed to school and met up with Bonnie and Elena. Stefan showed up with mornings greetings.<p>

"Hey um, I've got to find Caroline, she's not answering her phone. So, see you guys later," Bonnie took off, and Elena tried to stop her. Leilani linked her arm with Bonnie, following her along and trying to find out what was up with Caroline.

"She doesn't like me, very much," Stefan stated.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend, she's just looking out for me. Maybe when she does, she will love you," Elena said as they started to walk towards the school. "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Yes," Stefan smiled.

"Perfect! Dinner, my house 8:00. You, me and Bonnie," Elena linked arms with Sakura, "Sakura and Leilani. You guys can bond and see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

Suddenly a football came flying towards Stefan. He quickly turned around and caught it. Sakura smirked as she looked at Tyler's stunned expression. Stefan threw the football back and almost knocked Tyler over in the process. The bell rang and they went inside. Sakura left them to talk while she went to her locker, where Leilani was, since hers was right next door.

"Dinner party at Elena's," Sakura told Leilani.

"Great!" Leilani giggled. The second bell rang as they entered class. Inside, Bonnie was doodling in her notebook. Sakura looked over to see what she was drawing and found out it was a bunch of numbers. Three different numbers to be more precise, 8, 14 and 22. Sakura tried to link the numbers together, but couldn't think of anything. It could be a locker combo, or it could be completely separate, there was no way to know yet.

Elena and Stefan were caught talking in class and Mr. Tanner, the history teacher asked Elena a question. Stefan answered, making Tanner mad. Tanner kept asking Stefan for different historical dates, one after another, but Stefan didn't falter. In the end, Mr. Tanner got one wrong and Stefan ended up showing him up.

* * *

><p>It was time for cheerleading practice and Leilani was bent on joining. She dragged Sakura along, who grumbled the whole way. She made it clear that she wasn't going to join, she was only there to watch. After Leilani changed and they made it to practice, they saw Elena and Bonnie already there.<p>

"You're rejoining the team?" Leilani squealed as she approached Elena.

"And by the looks of it you're joining," Elena smiled. She looked behind Leilani and saw Sakura standing with her arms crossed. "No chance you're joining right?" Elena asked, with a small smile.

"Of course I'm joining, you know how much I like cheering," Sakura said sarcastically.

Elena laughed and they started to do their stretching, while they waited for Caroline to arrive. She was late and showed up with Damon in his convertible muscle car.

"That must be the mystery man from the grill," Bonnie commented.

"That's not a mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore," Sakura commented and received some questioning looks.

"Salvatore?" Bonnie couldn't believe it. "As in Stefan?" she elaborated.

Caroline got out of Damon's car. "I got the other brother," she commented as she walked by, "Hope you don't mind." "Sorry I'm late girls," Caroline started.

Sakura walked up to Damon's car before he could drive away. "Nice car," she commented.

"Thanks," Damon smiled.

"Are you here to join us or talk to my boyfriend?" Caroline snapped at Sakura.

"Hey, do you think he's Sakura's super hot ex-boyfriend Leilani mentioned?" Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"Who knows," Elena sighed.

"Neither really," Sakura answered Caroline.

"Not like you could do what we do anyways," Caroline smirked.

"Is that so," Sakura smirked. Caroline nodded and glared at her. "We'll see about that," Sakura set herself up, leaving her backpack off to the side. Damon raised an eyebrow and watched curiously. Sakura got a running start, which led into a cartwheel, followed by 3 front flips and ending with a somersault. She landed perfectly and blew a quick kiss towards them, mockingly. Caroline's mouth dropped and the girls started to cheer with awe. Sakura glanced to Damon, who winked at her before driving off. It appears that she had lost her chance to confront him.

Sakura walked by them to get to her backpack. "Awesome," Elena said as she walked by, and gave her a quick high five. Sakura leant against nearby stands and watched while she waited for it to end. Leilani had asked her to wait. Leilani was picking up the routine quickly, but Elena was having quite a bit of trouble.

"Maybe you should just watch for today," Caroline sent Elena to the back. Elena sighed and complied. Elena walked by Sakura and looked over to the football team and Stefan. They were practicing and apparently, Stefan had joined them.

"He's doing pretty good," Sakura commented, walking up to Elena.

"Yeah," Elena smiled as she watched.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Leilani showed up at Elena's house early, and Bonnie was already there. They were setting up the food, pulling it out of fast food boxes, while Bonnie tried to convince them that she had magic, and was obsessed with three numbers.<p>

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone," Bonnie commented.

"You know, if you needed someone to cook, you could have just asked," Sakura sighed as she ate one of the potato wedges they dumped out of the box. Leilani smacked Sakura's hand, not wanting her eat before supper. Sakura pouted slightly but didn't go after anymore.

"You can cook?" Elena asked, surprised.

"Are you kidding, she's awesome," Leilani cheered. "She's a good cook and even more awesome with baking," Leilani was practically drooling.

"Maybe we will hit you up for some food next time," Elena bumped her hip against Sakura's and they laughed. They finished setting up and the doorbell rang.

"Don't be nervous, just be your normal perfect self," Elena smiled at Bonnie and went to get the door.

Leilani pat Bonnie on the back, "It's going to be fine!"

Stefan came in and they all sat down to eat. Stefan was at the head of the table, by Elena and Bonnie. Sakura was next to Elena and Leilani was next to Bonnie.

"So, did Tanner give you a hard time?" Elena asked Stefan, trying to break the silence.

"Well, he let me on the team, so. That's something right?" Stefan smiled, but he was barely touching his dinner. Sakura sighed, hoping he would eat and not waste the food.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him," Elena started to tell her.

"Yeah I heard," Bonnie cut her off.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena tried to get them to talk.

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad," Bonnie said plainly.

"What about the witches?" Leilani wiggled her fingers to give a spooky atmosphere.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool," Elena said.

Bonnie didn't think it was cool. Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded her head to Bonnie, trying to tell him to say something. Stefan mention Celtic witches and they started to talk about Salem. Stefan explained how Salem witches were heroic examples of individualism and nonconforming, and he started to win Bonnie over, finally getting a smile out of her. The doorbell rang and Elena got up to answer it. Curious, Sakura and Leilani got up to see.

"Surprise, Bonnie said you were doing dinner. So I brought dessert," Caroline came in with Damon right behind her. Elena invited Caroline and Damon in.

"Hope you don't mind," he said as he entered. "Well, well, if it isn't two of some of my favourite girls," Damon walked up to Sakura and Leilani.

Leilani giggled and smiled, "Hello again Damon."

"So, you guys do know each other?" Elena wanted to confirm it.

Damon walked up behind Sakura and Leilani. He put an arm around each of them and stayed in the middle. "Are you kidding? We go wayyy back," Damon smiled as he gave them a small hug. He looked down at Sakura who glared at him slightly. "Especially this one," Damon kissed the top of Sakura's head and smirked. Sakura tensed up and tried to move away, but his grip on her was too tight.

"So you really are Sakura's hot ex-boyfriend?" Bonnie asked.

Taking this as an opportunity he smiled. Damon raised an eyebrow. "You bet," Damon released Leilani and snuggled his head against Sakura's, making her more uncomfortable. "What we had was special," Damon said being overdramatic.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We were so, never a couple," Sakura tried to tell them, but they didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

"Maybe someday, it will happen again," Damon said holding his hand to his heart. He kissed Sakura on the cheek, and smiled.

"Stay away from him," Caroline warned. Damon stepped back and smirked. Caroline approached Sakura and shook a finger at her. "I don't care what used to be, he's mine now," Caroline growled.

Sakura sighed at shook her head. "Ladies, ladies, don't fight," Damon smiled.

They went into the living room and sat down. Caroline started to talk, which seemed to be endless. Caroline brought up Elena not cheerleading well, but was being completely insensitive.

"Do you ever shut up Caroline," Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. Damon smirked and Caroline glared at her.

"We're not doing a very good job at starting over," Caroline spat.

"We'll starting over doesn't make a difference if you don't change your attitude," Sakura stated.

"Me, change MY attitude. Sakura, you're the one with the attitude problem," Caroline growled.

"Meow, looks like we got a girl fight ready to happen," Damon said.

Sakura glared at him, "Not like she could win in a real fight," Sakura laughed.

Caroline was insulted, "I may not be that strong, but I'm scrappy."

Sakura burst out laughing, she held her hand to her head. "Really, scrappy. Scrappy doesn't get you too far," Sakura stated, still laughing. Stefan shook his head disapprovingly, but was smirking nonetheless.

"Stop it you two. This is a dinner party, try to be civil," Leilani pointed a finger at Caroline and Sakura. Sakura sighed and leaned back on the couch. She looked around a little and noticed that Damon was staring at her. She raised and eyebrow questioningly and he just smiled. Caroline waved a hand in front of Damon.

"You're here with me," Caroline whispered. Damon raised his hands defensively.

Caroline started talking again. Sakura sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Damon was there, it could be her chance to ask. But there were too many people around. Caroline blurted out about how Elena's parents had died recently. Damon mentioned they him and Stefan lost almost everyone one and hinted about Katherine. Damon was definitely there to cause trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! The dinner party continues, next time! ;D I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can! Hope these chapters aren't too short.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6  The Dinner Party  Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews! :D**

**Read, Enjoy, Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The Dinner Party – Part 2<strong>

Everybody but Stefan and Sakura went into the kitchen, to put their dishes in the sink and help clean up a little bit. Sakura sighed and leaned on her hands, which were lying on her knees. She was deep in thought when Stefan snapped her out of it.

"Be careful," Stefan said, looking at her seriously.

"Hm?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Around Damon, be careful. He's dangerous," Stefan stated.

Sakura smiled at him, "Thanks for the concern."

Stefan nodded and smiled in return. "So, were you two really?" Stefan didn't finish his sentence.

"No, we were not. He's just acting like it, and unless Leilani corrects them, that's what they'll think," Sakura sighed.

"Oh, well he seems to have some sort of interest in you. He's likely to pop up, randomly," Stefan warned.

"By the way, have you happened to see him with a book around? One with a pentagram, to be more specific," Sakura asked. She was, of course, referring to the Grimoire.

"No, not that I've noticed. The only book I've seen him with is my diary," Stefan complained.

"Nosy, isn't he," Sakura laughed lightly.

"What are you two kiddies talking about?" Damon came back into the room and sat between Sakura and Stefan.

"You got Caroline to help in the kitchen? What did you do to her?" Sakura glared at him. Helping with dishes wasn't exactly something Caroline would do.

"They're not your puppets, to use when you want to. They're humans, people. They're not there to feed on whenever you want to," Stefan wanted to growl.

"Sure she is, they all are. They are whatever I want them to be, they're mine for the taking," Damon stroked Sakura's hair. She pushed his hand away and all he seemed to do was observe her. Making her uncomfortable in the process.

"I'm not exactly Caroline's friend, but what you're doing is wrong," Sakura growled.

"Well, you could always take her place," Damon smirked and tilted his head to the side, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Stop it Damon, you got to me and Elena already. It's over, just go," Stefan tried to get him to leave.

Sakura blocked Stefan as she turned to Damon. "What did you do with my book?" Sakura asked seriously.

"What book?" Damon was playing dumb.

"You know what book," Sakura growled. "The book you took from my house, the day Leilani invited you in," Sakura spat.

"Wait, what?" Stefan couldn't believe what he heard. "He's been invited into you're house too?" Stefan was deeply concerned.

"Yup, so many houses to go to. How shall I choose?" Damon smiled evilly.

"The book?" Sakura tried again.

Damon smiled, "I need it. So, you might get it back once I'm done with it. I haven't had a chance to look through it yet, I've been busy with other things." Other things being mainly Caroline.

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned forward on her hands. "You seem stressed, need to talk about it? I'm a really good listener!" Damon leaned close to her. Sakura's eyes glowed dark for a second and he backed off for a moment. He leaned forward again and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, your house is number one." Chills were sent down her spine.

"What's going on?" Caroline came back into the room. Sakura looked to Stefan for help.

"Nothing, just idle chit-chat between old friends," Stefan lied. Sakura sighed, it didn't seem like things were ever going to be straightened out. Caroline stomped up to Damon and grabbed his arm.

"It's time to go," she said threateningly.

"Better go, or she's bite your head off. Or rather talk it off," Sakura laughed.

Caroline opened her mouth and huffed. Damon got up, to get ready to leave. "See you, soon," Damon said as to leave it open as to when. For all she knew, he would pop up in her house randomly. Damon and Caroline went into the kitchen to say their goodbyes.

Sakura turned to Stefan, "Things are going to get worse aren't they?"

Stefan nodded reluctantly, "Knowing Damon, things will get a lot worse. If you don't mind me asking, what happened last night?"

"You mean the 'Vicki' incident?" Sakura asked, and Stefan nodded. "Let's just say I'm not exactly sure. I call it shadow magic," Sakura sighed.

"So, it being night time, was what you meant by your territory?" Stefan asked.

"Yup. But that book your dear brother stole, it was from my ancestor. And I think it could tell me more about my powers. Why would he want it anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. It could be to figure you out," Stefan suggested.

"But he stole it before knowing anything," Sakura stated.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along," Elena came in smiling. "Guess you've got a new friend, in my old friend," Elena laughed. Stefan smiled at her and then at Sakura.

"Time to go!" Leilani came into the room and dragged Sakura off of the couch. "See you around guys!" Leilani waved and dragged Sakura away. Sakura sighed and let herself be dragged around.

* * *

><p>It was night time and Sakura and Leilani were both asleep. Sakura was having trouble staying asleep, as she was having nightmares about Damon. "Get out of my head," Sakura growled.<p>

"Why would I do that?"

Sakura turned to her left to see Damon was on her bed again. "What?" Sakura moved back and fell off of the bed.

"I give it a," Damon started to say.

"A 6 for effort, I know," Sakura sighed.

"Actually, I was going to give you a 7. Upgraded for the sexy sleepwear," Damon sped in front of her. Sakura blushed, she was only wearing a black tank top and black short shorts. He offered her his hand, to help her up. Being too tired to want to pull herself up, Sakura accepted the help. He effortlessly pulled her up, awkwardly close to him, with his arm around her waist.

"Sakura?" Leilani asked from outside the door. "Are you okay? I heard a loud noise," Leilani lazily asked.

"She's fine," Damon answered her. Sakura pushed herself away from him.

"What the hell?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura? Is someone else in there?" Leilani asked, not sure of what she heard.

Sakura shoed Damon off to the side of the room and opened the door slightly. "Just me, guess my throat is acting up," Sakura coughed. "Everything is fine in here, just rolled off the bed. Speaking of bed, go back to it. You need your rest for the pep rally right?" Sakura asked.

"Alright, goodnight. Be careful," Leilani yawned and head back to her room.

Sakura closed her door and sighed as she slid down to the floor. She looked around, but Damon wasn't anywhere in sight. He did leave the window open though. "How nice," Sakura sighed sarcastically. She closed the window and got into bed, hoping she could get some well needed rest.

* * *

><p>Leilani got changed into her uniform and they went to the pep rally. Leilani met up with the team and Sakura met up with Elena, who had decided to quit the team. "Decided not to join them?" Sakura asked Elena.<p>

"I'm a quitter, I know," Elena sighed.

"It's just not right for you anymore," Sakura stated.

Coach Tanner started his speech to get people riled up. Surprisingly, Tanner complimented Stefan, even though they didn't get along well, Tanner still appreciated his talent. Suddenly a fight broke out behind the crowd. They all turned and Sakura rushed to the front. Tyler and Jeremy were the ones fighting. Stefan rushed up to them and pulled Tyler off of Jeremy. Tyler punched Stefan, but he was completely unaffected.

"Jeremy no," Leilani yelled, seeing him with a broke bottle.

Sakura ran in between Jeremy and the others, and he accidentally stabbed her with the broken bottle. Sakura looked down at the side of her stomach, the bottle was staying in place. She ripped it out and threw it to the side. Her coat helped her, but the wound was still fairly deep.

"Oh my god, Sakura! You're bleeding," Elena came up to her after scolding Jeremy. Sakura opened her coat to see how much damage was done. Stefan looked away, trying to fight the bloodlust.

"I'll be fine," Sakura closed her jacket.

"You need to get to a hospital!" Elena exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to go find some bandages," Sakura walked away from them. Leilani wanted to follow, but Caroline stopped her. Sakura headed towards the school, to go look for bandages.

"I smell blood," Damon said in a sing-song voice, appearing behind her. Sakura gulped as she turned around.

"Leave me alone Damon, I just need to find some bandages," Sakura started to walk away.

He sped in front of her. "But it smells so good," Damon teased. "Besides, why use bandages, I have an easier method," Damon smiled coyly. Sakura took a step back, not sure she wanted to know what he meant by that. He bit into his arm and disappeared. Sakura looked around, but couldn't locate him. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Damon's bleeding arm was at her mouth, Sakura tried to push it away but he was too strong. He forced the blood into her mouth and she reluctantly swallowed. "Well, that should do it," Damon had released her and was standing in front of her. "Go ahead, check on the wound," Damon insisted. Sakura opened her coat and the wound was already healing. "You're welcome!" he smiled.

There was a small mark, and some blood on her. But the wound had already closed. "Why would you help me?" Sakura asked.

"Injured people are no fun," Damon laughed. "Besides, I might need something from you," Damon stated. Before Sakura could ask what he wanted, he disappeared.

Sakura sighed and looked at where the injury was. Sure it was gone, but she just drank his blood! She zipped up her coat and headed back to the pep rally.

"Are you alright?" Leilani approached her. "Was it bad?" Leilani kept asking questions.

Sakura held her hand up to stop her. "I'm fine, it was just a flesh wound," Sakura lied about it.

"Okay, if you say so," Leilani was evidently still worried.

"Where's Elena?" Sakura asked.

"She's putting something in the car," Leilani replied and went back with the other cheerleaders.

Sakura walked to the parking lot, where Elena was parked and stopped when she saw her talking with Damon. Damon was telling her that she wanted to kiss him. It had to be compulsion. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her when, she slapped him. Sakura was surprised, the compulsion didn't work. But not only that, Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Elena glanced at her before walking away angry. Damon checked his jaw, as if he actually felt it then turned to Sakura.

"Better luck next time," Sakura said, trying not to laugh. But she could help herself, and kept laughing. Damon glared at her and disappeared.

* * *

><p>The game was about to start, but Stefan had gone missing. Tanner went off to look for him, but didn't come back. Suddenly, everyone could hear Matt yelling for help. Matt had found Tanner on the ground, with his neck ripped open. Everyone crowded around as the ambulance and police, and animal control showed up. Bonnie noticed the numbers she kept writing and freaked out. It wasn't random, the numbers meant something. Sakura sighed, knowing it was Damon that had killed Tanner. Sure Tanner was a jerk, but that was a brutal killing.<p>

"Let's go home," Sakura pat Leilani on the back comfortingly. "Need a ride Bonnie?" Sakura asked, knowing that she was spooked. Bonnie agreed, and got in the back of her Impala with Leilani. She dropped Bonnie off and headed home.

"What's going on?" Leilani was still freaking out.

"It's just another animal attack. Come on, it might be hard to get some rest, so we can just drink hot chocolate while we watch movies, till you fall asleep," Sakura suggested. Leilani burst out in tears and Sakura gave her a hug before leading her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Think Leilani will figure it out? What're Damon's motives?<strong>

**I'm actually almost done the next chapter, I'm just not sure how I should space things!**

**Stay tuned~**


	8. Chapter 7 The Annual Founders Party

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**A slightly longer chapter this time!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Annual Founders Party<strong>

Sakura woke up to get ready for school and turned the television on. The headliner for the day was, 'Deadly Beast Captured! All is well in Mystic Falls!' apparently, they caught a mountain lion that was supposedly responsible for the recent killings. In fact, it took down a hunter while it was at it, but was shot and killed rather than actually being caught. Sakura sighed, turned off the television and threw the remote aside.

"That poor lion, being blamed for Damon's killings," Sakura mumbled, feeling sorry for the animal. There was a knock on Sakura's door. "Come in," Sakura said leisurely.

Leilani walked in smiling. "Well, Mrs. Lockwood called asking if we had anything to contribute for the Annual Founder's Party. They're putting all sorts of old items on display. Since we got this box of stuff, I told her I'd check if there was anything," Leilani motioned to the box on Sakura's desk.

"I'll see what I can find," Sakura got up off of her bed. "But I'll have to do it later, I'm off to go get my bike from the boarding house," Sakura pulled out the keys.

"Need a ride?" Leilani offered.

"I think I'll just walk, I think I need it," Sakura laughed lightly.

"Alright then, say hi to Zack for me," Leilani smiled.

"Sure thing," Sakura got up to leave.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the boarding house and outside there was a sheet covering something up. Thinking that Zack had setup her motorcycle already, Sakura lived the sheet off. Surely enough her brother's red and black sports motorcycle was there, in top notch shape, it was nice and shiny.<p>

A whistle came from behind her. "I was wondering what was under there. Nice bike," Damon walked up to her.

"What do you want now Damon?" Sakura sighed, "And by the way, is Zack home?"

"Yes, he's home. And I need a favour," Damon explained. Sakura looked at him questioningly so he continued, "Since you're invited to the Annual Founder's Party, I need you to take me."

"First off, shouldn't the Salvatore's be invited? Secondly, can't Caroline just take you? I mean, you are her boyfriend," Sakura stated.

"The Salvatore's aren't invited, and Caroline is driving me insane. I don't think I can take it! Besides, if you want this back," Damon pulled out the Grimoire and Sakura's expression changed, "Then you'll take me."

Sakura growled at him and tried to take the book back. Damon lifted it high up into the air, since he was taller than her, it was easy, and shook his finger at her. "Nu-uh, you want this back, you do what I want," Damon smiled down at her.

"Fine," Sakura crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm waiting," Damon said.

"For what?" Sakura was confused.

"Ask me," Damon smiled.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura snarled, but Damon just waited. "Will you go to the Founder's Party with me?" Sakura mumbled.

"Why yes, I would love to go with you. Wear something pretty! I'll pick you up for the party," Damon kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Sakura stood there for a moment dumbfounded when Stefan came out of the boarding house. "What's up Sakura?" Stefan asked casually. "Sakura?" Stefan waved his hand in front of her face when she didn't answer.

"What, oh bike. Zack," Sakura couldn't complete her sentences.

"You came for your bike and to see Zack?" Stefan translated. Sakura nodded, "Are you alright?"

Sakura shook herself out of it, "I'm fine! So, is Zack home?"

"Yeah, he should still be in the parlor," Stefan replied. "Well I'm off," Stefan headed on his way.

"Say hi to Elena for me," Sakura told him. Stefan laughed lightly and agreed. Who knows how she knew what he was up to.

Sakura brought the sheet into the house and Zack was in the parlor, as expected. "Hey Sakura, finally came for your bike," Zack smiled and gave her a hug. She handed him the sheet and he set it aside.

"Hey, if I need to crash here to, let's say avoid some drama, I can right?" Sakura asked nervously, thinking about after the party.

"Not the greatest place, with the vampires and all. But you're always welcome. Is something going on I should know about?" Zack asked her seriously.

"What? Nope! Oh look at the time, I've got to go! Thanks for keeping my bike in such great shape! Oh, and Leilani says 'hi'," Sakura nervously made a getaway. She tripped on the coffee table, but quickly got up and left. She put her helmet on and started on her way back home. Up in the window, Damon was looking down at her with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>Sakura made it home and decided to look in the box for something for the Founders Party. She set the books aside and looked at the jewelry. She picked up a necklace that looked like a silver arrow head. She had seen it in the book, with the caption <em>Lux Sagitta<em>, she put the necklace in her pocket, to keep it separate. There was a golden jewelry box underneath. She opened it to find necklaces, bracelets, rings and even a tiara. From what Sakura could tell, nothing else there was in the Grimoire. Sakura heard the doorbell ring and Leilani went to answer it.

"Sakura!" Leilani called to her. Sakura came downstairs to see Tyler. "He's just here for any items for the Founders Party," Leilani said, not wanting any trouble between them.

"Well, I was also, kinda, hoping to ask you to go with me," Tyler said to Leilani.

Leilani squealed happily, "I would love to go!"

"Anyways, I'll go get what I found," Sakura ran upstairs and grabbed the golden jewelry box. She ran back down and handed it to Tyler.

"Thanks," Tyler smiled, excepting the box. "I'll see you guys there," Tyler left.

Leilani closed the door and squealed again. "I'm going with Tyler," Leilani sang. Then an evil smile plagued her face, "You should come Sakura!"

"I actually, already have a date," Sakura winced as she waited for a reaction.

"Really? Who?" Leilani was curious.

"Oh, you'll see," Sakura cringed.

"Oh my, this is so awesome, we should go to Elena's to get ready!" Leilani cheered.

"Yeah, sure. Guess I'm going to have to borrow a dress," Sakura sighed.

"Ah ha, I knew this day would come. Remember when you lost that bet and I got you to try on dresses for me?" Leilani asked thinking back.

"Unfortunately, why?" Sakura didn't know what Leilani was implying.

"Well, that dress that I thought you looked kick-ass in, I bought it. The crimson one, that goes to the knees and has straps," Leilani was smiling like a madman. "I'll grab a few things then we can go," Leilani ran upstairs to get the dresses and some other items. She seemed to be zooming around, she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to Elena's.

* * *

><p>"You clean up good!" Bonnie exclaimed as the girls were done fixing Sakura up. Sakura was wearing the crimson dress, with crimson high heel shoes and her hair was done up all pretty. Sakura moaned and sat down slouching on Elena's bed. "So, come on Sakura! Tell us who you're going with!" Bonnie and the others were dying to know.<p>

"You'll see, well if I'm lucky no one will see," Sakura laughed.

"She's just nervous. She hasn't told me, but I bet he's hot," Leilani laughed. Sakura moaned again.

"I don't want to go! And why do I have to wear a dress," Sakura complained.

"You're already setup, so stop complaining," Leilani pointed at her, ready to scold.

"That reminds me," Sakura pulled the silver necklace out of her pocket. "This is for you, it was in the box," Sakura explained. Leilani squealed and turned around, lifting her hair for Sakura to put it on her. Sakura wrapped it around and latched it together. Before she pulled away she whispered into Leilani's ear, "_Lux Sagitta._" She pulled away, "A charm to keep you safe," Sakura said, hoping Leilani would remember what she said.

"Thanks," Leilani kept staring at it.

"At least you guys have dates," Bonnie sighed, grabbing Leilani's attention, "I'm going stag."

"It'll be alright, I'll save you a dance," Leilani giggled.

"Well, Jenna is going to give us a ride. Do you guys need one?' Elena asked.

"Leilani does, my 'date' is picking me up," Sakura used air quotes around the word date. "I'll head back home and wait," Sakura sighed and left.

"I better see you there," Leilani warned.

* * *

><p>The others had already left and Sakura was waiting at home, silently hoping he wouldn't show up. That's when the doorbell rang. Sakura groaned and got up off of the couch, she looked at the front door but didn't go to open it.<p>

"You know it's rude to ignore the door. And what, did you think I forgot? I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party happened," Damon startled Sakura. Apparently, he had his own way it. When he finally took a really look at her he whistled, "You should dress like this more often!"

"Thanks, I guess," Sakura blushed and she looked at him, in his tuxedo. "You look very handsome yourself," Sakura gulped slightly as she looked at him.

"A compliment? Why thank you, I do look good in this," Damon smiled. "Let's be on our way then, shall we?" Damon offered her his arm. She reluctantly looped her arm around his and they headed to his car. He opened the door for her, being rather gentlemanly. She got in and he closed her door, before getting in himself.

* * *

><p>They made it to the party and Mrs. Lockwood invited them inside. "Let's get a drink and look around," Damon picked up a glass of different liquids for them and they looked at the items that were on loan from various founding families. Sakura knew she shouldn't be drinking the white wine, but figured she'd need it to get through the day. Sakura spotted Stefan and Elena and tried to go in the other direction. Damon grabbed onto her arm and led her towards them. Elena was reading off the list of the original guest list for the Founders Party. She spotted Stefan and Damon's name and Damon spoke up, "The original Salvatore brothers, our ancestors. Tragic story actually!"<p>

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan spoke up. "So, what are you doing here with him?" Stefan asked Sakura. Sakura sighed and avoided answering the question.

"Shouldn't you be with Caroline?" Elena questioned Damon. Damon bumped Sakura slightly, because on the way there, he told her what to do.

"Long story, can I borrow Stefan for a dance?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer before dragging Stefan to the dance floor.

They started to dance. "Damon told you to ask me, didn't he?" Stefan asked Sakura as he looked down at her. Sakura looked around, wanting to avoid the question, she saw Leilani trying to dance with Tyler. He wasn't doing too good of a job though, stepping on her toes a few times.

Sakura sighed and looked up at Stefan. "Look, he has something that I need, so I'm helping him a little," Sakura admitted.

"That's dangerous. What is he planning?" Stefan asked seriously.

"No idea, I just want my book back," Sakura stated.

"Must be important, but I don't know if it'll happen," Stefan stated.

Sakura growled, "I should have gotten it in writing."

Stefan laughed, "Not sure that would have helped. But maybe." The dance finished and they separated.

"So, what did we miss?" Damon and Elena came up to them. Stefan offered Damon a drink of champagne, but he declined. They stared at each other for a moment before Elena broke the silence.

"Stefan, do you think you have another dance in you?" Elena asked.

"Absolutely," Stefan replied with a smile. He took Elena's hand and they went to dance.

Sakura turned to Damon, who was smiling at her. "May I?" Damon held his hand out. Sakura smiled slightly, and figuring she didn't have much of a choice, took his hand. He took her right hand in his left, and put his right hand on her waist, holding her close, while she had her left hand on his shoulder. They started to dance and he smiled down at her. Sakura blushed a little and looked away, as they continued. She had expected it to feel weird, dancing with a killer vampire, but surprisingly, it didn't. She felt comfortable, of all things. He spun her around softly and pulled her back in. Sakura saw Elena storm off, away from Stefan. She pulled away from Damon to check up on Elena. She ran into Stefan first.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura asked him.

"Not really," he sighed and walked away.

Sakura caught up with Elena, who was now with Bonnie eating cake.

"You little boyfriend stealer!" Sakura heard Caroline coming up behind her.

"It's not what it looks like," Sakura raised her hands in defence.

"Really? It's not what it looks like? You didn't come here with Damon?" Caroline was frantic.

"Well," Sakura sighed. "Look, over there!" Sakura pointed, and the girls turned to see what would get her riled up.

"I don't see anything," Caroline stated and they turned back but Sakura was gone. She had run upstairs to hide.

"Here you are," Damon said as he came up the stairs, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from your girlfriend and my friends," Sakura stated.

Damon laughed a little, with a smirk on his face. Sakura glared at him and he pulled her out into view. "Come on, I need you to do something," Damon took her hand and led her into one of the other rooms. "Stand here," he put her in the doorway as to block anyone's view. He started to rifle around in one of the boxes.

"What are you doing? Am I an accomplice to theft?" Sakura asked seeing him taking a crystal.

"It's not stealing if it was mine in the first place," Damon replied. He took Sakura's hand again and dragged her out of the room, "Come on." Sakura headed into the bathroom and Damon waited off to the side. Inside Sakura met up with Elena. "Hey," Sakura sighed as she went to wash her face.

"Hey," Elena replied.

"So, how are things with Stefan?" Sakura asked, thinking things weren't left off to well.

"Great," Elena sighed. "Just great," Elena applied some lip gloss.

"Liar," Sakura sighed and left when Caroline came in. Caroline wanted to say something but Sakura slammed the door behind her and made a break for it. Sakura looked around but Damon had disappeared. She went out to the front of the building and saw Elena talking to Damon. By the looks of things, she wasn't too happy. Once Elena left, Sakura approached Damon. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Come on let's go," Damon practically growled as he grabbed Sakura's arm and started to drag her away from the party.

They stopped on the grass, a little distance from the party. "What's wrong?" Damon wasn't saying anything. Damon circled around her, so he could stand behind her. "Damon?" Sakura wasn't sure what he was doing.

"I'm hungry," he whispered. Before Sakura could react, he bit her neck. Sakura cringed and slowly lowered to the ground, after a couple of gulps he backed off. "What the hell," he barely managed to say before collapsing on the ground.

"Damon?" Sakura turned around and looked at him, practically gagging.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Damon coughed.

Stefan came walking in, from seemingly out of no where. "I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers. Damon passed out and Stefan knelt down beside him.

"You knew he'd bite me? Warn me next time, would you?" Sakura put her hand on her neck. Sakura looked beside her and saw the crystal Damon had stolen. She picked it up and kept a hold onto it.

"I did what I had to do. I'm sorry," Stefan helped her up. Sakura leant over Damon and looked in his pocket. Stefan looked at her curiously and she pulled out his cars keys.

"He was my ride here," Sakura explained. "I'll bring it to your place," Sakura walked off to leave Stefan to take Damon home.

Sakura got into Damon's muscle car and made her way to the boarding house, after checking through the car. Unfortunately, the Grimoire wasn't there. Surprisingly though, she found a first aid box. She used the bandage inside to cover the wound before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sakura waited for Stefan to put Damon in the cellar downstairs, with Zack. She snuck by them and made her way to her room there. She closed and locked the door behind her. She didn't want to go home to drama today. Zack did say she was always welcome! It would have been her chance to look through Damon's things for her book, but she passed out only moments after getting into her room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**SomebodyWhoCares: Yes, good eye, it is the same car Dean drives. I couldn't help it, I love that car!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Struggle Within

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! And I hope you all had a great Easter weekend! ;D**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Struggle Within<strong>

It had been 3 days since Damon was captured. Sakura had been staying over at the boarding house, not really wanting to go home. Besides, she needed go get the book back. There were a lot of books in Damon's room, making it that much harder to look through. She still hadn't found the book and it seemed as if the other residents were getting suspicious. While she hadn't found the book, she did find a notebook, with what appeared to be notes from the Grimoire. It seemd like he was having trouble translating. '_Itte qui nos omnes servabit,_' and '_Umbra res,_' were written in it. To Sakura's surprise, he also had a picture of her in it. So he had been following her, at least the picture wasn't from when she was asleep, but still kinda weird. Sakura left the picture in the notebook, and kept looking for the Grimoire. Everyday Sakura had checked up on Damon, when Stefan and Zack weren't around of course. But Damon still hadn't woken up. Stefan didn't seem to mind her staying there, but Zack kept telling her to go home and work things out.

Sakura walked into the kitchen where Zack was. "Have you been going to school?" Zack asked her suspiciously.

Before she could answer Stefan showed up, with is backpack. "He's awake," Stefan said, referring to Damon. "He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement," Stefan said, more to Sakura than to Zack. "It's Damon, I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be," Stefan looked at Sakura seriously.

"Wait, you're going to school?" Zack asked Stefan.

"I came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that and Elena, if she's still speaking to me," Stefan sighed.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zack asked, leaning on the table.

"What am I suppose to do, feed her another lie?" Stefan didn't know what to do. "I hate lying to her Zack. I'm not good at it, and she thinks I'm hiding something," Stefan stated.

"What choice do you have?" Zack asked, knowing that telling her wasn't a good idea. "You came back here because you wanted to live as normal of a life as you could. You knew this was going to be part of it," Zack explained. Stefan turned to leave, "Take Sakura with you! By the way. I think she's been skipping," Zack eyed her suspiciously.

Stefan turned to Sakura, she smiled at him coyly. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to school," Stefan walked away with Sakura right behind him.

"Be good, you two," Sakura waved to Zack.

They got into Stefan's car and he started it. "I might be able to help with the whole Elena situation. I've known her a long time, maybe I can help you along," Sakura smiled at him.

"I could use the help," Stefan smiled and drove off. "Are you going to finally go back home?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Leilani's probably going to freak on me," Sakura sighed.

"So you have been skipping," Stefan caught Sakura, since Leilani would have already scolded her at school. Sakura sighed and looked out the window. "Things will be alright," Stefan put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Stefan met up with Elena and Bonnie joined Sakura and Leilani. "Where have you been the last few days?" Leilani growled. "If you're going to disappear, tell me," Leilani scolded her.<p>

"Where have you been?" Bonnie asked Sakura.

"Trying to avoid drama, with the whole Damon ordeal," Sakura sighed.

"You really should stay away from him. Caroline is in denial, but Damon was totally biting her," Bonnie warned. Sakura was mentally laughing, because Bonnie only knew part of it.

"I'm not with Damon. I was just with him at the party. He wanted a date to go with, that wouldn't talk his head off and I needed something from him," Sakura stated, receiving questioning looks.

"What did you need from him?"Leilani asked.

"A book, a rare book. That's all," Sakura laughed as they shuffled off to class.

* * *

><p>After school, Sakura made a break for it, to get away from Leilani and Bonnie. She walked to the boarding house alone, hoping to get a chance to talk to Damon. "Hello, Zack, Stefan? Anyone home?" Sakura looked around inside, but didn't see anyone. She heard a noise coming from the cellar and rushed downstairs. Damon had grabbed Zack by the neck and was choking him. "Let go," Sakura growled. Not wanting to show that she had any powers to Zack, Sakura acted quickly and bit Damon's hand. He let go and fell to the ground. Zack backed away from the cellar door coughing.<p>

"Well that's a turnaround, you biting me!" Damon laughed. Stefan showed up and looked at them both.

"Help Zack upstairs," Stefan commanded.

"Aren't you supposed to meet up with Elena?" Sakura asked, having been told his plans when they hung out at lunch.

"Hurry!" Stefan commanded again. Sakura grabbed one of Zack's arms and put it around her shoulder, to help him stand. While helping him up the stairs, she pulled out her phone. She texted Elena, "Stefan is having Uncle and phone problems. Going to be late, please don't be too harsh with him!"

A while later, Stefan came upstairs. Zack and Sakura were having a drink in the kitchen and were talking. "You were down there a while," Sakura stated. "You better hurry," Sakura pointed at the clock on the wall. "Even Elena can only wait so long. Hurry up Stef," Sakura tried to push him out the door.

* * *

><p>Stefan came back home, after only a short while. "Sakura, Zack?" Stefan came into the kitchen, but no one was there. Sakura heard him and rushed out of Damon's room, hoping no one could notice that things had been moved.<p>

"How'd it go Stef?" Sakura asked approaching the kitchen, trying not to be too out of breath.

"I messed up. I was about an hour late, I walked her home, but that's about it. But the worst part is, someone at the grill knew me!" Stefan said as if to alert her.

"Well, I know you're fairly new in town, but it shouldn't be that odd," Sakura stated. She opened the fridge door and pulled out some leftover take out food.

"No, he knew me, from a long time ago. Saying that I hadn't aged!" Stefan explained.

Sakura cringed, "That can't be good! Did Elena say anything about it?" Sakura asked.

"No, but if someone remembers me, it can't be good," Stefan sighed.

Sakura opened the box of leftovers and a stench came out. "Doesn't Zack ever cook?" Sakura growled and Stefan laughed. "Hey, that's it! I know what you should do! Can you cook?" Sakura asked.

"Over the years, I've learnt a few things," Stefan stated, not catching on.

"Go and cook for Elena. I happen to know that Jenna won't be home. A date with Logan Fell, and they're not the biggest cooks," Sakura laughed. "It's the perfect chance! Might want to ask Jer for ideas on what food though. It would be a great surprise, plus you can talk to her. Unfortunately, you are going to have to talk about Katherine, if you want Elena to trust you," Sakura explained.

Stefan nodded, he knew he would have to talk about her. It was just a matter of time, if he wanted to get close to Elena. "That's a great idea," Stefan smiled. Stefan walked up beside Sakura and gave her a quick hug before taking her leftovers and tossing it out. "Best off with some real food," he laughed.

* * *

><p>Stefan had left a while ago now and Sakura came back into her bedroom in the boarding house. She laid back and growled slightly, "Where did you put it?"<p>

"_Sakura."_

She shot up and looked around. She could have sworn someone called to her. Seeing no one, she laid back down.

"_Sakura."_

She heard it again, she got up and left her room. "Stefan, Zack?" Sakura was slightly spooked. She went to the cellar and Damon came to the barred hole in the door, with his hand hanging out.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little traitor. Or maybe I should be calling you Bitey!" Damon laughed.

Sakura glared at him, "Not funny." Seeing as a chance to ask, "Where's my book? I went to the party with you, now tell me where it is," Sakura demanded.

"As if I'd tell you, Bitey. Now that you're done asking about the book, can I have a bite. I'm so hungry, I'd settle for a thumber," Damon smiled weakly.

Sakura heard the door, Stefan was probably back home. She rushed out of the cellar and heard Damon saying, "You'll be back!"

Stefan came in the front door and saw Sakura wandering around.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Nope," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura faked it. "So, how'd it go with Elena?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

Stefan started to smile. "Actually, it went great! I made chicken parmesan and we talked. About everything," he seemed to be so happy.

"Everything?" Sakura asked skeptically. "The _vampire_ thing?" Sakura made sure to point out.

"Okay, not everything. But it was a good start. Thanks for the help," Stefan smiled and gave her a hug.

"_Sakura."_

Sakura jumped back a little. "Are you sure you're okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yup," Sakura laughed and headed back upstairs, leaving Stefan confused. He shook it off and headed to the cellar to talk with Damon.

* * *

><p>The school fundraiser was today, it was a car wash that even had a news reporter, Logan Fell show up. Stefan drove Sakura there, who only came to avoid more scolding. As long as she went, Leilani wouldn't scold her for disappearing, one major catch though, she had to wear a bikini. They arrived and met up with Elena and Leilani. Leilani pulled Sakura to the side. "Okay, bikini time girly," Leilani pulled one out of her bag. "Go get changed, and come back here," Leilani commanded. Sakura groaned and took the clothing, before heading into the school. Leilani went back to Bonnie, to continue helping with the car wash.<p>

Sakura wandered through the halls and stopped outside the girls locker room. She sighed and went to open the door. It was locked. "Just great," Sakura sighed.

"_Sakura, help me."_

Sakura turned around but no one was there. She turned back and stumbled when she saw an image of Damon. But it disappeared in a second.

"_Sakura, help me."_

She heard it again. "Stop it," Sakura wined.

"_Not until you help me."_

"What do I do?" Sakura said out loud.

"_Help me, if you want your book."_

Sakura sighed and sunk to the floor. "Blackmail, real original," she sighed. She had been looking for the Grimoire for quite some time, and to no avail. Figuring that the only way to get the book back, and to get him to stop, was to go to the boarding house, she got up and left. She shoved the bikini into her bag and left the school from a side door, to go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>She opened the door to the boarding house and walked in.<p>

"_Sakura."_

"Damon," Sakura sighed as she made her way to the cellar. She had a bad feeling she would become an accomplice to a psychotic vampire. She looked through the barred hole and Damon walked up to it. She dropped her bag on the floor, and the bikini fell out.

"Hey Bitey, am I missing some social event? Wish I could see you in it," Damon said referring to the bikini. Sakura sighed and glared at him slightly, as if waiting for him to say something. "Let me out of here," Damon demanded. "Please," he added, trying to sound sincere. "Open the door, open the door," Damon chanted. "I'll give you the Grimoire back, just open the door," Damon coughed.

Sakura had been trying to find it, and it seemed impossible. Was the only way to get it back to free him? Sakura hesitated, but opened the latched on the door.

"No!" Zack came running up. He tried to hold the door close, but Damon still seemed to be strong, "Run!"

Sakura backed off, but didn't run away. Damon overpowered Zack quickly. He came out of the room and Zack dropped to the floor, Damon got hold of Zack's head and broke his neck, by twisting it too far.

"No!" Sakura screamed and fell to the floor. She looked up at Damon, and he looked hungry. Sakura gulped and ran away, up the stairs and into the hall. Damon tried to grab at her, but missed. He stumbled on the carpet, making it a bigger space between them. Sakura stopped at the front door and turned around. Her eyes glowed and it looked like Damon was being consumed by shadows, right behind her. He was only inches away from her. "How could you?" Sakura was almost in tears, "He was your family!"

"He locked me up," Damon growled, "Blood only runs so deep." Sakura opened the door and Damon's face, the only part not covered in shadows, started to burn. He screamed out in pain, "The GRIMOIRE," he yelled.

She slammed the door shut. Tears were now falling, Damon looked at her as if he was actually sorry. "If you ever, ever, do anything like this again, I'll kill you!" Sakura growled. She put her hand out and dark energy started to form, she blasted him back. He hit the wall and fell to the floor. She started to walk by him, stepping overtop of him, no fear of him, even if he had a chance to grab her, he didn't. She walked into the cellar and sunk to the floor beside Zack. She pulled him into a hug and started to cry. "Why Zack, this shouldn't have happened. It's all my fault," Sakura cried.

"What happened?" Sakura turned to see Stefan coming down the stairs. His eyes went wide when he saw her hugging Zack, as he was limp and lifeless. He saw the tears streaming out and walked towards her. "Oh no, Zack," Stefan frowned. He bent down and pulled Sakura into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault," Sakura cried out, "Why?" Stefan just hugged her tighter and started to cry silently, along side her. They finally calmed down and Stefan helped Sakura stand up and he had a serious expression. "What are you going to do?" Sakura asked, knowing he had a plan.

"What I should have done a long time ago," he ran with vampire speed up the stairs. Sakura stared down at Zack and leant against the wall. She heard Stefan heading to the front door to leave when the doorbell went. Sakura rushed up the stairs and peeked around the corner to see Elena at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Help From the Devil

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate any and all of them! :3**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Help From the Devil<strong>

Stefan had opened the door, while Sakura was peeking around the corner. Elena had shown up, asking what Stefan was. "What are you?" Elena asked again when Stefan didn't answer.

"You know," Stefan stayed calm.

"No, I don't," Elena insisted that she didn't.

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't be here," Stefan explained. It must have been because of that guy, that recognized Stefan from a long time ago. How else could she have figured it out? Sakura sighed and leaned her back against the wall, still listening.

"It's not possible, it can't be!" Elena stepped back, away from him. He set his stake down, right in her view.

"Everything you know is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked.

"What are you?" Elena asked again.

"He's a vampire," Sakura sighed and came up beside Stefan.

"You knew?" Elena exclaimed. "I shouldn't have come here," Elena backed away and started to run. Stefan used his vampire speed and appeared in front of her. "How did you do that?" Elena asked him.

"Please don't be afraid of me," Stefan pleaded.

"Elena, don't be afraid of Stefan. He's one of the good ones," Sakura walked out of the boarding house to try and help.

"What did you do to her?" Elena asked, referring to Sakura siding with him. "Let us go," Elena walked up to Sakura and took hold of her arm. She pulled her to her car. "Come on Sakura, let's get out of here," Elena opened the car door.

"I still have things to do here," Sakura tried to reason with her.

"Please, Elena," Stefan looked heartbroken.

"I'm not leaving you here," Elena was obviously freaking out, "Get in."

Sakura looked back at Stefan and mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' before getting into Elena's vehicle.

Elena drove to her house and they rushed inside. Elena checked on Jeremy and ran into her room. Sakura stayed downstairs, knowing that Stefan was inside. She figured it was probably better to let him explain, seeing as Elena thought she was being brainwashed or something. Not long later, Stefan appeared in front of Sakura. She looked up at him, "How'd it go?"

He shook his head and disappeared before Sakura could say anything. Sakura pulled out her phone and texted him, "I'll see if I can help any! Be patient, that information can be quite shocking!"

Elena came down still freaking out, "You knew?"

"Elena, come on. That's not exactly something you go around telling everyone. Besides, who would believe me," Sakura sighed and leant back on the couch. Elena came and sat next to her.

"Has Stefan hurt you?" Elena looked at her seriously.

"No, he hasn't. He's a good guy, he looks out for everyone around him. It's Damon that's been causing all this trouble," Sakura sighed as she thought about Zack.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," Elena pulled her into a hug. "I want you to stay away from them. Stefan and Damon," Elena held her at arms length and looked into her eyes, being completely serious.

Sakura sighed, it didn't seem like she wanted to listen. "Look, Elena, just remember, things aren't always black and white. There's a whole lot of shades in between," Sakura tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"What I mean, is that just because he's a vampire, doesn't mean he's evil. Things aren't always one way, it's all dependant on the person," Sakura sighed and got up. "Think about it," Sakura went to leave.

"Are you going back there?" Elena got up to stop her.

"No, I'm going home," Sakura said, thinking, 'For now.' Sakura left Elena's house, leaving her to think. Stefan was outside, waiting. "Come on, I think she needs time to think," Sakura sighed. They walked together to her house and she invited Stefan in. "What are you going to do?" Sakura asked as she went into the kitchen for a drink.

"I'll try to explain better, somehow," Stefan sighed and leant against the kitchen doorframe. Stefan's phone rang and it was Damon. Damon wanted his ring back, no matter what.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Stefan, then her phone rang.

"Still haven't found your book? You'll only get it back if I give it to you," Damon had called her, right after Stefan.

Sakura sighed, "Let me guess, you want your ring." Sakura said, grabbing Stefan's attention, he immediately knew it was Damon. "I don't know where it is Damon," Sakura stated.

"Well, I know you and Stefan are all buddy-buddy, so figure it out, and give me my ring," Damon threatened. Sakura hung up on him, and put her phone away.

"Why do I have a feeling you cut him off," Stefan smirked.

"Yeah, well he's just asking me for the same thing as you. Give me my ring," Sakura mocked him. "You know he's just going to cause trouble until he gets it. But my guess is, he's still going to cause trouble afterwards also," Sakura sighed and started to stare off into space. Maybe this time he would give the book back, but is it worth the risk. Would it be better to forget about it, or would it be better to just give him the ring back. Sakura didn't know the exact location of the ring, but she did have a general idea of where it was hidden.

* * *

><p>It took a little time, but Elena called Stefan to meet up. She wanted him to explain things, and let her ask whatever questions she wanted to. Sakura knew Damon might be home, so she was hesitant to go to the boarding house. She figured she could try to reason with the psychotic vampire, if it was possible. But she knew not to let her guard down. Sakura walked into the boarding house quietly.<p>

"Drink up," Sakura heard Damon in the other room.

"What are you doing?" Sakura showed herself. Damon was feeding Vicki his blood.

Damon smiled and appeared in front of Sakura. "Well, it'll take a little time, and some clean up for her to be any fun. I'm glad you're here," Damon took her hand and kissed it.

Sakura pulled her hand away, "I'm not here for your entertainment."

"Then why are you here?" Damon circled her. "Did you get me my ring?" he leant forward, awkwardly close and asked.

"No, I'm just here for my book," Sakura growled.

"What, couldn't find it in my room?" he asked, surprising her slightly. He put his finger to the side of his nose and tapped it, "Vampire remember? Your scent was all over my room, not that I mind," Damon smiled. He breathed in her scent, "Mmm, strawberries and vanilla, I love that scent. She turned to him and his fangs were starting to show. Sakura's eyes started to glow and Damon found that he couldn't move, again. "Always the same trick, mix it up a little, would you," Damon scoffed.

"What's going on?" Vicki came up to them and Sakura immediately released Damon. "Hey, your Sakura right?" Vicki smiled, since she recognized her.

Damon fixed his shirt and came up behind Sakura. He looked at Vicki, "Go wash up," he compelled her. She left and went upstairs to take a shower. "Anyways," he played with her hair, "I'm guessing it'd be hard to threaten to kill you, but there are always others."

"I could always kill you first," Sakura snarled.

"Feisty, I like it," Damon smiled when Sakura gulped. "You won't kill me, I have your book," Damon stated.

"That will only work for so long," Sakura was holding in a lot of anger.

"You need to relax," he started massaging her shoulders. "I have a lot of time to spare, so why don't we talk," Damon was planning something.

"I'm a little surprised you're not afraid of me by now," Sakura stated and he smiled. "But why in the world would I want to talk with you?" Sakura tried to take a step away from him, but he held onto her tightly.

"I'm a vampire, of course I'm not afraid. And I thought we were starting to be friends. Everyone else already thinks we used to be lovers," Sakura cringed.

"Friends, we're not friends. You killed Zack! How could I ever be your friend," Sakura growled.

"Are you still hung up on that. I'm a vampire, that's what I do," Damon sped over to the couch and patted the seat beside him, "Come on, I'll tell you about your ancestors. Diana McAdams, if I remember correctly." Sakura walked up to the couch and sat with a distance between them. He moved closer and continued, "Yes, I knew your ancestor. She was quite fun, if I do remember. She was also feisty like you," he winked at her. "We actually hung out a lot, I think she had powers too. Even saved me a few times in my human years. I don't know what happened to her though, she went missing during the whole vampire ordeal," Damon sighed. "See, you don't have to hate me," Damon put his arm on the couch behind her.

Vicki came down after her shower, "Time to party!"

Damon got off the couch and put on some music before grabbing a bottle of bourbon. Sakura stood watching as Vicki danced around like a maniac and talked about Tyler and Jeremy. "Jeremy hm? Elena's brother?" Damon said and Sakura glared at him.

"She's always been weird, but what did you do to her? Was it the blood?" Sakura asked him.

"Probably," Damon took another drink.

"It didn't have a big affect on me," Sakura thought out loud.

"Oh my god, you've had his blood too. Isn't it awesome?" Vicki came up to Sakura and pulled her off the couch.

"Enough talking, let's dance!" Damon came up them and pulled them up to him. Sakura tried to walk away, but he pulled her in and tried to get her to dance. "Come on Sakura, take a load off," he offered her his drink.

She didn't seem to be impressed, "I'll pass." Sakura sighed, "Let Vicki go."

"What, but the fun just started," Sakura raised an eyebrow. "If you won't let me have fun with her, then you have to stay, and loosen up," he winked.

Sakura growled, "Fine! Just let her go!"

"Fine, party pooper," Damon let Vicki to the door. "You stay there Sakura! You'd better be right there when I get back," he winked at her. She sighed and sat back on the couch. Sakura heard a loud thud sound and stood up. She rushed over and saw Vicki on the ground.

"What did you do?" Sakura started to freak out.

"I thought I told you to stay still, naughty aren't you," Damon laughed.

"I'm not joking Damon! You just can't stop killing people! I'm hardly one to talk, but you've gone overboard," Sakura brought her hand to her forehead.

Damon sped to Sakura, awkwardly close, "What did you mean by 'I'm hardly one to talk'? What have you done?" he eyed her. "And why aren't you freaking out right now?" he tried to walk closer and she took a step back, but didn't say anything. "I kill someone and turned them, and yet you seem really calm," Damon stated. Sakura looked away from him, still not talking. Then it was like a light bulb went off, he put his finger in the air and walked closer again, "You've killed someone!" Sakura turned to him, looking as if she wanted freak out. "So I'm right! You sure we can't be friends? Or more than friends," he was directly in front of her again, smiling down. "You have a dirty little secret, don't you?" he smiled as he leant forward, "This seems like the beginning of a real friendship."

"What happened?" Vicki started to get up, "Last thing I remember was us dancing."

Sakura groaned and walked over to the bar in the parlor. She picked up a bottle of vodka and opened it. She took a big drink and walked back over to Damon, who had an eyebrow raised, curious as to what she was doing. "I need your help with something," Sakura sighed and took another drink, she barely seemed to be affected by it. "But first, you should explain to Vicki about the whole vampire thing," Sakura took the bottle with her to the couch, leaving Damon to talk with Vicki. Moments later Damon came back into the parlor, alone. "You let Vicki go?" Damon smirked. "Vampire on the loose," Sakura sighed and was starting to sound drunk.

"I didn't think you drank," Damon said looking at the now half empty bottle of Vodka.

"I don't," Sakura sighed, "This will make it easier for me to ask you," Sakura laughed.

Damon sat down beside her and took the bottle, "That's enough for you."

"You taking someone's drink away, that's new," Sakura laughed.

"So, what was so hard to ask, that you had to be drunk to ask it?" Damon leant back on the couch and waited.

"I need you to compel Leilani. I can't tell her about Zack, it's too hard. After everything we've been through, I can't tell her. It always seems to be my fault," Sakura hiccupped. "The fire four years ago, I cause it. I killed our families and caused Zack's untimely demise," Sakura looked like she was going to breakdown.

"Aw, come on, lay down," Damon patted his leg. To his surprise, she did lay down, it must have been the alcohol taking affect. "It wasn't completely your fault for Zack," Damon moved a strand of hair out of her face, "There's also me and Stefan. If Stefan hadn't locked me up, things might have gone differently. Plus, I did the actual killing, and it was my influence to get you to open the door."

"Get over yourself, I was going to open the door eventually. I wanted my book back," Sakura was starting to seem sleepy.

"Either way, I'll help you," Damon smiled. "So, do we need to make Zack vanish? Make it like he just moved away?" Damon wanted specifics.

"Just make it so she won't be sad," Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"What about you?" Damon asked looking down at her.

"What about me?" Sakura shook her head. "If you've forgotten, compulsion doesn't work on me," Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah, right, almost forgot about that. Might be different when your guard is down," Damon said in a sing-song voice. "Sleep," Damon commanded. Sakura wobbled and passed out. Damon wasn't sure if the compulsion worked, or if the Vodka was in full effect. He laid her properly on the couch, kissed her forehead and disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was a while later and Sakura finally woke up. It was dark outside, and she had a major headache. "Stupid alcohol," Sakura moaned. She pulled out her phone to find out she missed multiple calls from Stefan, Elena and Leilani. She saw a text from Stefan saying 'Where are you? Vicki's turning! Need help finding her!' Sakura sighed and put her phone away.<p>

"You're up? Good, it's time to go," Damon came over with his jacket on and pulled her off the couch.

"Where to?" Sakura held onto his arm so she wouldn't fall over.

"Elena's," Damon smiled and let her outside, to his car. They made it to Elena's and Damon left the car, while Sakura watched him carefully. Elena tried to close the door in his face, but he went in anyway. He came out after a little bit and it didn't seem like he did anything. He got back into the car and started it. "She knows now," Damon laughed and they drove off. He pulled up to a wooded area and Sakura followed this time. She heard Stefan's voice, like he was in pain and Damon disappeared. When Sakura finally caught up, Stefan was on the ground and Logan Fell was being fed on my Vicki. Vicki apologized and ran away. "Opps," Damon said.

"Stefan? Are you okay?" Sakura ran up to him. She helped Stefan stand up, and she saw Damon pick up a pocket watch.

"Where have you been?" Stefan growled, and then he noticed, "Have you been drinking?"

"Oh look at the time, I've got to go," Sakura made a break for Damon's car, Stefan didn't bother to chase after her, but he did notice that she showed up with Damon. Damon came back and got in. "Are you going to help?" Sakura asked him. He didn't replied, he just started up the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Sakura's house, on the way there they saw Stefan on Elena's porch. "Let's just hurry this up," Sakura got out of the car and opened the door to her house. Leilani was in the kitchen having a drink of coffee.<p>

"Where have you been?" Leilani asked Sakura and then noticed Damon behind her. "Do I want to know?" Leilani asked. Sakura stumbled into their living room, onto the couch. "Is she drunk?" Leilani asked Damon.

"Don't mind her," Damon took hold of Leilani's face in his hand, gently. "Zack has left town for good, and you won't be able to ever contact him, but you know he's okay. You're happy that he found out he had a passion for travelling," Damon compelled her. "You won't ask about Zack, but still acknowledge he exists," Damon continued. "Alright, I'm done," Damon smiled, "You owe me!" Damon left and Leilani shook her head, coming to. She closed the door, that Damon left open and looked at Sakura. Sakura had passed out on the couch and when Leilani walked up to her, she noticed that Sakura was crying. Leilani wiped the tears away and covered her up with a throw blanket that was sitting on one of the chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 Halloween Time

**Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**After re-watching this episode, I finally noticed there were multiple muscle cars in this show! Not a complaint though, I love'em. Anyways, Halloween time!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Halloween Time<strong>

Sakura had gotten an earful from Leilani for getting drunk, but she was mainly just glad Sakura was alright. Sakura wanted to check up on Elena, so Leilani headed to school on her own.

"Hey Elena," Sakura caught her about to leave. "What are you up to?" Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm going to go talk with Stefan," Elena replied.

"You're going to the boarding house, alone?" Sakura was starting to think she was either brave or stupid.

"Yes, well I would appreciate some company," Elena smiled, trying to invite her.

"Alright, I'll come, let me just grab something for this headache and I'll be right back," Sakura ran into the house. She opened one of the cabinets and took out two extra strength Tylenol. She took them with some water and headed straight back outside. "Let's go," Sakura got into Elena's vehicle.

"Early morning and already a major headache?" Elena asked as she started the car.

"Don't ask," Sakura sighed and they headed off.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the boarding house and Elena rang the doorbell. Damon opened the door. "Is Stefan here?" Elena asked, trying not to be afraid of Damon.<p>

"Yup," Damon replied nonchalantly.

"Where is he?" Elena asked seriously.

"And good morning to you, little miss I'm on a mission, and the little drinker," Damon looked at them both with a smile.

"That's why you have a headache?" Elena turned to Sakura. Sakura held her hands up and turned her head away, making it obvious she didn't want to hear about it. "And you," she turned back to Damon, "How can you be so arrogant and glib, after everything that you've done?" Elena crossed her arms.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid, to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon retorted.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead," Elena spat.

"Quit it you two," Sakura stood between them. "Where's Stefan?" Sakura asked Damon.

"He's upstairs, singing in the rain in Spain, knock yourself out," Damon let them in.

"You go talk to Stefan, I'll stay here," Sakura told Elena. She knew she would be scolded again if she went to see Stefan. Elena went upstairs, leaving Damon alone with Sakura.

Damon led her outside and closed the front door. Sakura surprised him by punching him in the shoulder. "If you kill her, I kill you. Remember that," Sakura growled.

"And here I was going to give you this back," Damon pulled out the Grimoire. "But seeing as you're threatening me," Damon was debating whether he should give it back. "Here," he handed it to her, "I'm done with it."

Sakura took the book from Damon and hugged it. "Finally," Sakura cheered and gave Damon a hug, surprising them both. Sakura fake coughed and backed away from him, "Thanks."

"Oh come on, you were a lot more friendly and frisky last night. We did more than hug," Damon winked at her.

"Liar," Sakura glared at him.

"Can't blame me for trying," he laughed. "Anyways, it was nice chatting, but I have places to be, people to kill," Damon walked away. Sakura walked inside and the three of them were sitting at the dinning table talking. Vicki went to the bathroom, and Stefan went to get her something to drink. Elena got up and walked up to her.

"False alarm, my body is feeling really funky," Vicki came back out. "It's a good funk, but it's, weird," Vicki walked over and picked up her phone started to call Jeremy.

"What are you doing, you can't call him," Elena stated.

"I can do whatever I want. Besides, I'm not going to hurt him," Vicki shook her head.

"I can't take that risk," Elena walked up to her. "You're going to have to let Jeremy go now," Elena told her.

"Oh really," Vicki didn't like it. "And how long have you been preparing that, you're not good enough speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing," Vicki was taking it the wrong way. Sakura walked in between them.

"That's not what she meant. She just doesn't want Jeremy in the middle of it all," Sakura tried to explain.

"What are you guys going to do, to stop me?" Vicki sped past Sakura and grabbed hold of Elena's neck, choking her. She started to whisper something when Sakura pulled her away. "How did you?" Vicki didn't know how Sakura could be strong enough.

"Stay away," Sakura growled and her eyes sparked.

Vicki backed away, "What are you?"

Sakura turned away and helped Elena, "Are you okay?" Stefan came back walked up to them.

"What happened?" Stefan asked seriously, he looked around and Vicki was gone.

"Why don't you guys catch some fresh air, I'll check on Vicki," Sakura made her way past Stefan, trying to avoid him a bit. "Vicki?" Sakura went upstairs and Vicki was laying on a bed, listening to music.

"Come on Sakura, let's go," Elena called to her.

"Coming," Sakura said and started to head back down. Before doing so she glanced at Vicki, who was looking at her weirdly.

* * *

><p>The Halloween party at school was later that night, and Leilani was set on going. Leilani was going as an angel and she had picked out a costume for Sakura. And of all the things she could have picked, she picked out a vampire costume. Sakura put it on, regardless of how ironic it was. She owed at least that to Leilani, since she hadn't been hanging out with her much lately. Sakura didn't want her to think they were drifting apart. They were close enough to be sisters, and she wanted to keep it that way.<p>

Sakura and Leilani showed up to the party in their costumes. "Wow, hot angel!" they turned to see Tyler in a Spartan outfit. Leilani giggled and approached him, he was with Bonnie and Caroline, who were both dressed as witches.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," Leilani winked at him, making him smile. Sakura started to pretend gag behind Leilani and Leilani elbowed her in the gut quickly, hoping no one would notice. Tyler offered them both a drink, an alcoholic drink. Leilani took one graciously and stepped in front of Sakura to stop her from taking one. She turned around and whispered to Sakura, while pointing a finger at her, "No alcohol for you tonight!" Sakura grumbled and walked into the school, leaving Leilani with Tyler and the others.

Elena had shown up with Jeremy, she was wearing a bloody nurse costume and Jeremy just had his hood up. Jeremy quickly left Elena's side. Elena walked up to Sakura franticly, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked Elena.

"Have you seen Jer? Vicki is here!" Elena alerted her. "She's wearing a vampire costume…" Elena trailed off as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "It was Leilani's idea! She had the outfit and everything ready. She has no idea," Sakura sighed. "I'll help look," Sakura smiled, Elena thanked her and they parted. With all the people in costumes, it seemed impossible to find anyone. Sakura kept wandering till she ran into Matt, who seemed to be troubled. "What's wrong Matty?" Sakura approached him, he was wearing a bloody doctors costume, matching Elena.

"You know what? I don't really know. Vicki's acting weird and Stefan and Elena are looking for her, as if she's done something wrong. Stefan says he's trying to help her, but I don't know," Matt sighed. Sakura pat him on the back lightly, "I think she's looking for Jeremy, but she's not in the best state of mind right now. Might be best to just try and enjoy the party, maybe keep an eye on your sister when you can," Sakura suggested.

"Thanks Sakura," he sighed and looked at her. "Hey, you're here as a vampire also," he laughed.

"Leilani's idea, I would have gone as Batgirl," Sakura sighed, and thought of how ironic her idea would have still been. "Well I'm off, try to enjoy yourself," Sakura walked away, to continue the search. Sakura heard a crashing noise outside and rushed out there to see Vicki, with her fangs bared, and Elena had been thrown into a pile of junk. Sakura rushed to stop Vicki from attacking Elena again, when Stefan sped in and pushed her away. Vicki disappeared and Sakura helped Elena stand up.

"Go, get inside," Stefan commanded. "GO!" he said again.

Elena grabbed a hold of Sakura and Jeremy and dragged them away. Elena opened a door to the school and Jeremy was grabbed from behind. Vicki tried to grab Elena, but Sakura blocked her, getting grabbed instead. Vicki bit down on Sakura. "_Umbra Ferrum_," Vicki heard Sakura say. Vicki backed off with her mouth open and a sword through her chest. Sakura pulled the bloodied sword out and Vicki whimpered slightly.

"VICKI!" Jeremy yelled and got up off the ground. "Vicki, Vicki!" he kept calling to her and Stefan stopped him from going up to her. Vicki's veins started to show and she fell to the ground, turning grey and cold. "VICKI!" Jeremy yelled again, starting to cry as Stefan kept him away from her.

"Get him out of here," Elena commanded Stefan, referring to Jeremy. Stefan walked away with Jeremy while taking his phone out of his pocket.

Elena slowly fell to the ground beside Vicki, breathing quickly out of pain and from being overwhelmed. She looked up at Sakura shocked. "How did you do that? Where did it come from?" Elena asked referring to the sword.

"Long story," Sakura sighed.

A whistle came from the buses. They turned to see Damon approaching them. "What happened here?" Damon looked at them.

Sakura pointed her sword at him, while glaring as if looks could kill. He put his hands up defensively and stepped back a little. "It's your fault," Sakura sighed and dropped her sword. In mid-air it started to glow and the energy went to Sakura's hand and reformed her ring, which had disappeared when she said the enchantment.

"You should go home, both of you," Damon looked at Elena, then Sakura, "I've got this."

"You did this," Elena stood up, "This is your fault!"

"You confuse me with someone with remorse," Damon looked between Elena and Vicki's dead body. Elena tried to push him back, with both hands, but to no avail. She tried to slap him, but he caught it easily. "None of this matters," Damon turned away from Elena, back to Sakura who was now right in front of him, and he got slapped.

He held onto his jaw and looked at her. "You both need to leave, especially with those wounds," Damon looked like he was getting hungry.

"Elena, go," Sakura sighed.

"Shouldn't you come with me?" Elena was worried.

"Just go," Sakura was fighting with her emotions. Elena sighed, and left.

"Looks like she got you good," Damon joked about the bite on her neck.

"I got her better," Sakura looked down at Vicki remorsefully.

Damon bent down and looked closer at Vicki. He looked back up at Sakura, "Where'd the sword come from? The ring?" Sakura nodded. "How did it transform though?" Damon was dumbfounded.

"_Umbra Ferrum_," Sakura said it again and the sword formed in her hand. She pointed at him again, "It's magic."

"But you're not a witch?" Damon tried to clarify.

"No, more like a shadow user or being or whatever you want to call it. Witches draw power from nature and everything around them. I, on the other hand, draw it from something much darker," Sakura sighed. She kept pointing the sword at him, as if pondering whether or not to kill him.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have already done it," Damon said, he stood up and looked straight into her eyes. A couple of tears fell and she dropped the sword, letting it transform back into her ring. Sakura took a couple of steps away and wiped the tears away, "Get rid of her."

"Sakura, I'm…" Damon started to say.

"Just do it," Sakura cut him off. Damon disappeared at vampire speed with Vicki's body. Sakura got into her Impala and drove off to Elena's house. When she drove up, Elena was talking with Stefan. Sakura got out of her car and headed towards them.

"I can do it," Sakura heard Damon as she came up the stairs of Elena's porch. "If this is what you want, I'll do it," Damon walked up to them.

"It's what I want," Sakura looked between them, to try and figure out what they were talking about, then it hit her. Jeremy, it had to do with him! Sakura had just killed his girlfriend, whom he saw as the only good thing in his life. Sakura cringed and looked away from them all, off into the distance.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked Elena.

"I want you to tell him, that Vicki left town, and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her, or worry about her. He's going to miss her, but he's going to know it's for the best," Elena looked like she was ready to cry. Damon nodded and went inside. Elena went to sit next to Stefan. "Part of me wishes I could forget too. Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since," Elena surprised Sakura a little.

"If that's what you want?" Stefan offered.

"Yes, it is," Elena replied, "Because, I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel like this."

Sakura sighed, "I don't think that's what you really want. The Elena I knows wants to remember everything, good and bad, because it makes us who we are," Sakura sat beside Elena and put arm on her shoulder.

"She's right. Plus, if I got rid of it, it would take away how I feel about you," Elena turned to Stefan, "I can't loose that."

Damon came out of the house, "It's done." Elena got up and went inside. "So, Sakura, you're looking hot as a vampire," Damon winked at her.

"It was Leilani's idea. I probably would have gone as Batgirl," Sakura sighed.

"Batgirl? I still think you'd look hot," Damon smiled. Sakura got up and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"I think I'd be ironic either way," Stefan spoke up. "You're going as a vampire, surrounded by vampires and batgirl, still kind of falls into our territory," Stefan smirked.

"True," Sakura laughed.

"Just can't get enough of us," Damon boasted making Sakura laugh even more.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something," Sakura pondered.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! When I get my hands on you," Leilani growled. She had searched everywhere for Sakura, when she checked the Impala and found it wasn't there, she figured it out. Sakura left Leilani at the party!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Stefan's Old Friend

**Thank you again to those that review, you make me want to keep writing!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Stefan's Old Friend<strong>

Since Sakura got her book back, she had no reason to stay at the boarding house anymore. Well, there was one reason, Leilani was seriously mad at her. Sakura apologized, but it didn't work and she was now receiving the silent treatment. Sheriff Forbes called and wanted to talk to Sakura in person. Apparently, she wanted to talk to everyone that was in contact with Vicki recently.

"I was only looking for Vicki because Stefan asked me to. And apparently, Elena asked him to help. I don't really know a whole lot," Sakura sighed as she sat forward in the seat across from the Sheriff, in her office.

"What was she like the last few days?" she kept asking questions.

"Sporadic, I guess. I didn't really talk or hang out with her much. Your better off asking Matt," Sakura said, wishing the questioning would end. Sakura was nervous, being at the police station. They always made her uncomfortable, so she was itching to get out of there.

"So, do you believe Vicki really has left town?" Forbes asked.

"That's what Jer said, I have no reason to think otherwise," Sakura sighed.

"Alright, you can go," Forbes sighed and wrote something down.

Sakura came out, after Matt and saw him walk by Stefan angrily.

"I was trying to help her Matt," Stefan said as Matt walked away.

Sakura walked up to Stefan, "Give it time, that's all you can do," Sakura sighed. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna came out of the station. Elena separated from the other two, saying she'd meet them at the car. They walked by Stefan and Sakura with a very brief greeting and a nod to be polite. Elena walked up to them and she looked worried. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all, all he knew, was what Damon made him know," Elena said, seeming to be disturbed by it.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes, it's just unsettling," Elena smiled weakly.

"Thank you," Stefan smiled down at Elena.

"I can't do this guys. Everytime I look at Matt or Jeremy all I think is that, Vicki's never going to come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die, it's just too much," Elena was overwhelmed.

"Why don't you two go somewhere and talk about it?" Sakura suggested.

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me. It'd be wise if you stayed away from him too," Elena walked away.

"She's right you know. People get hurt and die around me. It's not safe for you," Stefan sighed sadly as he looked at Sakura.

"Stef, I could say the same thing about me. No one's safe around me either, that's just life," Sakura said it nonchalantly. "Besides, we're friends. I'm not just going to drop you because you're dangerous. If that was the case, no one should come near me," Sakura laughed lightheartedly.

"Thanks," Stefan smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. "At least I have you and Lexi," Stefan at least seemed a little cheerful.

"Who's Lexi?" Sakura asked, not being familiar with his longtime vampire friend.

"I'd tell you about her, but why don't you just come and meet her," Stefan suggested.

"Sure, I've got nothing to do right now, so let's go," Sakura marched forward, making Stefan laugh.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Stefan arrived at the boarding house, and it seemed as though Damon wasn't home. They walked inside and someone ran past them, at vampire speed. "Welcome back birthday boy," Lexi appeared in front of them, "And who is this strapping young lady?"<p>

"I'm Sakura," Sakura smiled and put her hand out for a handshake. Lexi graciously took her hand and seemed to be all smiles as they shook hands. "You must be Lexi," Sakura smiled then turned to Stefan, "You didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"Well, when you pass 100, you tend to forget it," Stefan laughed. "Besides, you haven't told me when yours is," Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, it kinda already passed this year. October 15th, was a few weeks ago," Sakura laughed nervously.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday," Stefan mocked her. They went into the parlor and sat on the couch as they talked. Stefan got Lexi up to date and Sakura got to learn a little about both of them.

Lexi got up and walked around the parlor, "So, this Elena girl, she'll come around, I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asked Stefan, making Sakura kind of uncomfortable.

"No," Stefan said boldly as he smirked and sat up.

"Sex always works, I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever," Lexi kept going. Sakura sighed and looked away.

"This isn't about sex," Stefan started to explain, "Or about compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me, on her own terms." Sakura smiled and looked at what Lexi was doing, she was pulling out a blood bag.

"Wow, you're sounding all mature and grown up," Lexi pouted a little.

"Well, I'm not getting any older," Stefan smirked.

"Ha ha," Lexi fake laughed and stabbed a straw into her blood bag. "Want some," Lexi offered Stefan.

"No," Stefan got off of the couch, "Thank you."

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone for it. I have a supplier," Lexi explained. Stefan stood leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed. "Oh, don't judge," Lexi sighed. "Okay, listen, I tried the animal diet and it lasted three weeks," Lexi put her bag down.

"Doesn't matter, cause if I start again, I just don't know if…" Stefan trailed off.

"If you could stop," Lexi finished his sentence. "I just wish I had your control," Lexi sighed, "By the way, what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask!" Damon came into the parlor.

"Well, I wasn't asking you," Lexi glared as Damon walked closer.

"There's a party at the Grill, you'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends," Damon put his hand on the couch behind Sakura.

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party," Stefan shrugged.

"Well, it's not for you, it's a party, party. No one's going to know it's your birthday," Damon explained. "Caroline's throwing it," Damon smiled.

"Anyways, stay away from Caroline," Stefan glared at Damon.

"We're friends, it's cool," Damon said nonchalantly.

"You have friends?" Sakura laughed.

Damon glared at her, "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon looked down and saw the blood bag, "Ugh, I prefer mine at 98.6," Damon leaning in close to Sakura and breathed in her scent. Sakura glared at him and he backed off, and walked out of the parlor.

"Let's go, please," Lexi looked up at him and Stefan just shook his head with a smirk.

Sakura sighed and got up, "I think he's up to something." Sakura looked to were Damon had headed. Lexi looked at her and smirked. "Anyways, I'm off. It was nice meeting you Lexi," Sakura left.

"See you at the party," Lexi shouted to her, and Sakura waved a hand back at her. "I like her, she's spunky," Lexi laughed.

"She's a lot of things, and that's definitely one of them," Stefan smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura made it back home, she went inside and Leilani came up to her. She stood in front of her with a frown on her face. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked. Leilani's eye twitched. "I know you're just itching to tell me something," Sakura tried to get Leilani to spill the beans. Leilani growled and walked away. Not even a moment later she walked back, still mad.<p>

"Bonnie's a witch," Leilani squealed.

"Oh, so you're talking to me again," Sakura smiled.

"You know I never last long," Leilani sighed. "Anyways, I'm talking a real witch, like magic and all," Leilani seemed excited. "But you can't tell anyone," Leilani pointed a finger at Sakura. Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth and pulled her hand across, as if zipping her mouth closed. "Honestly, I don't think I should have told you. But really, they should know that I tell you everything," Leilani giggled.

"Yeah," Sakura fake smiled, starting to feel guilty about keeping things from her.

"She ripped apart Elena's pillow and made the feathers inside float, it was epic," Leilani looked as if she had stars in her eyes.

"That's awesome," Sakura tried to sound enthusiastic. While looking through other books from her ancestors, Sakura had come across something written as 'The Bennett Witches,' she also knew that the crystal she took, that Damon dropped, belonged to Bonnie's ancestor, Emily Bennett. "She'll have to show me some time," Leilani glared at her, "After she tells me herself, that she's a witch, of course," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, did you get the text?" Leilani pulled out her phone, "There's going to be a party tonight at the Grill. And you are so going!" Leilani wasn't going to give her a choice, "It'll be one way to make it up to me, just no ditching me!"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh and, I kind of owe you an apology anyways," Leilani sighed.

"What for?" Sakura had no idea what it could be for.

"I forgot your birthday last month! I can't believe I forgot, I'm so sorry," Leilani was being sincere.

"That's alright, it's not exactly a day I like to remember, considering," Sakura thought back.

"I know, it's our parents deaths anniversaries. But, you can't always be glum on your birthday," Leilani stated.

"What made you remember all of a sudden?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"One sec," Leilani ran into kitchen and came back with a small gift box in her hand. "This showed up in the mail, here," Leilani handed Sakura the box.

"Who could this be from?" Sakura pulled the ribbon off and opened the box, inside was a card and another, smaller, fancy box.

Leilani quickly took the card to read it, "Dear Suzaku, a gift for your special day." Sakura opened the fancy box and inside was a silver necklace of a phoenix. Sakura thought about it for a moment, and it seemed as though her heart stopped for a moment. Leilani looked at Sakura and she looked frozen. Then it hit her, "The only person that called you that was…" Leilani trailed off.

"Darien," Sakura said in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Leilani went to the party at the Grill. It was packed with people, and most of them were drinking. "Hey girls, welcome to my party! Enjoy yourselves!" Caroline came up to them, in a very chipper mood. "Can I talk to you for a sec Sakura?" Caroline pulled her away from Leilani.<p>

"Hey, have you seen this crystal, it's an amber colour. I lost it, and I really need it back," Caroline seemed hyper.

"This," Sakura pulled Damon's crystal out of her pocket. Caroline tried to take it from her, but Sakura held it away. "This isn't yours," Sakura stated. Sakura shook her head and walked away from Caroline, as she put it back in her pocket. Why wouldn't Damon just come after it himself? "Hey Bonnie," Sakura came up to her and Leilani.

"Wow, great necklace!" Bonnie commented on the silver phoenix necklace that she had on.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Sakura looked around and saw Stefan dancing with Lexi, well as close to Stefan got to dancing. Then they headed over to the pool tables to play. Lexi went to get some shot's of tequila, including one for Elena, who she noticed lingering around. Sakura looked around again and noticed that Damon seemed to be wandering around. What was he up to though? Whatever it was, it probably wasn't good. "I'm going to get a drink," Sakura said receiving a glare from Leilani, "Of water." Sakura walked up to the bar for a bottle of water, standing next to Damon in the process. "What are you up to?" Sakura asked as she waited.

"Well, that's not really your business. But it's something to help me and Stefan stay hidden," Damon vaguely explained.

"Right…" Sakura trailed off. She turned around and leant against the bar countertop as she waited. Then she suddenly went pale.

Damon noticed and raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's wrong with you, you're pale as a ghost," Damon looked at her. Then he noticed the necklace, "Where'd you get that? An ancestors?" Sakura seemed to be ignoring him as she stared off. Damon turned to see what she was looking at and it was a guy, in his late teens, with short black hair, and a tall, medium build. He was wearing a leather jacket, black shirt and jeans. "You know him?" Damon asked and Sakura nodded. Damon sighed, at least she was listening to him.

"Darien?" Sakura took a step away from the bar. Someone walked in front of her and when they finished passing by, he was gone.

"Who's this Darien?" Damon asked, sounding like a jealous ex-boyfriend.

"My brother…" Sakura seemed to be dumbfounded.

"Didn't he die in the fire?" Damon was confused. Sakura nodded and looked at him. She sat down at on one of the stools and started to play with her necklace. "Oh yeah, you have my crystal, give it to me," Damon demanded.

"Later," Sakura said as she took the water from the bartender and got up to walked away.

Damon grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her. "What's going on?" Damon asked, actually sounding concerned. Sakura turned to him and shook her head, she had no idea what was going on. Sakura sighed and left, to go back with Leilani. Elena was now with Lexi, drinking shots of tequila, and talking. Sakura handed Leilani a bottle of water, as she had gotten one for both of them and went to check on Stefan, who was shooting pool alone.

"Hey birthday boy, how's it going?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"Alright I guess," Stefan smiled, then he noticed the necklace, "Where'd you get that?"

"Does it stand out that much, people keep asking," Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, guess we're just used to you dressing a certain way now," Stefan smirked.

"So, how do you think that's going?" Sakura nodded her head towards Elena and Lexi.

"Well, I hope. Want to play?" Stefan offered her a pool stick.

"Sure," Sakura smiled and took the stick. "Hope you're ready to lose," Sakura boasted.

They played for a few minutes and Lexi came back. "Yes I drank yours, sorry," Lexi said referring to the shot of tequila, but not actually sounding sorry. Sakura handed Lexi the pool stick and left, to let them talk more.

Leilani and Sakura went to a different pool table, to talk and play for a while. Suddenly a group of police came in with a scared looking girl, who pointed towards the bar, where Lexi was talking with Damon. They walked up to the bar and stabbed Lexi with a needle and took her away. Stefan started to make his way through the crowd and Sakura followed, "What's going on?" Sakura asked as they moved. They got to the door, blocked by two policemen who wouldn't let them through. They went out a back way, with Elena following behind them. There were a bunch of shots fired. They looked around the corner to see Damon stabbing Lexi in the chest with a stake. Damon had made it seem as if he had saved the Sheriff, rather than cause the whole thing. Sakura held Elena and Stefan back, to stop them from rushing in. Stefan ran off, convinced that he had to kill Damon. Damon had killed Zack, Tanner, turned Vicki and now Lexi was gone.

Elena went to chase after Stefan and Sakura went back inside. Sakura found Damon talking to the Sheriff, Sakura waited off to the side till they were done. As soon as the Sheriff left and Damon turned around, Sakura slapped him, as hard as she could. Damon's head turned and she left a red handprint, they started to receive stares, since the sound of the impact could be heard over everything else. "How could you do this?" Sakura snarled.

"You didn't even know her, why are you so worked up?" Damon said as he held onto his jaw.

"How could you do this to your brother, you…" Sakura trailed off, "You _kusoyaro!_"

Damon looked at her dumbfounded, "Swearing at me in another language?" Damon leaned in closer, "What's that mean anyway?"

"Look it up, you _baka_," Sakura walked away, leaving him clueless. "Let's get out of here Leilani," Sakura grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from a couple of guys she was talking to. Leilani waved to them and just let Sakura drag her out of the Grill.

"Something going on?" Leilani wanted to be kept in the loop.

"I'm using what you told me to," Sakura said ambiguously. Leilani looked at her curiously. They got into Sakura's Impala, to head home. "I used restraint," Sakura smirked.

"Okay, I saw you hit Damon, and with that sound, how was there restraint?" Leilani started to laugh.

"For me it was, plus I didn't swear at him, at least not in English," Sakura smirked.

"What did he do anyways?" Leilani asked.

"Something so cruel to Stefan, that I won't say it. Not really my story to tell," Sakura said, and Leilani didn't ask about it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>

**If you want to know what the words Sakura said to Damon mean, let me know. I'd just put it, but I'm not really one for putting bad language unnecessarily. **


	13. Chapter 12 Talisman Trouble

**Thank you again for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Talisman Trouble<strong>

They went to school and sat down in class before the bell rung. As it was ringing Bonnie came in, almost late, with someone older behind her. He came in and wrote his name on the board, Alaric Saltzman. Sakura looked around and noticed that Stefan wasn't there. But why would he be, his best friend was killed by his brother, who's been haunting him for years, complicated much?

"Alaric Saltzman," he introduced himself, "It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 through Texas. I however was born and raised in Boston," he continued. "Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather, I will never be able to thank enough," he kept going. "You guys can call me Ric, I'm your new history teacher," he finally finished with a smile.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously, he had a fancy ring on his hand, and it looked familiar. Could it be another item in the book? If so, why would the new history teacher from Boston have it?

* * *

><p>At lunch time the girls, Sakura, Leilani, Bonnie and Elena sat outside at a table and talked. Bonnie was having dreams, freaky dreams about an ancestor named Emily. Bonnie didn't seem to be doing to well. "And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded.<p>

"Speaking of Emily," Sakura pulled the crystal out of her pocket, "Here, this used to belong to her. You should wear it. I know it's a little tacky, but trust me. It may have been causing the dreams, since I had it… Or it might help," Sakura handed the crystal to her.

"Thanks, but how did you know it was hers?" Bonnie asked as she put it on.

"I've been researching the past and I've come across things about Emily a few times. In one of the pictures, she was wearing it," Sakura tried to explain.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked them.

"Two weeks ago no, but now…" Elena trailed off.

"I've always believed in ghosts," Leilani blurt out.

"I'm not sure, there are a lot of supernatural things, so why not," Sakura zoned out, thinking about Darien. Could it have been his ghost? But ghosts can't give you presents! The present couldn't have been pre-dated, since she live at a different address.

"I think I'm being haunted," Bonnie said, basically explaining her asking about ghosts.

"I don't get it, why Emily?" Elena asked.

"Because you're related, and she was a powerful witch. Plus, I think that since talisman was taken out of hiding, she may be up to something," Sakura thought out loud and received a few stares. "I know a little too much, don't I?" Sakura laughed nervously. "Well, sorry to cut this short, I've got to jet," Sakura picked up her backpack and ran away.

* * *

><p>After school, when Sakura walked out the door, Stefan was talking to Elena, and things seemed to be tense. After Stefan walked away, Sakura approached Elena. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concern heard in her voice.<p>

"I'm fine," Elena practically growled.

"I'll take that as a no," Sakura backed off a little.

"I'm sorry, it's just Stefan. Because of what happened with Lexi and Damon, he's not going to come to school, and doesn't want to be anywhere near me," Elena was seriously mad.

"Things will change, trust me," Sakura gave her a quick hug and left, to head for her car. Walking into the parking lot, she saw Damon blocking Bonnie from her car. "Back off Damon," Sakura approached them.

"Look, I'm just here to help," Damon said, trying to sound innocent. Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine, girlie," he glared at Sakura briefly. "Next time Emily comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal," Damon opened the car to let her get in. He closed the door for her and walked away, in Sakura's direction. He put his arm on her shoulder and turned her around, and they started to walk. "Not cool, giving the witch my amulet," Damon frowned.

"It was Emily's, remember," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I've got to go," Sakura took his arm off of her shoulder, "Been nice chatting with you." Sakura got into her car and Leilani rushed over to get in.

"Did you mean that?" Damon asked as they drove away.

On the way home Leilani got a text from Elena. "Girl's night at my house," Leilani read it out. "Awesome," Leilani squealed, "It's been too long."

* * *

><p>They were all in the kitchen at Elena's house, and things were tense. Caroline was unpacking some take out food onto the counter. Elena looked at her and motioned to Bonnie.<p>

"I'm sorry! There I said it," Caroline turned to Bonnie. Sakura looked between them, she didn't even know they had been fighting, but apparently, it had something to do with Damon.

"Anyways, time for manicures," Leilani smiled, as she tried to break the tension. Elena opened one of the boxes and started to eat. "Who has their kit?" Leilani asked.

"It's in my bag," Bonnie said and Leilani went over to get it.

"I, of course don't own one," Sakura laughed.

"That's why you have man hands," Caroline picked up Sakura's hands to look at them. "Never mind," Caroline let go of Sakura's hands and pouted. "Why are they so soft and pretty?" Caroline said quietly as she pouted. "So Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's going to last?" Caroline asked, changing the subject. "Is it permanent?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know Caroline," Elena sighed. Bonnie and Caroline started to argue about Caroline never listening. Bonnie tried to tell her she was a witch and Caroline didn't take it as meaning a real witch. Bonnie stormed off, leaving the kitchen. Caroline followed her over, not to long after, to talk with her.

"So when were you told about Bonnie being a witch?" Elena looked at Sakura suspiciously, she noticed that Sakura didn't respond at all to Bonnie saying she was a witch.

"That's my fault," Leilani shied away, "I told her."

"Leilani!" Elena wanted to scold her, "That was a secret."

"But it's Sakura!" Leilani tried to defend herself.

"True," Elena calmed down.

"I knew before anyways," Sakura said casually as she ate a French fry.

"What?" they both asked.

"Opps," Sakura covered her mouth. "I mean I had a feeling," Sakura laughed nervously. They glared at her, not buying the story. "Fine, I knew not long after we got back in town. I could, sense it, plus the way she was acting," Sakura didn't know how to explain.

"Fine, whatever," Elena said, figuring if she knew about vampires before her, then who knows what else she knew.

"Guys, you can come in now," Caroline called to them. They came in and sat on the couch. "There is just way too much drama in this room," Caroline stated.

"Yeah, I'd say. By the way Sakura, what's going on between you and Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

"When you showed up, and told him to leave me alone, he did. He actually listened to you. And when you guys walk away, I saw him put his arm on your shoulder," Bonnie explained.

"There's nothing going on," Sakura sighed.

"Look, I know you two used to be a 'thing' but he's bad news," Bonnie frowned.

"I need to talk to Sakura for a moment," Elena pulled her away and into the kitchen. "Really, what is going on?" Elena asked her.

"There's nothing going on," Sakura repeated herself.

"Sakura, I'm not blind, I've seen you two together, on various occasions. He's a vampire, and I think there's more going on then maybe even you know," Elena whispered, just in case the others were listening in.

"Why does everyone think there's something going on? Sure I've hung out with him a few times, but I have with Stefan also," Sakura stated.

"But it's not in the same way. You and Stefan are friends, and it almost seems like siblings, almost. But with Damon, you act differently. You guys stare at each other, whisper, you even let him put his arm on your shoulder. Maybe you just haven't noticed yet. I know you don't choose who you fall for, but Damon? Sure he's hot, but he's a psycho," Elena finished.

"It's more like glare," Sakura said.

"What?" Elena was confused.

"You said we stare at each other, it's more like glare," Sakura repeated.

"Out of all that I said, that's all you got," Elena growled out of frustration and went back into the living room. Sakura stood for a moment thinking. Were they seeing something she wasn't? Sakura had always taken Damon's actions as jokes, and nothing more. There was no way she could be falling for a psychotic vampire, right? Sakura sighed and went back into the living room.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Leilani asked as Sakura sat on a couch.

"Oh," Caroline seemed excited, "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bonnie said, thinking about Emily haunting her.

"Come on, let's summon some spirits," Caroline got off the couch and walked around.

"It sounds like a great idea," Leilani squealed.

"This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do," Caroline said, and they all looked at each other.

* * *

><p>They went along with Caroline's idea. They were now sitting in the middle of Elena's room, in a circle, with the lights off, and candles in the middle. They held each others hands, officially completing the circle.<p>

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Elena said, as they were just going along with what Caroline was doing.

"Be quiet and concentrate," Caroline told them, "Okay, close your eyes." They all did. "Now take a deep breath," they breathed in, "Bonnie, call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie said nonchalantly. They peeked, and nothing had happened.

"Really, that's it. Emily, you there?" Caroline mocked Bonnie, "That's all you got? Come on!"

"Fine," Bonnie seemed annoyed. "Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message, I'm here to listen," Bonnie tried again. The flames from the candles burst up, very quickly and briefly, startling the girls.

"Did that just?" Leilani asked.

"Yeah," Elena and Caroline replied. Suddenly, it started to get cold.

"It's just the air conditioning," Bonnie said and the fire burst again.

"Ask her to show you a sign," Caroline suggested. "Ask her," she said again when Bonnie refused to. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign," Caroline said, but nothing happened.

"See, it's not working," Bonnie said, then Elena's bedroom window burst open, scaring everyone. "I can't I'm done," Bonnie ripped the talisman off, and threw it to the candle. The fire on the candle went out, "Get the light. Please get the light on."

Elena turned on the lights. They looked down at the candles and the talisman was gone. Sakura looked around suspiciously. Did it really disappear on its own, or was there a reason the window burst open? They looked all around the room, but it was gone. They tried to blame Caroline, but she said she didn't take it. Sakura felt a chill and turned around, then something went by and apparently, Elena saw it also.

"Jeremy, are you home?" Elena went into the hall, but got no response.

"Um, guys," Bonnie got their attention. Bonnie walked into the bathroom and picked the talisman off the floor. Then the door shut on its own. Bonnie started to freak out on the other side. They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Elena went to check the other door to the bathroom, but it wouldn't open either. The lights started to flicker, repeatedly and Bonnie kept screaming.

Sakura took a few steps back, "Move, it won't open, so I'll break it down." They moved out of the way when they heard a click sound, and the door opened. Bonnie was standing in the middle, with her face in her hands.

"What happened, are you okay?" Elena asked as they entered the bathroom.

Bonnie looked up, taking her hands away, "I'm fine," she said, almost too calmly.

"Unbelievable, you were totally faking it," Caroline was getting mad. "You scared the hell out of me," Caroline walked away and Leilani followed her.

"Bonnie?" Sakura looked at her.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said. "Everything's fine," Bonnie walked out of the bathroom and kept walking, "I must go." Caroline said that if Bonnie was leaving, so was she, but Elena didn't want that. "Thank you for having me," she said politely then walked away, "Back to where it all began." Elena and Leilani called to Bonnie, but it seemed as though she was ignoring them.

"Emily?" Sakura said.

Bonnie turned around, "I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed." Sakura rushed after her and she heard the door slam shut behind her. Sakura kept followed at a slight distance, it seemed as though they were headed for Fell's Church, like in Bonnie's dreams.

"Emily, stop!" Sakura yelled as they entered a forest area. "You can't destroy that," Sakura knew that it had a lot of power, and would be very useful. Destroying it, could mean a lot of bad things, and she had to stop her. Sakura held out her hand and the shadows started the grab at Emily, stopping her.

"A shadow user, interesting. I thought you died out years ago," Emily stated. "I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have no choice," all of a sudden Sakura was thrown back into a tree, a branch piercing straight through her left shoulder.

"Damn it," Sakura cursed and Emily continued. Sakura tried to move forward but it seemed like she was stuck. She was loosing a lot of blood, and fast. She pulled out her phone and dialed. "Fell's Church, now. Talisman," Sakura said.

Her phone dropped to the ground, "Sakura?" she heard Damon call her name before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Sakura started to come to, when something warm and metallic was entering her mouth. She swallowed and her eyes opened wide, it was blood. She looked up and saw Damon, giving her his blood, again. She looked over and saw Bonnie on the ground, being fed Stefan's blood. Sakura started to moved and a pain shot through her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and stayed where she was.<p>

"Best not to move yet," Damon broke the branch and pulled it out of her.

She cried out in pain, "You couldn't have done that part first?" she asked.

"You might have died if I did that first, with all that blood lost. I don't even know how you're alive," Damon stated. Sakura tried to get up again, but found she couldn't. Damon lifted her up, "You owe me, again." He walked by the others, carrying Sakura.

"What happened? The crystal!" Sakura looked at him, "And Bonnie…" she trailed off. "Emily destroyed the crystal and you got mad," Sakura quickly understood. "I'm sorry," Sakura sighed.

He looked at her questioningly, "Sorry for what?"

"If I hadn't given her the crystal, you'd still have a way to get Katherine back. Even without the crystal, I'm betting there's a way. I cost you it, so I'll help you," Sakura sighed.

Damon immediately stopped, "How did you know what I wanted it for. Or that Katherine was still alive?"

"I'm feeling faint," Sakura pretended to pass out.

"If you weren't in such bad shape, I'd have a few questions," Damon stated. At first she was faking, but she passed out for real only moments later, comfortable as he carried her.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you that wanted to know, "<em>baka<em>," meaning _idiot_, and "_kusoyaro," _please excuse my language, means _fucking bastard._ **

**T****hank you for readying, I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 13 Fell Trouble

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Fell Trouble<strong>

Sakura's phone rang, waking her up. She reached her hand out, to try to reach it in the spot it always was. Instead of finding her phone, she ran into skin, and of the muscular variety.

"Well aren't you feeling frisky today," Sakura opened her eyes and turned to see Damon, lying in bed, shirtless.

She was about to tell him to get out, when she noticed she wasn't in her own room. In fact, she was in Damon's, on his bed. "What's going on?" Sakura remembered passing out, but that was it. "You brought me here instead of home?" Sakura questioned him.

"Well, you are here enough, it's like a second home. Besides, I wanted to talk with you," Damon sat up and looked at her.

"First off, I have to go to school and get another earful from Leilani. Secondly, put a shirt on," Sakura looked away and Damon pouted.

Sakura sat up and swung her feet off of the bed, and dashed towards the door. Before even getting to take a step, Damon appeared in front of her, wiggling a finger at her. "No you don't," Damon said. Sakura tried to go around him anyways, he grabbed he by her waist and threw her onto the bed. She went to sit up again, but Damon pushed her wrists against the bed and straddled her waist, to stop her. "This is fun and all, but I really do have some things to ask you," Damon stated.

"Damon," Stefan called upstairs, "Sheriff Forbes is here for you." Sakura was glad he didn't come upstairs, who knows what he might of thought.

"Coming," Damon yelled back. "Guess it will have to wait," Damon pouted as got off of her and grabbed a shirt and ran downstairs.

Sakura sighed and got up. She tested her shoulder, it had healed, but was on the stiff side. She left Damon's room and peaked downstairs, past the railing to see Damon going outside with the Sheriff. Stefan was on the couch trying to listen in on the conversation. Sakura needed to get past Stefan and head to school. She tip-toed down the stairs, keeping an eye on Stefan. She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to leave, but ran into Stefan.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked as he looked down at her. Sakura laughed nervously and took a few steps back.

"I'd love to talk Stef, but I have to go to school," Sakura stated. Stefan eyed her suspiciously and moved out of her way. "Thanks," Sakura rushed away from him.

"I still want to know what's going on," Stefan stated. Sakura ran out the front door and made a mad dash for school, hoping the Sheriff didn't see her leaving.

* * *

><p>Sakura was late for school, and didn't have any of her books. She sighed as she looked at the Career Fair signs. Instead of thinking about that though, she couldn't help but cringe at the fact that everyone needed to 'talk' with her. What was there really to talk about anyways? Deciding there wasn't any point in going in, since it was so late, Sakura waited outside. She looked at one of the windows in the school to see Leilani. Leilani pointed at her sternly and Sakura held her hands up defensively while mouthing, 'I'm sorry.' Sakura sighed and laid down on one of the benches. She slowly drifted off to sleep.<p>

It seemed like only a few minutes had past when someone woke her up. "Hey, I thought you were coming to learn," Sakura opened one eye and saw Stefan, with his arms crossed.

"Well, I was so late, I didn't think it would be worth it," Sakura sat up and Stefan sat down beside her.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Stefan asked her, concern in his voice.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sakura growled.

"Well, you seem stressed," Stefan stated, "Plus, showing up at the boarding house without me knowing."

"Well, after Emily sent me flying through the air and into a branch, which stabbed through my shoulder, your brother brought me to the boarding house. After feeding me his blood again," Sakura whispered the last part. "Oh yeah, plus this necklace came in the mail as a birthday present from my dead brother. Go figure! Then there was also the whole getting drunk and asking your brother to compel Leilani to forget about Zack," Sakura blurted out, surprised Stefan with how much was going on. Sakura let out a deep breath, "Thanks for listening!" Sakura gave him a quick hug and tried to make a getaway.

"Wait," Stefan stopped her, "That's more just a rant, rather than talking. Oh, and you might want to be careful, there's another vampire in Mystic Falls!"

The bell rang and students started to pile out. "Oh look, it's Elena, whom you're here to talk to," Sakura pushed Elena towards Stefan and ran off to the side, to wait for Leilani. When Leilani walked out the door, Sakura pulled her off to the side.

"You!" Leilani growled. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Leilani sounded like she wanted to cry as she pulled the confused Sakura into a hug.

"What do you know?" Sakura pulled away.

"Well, I know about vampires now. Plus, I saw you with the tree through you. Stefan told me to let Damon handle it. I just wish you had told me what was going on!" Leilani looked at her sadly.

"Well, I guess there's a little more to tell you. I have shadow magic," Sakura tried to describe it. "I literally use the shadows to capture things, there are other powers, but that's the main one," Sakura sighed.

"That sounds awesome," Leilani cheered. "How long have you had the powers?" Leilani asked.

Sakura thought about it for a moment, not really wanting to answer. "About four years," Sakura stated.

"Before, or after the fire?" Leilani asked.

"Try during…" Sakura went silent.

"During? Did you? Did you cause the fire?" Leilani asked her, taking a few steps away.

"I don't know! I really mean it! I blacked out and there was fire everywhere! I don't even know how I ended up outside of the house. It was when my powers started, it burst out of control, and then it's black," Sakura tried to explain.

"You keeping the vampire thing, fine. Even having powers, fine. But, you might have caused the fire that destroyed our lives!" Leilani ran away from Sakura.

Sakura had her hand out to Leilani, "Leilani." She dropped her hand and slide down to the floor as she leant against the school, "What have I done?" Sakura held her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>Most of the students were at the Career Fair, even Sheriff Forbes, and Mayor Lockwood were in there. Sakura, on the other hand, was wandering around, trying to figure things out. She eventually made it back home. She sat on the hood of her Impala and gazed into the sky. Sakura's phone rang. "Hello," Sakura answered without checking caller id.<p>

"Sakura, come… I need help, warehouse," Damon seemed to be out of breath for some reason. He told her where it was and she headed there in her Impala.

"Damon?" Sakura opened the back door to the warehouse. Damon was on the ground, covered in blood.

"Hey, thanks… For coming," Damon was picking something out of the wounds.

Sakura rushed up to him, then noticed the smell. "I know you're bloody, but why does it reek of blood and death in here?" Sakura asked. Damon pointed to a cage in the warehouse that was filled with dead bodies. "Please tell me that it wasn't you," Sakura knelt down beside him.

"Logan Fell," Damon answered.

"The new vampire in town, and has no self control," Sakura was disgusted with the pile of bodies.

"Help," Damon said.

"Oh, right. This will hurt a bit, but it'll get them out fast," Sakura's eyes started to glow. The shadows looked as though they were consuming Damon, filling the wounds with shadows. Then they burst out, and the bullets went flying out of him. Damon yelped in pain, but all of the bullets were gone.

"Thanks," Damon huffed. Sakura helped him up then handed him her wrist. He looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"Look, if there's another psycho in town, we need you at full strength. So drink up," Sakura sighed, "The devil you know and all that."

Damon breathed in deeply and took her wrist. He bit down on her and started to drink. She cringed a little, but didn't say a word, till her backed off. "Thanks," Damon wiped the blood away. His wounds healed extremely quick, and he seemed fully energize.

"I'll give you a ride home," Sakura pulled a bandage out of her pocket and wrapped up the wound.

"You know, I could just give you a little blood and it'll heal right up," Damon stated.

"Let's go," Sakura walked away. Damon smirked and followed her to her Impala. They both got in, and she headed to the boarding house.

"You know, I wasn't sure you'd come help," Damon smiled lightly.

"Who knows what I'll do," Sakura sighed. "I wasn't busy anyways. You know, Leilani's PO'd. Not sure she'll ever talk to me again. Skipped school, for a nap. Besides, you helped me, the whole shoulder impaled incident," Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Okay…" Damon wasn't sure how to respond. "Anyways, now that I have your undivided attention," Damon started to speak.

"Oh great," Sakura said sarcastically. She turned up the volume on the radio to try and mute him. He turned it down and glared at her. "What? I love that song!" Sakura said, it was Enter Sandman, by Metallica. He kept looking at her. "Fine, what was it you wanted to ask?" Sakura sighed.

"How'd you know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I know a lot of things," Sakura stated, "And I've done my research."

"Stop being vague," Damon stared at her.

Sakura turned and stuck her tongue out at him, "It's what I do. I don't tell people things directly. Would you prefer a riddle?" Sakura asked, toying with him now.

"Ha ha, very funny," Damon didn't seem impressed.

"Looky looky, we're already back at the boarding house. You should really get changed," Sakura smiled at him innocently. Damon growled slightly and got out of the car. He slammed her door shut and headed inside.

Only moments later, Damon came back out with a fresh shirt on. "Time to go to school," Damon got into the Impala, "Logan Fell's there."

"Righty-o," Sakura backed out of the driveway and headed towards Mystic Falls High School.

Damon's phone rang and he answered it. "We'll be approaching him soon," Damon talked on his phone. "Stop here," Damon told Sakura. She pulled over and he got out without saying why. He had a gun in his hand and he rushed up to a car nearby. Sakura watched and found out it was Logan Fell in the vehicle. Stefan ripped the door open, and grabbed Logan out of the car and threw him, tumbling down the road. Logan got up and started running towards them. Damon pointed the gun at him and shot him four times. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it," Damon smiled, "Get her out of here," Damon told Stefan, referring to Caroline. Damon ran up to the car, to use the com system, while Stefan grabbed Caroline. Damon opened the back of Logan's vehicle and pulled a tire iron out of the back.

Stefan brought Caroline to her Impala. "Come on, let's take her home," he said as he placed her in the back. Sakura pulled away from the curb. A police car drove by, Sakura looked in her mirrors to see Damon miss hitting Logan and get pushed. Damon, missed? Sakura found it odd that he would let him go. Sakura headed for Caroline's house. A few minutes later, she pulled up to her house and Stefan brought her inside, making sure she was okay. Stefan came back out and they headed back to the school. Sakura sighed, apparently she had become the chauffeur.

After dropping Stefan off, Sakura decided to drive to the graveyard. She walked up to her families graves, "I'm sorry. It might have been me that caused your deaths. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that it was," Sakura sighed.

"I don't know either, but it could have been," Sakura turned around to see Darien.

"Darien? Is it really you?" Sakura was ready to cry.

"Yes, it is," Sakura ran up to him and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

She pulled back when she thought about it, "How are you alive? They told me you burned up in the fire!"

"I'm no exactly alive," Darien sighed.

"Well, I can touch you, so you're not a ghost. I'm guessing you're not a zombie either, which only leaves…" Sakura trailed off.

"Yes, I am a vampire," he stated blatantly.

"But if you've been around this long, why didn't you come to me? And who else was in that fire, that they thought was you?" Sakura wanted answers.

"You'll find out eventually," Darien pat her on the head.

The wind blew by, blowing Sakura's hair into her face. She moved it out of the way quickly, but Darien disappeared. "Darien?" Sakura started to wonder if her mind was playing tricks on her. She glanced down at the graves before going back into her car. She drove off and when she passed by the boarding house, she saw Elena coming out, crying. Sakura pulled up to the curb and called to her, as she was about to get into her vehicle.

"Elena!" Sakura called out again, this time she turned and rushed up to the Impala.

"Drive," Elena told her as she got in.

Sakura started to drive, with no destination. "Elena, what happened?" Sakura wanted to know what was going on.

"She looks like me! Katherine, his ex-girlfriend," Elena said frantically. Sakura looked over at her sadly, she turned her head back to the road and someone was standing in the way. Sakura braked as hard as she could, her car swerved, she hit the person and the car tumbled, landing on its roof.

"Crap," Sakura struggled to say. Sakura looked at Elena, then to the person she hit. It looked as though he was getting up, and fixing his twisted bones! "Double crap," Sakura was starting to get frantic. "Elena, are you okay? We have to get out of the car," Sakura looked back over and the guys was walking up to the car. Elena screamed, and tried to get her door open, and her seatbelt undone. Sakura felt the blood dripping from her head as the guy got closer. Of course her seatbelt didn't want to come undone. Things just kept going wrong. "Triple crap," what were the chances that the guy she hit was coming to help, and not kill them?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**To: Alex: I only know a little bit of Japanese, it's a very long work in progress! XD**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14 The Road Trip  Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Road Trip – Part 1<strong>

Sakura had just run into a guy on the road, and flipped her Impala over. Sakura was getting ready to burst the door open when she heard, "Sakura?" she turned to see Damon. Sakura looked at him confused, where'd the other guy go? "How are you doing in there?" Damon looked into the car.

"We're both stuck," Sakura sighed, "Help Elena first."

Damon went to the passenger door. Sakura ripped her seatbelt off and used her powers to burst open her car door, "I'm sorry baby," Sakura was talking to her Impala, "I promise I'll get you fixed." Sakura started to climb out and heard the passenger door open. She got out and looked over at Damon, who was holding Elena up, checking if she was alright. Damon tried to let Elena stand on her own, but she passed out. Damon looked over to Sakura, who held up a hand as to say she was alright. "Move away, I have to at least flip her over," Sakura told him. He took a couple of steps away, still holding onto Elena. Sakura's eyes glowed and her Impala started to flip over, so it would be on its wheels. "Don't think it'd be best to drive her, let's go," Sakura said, holding onto her head.

Damon started to walk down the road carrying Elena. He heard a loud thud from behind him. He turned around and saw Sakura on the ground, unconscious. Damon sighed as he walked up to her, "Great, two girls to carry."

* * *

><p>Sakura started to wake up and noticed that she was in a moving car. She looked over and saw Damon in the drivers seat, "Morning!" he said, sounding chipper. Sakura looked in the back seat and noticed Elena unconscious in the back seat.<p>

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, not recognizing the area.

"Georgia," Damon stated.

"Georgia? No way, seriously, where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around for a sign.

"Seriously, we're in Georgia," Damon looked at her. "How are you feeling?" Damon asked, actually sounding concerned.

"My car?" Sakura remembered what had happened, "I hit some guy, but he got up after. Vampire?" Sakura didn't seem to be talking in full sentences. "Who was that?" she asked him.

"That's what I would like to know," Damon frowned.

"Sakura? Damon?" Elena woke up in the back, "What happened?"

"Car hit thingy, Damon pull out, fell unconscious, now in Georgia," Sakura summed it up in an odd way.

"Where's my phone?" Elena looked around. "Do you have yours Sakura?" Elena asked.

"Hm," Sakura searched her pockets, "Nope."

"Seriously, no one knows where we are!" Elena seemed grumpy, "Stop the car," she demanded. "Seriously, stop the car!" she said again.

"You were so much more fun when you were asleep," Damon sighed and pulled his chevy over to the side of the road. They all got out of the car, the girls had a little bit of trouble moving though.

Sakura bent over, as if she was going to barf or fall over. Damon appeared beside her, one hand on her back, the other on her arm, he looked at her with concern. "I'm okay," Sakura pressed an arm on him to help her stand up.

Elena leant against the car, "We have to go back," she stated.

"Oh come on, we've already come this far," Damon stated.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Elena asked. "I can't be in Georgia, we wrecked her car, we have to go home. This is kidnapping!" Elena stated.

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think," Damon shook his head.

Sakura waved her hand at Elena, wishing she would calm down and took a few steps away. "You're okay with this?" Elena asked Sakura.

"One, please don't talk so loud. And two, home's not really where I want to be at the moment anyways. And I have an itching feeling that I agreed to this in a weird twisted way," Sakura sighed.

"Agreed to this how?" Elena was freaking out even more.

"Agreeing to help him with something, he just doesn't ask about it first," Sakura glared at Damon briefly. "But really, you should have brought Elena home," Sakura sighed and scratched her head.

"I can't go to Georgia," Elena was still freaking out.

"You're in Georgia, and without your little necklace, I might add. I could easily make you more agreeable," Damon smirked. Sakura flicked a finger at him, and her dark energy hit him in the arm. "Ow," Damon rubbed his arm, pouting.

"Don't you dare even think of doing that," Sakura growled.

A phone started to ring in Damon's pocket. "That's my phone," Elena got mad, "I bet he has yours too."

"Meh, I'm not waiting for any calls," Sakura sighed and leant against his car.

"What is with you lately?" Elena practically screamed at her.

"Head, still dizzy," Sakura pointed to her head. And Elena growled.

Damon pulled out Elena's phone, "Hmm, it's your boyfriend." He answered the call, "Elena's phone. Elena? Yeah she's right here. And yes she's, fine. He wants to talk to you," Damon tried to hand Elena's phone back to her, but she didn't accept it. "Yeah, I really think she doesn't want to talk to you right now," Damon continued, "You have a good day. Bye now."

Damon hung up and looked at Sakura who was smirking. "What are you doing? Don't encourage him!" Elena wined.

"What? I've never been to Georgia! When opportunity knocks…" Sakura stretched her arms out.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena stood in front of Sakura.

Sakura's expression changed into a sad one and she turned her head. "Oh you know, I've just been destroying everything," Sakura turned to Elena and was immediately slapped. Sakura's head turned and Damon's eyebrows were raised in surprise. Sakura turned her head back to Elena, but she looked seriously mad. "Look Elena, I know you're one of my closest friends, but that was a stupid move," Sakura growled as she glared at Elena. Elena took a few steps back, afraid of Sakura.

"Now, now, ladies! Don't fight!" Damon got in between them. "We're almost there!" Damon stated.

"Almost where?" Elena turned to him.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Come on Elena. You don't want to go back right now, do you? Sakura's here too, so you shouldn't be afraid. What's the rush? Time out, trust me. The problems are still going to be there when you get home. Step away from your life for five minutes," Damon tried to convince her.

Elena looked away from Damon, and then turned to Sakura. "Am I going to be safe with you?" Elena asked Sakura.

"Of course," Sakura sighed and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," Elena gave Sakura a hug.

"Come on, let's go!" Damon seemed eager as he got back into the car.

"It's alright, sorry if I scared you," Sakura laughed lightly, along with Elena. They both got back into Damon's car, and he drove off.

"So," Sakura sighed, "Where's my car?"

"Oh, I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it," Damon looked over at her.

"They better not," Sakura glared slightly.

"What about that man in the road?" Elena leant forward and asked. "Was he a?" Elena a kinda asked.

"From what I can tell, yeah," Damon replied.

"How many vampires are in Mystic Falls now? And why was he in the middle of the road?" Sakura had a puzzling look on her face. "Did you know him?" Sakura asked.

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill," Damon joked.

"That would be funny," Sakura smirked.

Elena looked between them. "You two seem rather friendly," Elena eyed them carefully.

"I do have friends," Damon smiled. Sakura laughed a little and he frowned at her. "You're one of them," Damon smirked.

"Sure I'm not the only one?" Sakura smiled.

"Ha, you admitted we're friends!" Damon pointed it out. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and turned to look out the window. They then pulled over to a place called, 'Bree's Bar.'

They got out of the car. "Damon, we're not old enough, they're not going to let us in," Elena pointed out.

"Sure they will," Damon smirked and nodded towards the bar, as if to come. Elena closed the car door and they followed him in. Damon clapped briefly as they headed towards the bar area.

"No, no it can't be, Damon!" the tall, fair skinned female came over top of the counter. "My honey pie," the tall woman, taller than Damon, kissed him. Elena had an eyebrow raised and she looked at Sakura, who didn't seem impressed. Sakura looked away, with a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness," the female bartender, named Bree setup drinks for everyone at the bar, including a drink for Elena and Sakura. Damon smirked as the bartender said her toast, "Drink up."<p>

Damon and the bartender drank their shots. He set down his glass and glanced at Elena and Sakura, who hadn't drank theirs yet. Damon took Elena's drink and Sakura picked up her glass. She was about to drink it when Elena snatched it out of her hand and glared at her. "No drinking," Elena gave the drink to Damon, who gladly took it. Sakura sighed and put her elbow on the bar.

"So, how'd he rope you in?" Bree asked.

"I'm not roped in, actually I'm dating his," Elena started to say.

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way just enjoy the ride," Bree said to Elena. "And you honey, what's your story?" she asked Sakura.

"I'd rather not talk," Sakura sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She glanced at Damon and he was smiling at her.

Elena noticed them, but chose to ignore it. "So, how did you two meet?" Elena asked her.

She laughed and replied, "College."

"You went to college?" Elena and Sakura wanted to laugh.

"I've been to college campus, yes," Damon took another shot.

"Of course," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman, I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. Then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more. Cause you see I had a little secret of my own. That I was dying to share with somebody," Bree explained, but she seemed to be staring at Sakura.

"She's a witch," Damon whispered over to them.

"Changed my world, you know," she said to Damon.

"I rocked your world," Damon smirked. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, as the bartender laughed.

"He is good in the sac, isn't he?" she asked the girls, but more to Sakura. "But mostly, he's just a walk away Joe," she took another shot, and turned around. "So," she turned back to them, "What is it that you want?"

* * *

><p><strong>A shorter chapter, only because I split it into two chapters. It would have been pretty long otherwise!<strong>

**Do you think Leilani will forgive her? Should she? **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15 The Road Trip Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Road Trip – Part 2<strong>

Sakura and Elena walked outside, after Damon gave them their phones back. Elena called Jenna, to try to explain and apologize. Sakura sighed as she looked at her phone, thinking about Leilani and decided not to bother. She just put her phone in her pocket and tried to enjoy the fresh air. After her call with Jenna, Elena's phone rang. And judging by what Sakura could hear, it was obviously Stefan. She hung up on him and turned around, and Damon was immediately in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Don't pretend to care, I know you're gloating inside," Elena snapped at him.

"Maybe he does," Sakura sighed. Elena looked at her with her arms crossed, and a frown plastered across her face. "What?" Sakura didn't know why she was so angry.

"Really?" Elena sighed.

Sakura stomach rumbled and she put her hand on it. "Let's get some food," Sakura laughed.

"Sounds like you need it," Elena laughed, "On second thought, so do I!"

They walked in and sat down, after ordering some fries and a burger for each of them. "Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?" Elena asked. Sakura laughed a little, while eating her fries.

"Vampires can't procreate," Damon told them, "But we love to try," Damon winked at them.

"You just had to add that," Sakura sighed and Damon laughed a little.

"No, if you were related, it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned," Damon explained as he took a bite of a French fry.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena asked grumpily.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me," Damon stated.

"Go easy on him guys. It wasn't like that," Sakura tried to defend Stefan, "Like you're one to talk Damon. Pining after the same woman for so long," Damon glared at her.

"Come on, what you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon took Elena's pickles. "And you, picky eater much?" Damon reached over and took the tomatoes and pickles that she took out of her chicken burger.

"How can you even eat if, technically you're supposed to be…" Elena whispered, trailing off.

"Dead," Damon whispered back, finishing her sentence. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system," Damon winked at Sakura, "My body functions pretty normally."

"What was that wink about?" Elena eyed Damon and Sakura.

Sakura shoveled a pile of French fries into her mouth, "I ont mow," Sakura's reply was muffled.

Elena started laughing at Sakura, with her mouth full. "Be careful, you'll choke," Elena warned Sakura, as she smiled with her cheeks puffed out. Sakura started to laugh a little also, then choked on some of the fries. "I warned you," Elena was about to get up, but Sakura put her hand up saying she was okay.

Sakura swallowed hard and started laughing again, "I love my fries."

They all laughed, forgetting what Elena was asking about, as Sakura planned it. Damon smiled at Sakura, "It's nice to see you joking around. You always seemed too serious."

"She used to goof off all the time, until the accident. Then she got all serious, I can't blame her though. It is good to see you like this again," Elena smiled at Sakura. Sakura sighed and took a bite of her burger. "Anyways, this nice act, is any of it real?" Elena asked Damon.

Bree, the bartender, replaced Damon's beer, "Thank you," Damon accepted it.

"I'll have one too," Elena said, referring to the beer. Damon looked at her curiously, "Time out remember, for five minutes. Well, that five minutes is going to need a beer," Elena explained.

"Me…" Sakura started to say when Elena glared at her, "I didn't think so."

"There you go," Bree gave Elena a bottle.

Elena took a small sip and set her bottle down. Sakura swiped the bottle and started to take large gulps, chugging it. "Sakura?" Elena was mad, "Give it back!"

"Here you go," Sakura handed it back to her, smiling coyly.

"It's empty," Elena exclaimed. Sakura turned her head snickering. "Why'd you do that?" Elena punched Sakura in the shoulder.

"What, it's your fault!" Sakura laughed.

"Wow, all in one go. Awesome," Damon smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Don't encourage her," Elena frowned.

"Time for shots!" Bree set up the counter for multiple people, including Damon, Sakura and Elena. "Ready, go!" Bree said and everyone quickly drank their shots. They had another few rounds, but Elena was obviously getting drunk. She claimed her tolerance was overboard, and that she wasn't drunk yet. It was true, that she should be worse off by now. But compared to Sakura, she was doing horribly. Sakura hadn't even flinched yet! Elena, on the other hand, was getting giddy. Someone walked into the bar, and sat down a few people away from them. He looked familiar, but Sakura couldn't pinpoint from where. She had a bad feeling, but ignored it. Elena went to play pool, and Sakura decided to head outside for some fresh air. Suddenly, there was a pain in the back of her head, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Sakura? Sakura wake up!" she heard Elena calling to her.<p>

"Ahh," she heard a yell of pain, and it sounded like Damon. It was followed by more yelling and the sound of something metal bashing into something else.

"What the fudge?" Sakura opened her eyes, and found that she was somewhere else, and that the back of her head was bleeding.

"Damon, no!" Elena rushed away, Sakura assumed towards Damon.

"What the hell?" Damon said.

Sakura started to get up, finding it kind of hard to, maybe the drinks had more of an effect than initially thought. She heard something liquid being poured, and based on the yelling, it was being poured on Damon.

"No!" Elena ran close.

Sakura grabbed the railing to help her stand up. She looked towards where Elena was and saw the suspicious man from the bar pouring gasoline onto Damon. "Aw crap," Sakura held onto her head, "Common, see straight damn it."

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"That's perfect. You have no idea," the guy stated, with his fangs barred. Was that the guy Sakura hit with her car?

"What are you talking about, what did he do?" Elena asked. Sakura was slowly making her way over to Elena, hoping to be able to help, and that she didn't have a concussion.

"He killed my girlfriend," he stated. "What did she do to you, hm?" he asked Damon, as he continued. "What did she do to you?" he asked again.

"Nothing," Damon answered.

"I don't understand," Elena was freaking out.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" he explained.

"Lexi?" Sakura asked, finally reaching Elena. Elena wrapped her arm around Sakura, to help her stand.

He kicked Damon in the head. "Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena asked, to confirm it. "She told me about you, she said you were human!" Elena stated.

"I was," he turned to Damon and pulled out a box of matches.

"Lexi turned you?" Elena asked.

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever," he stated and kicked Damon again.

"Stop," Sakura mumbled, as she gazed down at Damon.

"Why should I?" he kicked Damon again.

"She loved you, she said that, when it's real you can't walk away," Elena thought back, trying to use Lexi's words to stop him.

"Well that's a choice you girls won't have to make," he spat.

"Please, don't" Elena and Sakura said.

"I'm doing you a favour," he turned back to Damon and lit a match.

Sakura's eyes started to glow, "I would advise against that." Elena turned to her and took a few steps away, seeing the dark glow emanating from her. Sakura put her hand up and the fire from the match went out.

He threw the match away and picked Damon up, by his shirt. He threw him flying back. Sakura used her energy to make a wall behind him, softening the blow. He hit the energy wall and fell to the ground.

"Thank you," Elena said to the vampire.

"If it wasn't for you two," he said before running away.

Sakura ran over to Damon, with Elena close behind her. "Here," Sakura offered him her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked her, afraid that she already knew what.

"You know what! It'll help," Sakura glanced at Elena, then focused back with Damon.

He sat up, Damon took her wrist and bit down. Elena cringed, but Sakura didn't seem to flinch one bit. "Thank you again," Damon kissed Sakura's hand before getting up.

"Again?" Elena asked.

"So not the time," Sakura sighed.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked Sakura.

"Hm? I'm fine," Sakura stated.

"Really though, how's your head, I can smell the blood," Damon stated.

"Oh my god, you are bleeding," Elena looked at the back of Sakura's head.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," Sakura stated.

"Elena, you help stop the bleeding. I'm going to say goodbye to my friend," Damon rushed away. Elena ripped off a piece of her shirt and pressed it against Sakura's head, to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks…" Sakura trailed off. She felt a burst of magical energy, then it completely disappeared. Sakura looked into the direction of the bar, but shook off the feeling when Elena asked her if she was alright.

* * *

><p>They were back in Damon's car, on the way home.<p>

"So, why did you bring us with you?" Elena asked.

"Well, your not the worst company in the world Elena, Sakura," Damon stated.

"Seriously?" Elena pried.

"I don't know, I saw you on the road, all damsel in distress like," Damon laughed.

"I'm his only friend, and you got tangled up in it," Sakura interrupted him, and received a pout from Damon. "Oh come on, you know its true," Sakura smiled.

"I guess it was a good thing though, we saved your life," Elena pointed out.

"I know," Damon smirked.

"And don't you forget it," Elena boasted.

* * *

><p>They drove back into town, and to the boarding house. Elena went inside to see Stefan, while Sakura lingered in Damon's car.<p>

"So, what are you going to do?" Damon opened her passengers' side door. Damon nodded his head to the side, telling her silently to get out.

"Find my car and get it fixed," Sakura sighed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Damon leant on the car door and looked at her.

"I don't know," Sakura sighed again. Sakura got out of his car and he closed the door behind her. She leant on his door and he leant beside her, arms crossed and looking down at her. "Honestly, I don't even know if I have a home to go back to," Sakura stated.

"What happened? You and Leilani could practically be sisters!" Damon was confused.

"Remember how I told you about our parents dying in a fire?" Sakura wanted to explain, but had to hold back tears.

"And your brother," Damon stated, "Maybe…"

"Yeah, well, I might have caused it. It was when my powers came, it was hard to control, and I had blacked out. When I came to, there was a fire, but I wasn't conscious for long. Next thing I knew, I was outside with Leilani and there was the fire burning our house down and… I told Leilani that I might have caused the fire. She couldn't handle that thought I guess, or that I kept things from her," Sakura let out a heavy breath.

"Oh," Damon put his left arm around her shoulders, in a one armed hug and leant his head on hers. "You're always welcome to stay here," Damon stated, "It could be fun," Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"Thanks," Sakura pushed him away playfully.

"I mean it though. I think it would be best to work things out with Leilani, but this is practically your second home anyways. So, I'm headed to the Grill, want to come?" Damon opened his car door, "Plus I can help with the car," Damon smiled.

"Alright," Sakura smirked and got in. Damon closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

They drove to the Grill for come drinks, they sat at the bar and Sakura noticed Alaric sitting not too far from them. Sakura ducked, hiding behind Damon, who was beside her.

"Teacher," Sakura pointed towards Alaric and whispered. Damon smirked and rolled his eyes before ordering drinks for them.

"Don't worry about him, just drink up," Damon smiled. Sakura sighed and took the drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Was it really Sakura's fault for what happened, or do you think it was something else? And what was the pulse of energy she felt? Things are just getting started!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16 The Pizza Vampire

**Thank you again, loyal readers!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Pizza Vampire<strong>

Sakura had tried calling Leilani, many times. She would have gone home, but if Leilani wasn't returning or answering calls, what were the chances that she'd want her there. With the way things were, she made herself comfortable up at the boarding house again. Hopefully it wasn't a permanent thing, but how long does anger last, when it's directed at the people closest to you. Damon agree to help Sakura with fixing her car. Who knew Damon knew how to fix cars? His super strength came in handy, considering how much work needed to be done! Got to love a guy who's good with his hands!

* * *

><p>Sakura laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling when she heard loud noises, as if things were falling off of shelves. Sakura rolled out of bed and followed the sound. "What are you looking for?" Sakura asked Damon, who was making a mess as he looked through their large selection of books.<p>

"Well hello to you too," Damon glanced at Sakura. "Feeling any better yet?" Damon asked, still searching through the books.

"Not really. Are you looking for Emily's Grimoire by chance?" Sakura asked.

Damon appeared in front of Sakura, at vampire speed, "You know where it is?"

"What's going on?" Stefan came up to them.

"I'm off to school, relationships to mend," Sakura walked by Damon, who frowned at her.

"Good luck," Stefan pat her on the back as she walked by.

* * *

><p>When Sakura approached the school, there were posters everywhere for the 50's Decade Dance. "Oh great, another dance," Sakura sighed. She looked around outside to see Elena talking with Caroline, that really wasn't who she was looking for. Sakura looked at the front doors to see Bonnie and Leilani walking out of the school.<p>

"Leilani," Sakura whispered to herself.

Sakura started to walk towards them when Bonnie pointed her out to Leilani. To Sakura's surprise, Leilani came running up to her and gave her a big hug. "Where have you been?" Leilani seemed really happy to see her for some reason.

"Um, Georgia and the boarding house," Sakura stated, her mind was going blank. "You're happy to see me?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

"Yeah," Leilani smiled at her.

"I'll let you two talk," Bonnie smiled and walked away.

"I just thought…" Sakura trailed off.

"Thought what?" Leilani asked.

"Well, you never answered any of my calls," Sakura stated.

"Oh, well, I lost my phone…" Leilani twiddled her fingers.

Sakura laughed lightly, "So you're not mad at me?"

"Well, I am. But regardless of what happened, you're family," Leilani smiled. "By the way, you're staying at the boarding house?" Leilani questioned her.

"Yeah, I still have my room there. Next best place to stay," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Okay… It's been kind of lonely in that big house though," Leilani bit her lip. "I know you might have caused the fire, but I've been thinking… First off, we don't know for sure. Secondly, if it was you, it was an accident," Leilani stated. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like, keeping that in. Or what that power is like, being that destructive," Leilani was trying to sympathize with her.

Sakura smiled, "We'll eventually find out. I hope you're ready for the worst, when we do," Sakura stated.

"I'll have to be. It'd be too hard to live without your only family," Leilani smiled.

"Looks like things are back to normal," Elena approached them. "I'm meeting up with Bonnie at the Grill later, you guys should come," Elena said before heading off.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're adopted," Leilani said to Elena, as they sat together at the Grill with Sakura and Bonnie.<p>

"I never saw that coming," Bonnie stated.

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate and it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense," Elena stated.

"This is why you should ask Jenna," Bonnie stated. "First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad," Bonnie said.

"And second of all," Elena took a bite of a French fry.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire," Bonnie whispered the last part, "So unless your birth parents are aliens, how bad could it be?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay, look I have to go to the store, my outfit for the dance is severely lacking in accessories," Elena got up to leave.

"Likewise, plus I have a plan," Leilani laughed evilly and followed Elena out.

"I'll pay for the bill," Bonnie got up and turned around to see Damon. "What do you want from me?" Bonnie asked him.

"I think we need a fresh start," Damon stated. Damon smiled at Bonnie and noticed Sakura sitting at the table, he smiled at her briefly, receiving a questioning stare and turned back to Bonnie.

"You tried to kill me," Bonnie stated.

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to I would of," Sakura rolled her eyes at that statement. "Does that not count for anything?" Damon asked.

"You know I can start fires with my mind," Bonnie stated. Sakura got up and stood behind Bonnie. "Fire kills vampires right?" Bonnie asked, "Just stay the hell away from me!"

"Is everything okay over here?" the bartender came over.

"Yeah, we're fine," Damon stated.

"I wasn't talking to you," he stated.

"Come on Damon, you're outnumbered," Sakura poked him as she walked by. Damon glared at them and followed Sakura out. "What do you want with Bonnie now? She doesn't have the crystal anymore," Sakura stated.

"Witches come in very handy," Damon smirked.

"I bet they do…" Sakura trailed off.

"What's up?" Damon asked as he opened the door to the Grill for Sakura.

"I wonder, if I summon enough power, can I do witches spells too," Sakura pondered.

"Well, that would come in very handy, for me," Damon laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. It's easier to work with someone who doesn't hate you," Sakura laughed, "But you can't blame her, you did try to kill her."

"True," Damon pouted. "By the way, I heard there's a dance coming up at your school," Damon stated.

"And…" Sakura said, knowing there was more to it.

"The 50's were a swinging time," Damon joked.

"You want to go?" Sakura sighed and Damon just smiled at her. "We'll see, based of Leilani's evil laugh earlier, I'm guessing I have a dress anyways. I hate dresses," Sakura sighed.

"Why, you look hot in them," Damon stated, Sakura blushed and looked away.

"No, I don't," Sakura covered her face with her hand. She peeked through her fingers to see Damon smiling at her.

"Yes you do," Damon winked and walked away.

Sakura's phone rang, she picked it up and there was an unfamiliar voice on the other side, "Hello Sakura."

"Hey, who's this?" Sakura asked as she looked around, to see if there was anyone around, outside the Grill.

"You hit me with your car," he stated. Guess it wasn't the other guy after all? "I see you got it fixed," Sakura looked around. "You got away from me," he stated, "You won't next time."

"Try me hoodie boy," Sakura provoked him.

"Well aren't you just a regular spitfire," he said.

"Look, if you want a fight, come and get it. I've been itching for a fist fight," Sakura laughed.

"Hmph don't be too cocky, you're not the only one I'm after," he stated.

"What? Why not? If you come after me first, it'll save me the trouble of tracking your sorry butt down," Sakura mocked him. She heard laughing on the other end, and he hung up the phone. "I was at least half serious," Sakura sighed. If they weren't just after her, who else was there, Elena, Leilani? Sakura knew she had to keep her eyes open now.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Elena had gotten a similar call to the one Sakura got. Just minus the back talk and threats to him! After hearing about it, Stefan gave Elena a pocket watch, that worked as a vampire compass. He was hoping it would help her stay away from danger. It was going to be dangerous, but they were planning on going to the 50's dance, in an attempt to act as normal teenagers, as much as they could.<p>

It wasn't too long before the dance and Sakura and Leilani were getting ready to go. Leilani had picked her up a black dress, that went down to her knees, and puffed out slightly at the middle to bottom, with a crimson belt. Leilani chose out a purple dress, that was similar, except with a white belt. She had a crimson hair band for Sakura and a white one for herself. She also picked them booth out high heeled shoes.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder why she was bothering to go, but Leilani always found a way to make her go. If she didn't, who knows what might happen, Leilani had a habit of being very creative. Sakura went into the bathroom to fix up her hair and Leilani headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Something behind her fell, she turned around it see a can of peaches on the floor. Leilani picked it up and looked around. There was no reason for it to fall, so why and how? Leilani set it on the table and looked around suspiciously. She sighed and figured that she was just imagining things. When she turned back, something grabbed her from behind. "Ahh!" Leilani screamed as she was pulled into someone, she closed her eyes tightly and heard a loud thud noise. She opened one eye to see a guy with his fangs bared on the floor, holding his jaw. She turned to where he was and saw Sakura, she had punched him, knocking him to the ground. "Hey, you're the pizza boy," Leilani exclaimed, seeing the vampire on the ground.

"The pizza boy?" Sakura asked Leilani. She looked away for a split second and then heard the front door open. She looked back and the vampire was gone. He ran away with his tail between his legs. "Are you okay Leilani?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was just startled," Leilani stated.

"You really have to be careful about letting people into the house," Sakura stated.

A couple of minutes later Sakura's phone rang. "Hello," Sakura answered.

"Sakura, be careful, that guy tried to attack me," Elena said on the other side.

"Yeah, he already tried it over here," Sakura informed her.

"Oh no! You guys should come over, Stefan's here," Elena stated.

"Alright, we'll be right there," Sakura said before hanging up. "Apparently, he attacked Elena after he was here," Sakura told Leilani, "Let's head over to her house."

"Alright, one moment, I'll go get my purse," Leilani ran upstairs.

Sakura dialed a number into her phone, "Hey Damon, looks like we got trouble. We're all meeting up at Elena's," Sakura quickly told him and hung up.

Leilani came back down only a minute later and they made their way to Elena's. When they got to the door, Damon appeared beside them, as Elena answered. They all went into the living room, Stefan, Elena and Leilani sat down, Sakura stood with her arms crossed at the doorway and Damon was pacing back and forth.

"How'd he get in?" Damon asked.

"He was invited in," Elena replied.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," Stefan explained.

"Same thing happened at my place," Sakura glared at Leilani slightly, who smiled nervously.

"Well, he gets points for that," Damon smirked. "Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked.

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me," Elena stated.

"And me," Leilani sighed.

"I thought he would have gone after Sakura," Damon stated.

"Yeah, you think with the mocking and threats, he'd want to kill me more," Sakura pondered, then she noticed the others were staring at her. "What? He's a wuss," Sakura stated, "One right punch and he went flying," Sakura laughed.

"You mocked him?" Leilani asked.

"What? He called trying to threaten me, what did you expect would happen," Sakura said and Damon started to laugh.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Damon laughed, "Nice job by the way, got rid of him without your powers!"

"Anyways, you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked them.

"No," Damon shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company," Damon said because Stefan was staring at him.

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked, worry evident in her voice.

"We don't know," Damon stated.

"With our luck, I'm betting yes," Sakura sighed.

"Damon, he was invited in," Stefan said seriously.

"Time to hunt," Sakura said in a sing song voice.

"She's right, we should get him tonight," Damon agreed.

"Are you up for it?" Damon asked Elena and Leilani.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, we'll see who shows up," Damon explained.

"That's a bad idea," Stefan disagreed.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe, for anyone in it. It's worth a shot," Damon said.

"Let's do it," Leilani stated.

"Who are you going with anyways?" Sakura asked her.

"Tyler, and you?" Leilani asked.

Sakura glanced over at Damon, who smiled at her. "Damon really?" Elena didn't seem happy about it.

"Well, who else could handle Sakura's violent mood swings?" Leilani said giggling.

"Hey!" Sakura growled at her, "What violent mood swings?"

"Eep!" Leilani ran out the door, "I've got to wait for Ty," Leilani said, as an excuse to run away.

"I guess she has a point," Elena laughed.

"You too? Really?" Sakura sighed.

Damon walked up to her, "It's not so bad right? By the way, you're looking great tonight." Damon smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 17 The 50's Decade Dance

**Thank you for the reviews, keep it up!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The 50's Decade Dance<strong>

Elena and Stefan walked into the school dance with arms linked. Beside them, was Sakura and Damon, who were looking through the crowd, to try and find the vampire. Sakura noticed Alaric in the crowd, and he was staring at Damon weirdly, as if he knew him in a bad way. Jenna came up to him and his focus was taken away from Damon.

Leilani met up with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie near the punch bowls. "What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked, slightly angry, "Is he with Sakura?" Bonnie noticed that they were staying close to each other as they looked around.

"He wanted to come with Sakura, I promise he'll behave," Elena said and Leilani giggled.

"Like he has a choice with Sakura around," Leilani said, still giggling.

"So what, it's you, Sakura and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked, spitefully.

"If I want to be with Stefan I have to tolerate Damon, it's not like I can kill him. Besides, Sakura makes it easier, tolerating Damon that is," Elena sighed.

"There's a thought," Bonnie said, wanting to kill Damon.

"Hm, I'll help," Caroline insisted and they tapped their cups together.

Starting to get bored, Damon got Sakura's attention, "Want to dance?" Damon smiled.

"Good idea, Stefan, would I have this dance?" Elena turned to Stefan. Stefan smiled and they walked onto the dance floor.

"Well?" Damon asked again.

Sakura smiled nervously, it was a slow song, meaning slow dancing. "Sure," Sakura smiled as she gulped heavily.

Damon offered her his hand, she took it and he led her to the dance floor not too far from Stefan and Elena. She put her hands behind his neck and he held onto her waist, as they swayed back and forth to the music. Damon smiled as he looked down at her, she blushed and looked away. "This is nice," Damon said honestly.

Sakura looked back up at him and closed her eyes as she smiled up at him, "Yeah, it is." Damon started to lean in, when Sakura backed off, "He's here."

"What? Are you sure? How can you tell?" Damon asked.

"I can sense him, creepy feeling too," Sakura shivered.

Damon rubbed her arms, hoping to warm her up. "You've been holding back on me, what other powers do you have?" Damon asked her.

"Even I don't really know," Sakura laughed lightly, "I think they're still developing though, I always have more headaches at those points."

He kissed the top of her head, "Try not to over think things." The music changed, to something faster pace. "Woo," Damon seemed excited, he grabbed Sakura's hand and spun her around, making her giggle. They started dancing, with a fast pace swing style, obviously having a lot of fun. Leilani was on the dance floor with Tyler, and smiled as she watched Sakura. "Do the twist," Damon and Sakura changed dancing styles, and seemed to be in sync. "Boy, I love the 50's," Damon smiled.

"Alright, break time," Sakura led him off the dance floor, when the song finished, to get a drink.

While waiting, Alaric came up to Damon. "Hey, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" he asked, receiving a questioning glare from Damon. "I'm Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher," they shook hands.

"Oh, the cursed faculty position," Damon looked into the crowd.

"So, I've been told," Alaric smirked.

"Damon Salvatore," he introduced himself.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"That's my little brother," Damon said nonchalantly. "I'm his legal guardian," Damon explained. "But I'm here with my date, not chaperoning," Damon smiled.

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself," Alaric said.

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty, family drama," Damon explained. Sakura looked over at them, after getting a drink, and wondered what Alaric wanted with him, but waited instead of approaching.

"No parents?" Alaric pried.

"It's just the two of us now," Damon was getting tired of the questions.

"You live here you're whole life?" Alaric kept going.

"On and off," Damon apparently, still didn't think Alaric's questions to be odd. "Travel a bit," Damon sighed.

"Really, where?" Alaric asked. "Around the states?" he added.

Since it seemed to be getting to be too much, Sakura interrupted. "Sorry for the wait," Sakura came up beside Damon. "Hey Ric," Sakura smiled at him.

"Ah, so you're his date to the dance," Alaric didn't seem too happy about it. "Anyways, sorry for being nosey, enjoy the rest of the dance," he walked away.

"That was weird," Sakura said.

"I'd say," Damon glared at Alaric.

"Do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Not that I remember," Damon stated.

"Even if he tries something, don't kill him. He's actually a cool history teacher," Sakura stated.

Damon put his hands up in defense, "I have no reason to yet. Anyways, back to the dance floor." He took her hand and led her back, the 'Great Balls of Fire' song came on, "Let me show you how they did it in the 50's," Damon lifted her, swinging her to both sides. Sakura stopped and backed off holding her head. "What's wrong?" Damon clasped her head in his hands.

"He's in the halls somewhere," Sakura stated looking up at him. "But he's not the only other vampire here," Sakura stated.

"Damn it," Damon put his hand on Sakura's waist and led her off the dance floor, as she held onto her head.

"Go talk with Stefan," Sakura told him.

"Right, stay here," Damon commanded.

Sakura's phone rang, "What?" Sakura growled.

"Here's what you're going to do, see the exit, head there," it was that creepy vampire.

"Why should I?" Sakura rolled her eyes, why wouldn't they headache go away.

"Do it, or else I'll snap Leilani's neck," he threatened, "I doubt anyone would see me."

Sakura used the exit and walked down the hall, when she saw Elena come running. Elena ran into Sakura and pulled her along with her, "You too?" Sakura asked, finding it hard to concentrate.

"We have to run," Elena dragged her to a door locked with chains. Finding it wouldn't open, she dragged her into the cafeteria and tried a couple of the doors. The back door burst open, and the vampire came walking in, with an evil look on his face. Suddenly, he was in front of Elena, she tried to run, but he caught her, by her hair. Sakura turned around and kneed him in the gut, followed by and uppercut. He let go of Elena and fell over. Sakura fell back slightly, and tried to come up with a plan. Sakura grabbed some pencils off the table and stabbed him in the chest, when he tried to bite her, then she stabbed him in the hand while Elena found a mop to break. Elena tried to stake him with the broken mop, but he caught it, and smiled at her. He was going to bite Elena, when Sakura tackle him to the ground.

"_Umbra Ferrum_," Sakura summoned her sword, glad that it even appeared, as she was on top of him. She thrust the sword down, but he caught it and tossed it away. He grabbed her neck, choking her as he got to stand up. "_Duo_," another sword appeared him her hand and she stabbed him, missing his heart. He dropped her, and she started coughing. He pulled the sword out of his chest and threw it aside. He bared his fangs and went to bite down on Sakura, when Stefan pushed him aside, overtop of one of the tables.

"Hey dickhead," Damon showed up with a pieces of wood, "Nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk," Damon held his hands up in defence.

The vampire smiled at him and ran towards Stefan and the girls. Damon threw the stake to Stefan, who stabbed him in the gut.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked, looking down at the vampire on his knees.

"Screw you," he replied.

"Wrong answer," Stefan pressed the stake in more.

Damon helped Sakura up and turned his attention to the vampire. Sakura checked on Elena, to make sure she was okay.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"Because it's fun," the vampire laughed and Stefan pushed the stake in even more.

"What do you want with them?" Stefan asked, referring to the girls.

"She looks like Katherine. And she's, well I don't know what she is," he laughed.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Oh, you thought you were the only ones? You don't even remember me," he smirked.

"Tell me how to get into the tomb," Damon demanded.

Sakura was starting to feel light headed, she took a few steps back and leant on the wall, breathing heavier than normal.

"No," he said and Stefan pushed on the stake again, he screamed out in pain. "The grimoire," he said.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

Stefan pushed the stake in again, "Check the journal. Use Jonathon Gilberts Journal," he spat.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked. Damon backed away from the vampire, with a scowl on his face.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked.

"No, you're going to have to kill me," he said, not wanting to give up his partner.

Stefan ripped the stake out and stabbed him in the heart, killing him. "How are you going to find the others now?" Elena asked, very panicked.

"He had to die," Damon stated.

"But…" Elena trailed off.

"Elena, he's been invited in," Stefan stated, agreeing with Damon.

Alaric was looking through one of the doors. "Go, I've got this," Stefan said, referring to the body.

Damon rushed out of the room, after Alaric.

Sakura slid to the floor, quietly, holding onto her head in pain.

"Sakura?" Damon came back into the cafeteria.

Stefan and Elena turned around, to see Sakura sitting on the floor, holding her head. "Sakura?" Elena bent down beside her, she put her hand out and something sparked. "Ow," Elena brought her hand away.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled, "Can't control it right now."

"Sakura," Damon knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her.

He put his hand out, "Don't!" Sakura commanded. "It might hurt you too," Sakura sighed.

"Well you can't stay here," Damon stated.

"I'll just wait for it to stop. Either that, or I'll somehow end up burning the school down," Sakura sighed, confusing the others. "If that does happen, make sure it's known that it was an accident," Sakura glanced up at them.

"Sakura…" Elena didn't know what to say.

Damon lifted her, bridal style, and started to get shocked by her powers. He barely flinched as he started to walk. "What are you doing?" Sakura exasperated.

"We can't leave you here," Damon smiled awkwardly, as her powers kept at it.

"Sakura," Elena reached her hand out.

"Don't," Stefan sighed, "Just let Damon take her home, he can handle it, I just hope she can handle whatever it is," Stefan watched as Damon walked away.

* * *

><p>Damon brought Sakura home, he walked up her porch and to her front door. "Keys?" he asked.<p>

Sakura sighed and pointed her finger at the lock, the door burst open and hit the wall, bouncing off of it slightly. "Easier to do that, at the moment," Sakura seemed barely conscious.

"Whatever you say," Damon walked in, closing the door behind him, with his foot. He walked upstairs and into her bedroom. He set her down and got up to leave, when he felt a pull on his sleeve. "Something wrong?" Damon asked her.

"Can you stay around, as long as you're not busy?" Sakura asked Damon. Damon raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It's not like that," Sakura whined a little. "I'm just worried, that with my powers like this, I might burn the house down, again," Sakura sighed and let go of his sleeve.

Damon closed her bedroom door and left his jacket hanging on her desk chair. He laid down on Sakura's bed, beside her, with one arm behind his head.

"Thanks," Sakura said weakly, before she started to doze off.

Damon looked down at her with worry, as he could still see black energy sparks coming from her. Sakura was laying on her side, slightly curled up, but only slightly and he could see that she was in main on her face. He saw her hand laying out, open. Damon reached over, with his other hand, and gripped hers tightly, trying to provide some comfort. She had already passed out, but her hand gripped his tightly anyways. "Sakura," Damon sighed and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review, and let me know your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 18 The Journal and the Grimoire

**Thank you for the reviews, please send more in! :D**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Journal and the Grimoire<strong>

_Sakura could feel the heat rising around her. She opened her eyes to see fire everywhere, the house was burning down. Sakura tried to yell for help, but nothing came out. She couldn't speak, it was like her voice had been taken away. The smoke started to get to her, causing her to cough. She went to get off the bed, but it was like something was keeping her there, but why?_

"_Wake up!" Sakura heard someone's voice, but when she looked around, no one was there!_

_Suddenly, it felt like someone was grabbing onto her, trying to strangle her._

"_WAKE UP!" Sakura heard it again, but louder._

Sakura's eye burst open as she flailed her arms and legs. "Calm down!" Sakura heard a demanding voice, and felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Damon?" Sakura heaved. Damon had straddled her waist, to get away from being kicked and pinned her wrists. He looked down at her with worry, but noticed she wasn't fighting him. He still had her wrists pinned, after she calmed down, just in case.

"What the hell happened?" Damon let go of her wrists, but stayed on top, as to not let her run away.

"A dream…" Sakura trailed off. Damon raised an eyebrow, wondering what about. "Hey, my powers aren't surging anymore!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, they stopped not too long after you fell asleep. Now, what was the dream about?" Damon crossed his arms and waited for a reply.

"The house burning down," Sakura said with worry evident on her face.

"But that's just a nightmare of the past," Damon said, as-a-matter-of-fact.

"It wasn't my old house, it was this house," Sakura clarified.

"Oh," Damon sighed and got off. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, "It was just a dream, the house is clearly not on fire!" He got off the bed, "Well, I've got to go," Damon picked up his jacket off the desk chair. "It was nice sleeping with you, well until I was woken up with a smack to the face," Damon put his jacket on.

"Ha ha, very funny. Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home, gotta have a chat with the little bro and his girlfriend," Damon looked back at her and smiled comfortingly, "Want to come?"

"Um, hey Damon?" Damon turned to see Leilani standing in front of him, "When did you get here?"

"Actually, I came to pick up Sakura, she's helping me with something. Come on, outta bed, let's go," Damon nudged his head forward.

Sakura moaned and pulled the cover over herself, "Too tired, need sleep," she mumbled.

"Regardless of what you're up to, it's time to get out of bed missy," Leilani frowned and put her hands on her hips. Not that it mattered, since Sakura couldn't see her, with her head under the covers. When Sakura didn't reply Leilani growled, "Get out of bed!"

"Fine," Sakura mumbled and rolled off the bed, with the blanket, and landed with a loud thud. "I'm out of bed, now leave me alone," Sakura mumbled, as she grabbed her pillow off the bed.

"Why I outta?" Leilani growled.

Damon started laughing, "You two are awesome," he smiled. "I know the best way to get her up," Damon whispered to Leilani. Leilani smirked and nodded to Sakura, telling him to try. Damon walked up to Sakura and sat down beside her. He pulled the blanket off and kissed her neck. Sakura growled and pushed his head away. "I'm not leaving," Damon said in a sing-song voice. He kissed her neck again and she giggled as she pushed him away.

"Okay stop it," Sakura sat up, "I hate being ticklish," Sakura pouted.

"How did you know?" Leilani asked as Damon helped Sakura off the floor. He didn't reply, he just winked at Leilani left, to leave Sakura to get changed.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Damon arrived at the boarding house. "You going to come in?" Damon asked her.<p>

"I guess, I'll raid your kitchen while I'm at it. You think they even noticed that you weren't home?" Sakura asked as she got out of his car.

"Who knows, they're probably too busy," Damon scoffed. They went into the boarding house. Damon went upstairs to talk with Stefan and Elena, who had apparently taken residents in Stefan's bed. Sakura went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of cola and tried to find something worth eating.

"Blood, in the fridge? Probably not a good idea to keep it there," Sakura sighed. After a few minutes Damon came back downstairs.

"So, your dear friend said she's willing to look for Jonathon Gilbert's Journal, so I can find Emily's Grimoire," Damon said.

"Why are they helping?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Why are you?" Damon asked her back.

"I'm not sure anymore," Sakura sighed and crossed her arms. Sakura knew that Stefan and Elena wouldn't really want to help Damon, so what were they up to? Sure Sakura was helping, but she wasn't against him as much as the others! Heck, at the moment, she wasn't against him at all.

Stefan and Elena came down and saw them in the kitchen. "Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were here! How are you feeling?" Stefan asked, referring to her out of control powers.

"Tired, but better. For now anyways," Sakura sighed.

"I was so worried," Elena pulled her into a hug.

Sakura smiled weakly and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it guys, my power is fully under control!" Sakura crossed her arms and smiled. The cupboard behind her opened and a can of peaches fell out. "I swear that wasn't me," Sakura laughed and the rest of them couldn't help but laugh also.

"Isn't this great, the four of use working together, it's got sort of a kink to it. Don't screw it up," Damon looked to Stefan. "Anyways, I have work to do, I'll see you guys later," Damon seemed chipper as he headed out. Sakura started to follow him when Elena pulled her back.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Don't trust," Elena said quietly and nudged her head towards Damon.

"Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself," Sakura smiled and left them in the kitchen.

"I'm still worried," Elena told Stefan.

"So am I, they're too close. We've got to put a wedge between them," Stefan stated.

"Is that really the right thing to do?" Elena asked, uncertain.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked outside and Damon was standing at his car. Sakura felt a familiar chill and she looked around.<p>

"You coming?" Damon asked.

"I think I'll just go for a walk. You do, whatever it is you do," Sakura smirked as she walked away.

Sakura walked to the graveyard, to her parents and Darien's graves. "So, you can tell when it's me now?" Darien walked up beside her.

"Without a doubt," Sakura sighed and looked up to him. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Darien sighed and crossed his arms as he looked into the distance. "It's a long story, but it's still not time to tell you. A warning though, watch who you trust. And…" he trailed off. He turned to Sakura and pulled her into a surprising hug, "Be careful with your powers and be wary of those who seek to use it," he disappeared without warning.

"Really, why can't you stick around for once," Sakura sighed and looked down sadly, missing him. After staring at the graves for a while Sakura's phone rang. "_Mushi mushi_," Sakura answered her phone.

"What?" Sakura heard Damon's voice.

"It's how people in Japan answer the phone," Sakura laughed, "Anyways, what's up?"

"Jeremy gave the journal to that history teacher of yours," Damon started to explain.

"Alaric has it?" Sakura asked.

"No, actually it went missing. We think it was this stalker chick that's been asking about it. He's meeting with her now, come to the grill," Damon ended the call.

"You really have to say please once in a while," Sakura sighed and put her phone away.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way to the Grill, thankfully it wasn't too long of a walk to get there. She walked in and saw Jeremy talking to a girl. Sakura looked at the bar and saw Damon sitting there, trying to keep an eye on Jeremy. Sakura walked up to him and sat down. "So, she's the stalker chick?" Sakura asked him.<p>

"I know her!" he whispered, slightly freaked out.

"Okay…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing what was wrong. Then she got a chill down her spine, "Oh, you mean she's a…?"

"Yeah, she a vampire, and I've met her before, Anna! Back in the 1800's," Damon didn't seem happy about it.

"Is she older than you?" Sakura asked, knowing it would mean she was stronger.

Damon nodded with a frown on his face. "Come on, it's time to meet face to face, at her home," Damon took Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>They made their way where Anna was staying, who knows how Damon knew. They went inside and Damon hid behind the door, and put his finger up to his mouth, telling Sakura to keep quiet. Anna came through the door and Damon grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her up against the wall. She grabbed hold of Damon's neck, choking him back. Sakura put up her hand and blasted her away from Damon. Damon coughed, "Damn, your strong for a little thing."<p>

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," Anna said, getting off the floor, "Didn't expect her though," she said referring to Sakura. "That's some power you've got there," Anna glared at her. Anna set her bag on the dresser.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked her.

"I arrived around half past the comet. Watching you screw up every chance you have to open that tomb," Anna scoffed as she leant against the desk.

"How'd you know about the spell?" Damon asked her.

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything," Anna smirked.

"So, you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?" Damon crossed his arms and walked up close to Anna, looking down at her, trying to be intimidating.

"I like to use others to do my dirty work," Anna pushed past him.

"Like Logan Fell?" Damon asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way. Little bastard shot me," Damon turned to her.

"Logan was an idiot," Anna laughed lightly, "We slipped him some blood when he got all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family journal, I couldn't let him die," Anna explained.

"What did you want with the Fell journal?" Damon asked.

"We thought it contained the location of the witches spellbook," Anna answered, "I was wrong. According to the journal, they gave the Grimoire to Jonathon Gilbert. And according to this," Anna pulled the Gilbert Journal out of her bag, "He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would I help you?" Damon asked.

Anna sped up behind Sakura and grabbed her head, ready to bite. "Or else I kill your little assistant," Anna threatened.

"Yeah, you're on the losing end there," Damon smirked.

"What the hell?" Anna found that she couldn't move. Anna saw Sakura's eyes glowing, "What the hell are you?"

"Oh, she caught you, I wasn't even talking about that," Damon laughed.

Sakura lifted her summoned sword up to Anna's neck. "Okay, I give," Sakura looked to Damon who nodded. Sakura let her go and Anna backed away from her. "Seriously, what the hell?" Anna was now eyeing Sakura. "You're lucky you found this toy," Anna spat.

"Toy? Really?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, you do what he says," Anna replied.

Sakura started to laugh, "I'm his friend! Quiet frankly, I could have killed him a long time ago. I am no ones toy!" Sakura growled.

"Calm down," Damon sped behind Sakura and hung his arms overtop, "Don't let her get to you."

Sakura blushed, crossed her arms and looked away. "Whatever," Sakura growled, "If she tries anything, she's dead."

"Anyways, you and I both want that tomb open," Anna found a new excuse. She walked up to them and handed him the journal.

"Hm, sorry I work alone," Damon handed the journal back after glancing through it.

"Ahem," Sakura cleared her throat.

"Okay, I work with her," Damon pointed to Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now?" Sakura yawned, as it was already nighttime now. She looked around to see them in a dark wooded area.<p>

"We're almost there," Damon kept his eyes on the road. Sakura glared at him, "My father's grave, that's where. Geez, you can't just wait and find out," Damon complained.

"I prefer to know where I'm going most of the time. Especially at night like this," he pulled the car over to the side of the road. "In the woods somewhere? Great…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I know where it is," they got out of his car and she followed him into the woods. After a few minutes Damon stopped abruptly and Sakura ran into his back. She stumbled back slightly and looked around him, "What's up?"

"Well what do you know?" Damon wasn't talking to her though. Sakura saw Elena with a flashlight, with Stefan in, what Sakura assumed was the grave dug up, looking at a book. "This is an interesting turn of events," Damon seemed really upset.

"I can't let you bring her back," Stefan admitted, now standing up in front of Damon. "I'm sorry," Stefan said.

"So, am I," Damon said seriously. "For thinking for even a second, that I could trust you," Damon frowned.

"You are not capable of trust," Stefan spat. "The fact that you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself," Stefan pointed out.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself. Cause the only one I can count on is me. You made sure of that many years ago Stefan," Damon growled. "But you," Damon was referring to Elena. "You had me fooled," Damon seemed really hurt.

"Am I invisible or something. Pretty sure I was here to help," Sakura sighed and walked in between them. "Seriously, just quit it. I warned you about him," Sakura pointed to Stefan.

"And I warned you about him," Stefan angrily pointed at Damon.

"You're the ones doing the backstabbing right now," Sakura stated, still managing to keep calm.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try to destroy that, I'll rip her heart out," Damon threatened.

"There will be no killing right now!" Sakura growled. "Now Stefan, give me the book. I'm the only one here who even has a chance of using it anyways," Sakura stated. Sakura put her hand out for him to hand it to her.

"No," Stefan shook his head, "You trust him too much. It's like you're on his side."

"Really? I'm on my own side," Sakura pondered. "But I'm kinda the middle ground here if you haven't noticed," Sakura was starting to get mad.

Damon sped past her to Elena, bite his wrist and fed her his blood. "Give it to me or I'll snap her neck," Damon threatened.

"See, if you just listened, this could have been avoided," Sakura threw her hands up in annoyance. "I have a better idea," Sakura sighed. Her eyes started to glow and suddenly Stefan was pushed back quickly into a tree, then Damon and Elena. Each found themselves unable to move. "Honestly, I wasn't sure it would work. Guess my powers are getting stronger," Sakura smirked. Sakura picked up the book and started to flip through the pages.

"What are you doing? Let us go!" Stefan demanded.

"Yeah, no. I don't think so guys. You've really been giving me a headache over this book," Sakura sat on a nearby log as she looked through. "Interesting," Sakura smirked.

"Let me go," Damon growled.

Sakura looked at him with a smile, "You really have to learn to say please. And I'm not letting you guys go yet." Sakura stretched her arms and stood up, "I'll see you guys later," Sakura walked by them with the book.

"You can't just leave us here!" Elena shouted.

"When I get far enough my powers will release, so just be patient and think about things while I walk away," Sakura said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**

**What do you guys think about the cover image I put up for the story? It would have looked better if I had used pencil crayon, but once I started with the marker, I had to keep going with it! Let me know what you think of it!**


	20. Chapter 19 Tomb Days

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Tomb Days<strong>

Sakura laid on her bed at the boarding house, reading Emily's Grimoire. "So, are you going to give me that?" Damon appeared at her door.

"So, you guys were freed?" Sakura smirked, as she continued to read.

"Yeah, and I had to listen to their obsessive complaints until I was free," Damon complained.

"Mmhmm, that's great," Sakura ignored him. Damon glared at her before moving to step into her room. In an instant, the door slammed him his face, not letting him in. "Gotta love having shadow powers," Sakura said in a sing-song voice, knowing that Damon heard her. Sakura's phone started to ring. Sakura pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and saw that it was Stefan. "Hey Stef, get Elena home safe and sound?" Sakura answered her phone.

"She's gone! Anna kidnapped her!" Stefan was freaking out.

"What? How?" Sakura closed the book and sat up.

"Jeremy let her in the house and while I was downstairs, she took her," Stefan explained.

"Crap," Sakura growled. "We need to find her, and fast, who knows what might happen," Sakura sighed.

"Agreed," Stefan and Sakura hung up.

She picked up the book and opened the bedroom door to see Damon waiting. "Elena's been kidnapped!" Sakura informed him.

"So I heard. The book?" Damon put his hand out.

"Ugh, all you care about is this book. Here take it. If I call for help with Elena, you better come. Otherwise, you're on your own with getting your precious Katherine out of the tomb," Sakura shoved the book at him and walked away.

"Thank you," Damon scoffed before disappearing.

Sakura walked downstairs and Stefan arrived home. "I've been scouring the streets, but I can't find her anywhere," Stefan paced back and forth, "Where could she have taken her?" Stefan's phone rang and he picked up, "Elena?" Sakura looked at him, but judging by the serious expression, it wasn't Elena on the phone. "I can get it," Stefan spoke and soon after he hung up the phone.

Damon appearing in the doorway, "Go ahead, grovel," Damon suggested.

"Grovel? What's going on, I don't have super hearing to eavesdrop like Damon?" Sakura asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Oh wait, I don't care," Damon walked away.

"You know what, I have something to do. Call me if something happens," Sakura told Stefan.

"What? Where are you…" Stefan started to ask, but Sakura had already walked away.

* * *

><p>Sakura had followed Damon to town square, at a safe distance. She saw Damon sit on a bench, near Anna and start to talk with her. Sakura hid behind a tree, close enough to hear. "Got a hot date, or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon asked her, referring to Anna and Jeremy.<p>

"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them, all those warm bodies for starving vampires," Anna smiled.

"I told you, I work alone," Damon stated.

"Yeah, so do I. But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spellbook. So what do you say?" Anna asked.

"Stefan will come after you, and you know that, for messing with Elena," Damon told her.

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her, when I don't get what I want," Anna said angrily before getting up off the bench and leaving.

Damon cringed, "When do you want to do this?" Damon asked her.

Anna turned back around, "God it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore brothers are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight, after sundown. Meet at the church," Anna walked away.

Sakura came up behind Damon and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Damon asked.

Sakura sat down on the bench beside him, "For acting like a jackass," Sakura replied.

"I agreed to help, which helps the Elena situation," Damon sighed.

"Yeah sure," Sakura rolled her eyes. "By the way, if they have a witch, doesn't that mean they have Bonnie too," Sakura growled. Sakura got up off the bench, "I have something to do, see you around," Sakura started to walk away.

Damon grabbed her wrist, "What are you up to?"

"None of your business," Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and made a getaway.

* * *

><p>Sakura had gone home and gotten her Impala. Then she made her way to where Anna was staying. She walked up to their door and put her hand out. She blasted the door open to see Elena and Bonnie sitting on the beds. The light shone in and Anna's vampire friend started to burn. He ran away slightly. Sakura opened the curtain, letting more light in and he retreated again.<p>

"Sakura!" Elena and Bonnie went running to her.

"Get outside," Sakura commanded.

Sakura walked up to the vampire cowering in the corner, "Leave town as soon as you can. If I see you again, I'll kill you!" Sakura's eyes started to glow and the windows shattered. Sakura walked outside and they rushed to give her a hug. "Okay, can't breathe," Sakura barely managed to say. They let go and Sakura smiled at them. "Come on, get in the car and I'll drive you guys home," Sakura nodded towards it and they all got in and she drove off.

Elena pulled out her phone and call Stefan. "Hey, Sakura saved us!" Elena informed him. "Yeah, okay. We're headed there anyways," Elena hung up. "He said to go to Bonnie's grandma's place," Elena told Sakura.

"Sure thing," Sakura changed her directions.

* * *

><p>When Elena, Sakura and Bonnie got there, Stefan was inside talking to Grams. They sat down in the kitchen and started to talk. "I was finding out where you guys where with a locator spell when you called him," Grams informed them.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't know you were already saving them," Stefan bumped Sakura on the head playfully.

"Yeah, sorry," Sakura bit her lip.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Now you need to stay here," Stefan told them.

"A prisoner, in my own home?" Grams wasn't happy about it, "I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house," Stefan explained.

"We'll protect ourselves," Grams seemed set in her ways.

"We need to let him have Katherine back," Elena stated and looked at Stefan, "He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No, he doesn't deserve to get what he wants," Bonnie responded angrily.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems," Grams shook her head, "As much as we do to try and stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brothers girlfriend out and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over," Grams agreed to help. "I could use your help, shadow user," Grams said to Sakura, surprising everyone.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Honey, I can sense it. If you ever need help, don't be afraid to come to me, I have an abundant amount of knowledge and books," Grams explained.

"What about me?" Bonnie asked, "I can help."

"It's too dangerous," Grams frowned. Bonnie sighed and looked away.

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan said, getting back on topic.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," Sakura sighed.

"But we betrayed him once, now he's angry," Stefan didn't think it would work out.

"He's hurt. I think I know what I have to do," Elena said.

"Alright, come on. Let's go Elena," Sakura got up and put her hands in her pocket as left. Elena followed her to her car, knowing what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the boarding house and walked in, to see Damon getting ready to go out. "I'm going to have to change the locks," Damon said as he picked up the Grimoire.<p>

"Pretty sure that won't help," Sakura winked at him and smirked.

"Did you stage a jailbreak?" Damon asked Sakura.

"Didn't take too much. Anna wasn't even there, and I kinda blew out their windows. I think that vampire was ready to wet himself," Sakura boasted.

"I got Grams to agree to help," Elena stated.

"And maybe I'll try to help with the spell," Sakura put her arms behind her head as she leant back on a chair.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for getting the Grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really," Elena stated, point-blank.

"At least you're honest," Damon smiled weakly.

"I was protecting the people I love Damon," Elena explained, "But so were you, in your own twisted way. As hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing," Elena walked closer to Damon.

"Not interested," Damon walked away, "And you," he pointed at Sakura, "You agreed to help me anyways. You're bound by your word."

"Aw man," Sakura grumbled and slide in the chair slightly. Elena glared at her and turned her attention back to Damon.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday," Elena stated.

Damon turned back around. "Fool me once, shame on you," Damon shook his finger.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Elena asked him.

"Because I was there," Sakura sighed as she sat up in the chair.

"Not helping," Elena growled at her.

Damon set the Grimoire down, "Who's to say I didn't?"

"Me, miss invisible," Sakura held her head in her hand that was leaning on her knee.

"You didn't," Elena stated, "I know you didn't. You and I have something," Elena walked closer to him, "An understanding, and I know that my betrayal hurt you, different with how it is with you and Stefan. But I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

"I wish I could believe you," Damon shook his head.

Sakura stood up, knowing that it was finally her turn. "Then believe me, I was there when the plan took place. And quite frankly, I'm the most trustworthy person here. Your only friend remember," Sakura said and Damon frowned slightly.

Damon walked up to Sakura and looked down at her. "I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it," Damon said before turning around and walking away.

"Come on I'm driving," Sakura walked past them.

* * *

><p>The three of them arrived where Anna said to be, right by the church, to find out there was a party going on there. "The Duke party, I forgot about it," Elena said as they tried to walk by unnoticed.<p>

"Elena, Sakura hey!" Matt came up to them with Caroline.

"Where have you guys been?" Caroline asked them, making sure to hold onto Matt's hand.

"Long story, no time to tell it," Damon said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Caroline glared at Damon.

"Sure you were," Damon smirked.

"We haven't met, I'm Matt," he put his hand out to shake.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met," Damon didn't shake his hand.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard a very familiar voice calling out her name.

"You know what, we really have to go, this way," Sakura pulled Elena and Damon away.

"SAKURA!" she heard it again and started to rush.

Stefan, Bonnie and Grams were in view. Damon whistled getting their attention, "Brother, witches," he said as they hastily approached them.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked them as they approached

"I just want to get this over with," Elena sighed. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

They had everything setup to open the tomb. "Air, Earth, Fire," Grams said as she lit the torches.

"Water," Bonnie handed her a bottle of water. Grams took it and sprinkled it on the ground.

"That's it, just water from the tap?" Elena asked.

"As apposed to what?" Grams asked as she continued.

"I just figured it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something," Elena said making Grams smile.

"What's that?" Stefan asked Damon, seeing him pull out a blood bag.

"It's for Katherine," Damon explained, "Got to have something to get her going. Unless one of the girls are offering. Admit it," Damon started to whisper to Stefan, "You can't wait to get rid of me." Sakura walked up beside Damon as she watched what Grams was doing.

"I can't wait to get rid of you," Stefan admitted.

"What about you?" Damon nudged Sakura's elbow.

"What about me?" Sakura kept her focus on Grams.

"Are you waiting for me to disappear?" Damon asked.

"Doesn't matter what I want," Sakura practically growled and clenched her jaw. Damon looked at her hand and noticed that her fists were clenched also, but he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"We're ready," Bonnie, who had knelt down beside Grams, told them.

Grams, Bonnie and Sakura held each others hands in a circle and started to chant. Sure Grams didn't want Bonnie there, but the more power they had, the easier it should be. Part way the flames on the torches burst up. There was a loud breaking noise and they stopped chanting. "It worked," Bonnie said as they turned to see the door to the tomb opening.

"Of course it worked," Grams said, yet she still looked surprised.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I'm going to go get the gasoline, I'll be right back," Stefan told Elena.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked Elena.

"What?" Elena was confused when Damon grabbed hold of her arm.

"You think I'm going in on my own so you can seal me in?" Damon glared at Bonnie and Grams.

"Wait, it's dangerous in there, leave Elena here. I'll go with you," Sakura separated Elena from Damon.

"You can't," Elena tried to stop her.

"I can handle it," Sakura assured her.

"Don't bring her in, or I'll bring the walls in," Grams threatened.

"You'll bring the walls in if I don't," Damon argued.

"Grams, I'll be fine. He needs to know we won't leave him inside. He needs leverage, I get it," Sakura nodded.

Damon leant over and picked up one of the torches. He started to head in and Sakura followed him, with the flashlight she had in her pocket. It was dark and damp down there, just enough so that it was creepy. Sakura looked around, she could have sworn that she heard voices whispering. "What is that?" Sakura asked.

"They can sense you," Damon explained. "Now, where is she?" Damon kept looking. Damon rushed off, disappearing, leaving Sakura alone.

"Damon?" Sakura continued down the dark, dingy path. "Damon," she said again, in more of a whisper. She kept hearing noises, of very faint voices. She looked around with her flashlight, but couldn't see much. She really wished she brought a more powerful flashlight. A chain moved behind her. She quickly turned and looked down, at what she guessed was a dehydrated vampire with a top hat. Everywhere she pointed her flashlight, there was another body. The placed was filled with them. She took a step back and tripped over something, making her fall down. She flashed the light on the body she tripped on, and they opened their eyes. They were mainly red, like blood, blue showing their try colour. Sakura rushed to get up, away from him. She turned and ran straight into someone.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you in here," Anna spat.

Sakura took a few steps back and stumbled over someone. Anna pointed a flashlight at the body. "Mother!" Anna rushed towards her. Sakura pointed her flashlight at them.

"You're here for your mother," Sakura zoned out, thinking about her own mother. She would do anything to get her family back, and Leilani's. Could she really blame Anna for her actions, if she'd probably do the same thing? Suddenly Sakura's wrist was grabbed and Anna bit into it. "Arg," Sakura finally snapped out of it, with the pain shooting through her arm. Anna had pushed her towards her mother and held her wrist to her mother's mouth. Her mother got a quick mouthful by the time Sakura blasted Anna back and she got away.

"Anna," her mother, Pearl called to her.

"Mother!" Anna rushed to her.

"Annabel," Pearl said her name. Anna held onto her mothers head, and they touched foreheads, Anna was practically in tears.

Sakura got up and kept looking for him, "Damon."

"She's not here," Sakura could hear him saying as he moved things around.

"What?" Sakura asked approaching him.

"She's not HERE!" Damon yelled and threw his blood bag at the wall, spilling blood all over the wall.

"Damon, we need to get out of here," Sakura told him.

"It doesn't make sense they locked her inside," Damon rambled.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out," Sakura explained, she knew about the vampire spell, but the problem is, to get Sakura out, they needed to release the seal also.

"How can she not be in here?" Damon was still frantic.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here," Sakura grabbed his shoulder and he roughly pushed her away. "It's not worth it," Sakura said as she crashed into the wall.

"No!" Damon growled.

"Damon, please," Sakura begged him. He looked at her, and it seemed like reality was finally setting in. Damon fixed his jacket and stopped arguing. They rushed to get out of the cave, the door was closing. "_Fractis vallum, rumpe te cumulus liberave serous, retexo communis dea precatio_," Sakura chanted as they ran. The door stopped closing for a moment, then suddenly finished closing, before they could get there. "Dammit," Sakura growled as she pounded on the door. "We're stuck," Sakura turned to Damon.

Damon walked up to the closest wall and slide down to the floor, like a lump. "It was all for nothing," Damon whispered.

"Real helpful," Sakura growled.

"Sakura?" Elena yelled from the other side.

"Elena!" Sakura answered her.

"It'll take some time, but we'll get it back open!" Elena yelled back before taking a few steps away.

"_Fractis vallum, rumpe te cumulus liberave serous, retexo communis dea precatio_," Sakura chanted again, the door lit up, but stayed close. "Damn, I need more power," Sakura growled. Sakura drew a circle with a pentagram in the middle and let a few drops from her hurt wrist fall on it. "_Sangre de los caidos, abre la puerta entre este mundo y elotro,_" Sakura chanted and the pentagram lit up. "Let's try this again," Sakura put her hands against the door to push it, "_Fractis vallum, rumpe te cumulus liberave serous, retexo communis dea precatio_," Sakura chanted again. The door made a creaking noise, but didn't open. Sakura curse silently and walked up to where Damon was and slide down beside him.

"Since when you know spells," Damon said, not actually sounding interested.

"I read Emily's Grimoire, so I learned a few spells," Sakura explained as she hung her arms over her legs, that were laying bent up. "One's a liberation spell, and one was an empowering spell. Guess it still wasn't enough power," Sakura sighed. The blood from Sakura's wrist was still pouring out, making a small puddle. She started feeling faint when she heard a crunching sound. Damon's wrist was then at her mouth. She took a gulp and he pulled it away. Her wrist immediately started to heal. "Thanks," Sakura said, but Damon didn't reply. "I'm sorry about Katherine," Sakura said, honestly. Sakura leant her head on his shoulder as they waited.

"Thanks for the help, by the way," Damon mumbled.

"I said I would help, and I did what I could. You don't have to be so paranoid with trust around me," Sakura explained.

The door started to open again and Sakura immediately got to her feet. She pulled Damon up and dragged him out of the tomb. "Thanks," Sakura said to Bonnie and Grams.

Coming out, Elena ran up to Sakura and gave her a hug. Then she turned to Damon, "I'm sorry," Elena gave him a hug, surprising him a little, but he didn't even move.

* * *

><p>They had gone their separate ways, but Elena and Sakura decided to go to Bonnie's house. Everything seemed fine until Bonnie called them into the room where Grams was sleeping, frantically. "Grams!" Bonnie cried out.<p>

Sakura rushed up to Grams, she put her hands overtop of her, "_Refectio!"_ Sakura closed her eyes and called out. She opened her eyes to see that her recovery spell didn't work. "I shouldn't try this, but…" Sakura sighed, "_Tabula, Rasa per capitar non sequitir Et cetera!" _Sakura's hands glowed and so did Grams. Sakura cursed seeing that she wasn't strong enough, right before she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Good news, I now have season 2 of The Vampire Diaries! :D**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20 Isobel

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Isobel<strong>

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that someone was sitting at the bottom of the bed. "What do you want Damon?" Sakura asked as she held onto her head, which had been hurting since she tried to use the spells on Grams. Her funeral had already come and gone, Bonnie wasn't doing too well and the funeral brought back a lot of unhappy memories.

"Damon? Why would Damon be here?" obviously it wasn't Damon, but Sakura knew that voice.

"Brother?" Sakura shot up out of bed. She crawled across the bed and sat beside Darien. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, knowing that he didn't come by too often otherwise.

"Damon, really? Like the one pining after Katherine, why would he be in here?" Darien frowned down at her.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here? Wait, how do you know about Katherine?" Sakura asked Darien as she looked up at him seriously. She could barely see his face, since it was dark, being the middle of the night. "And how did you get in here?" Sakura asked.

Darien smirked and patted her on the head. Sakura pushed his hand away, thinking that she wasn't a little kid anymore, so he shouldn't be doing that. "I'm actually not here about any of that. I heard what happened with Grams. And by that, I mean I know what spell you tried to use," Darien didn't seem happy.

"Oh, is that what you're here about…" Sakura trailed off.

"You can't go around trying to use a necromancy spell!" Darien said sternly.

"It didn't work anyways," Sakura sighed and looked away.

"Sakura, I know that you passed out after trying it. It's dangerous! Even if it worked, you don't know that she would come back the same!" Darien tried to explain how dangerous it was. "You don't even how much that could take out of you," Darien sighed.

"I just didn't want another person around us dying, it's not fair to Grams or Bonnie," Sakura looked up at him sadly.

"Just be careful," Darien pat her on the head again and then the wind came through the window, blowing Sakura's hair around and Darien disappeared.

"Can't we just hang out normally for once?" Sakura flopped back on her bed.

* * *

><p>Sakura decided to go to the boarding house to check up on Damon, since last she knew he wasn't feeling too well because of Katherine. Sakura entered the boarding house, closing the door behind her. She heard music blaring in the parlor, she looked over and saw what looked like a frat house of half naked girls.<p>

"Sakura, darling how are you?" Damon appeared in front of her, with one arm leaning against the door behind her. She could smell the booze off of him and frowned as she looked at him. Damon smirked and pulled her up close to him. He had one hand on her waist and one on her neck. He quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first she didn't resist, practically melting into it, then her eyes went wide and she pushed him away.

"What the hell Damon?" Sakura growled.

"Oh come on, after all those months of flirting, it was bound to happen," Damon smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah, great! Being kissing by a drunkard with a house of frat girls," Sakura growled.

"Upset about them? I can easily make them all go away, if that will help," Damon offered.

"You know, I just came over to see how you were doing. I'm not sure why I cared anymore," Sakura sighed and shook her head as she leant on the door, wondering what to do. She turned to open the door when Damon put both hands on it stopping her.

"Don't go so early, stay a while. Have some fun," Damon looked down at her.

"Yeah… I don't think so, I'll see you when you're better, if you get better," Sakura said and Damon didn't move his hands off the door. "You know, you can't really stop me that way," Sakura's eyes glowed and she walked straight through the front door. "Maybe I should have just smacked him up the side of the head," Sakura sighed as she walked away from the boarding house.

Part way down she ran into Stefan, "Hey Sakura, how's he doing?"

"Go see for yourself," Sakura said bitterly, "He's not handling it in a good way," Sakura said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Sakura had decided to take a nice long walk, to grab in some fresh air when her phone rang. "Hello," Sakura answered right away.<p>

"Sakura," she heard Leilani's voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Shouldn't that be what I ask you? You seem to be disappearing a lot lately. I'm glad for the texts that you do send for where your going, but seriously, what's going on? Damon brought you home from the decade dance passed out. Then Stefan brings you home passed out, for apparently trying to help Grams. Not just that, but I have to get all my info from Bonnie," Leilani complained. Apparently Leilani saw when she was brought home, both times. "Just… Try to be careful, and tell me what's going on more often," Leilani suggested, knowing things hadn't been easy since they came back to town.

A small light on Sakura's phone started flashing, "Alright Leilani, I'll try. I've got to go though, another call incoming."

"What are you up to now?" Leilani asked as Sakura switched lines.

"Opps," Sakura cringed about hanging up on Leilani. "Hello," she answered her other call.

"Hey Sakura," it was Elena, "I've been researching about my real mom and I have a lead, on her best friend anyways. I'm going to head there, but I'm kind of nervous. Can you…" Elena trailed off.

"Sure, I'll come," Sakura smiled lightly.

"Great, meet me at the Grill," Elena told her.

"I'm right by there," Sakura laughed.

"So am I!" Elena and Sakura laughed. They hung up their phones and Elena came out of the Grill to see Sakura. "Let's go," Elena and Sakura got into Elena's vehicle.

* * *

><p>They headed to the address for Trudie Peterson, at '312 Boulder Ave.' They walked up to the door together and Elena seemed uncertain. Elena shook her head, thinking she couldn't do it when Sakura knocked on the door. Elena turned back around when a woman with blonde hair answered the door.<p>

"Trudie, Trudie Peterson?" Elena asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"My name is Elena Gilbert. This is my friend Sakura… I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemmings," Elena gulped out of nervousness.

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years," Trudie smiled. "How do you know her?" she asked.

"I think that…" Elena played with her hair, "Well…"

"Do you know if she had a baby, she gave up for adoption?" Sakura asked, since Elena couldn't seem to come up with the words.

"My god," Trudie stared at Elena, "You're her daughter? I was just going to make some tea, would you guys like some?" she asked with a southern accent evident in her voice.

"Sure," Elena smiled as she replied.

"The kitchen's this way," Trudie stepped aside letting them in. Sakura noticed that Trudie seemed nervous when Elena walked through her front door. What could that be about? Does she know about vampires, and if so, did she think Elena was one?

"I didn't think I was going to come," Elena took her jacket off. "I was thinking about my mom and, I'm sorry about barging in," Elena left her jacket on a chair at the dinner table.

"It's no problem," Trudie replied, with a smiled that seemed like it was almost always on her face. "It was just a surprise though," they all sat down at the table. "I haven't thought about Isobel in years," she admitted.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elena asked.

"About 17 years ago," she replied, alerting Elena, "When she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, you know. People drift apart."

"And you don't know where she ended up?" Elena asked.

"She was in Florida for a while, she was on her own. I know it wasn't easy," Trudie explained.

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" Elena asked, surprising Sakura slightly. She hadn't even thought about who the father might be.

"I could never get her to fess up," Trudie said and Sakura became suspicious. The pause and reluctance with the answer made it seem like a lie. "Anyways, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship," Trudie changed the subject.

"Where did she go?" Elena smiled, obviously interested.

"Somewhere in North Carolina, Duke I think. Smart girl, smart school," she replied and the kettle started to whistle, "Let me just get that," Trudie got up. Sakura tried to keep an eye on Trudie, but once she rounded the corner, Sakura leaned over and saw her with her phone out. That definitely didn't seem like a good sign.

Trudie came back moments later with the tea and an old yearbook. "So this was you?" Elena pointed at a picture of Trudie and Isobel in cheerleading outfits.

"They came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won a game in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzy was, but I was a damn good backup," Trudy said getting a smiled from Elena.

"This is great," Elena couldn't help but keep smiling, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Trudie replied. "You haven't touched your tea," Trudie pointed out.

Sakura and Elena went to take a sip when they noticed the familiar scent. "What is in this tea?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Just some herbs," Trudie said vaguely.

Sakura and Elena looked at each other then turned to Trudie, "Vervain!"

"You know?" Elena stated.

"Know what?" Trudie tried to play dumb.

"You didn't invite me in," Elena pointed out, "And you're serving vervain tea, you know!"

Trudie stood up nervously, "I think that you should probably leave."

"What are you not telling me?" Elena asked.

"Please, leave," Trudie seemed to be getting worse.

Sakura stood up, "Come on, let's go." Elena stood up, looking confused. She picked up her jacket and they left. They went to get into Elena's car and noticed a man in the middle of the road staring at them. They rushed into the car, and they sped off. Sakura looked in the mirror to see him walking towards them, but only at a walking pace.

* * *

><p>They stopped off at the boarding house, since Elena wanted to talk with Stefan, regardless of how reluctant Sakura was to go there. They walked upstairs, "Stefan?" Elena looked around for him.<p>

"Better, me," Damon came out shirtless. Technically though, his shirt was just in his hand.

"You look…" Elena trailed off and turned to Sakura for help.

"Dashing, gorgeous, irresistible," Damon walked up to them.

"Better than earlier anyways," Sakura frowned and crossed her arms as she glared at Damon.

"Um, did something happen?" Elena whispered to Sakura.

"No point in whispering, I'm a vampire," Damon whispered to them.

"He still looks wrecked though ," Sakura sighed and looked away.

"No reason why," Damon mumbled. "Did you know I'm one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors," Damon said pouting his lips out a little.

"Really…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yup," Damon said plainly. Damon walked over to his full length mirror and started to put his shirt on.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked with concern.

"Never better, yup," Damon said unconvincingly. "What can I do for you?" Damon asked as he fixed his collar, "I'm a barrel of favours today, trying to find purpose. How can I help?" Damon mumbled.

"I'm just meeting with Stefan, we're going to the fundraiser," Elena stated. They heard a thud and turned around to see Sakura on the ground holding her head. "Sakura!" Elena bend down to her and Damon appeared on the other side.

"Ha ha, just a headache," Sakura tried to brush it off. "Been having them for the last while since I, you know what Elena," Damon looked at Elena with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

"Nothing, doesn't matter," Sakura waved her hand, hoping they wouldn't continue on able it.

Elena frowned and shook her head. "This is what you get for trying a necromancy spell!" Elena growled and went to help Sakura up.

Damon hastily picked her up and set her on the nearby bed. "Necromancy, really? And you think I'm stupid," Damon scoffed. Damon stood beside her and tried to button his shirt up. "Can I get some help?" Damon asked.

"Fine," Sakura got up and turned to him and started to button his shirt. Apparently the alcohol was still messing with him.

"So, I found out who my birth mother is," Elena informed him.

"Who cares?" Damon scoffed. "She left you, she sucks," Damon said.

"True," Sakura glanced at Elena.

"Stefan," Elena walked over to him, as he had appeared in the doorway.

Damon started to put his jacket on and grunted. "Ugh, I need a bigger jacket. Wow, you know, the occasional sorority girl can help fill you out a bit," Damon walked away, past Stefan.

"He's fine?" Elena said, not convinced at all.

"He's Damon," Stefan said suggesting that Damon always acts like this.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him," Elena stated, "It will remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." They turned to see Sakura laying on the bed. Elena came and sat down beside her, she rubbed her arm comfortingly and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Headaches easing off a bit at the moment," Sakura stated as she laid her forearm on her forehead.

"I meant with how Damon's acting," Elena clarified.

"Why should I care?" Sakura mumbled. "I've got to go," Sakura sighed, "See you."

Elena was about to say something when Sakura used her shadow magic to phase through the bed. They heard a thud as she landed on the first floor, "I'm fine," Sakura yelled up to them before leaving the boarding house.

After leaving the house, she started to walk to the Grill, where their fundraising event was taking place. She heard honking from behind and Elena pulled up to the sidewalk. "You're heading to the Grill right, hop in, Stefan said to go before him," Elena explained. Sakura nodded and got into Elena's vehicle.

* * *

><p>They got to the Grill and went inside, where Matt and Caroline were already there. Leilani pulled her off to the side, away from them. "I'm glad you decided to show up," Leilani giggled a little. Apparently, she was already drinking. Considering the high scale people there, it could really lead to trouble. Leilani and Sakura sat down with Jenna and Elena as the bachelor raffle started. Number 4 was Alaric, Mrs. Lockwood introduced him, and asked him what he did. Number 5 was Damon, they didn't have much information on him. But when she asked if he travelled, she stirred up a lot of trouble. He mentioned North Carolina, where Isobel went to school. It was evident he knew about Alaric and his wife, aka Elena's mother! Elena was on the verge of tears and ran out of the Grill and Stefan followed her.<p>

Sakura stood up and looked around, something didn't feel right. Sakura saw Elena come back into the Grill and run into Damon. They had words and she left with Stefan. "What the hell is going on now?" Sakura mumbled. The raffle continued and Jenna won Alaric, how fitting. And of all people, Mrs. Lockwood got the ticket for Damon, but he had disappeared. There was a loud noise outside and Sakura rushed to see what happened. The man that she saw in the mirror was hit by a car.

Stefan and Elena rushed away. Sakura looked around for anyone suspicious before going to check on Damon at the boarding house, where there was a chance he might have been. It took a little time to get there, but when she found Damon sitting on the couch drinking, she saw Alaric, dead in front of him.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she rushed up to Alaric.

"He came at me," Damon stated.

"Didn't I ask you not to kill him?" Sakura growled.

"What? As I said, he came at me. All I did was tell him that his wife didn't want him anymore. Not my fault he couldn't handle it," Damon spat.

"Like how you've been handling Katherine," Sakura growled back.

"I'm handling it fine," Damon lied. "You know what, Isobel came to me. She found me. If she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine, maybe Katherine sent her to me," Damon informed her.

"Stop it, you don't need to keep looking," Sakura growled.

"It can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out, it can't," Damon set his drink down. "I'll get Stefan to take care of him, you do whatever you want," Damon walked away. As he did so, Sakura sent a vase flying at him, smashing it on the back of the head. "I'll let that pass," Damon kept walking.

Sakura sat down beside Alaric as she waited for Stefan to show up. When he did, Sakura explained the situation, telling him what Damon had said. "His hand twitched," Stefan told Sakura.

"What?" she turned to him, "After death twitch, or still alive twitch?" Sakura asked. Then Alaric gasped and tried to sit up. Stefan went to the other side of him to help.

"What happened?" Alaric asked, "What's going on?"

"You were…" Sakura trailed off, dumbfounded.

"Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked.

"No I, I went for him and then he, he stabbed me," Alaric tried to feel the spot.

"No, you must have vampire blood in your system," Stefan stated, since it was the only logical explanation.

"No, it's something else," Alaric checked out his hands.

"How?" Stefan asked.

Sakura's eyes lit up like a light and she rushed to his right side. She pulled up his hand and pointed to the ring. "It's the ring, I saw it in the book, and I can sense something about it," Sakura stated.

"Isobel," Alaric said as he thought back to when she gave it to him, "This ring protected me."

Stefan sat down, astonished, "That's impossible."

"No, it makes perfect sense," Sakura sighed. "It's a good thing she did give it to you," Sakura stated.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21 I'm Sorry

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: I'm Sorry<strong>

Damon had been ignoring everyone for a while now, still in denial about everything that had happened. Sakura and Leilani were at school, at their lockers with Elena, when Stefan walked up to them. "Damon hasn't said a word to me, every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down," Stefan complained.

"Sometimes I wonder if him ignoring us is a good thing," Sakura said out loud as she fixed the books in her locker. Leilani punched Sakura in the arm and frowned at her. "What?" Sakura asked, not knowing why she was mad. Sakura figured Leilani would be happy that she was telling her everything now, well most things anyways.

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked and Sakura scoffed, and received some questioning stares when she did it.

"I really don't know. He waited 145 years, only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean, it's got to hurt right?" Stefan admitted.

"I feel bad for him," Leilani sighed. "How can Katherine be such a… You know what," Leilani said, not wanting to swear.

"A bitch, psycho, with no regard for anyone else," Sakura mumbled, surprising them.

"Don't swear," Leilani nudged her.

"I don't really know a good substitute word for it. Hmm, cur, scankbag, or I could just use Japanese, _baka buso_," Sakura said casually.

"Sakura!" Leilani was pretty angry.

"Anyways, have you thought about what you want to do?" Stefan asked Elena.

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Na, haven't thought about it at all," Elena said sarcastically.

"Sorry I brought it up," Stefan said.

"I'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it, no vampire mother, brother," Elena was overwhelmed.

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked, referring to himself.

"No vampires but you," Elena smiled.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Leilani squealed. And Sakura took that as a cue to leave them alone. She grabbed hold of Leilani's arm and dragged her away. Leilani waved to them as they left.

* * *

><p>After school Leilani and Sakura decided to go to the Grill to play some pool, and just hang out for once. After shooting a few rounds, Leilani pointed out that Matt and Caroline were on a double date with Elena and Stefan. And when Sakura looked around, she noticed that Damon was at the bar drinking with Matt's mom and Jenna. He noticed her and raised his glass to her with a drunken smiled.<p>

"Oh great, Damon's here," Sakura said sarcastically.

After a while the others got up and headed to another pool table. Elena and Stefan waved to Leilani and Sakura. Leilani waved happily and Sakura tried to at least smile for them. Matt and Caroline turned to see who they were waving too and they waved also. Sakura noticed someone familiar at the bar and decided to go say hello. "I'll be right back," Sakura told Leilani.

"Rightie-o," Leilani said cheerily.

Sakura sat down at the bar beside someone, "Well hello there brother."

"Hello to you too, sister," they said seriously before they started to laugh.

"What's up?" Sakura asked, when she got a chill down her spine. She looked around but couldn't tell what caused it.

"Be careful, the vampires from the tomb are out. Pearl has most of them staying in a house, but I doubt they'll stay indoors for long. And if Damon hasn't told you, you have powerful blood," Darien informed her.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"With your powers, your blood is special. And from what I could tell from the day you guys went into the tomb, you ended up bleeding somehow. Since they're out now, and they know the smell of your blood, they might come after you," Darien warned her. He finished his drink and got up. "Just be careful," Darien pat her on the head and disappeared.

"How does he always know these things? Stalker brother?" Sakura thought out loud and laughed a little. Sakura started to head back to her pool table and Leilani when she saw Stefan looking around. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked him.

Stefan came up beside her and whispered, "Someone called Elena, Katherine."

"A tomb vampire," Sakura mumbled.

Stefan sighed and went back to the others. Sakura stood looking around for a moment. "What's up Sakura?" a drunk Damon approached her with a drink in his hands.

"You're too drunk to be any help, so why don't you just go back to your new plaything," Sakura spat.

"Jealous?" Damon said as he got awkwardly close to her. Sakura turned to him and looked up at him.

She took hold of his chin, making sure she had his attention. She shook her head as she said, "First off, get over yourself. Secondly, sober up, things are going to get bad. And lastly let me know when you're done with this pathetic act," Sakura let go and walked back to Leilani, leaving Damon dumbfounded. "Hey Leilani, you should head home, I have something I have to do," Sakura told her.

"What might that be?" Leilani asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura came close and whispered, "Vampire hunting."

"Oh," Leilani didn't know what to say. "Be careful," was the only thing Leilani could think of saying.

When Sakura headed outside, Jenna was talking to an unfamiliar man. She had broken her shoe and he broke her other shoe, while hitting on her, to try and even her out a bit. He tried to use compulsion, but it didn't work and Jenna left when a cab came by. "_Umbra Ferrum_," Sakura summoned her sword and was ready to strike when a woman showed up suddenly. Another tomb vampire? How many were already out and about. Sakura readied herself to strike when they both disappeared. "Now how do I track them?" Sakura mumbled, "I really have to learn how to dowse." On that thought Sakura pulled out a necklace with a crystal on it, that was in her ancestors box of things. She had forgotten about it until recently, but since she had it, she figured that it might work for dowsing. She looked around, to make sure no one was watching. Then she held it out in front and closed her eyes to concentrate. She focused on the image of the vampire she saw. When she opened her eyes the pendant was pointing outward. "I hope this really worked," Sakura mumbled to herself before rushing forward. She kept the pendant in her hand and after going straight for a while, she pulled it out again. As far as she could tell, the dowsing worked, but how was she suppose to know when to change direction. She held it in her hand and it glowed and turned slightly.

Sakura continued on her way to find the vampire when she noticed something. She was getting rather close to the Salvatore boarding house. Then it hit her, there were only vampires living there, no human. That meant that another vampire could enter whenever they wanted. If one of the tomb vampires were heading there, it wasn't going to be for a friendly chat. Sakura shoved the pendant back in her pocket and started to run towards the boarding house.

When she was getting close, she made sure to be careful. She kept looking around to see if she could find him. When she was just a few trees away from the boarding house, she saw him. The vampire from the bar, was just outside their window. It looked as though he was waiting to strike. That meant that she had to strike first. Sakura was careful not to grab his attention, as she stalked closer. When she was in a direct path not too far, she dashed towards him. He turned to her just as she tackled him, knocking him back. They went flying and smashed straight through the window. They hit Stefan as they landed, knocking him back.

Sakura landed harshly on her back, beside the vampire. He quickly recovered and grabbed a piece of glass. He was about to stab Sakura, when Damon rushed over, grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him off to the side. He started to walk up to him, when the vampire recovered and punched him in the face. Damon stumbled back slightly and punched him in the face, knocking him back. Damon pushed him against the railing, holding him there. Stefan got to his feet and the female vampire from back at the Grill jumped him. He tried to stab her with a piece of glass. She grabbed his hand and grabbed hold of his neck, choking him, with the other.

"_Umbra Ferrum,_" Stefan was knocked away and Sakura stabbed the female vampire in the back. Damon head butted the other vampire, while holding onto his collar. He kneed him in the gut and tossed him, over past the couch. Sakura left her sword in the female vampire, "_Duo_," she summoned her second one and started to walk towards the other vampire. He looked at her and then at Damon and Stefan who were now standing together. He looked at the window and Sakura knew what he was thinking. She acted as fast as she could, and threw her second sword at the vampire. It was too late though, the vampire used his super speed to run away, out the window.

"Dammit," Damon cursed.

"I remember them from 1864," Stefan admitted.

Sakura summoned her swords back into her ring and walked up to them while holding her back.

"You okay?" Damon asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, just harsh landing," Sakura tried to stretch out her back.

"They were in the tomb," Stefan just realized it.

"Yeah, about that," Damon looked around, guilty.

"They got out after Bonnie and Grams broke the spell to get us out. They didn't get the seal back on," Sakura sighed and flopped on the couch. When she landed she growled slightly from the pain.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yup, fine," Sakura held her hand up, trying to assure them.

"I'm going to call Elena and check up on her," Stefan said as he stepped off to the side.

"And I'll call Leilani," Sakura reached for her phone and pain shot through her, "In a minute."

Damon picked up a bottle of bourbon and took a drink. "What were you doing up here by the way?" Damon asked her as he moved the dead female vampire's body.

"Vampire hunting," Sakura smirked, "I already knew about the tomb vampires getting out. And I sensed him at the Grill. He was after Jenna by the way. But after she left I followed him here, well kinda followed him," Sakura explained.

Damon stopped moving the body and looked at her, "Kinda?"

"Yeah," Sakura pulled the pendant out, "Apparently, I can dowse to find things."

"Okay," Damon nodded, "Can you help me out a little bit?"

Sakura stretched her back as she stood up, "Sure." Sakura helped Damon move the body into the fire. Getting her in, she burned up fast. Well, she was dead anyways, a dead, undead.

After helping him move the body Sakura pulled out her phone to call Leilani, "Just making sure you got home fine," Sakura smiled as she talked to Leilani. The conversation was brief, and Sakura hung up only a moment later. She put her phone away and looked at the broken window. "Sorry about that," Sakura pointed at it.

"Don't worry, we'll get it fixed. You were just trying to help us," Damon smiled and flopped down on the couch, with his bottle of bourbon in his hands. Then it went awkwardly silent.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"What are you sorry about?" Damon asked, dumbfounded.

"Sorry for not helping when you needed it. You were there for me, so I should be there for you," Sakura gave him a weak smile. "Anyways, I'm off," Sakura said and walked by him.

"Walking home?" Damon asked.

"Yup," Sakura replied plainly.

"Did you run here or something?" Sakura stopped and glanced back at him with a smile.

"Yup," Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It's not safe for young girls to walk around at night, I'll walk you home," Damon set the bottle down and stood up.

"I'm so much safer with you around then whatever's bumping in the night out there," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny," Damon walked up beside her. "Let's go," they walked out of the boarding house, to head to Sakura's home.

* * *

><p>It took a little time, but they got there safely. Sakura was going to head to her front door when Damon stopped her, by grabbing hold of her hand. Damon pulled her in close to him, one hand on her waist. He held her face with his other hand and leant in. He kissed her, and he was glad when she kissed him back. They heard the front doorknob turn and Sakura pushed Damon away.<p>

"Finally back home?" Leilani opened the door. "Come on, it's time for bed!" Leilani called out.

Sakura glanced at Damon briefly before heading in, leaving him confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22 Scars

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Scars<strong>

It was nighttime and there was a thunderstorm raging outside. Sakura was asleep in her bed when her bedroom window burst open, waking her up. Sakura shot up, gasping as she looked around suspiciously. She pushed her blanket off of her and walked up to the window, closing it. She stood at the window looking outside as the lightning struck right outside her window. There was a knock at her door. Sakura walked up to it and opened it.

"Hey Sakura, there's a huge storm rolling in," Leilani said. The thunder crackled really loudly, shaking the windows. Leilani jumped slightly and grabbed hold of Sakura's arm. "Um, can you make sure the windows are closed," Leilani was shaking. She was always afraid of thunder and lightning, ever since she was stuck outside during one when she was younger and a lightning bolt struck right in front of her, digging into the ground.

"Sure, okay," Sakura sighed and pat Leilani on the back. When Leilani didn't let go of Sakura's arm Sakura sighed and said, "You can sleep here tonight, I'll check the windows and be right back."

Leilani nodded and rushed to Sakura's bed to hide under the covers. Sakura smirked and went downstairs to check on the windows. She saw the kitchen window open slightly, with the curtains flapping from the wind. She walked up to it and pushed it closed, with some much needed force. "When I told you the tomb vampires were out, I didn't mean, hunt them down!" Darien startled Sakura.

Sakura turned to him and sighed, "Maybe I should get you a house key so you don't have to use the window," Sakura pointed at the kitchen window.

Darien smiled and shook his head, laughing lightly. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but be careful. Even around me," Darien said, confusing her.

"Why would I have to be careful around you?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm a young vampire, which means others can compel me. That's all…" Darien trailed off.

The thunder rolled out again and they heard a scream upstairs. Sakura turned her head after heading it. She turned back and Darien was gone. "At least he closed the window this time," Sakura sighed and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Sakura drove, with Elena over to the Salvatore house, to talk about the tomb vampires. They went into the parlour to talk, while Damon boarded up the window Sakura crashed threw the previous night.<p>

"I say we go to Pearls, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon suggested as he played with his hammer.

"Yeah, and then what? We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say sorry," Stefan suggested sarcastically.

I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena crossed her arms angrily.

"Pearl is older then them, thus she is stronger. I doubt there was much he could do," Sakura smirked as she explained.

Damon rolled his eyes, "It was just an exchange of information. Besides, she going to help me get Katherine back."

Sakura sighed and looked at the rain outside the window. Guess it was just a thank you kiss.

"Of course she is," Elena shook her head. "Damon gets what he wants as usual, no matter who he hurts in the process," Elena glanced at Sakura to see how she was doing.

"You don't have to be snarky about it," Damon spat, not noticing that Elena was talking about Sakura.

"I woke up this morning to learn all of the vampires have been released from the tomb, I've earned snarky," Elena glared at Damon.

Damon sat down on the couch, still holding onto his hammer. "How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon sighed.

"I'm not blaming you Damon, I've accepted the fact that you're a self serving psychopath, with no redeeming qualities," Elena smirked as she said it.

"Ouch," Damon pouted.

"We're not being very productive," Sakura turned from the window to glance at them.

"She's right," Stefan sighed. "We're going to find out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan confirmed.

Damon stood up and left. "I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky," Elena complained as she walked up to Stefan for a hug.

"He makes everybody cranky," Stefan said making Sakura smirk.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise," Stefan said, still hugging her.

"Ahem, you two against all them. I think you're going to need a little back up," Sakura stated. She walked away from the window and flopped down on the couch.

"What about me, I can't just sit here and do nothing," Elena backed away from him.

"That's exactly what you two are going to do," Stefan said to Elena and Sakura, "Because that's what's going to keep you safe."

"Not like you can stop me from helping," Sakura laughed and received a stern stare from Stefan.

"It all means nothing if you're not safe," Elena said.

"What do you mean, I'm totally safe. I have Damon the self serving psychopath at my side," Stefan smirked.

"And me, even if you don't know it," Sakura got up and stuck her tongue out at him as she walked by.

* * *

><p>Sakura gave Elena a ride home and then decided to go see her family's graves. "Hey guys, I'm back again," Sakura sighed as she stood out in the rain, staring down at the gravestones. "I hope you're not getting tired of my visits already," Sakura laughed lightly. "It doesn't feel right having a gravestone for Darien since he's still kickin'. He's a living dead, oooo," Sakura laughed, making fun of her brother slightly. Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone through the rain. "Hello? Darien, is it you?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, two people, well with how fast they appeared, two vampires appeared in front of her. "What do you want?" Sakura growled and got ready to attack.<p>

The two vampires smirked, confusing her.

"_Umbra_…" Sakura started to say when something hit her in the back of the head, hard. Sakura fell forwards, "Crap," Sakura mumbled before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Sakura started to wake up to someone yelling out in pain. "Stefan?" Sakura mumbled, recognizing the voice. Sakura wiggled her wrists to find out she was tied up to the ceiling with ropes and she no longer had her trench coat on.<p>

"Well well, Damon's girl is awake," Sakura started to open her eyes and she could sense vampires all around. The vampire from the boarding house was found out to be known as Frederick, and apparently, he was the mastermind behind the kidnapping. He breathed in her scent, "Strawberry and vanilla, you were the one in the tomb and at the Salvatore house, the one with the amazing blood. You jumped me," he growled and grabbed hold of Sakura's hair and bit her shoulder. His eye's lit up after the bite, "Delicious," he said as he licked his lips.

"I only jumped you because you were being all creepy outside their house," Sakura smirked, trying to confuse them, not letting them know she was actually hunting them. Sakura looked around to see how many vampires were there. And to see that Stefan was being tortured right beside her. "Oh no, Stefan," Sakura looked at him with worry, he was shirtless with a lot of wounds.

"Let her go, you have no reason to take out your revenge on her," Stefan pleaded as Frederick walked in front of them.

"You guys killed my girl, I'll kill yours," Frederick spat.

"Some logic, you moron," Sakura pulled on the ropes slightly and swung and kicked the vampire in the mouth, knocking him back.

"You bitch!" he spit out some blood. "Detain her!" he commanded.

"This isn't right," one of the vampire said. Sakura looked at him and recognized him from the Grimoire as Harper.

"I thought I was already detained?" Sakura laughed. Sakura's eyes started to glow and then all of a sudden she was being electrified. "Ah," Sakura screamed out in pain.

"Hmph," Frederick turned to her. "We did our research on your kind," he pointed to a pentagram on the pavement below her, with a lot of symbols on it. "Use your powers and you get hurt," he smirked. He pulled up a knife and readied to attack Sakura. He slashed forward and Harper grabbed his hand, pulling him away from Sakura. The knife just scrapped her skin, cutting her stomach, making her bleed.

"This isn't right," Harper said again.

Frederick grabbed Harper by the neck, "You're going to want to let go of me," he said threateningly.

"Miss Pearl will be home soon," Harper stated.

"Miss Pearl, is no longer in charge," he told Harper. "Tie him up," he commanded, "And stake him down." The other vampires took him out of the room, just leaving one.

Frederick was about to stab Stefan again. Sakura's eyes started to glow again and she stopped him with her powers, making it so he couldn't move. The spell activated and Sakura started to get shocked, but she kept hold of the vampire.

"Your circle there is weak," Sakura shook as she spoke. "Go away!" Sakura growled and he was knocked back into the wall.

He groaned and had trouble getting up. He was about to go after Sakura when someone called him upstairs. He growled at them before heading up. "Thanks," Sakura heard Stefan mumble before she passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Sakura started to wake up again. Stefan was trying to get his wrists free and Harper was tied and staked to a chair.<p>

"Thank you for trying to help," Stefan said to Harper.

"They just needed somebody to blame," Harper said, understanding their anger, "Someone to punish."

Sakura figured she had to use her physical strength to get out. She grabbed the rope with her hands and started to pull. Then she started swinging back and forth. "What are you doing?" Stefan asked. Sakura got enough momentum. She swung up and her feet landed on the ceiling. She used her legs and tried to pull the rope right from the ceiling when the door slammed open. Startled, Sakura let go and ended up swinging back down, harshly.

"Sakura, Stefan!" it was Elena who came through the door.

"You shouldn't be here," Stefan told Elena when Damon came in behind her.

"She was supposed to stay in the car," Damon spat grumpily. Damon pulled out a stake and was about to stake Harper.

"Don't! Not him," Stefan managed to say.

"Whatever," Damon put the stake away and turned to Sakura, quickly checking how bad her wounds were. He walked up where the ropes were tied.

"There's vervain on the ropes," Stefan warned him.

"Elena, get them down," Damon pointed to the ropes and walked back up to Sakura, in front of her. He noticed the cut on her stomach and the bite on her shoulder and he noticed something else. It looked almost like burn marks all over. "What did they do?" Damon asked.

Sakura cough laughed and said, "The symbol on the ground. It shocks me when I use my powers. They sure are inventive." Damon put his foot on the symbol and rubbed it breaking the circle and the spell. Elena released Sakura's rope and she fell into Damon. Elena released Stefan's rope and Damon used a hand to hold him up till Elena got to him.

"Alright, get your clothes on and let's go," Damon commanded. He picked up Sakura's coat, while letting her lean on him.

"Wait," Stefan stopped Damon from leaving.

"What, guys come on, we have to get out of here," Damon grumbled.

Stefan walked up to Harper and pulled a stake out of his leg.

"Come on, we've got to go," Damon tried to rush them. Elena pulled the other stake out, of his other leg, to help Harper get free.

Elena gave Stefan a shoulder and helped him walk. In the hall Damon looked around the other corner, thinking up a plan, "Can you run?" he asked.

"What, no vampire killing fun for me?" Sakura smirked weakly.

"No, now go," Damon pointed, "I'm going to distract them, while you guys run." Damon went in the other direction.

Sakura sighed and went to Stefan's other side, to help Elena with his weight. They walked outside, with a bit of trouble from the awkward holding. The kept walking, into the wet wooded area, trying to get to the car. Partway Stefan stumbled, falling over and taking them down with him. Sakura's hand landed on a branch, which cut into her hand. "Are you okay?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah, let's just keep going," Sakura and Elena started to get up. They helped Stefan stand up and started to move to the car again. The opened the side door and helped Stefan get in. Sakura got into the back and Elena got into the drivers seat. She went to start the car to find out that someone ripped out the wires to the ignition.

"Stefan?" Elena started to panic.

The window on Stefan's side smashed open and Stefan was pulled out of the car. Sakura went overtop of the middle section, to get out of the back quickly and went out through the door. It was Frederick! He started punching Stefan when Sakura tackled him to the ground, surprising him. "I don't think so," Sakura growled. They landed roughly and Frederick recovered first. He pulled Sakura up and went to punch her in the stomach, when she punched him in the face. His face turned to the side and he growled. He pushed her into a tree and kicked her in the stomach. Unfortunately for Sakura, there was a small branch sticking out. When Frederick kicked her, with such massive force, the tree stabbed into her. Sakura put up her hand and mustered enough power to blast him away. She took a step away from the tree, and Frederick had gotten back up. Her eyes glowed and Frederick couldn't move. Sakura was stopping him from moving, but how long could she hold him. She tried to blast, but didn't have enough strength. Sakura looked at Stefan, who was still curled up on the ground. "Elena? Do something, I can't hold him for much longer," Sakura said as Frederick started to fight with her shadows, moving very slowly. Elena pulled out a stake and was ready to strike when Sakura dropped to the ground, and Frederick was freed.

Frederick rushed up to Sakura, using his vampire speed. Elena saw him pick Sakura up by the throat and she froze. "_Lux Sagitta!_" suddenly, a light arrow pierced through Frederick. "Now Elena!" Leilani had shown up. Frederick dropped Sakura and fell to the ground. Elena rushed up to him.

"I'll take you with me," Frederick growled as he looked at Sakura. He put his hand back to her throat, when Elena staked him from behind. He growled and dropped to the ground.

"Leilani?" Sakura coughed as she looked up at the girl who just saved the day.

"Stefan!" Elena ran up to him. He didn't seem to be doing too well.

"Sakura…" Leilani walked up to her and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?" Leilani asked with worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," Sakura lied, as she felt the blood trickle down her back. Sakura looked at the house, hoping to see Damon coming out safely.

"Stefan!" Elena said again, grabbing their attention. Elena glanced back at Frederick and saw him starting to move again. Guess she missed his heart.

"He needs blood," Sakura knelt down and put her blood filled hand, to his mouth to pour it in. Stefan's eyes opened and he told them to run. "Just drink more," Sakura sighed.

"Shouldn't it be from someone who isn't already injured?" Elena asked frantically.

"My blood is stronger, it has special properties. It's a less is more thing," Sakura sighed. Sakura held her wrist up to Stefan, "Just take more," Sakura sighed. Stefan's eyes went blood red and he bit into her wrist.

"Guys hurry," Leilani said, freaking out about Frederick.

Sakura cringed slightly, as he kept drinking. She was starting to look pale and was thinking about stopping him. But how much did he need? He let her go and she stood up, swaying slightly.

"Guys! _Lux Sagitta!"_ Leilani shot him again, as he was getting up. She hit him in the shoulder. He stumbled back slightly the took a step forward with a growl. Sakura looked at him lifelessly. She put her hand up, but nothing happen. He picked up a branch and stalked forward.

Suddenly, Stefan lunged forward, from behind Sakura. He slammed Frederick against a tree, took his branch and stabbed him with it. He was easily overpowering Frederick. He kept stabbing him relentlessly, when Elena grabbed his hand. Stefan growled at Elena, scaring her slightly. He dropped the stick with a confused look on his face. It didn't seem like he was in full control. What else would you expect though, going from animal blood to supernatural blood.

Damon showed up with Alaric, and looked around. "What happened?" Damon asked as he looked at Frederick on the ground. He turned to Sakura and noticed how pale she was. "What?" Damon rushed to her and cupped her face in his hands, "Are you okay?"

"Yup," Sakura smirked weakly. Suddenly, she fell forward into him. "Sorry, I stumbled," Sakura said, pushing off from his chest.

"You weren't taking a step," Damon pointed out.

"Psh, how would you know?" Sakura asked, seeming kinda out of it.

"Guys, we should really get out of here," Leilani suggested.

"Agreed," Alaric said as he looked around, slightly paranoid.

* * *

><p>They went to the Salvatore boarding house and Sakura rushed upstairs to her room, well, as much as she could rush. She took off her coat and threw it to the side. She opened the drawer on her bed cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. She sat on the bed and opened the kit. She took off her shirt and pulled out some ointment and bandages. She felt the spot on her back and it was still bleeding a bit, but not as much as before. She cringed as she put the wound cleaner on it. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, unraveled the bandages and tried to wrap it around her midsection, but it wouldn't go right.<p>

There was a quick knock on the door, "Need help?" Damon asked. "I could just give you some of my blood," he suggested. "Hello," Damon said, not getting a response.

"Arg," Sakura growled and threw the, now bloody, bandage aside.

Damon opened the door a little and peeked around the door. His eye's widened slightly and he came into the room, closing the door behind him. "I didn't say you could come in," Sakura heaved slowly, not facing him as she spoke.

Damon walked up to her and sat behind her on the bed. He noticed how bad the wound was, but that wasn't what surprised him. He ran his finger down a large deep scar on her back, from the right shoulder on and angle down to the left and there was a smaller scar crossing it, in the other direction. Sakura curved her back in, away from his touch. "How'd this happen?" Damon asked frowning slightly.

Sakura pulled out a new bandage, "I thought you were here to help," Sakura handed him the bandage.

"Why not just have some of my blood," Damon sighed.

"I think I've had a bit too much of it," Sakura laughed weakly.

Damon sighed and shook his head. Sakura heard a crunching sound behind her. Knowing what it meant, she got up to run away. In an instant, a strong arm was around her waist, pulling her back down. Sakura struggled, but she didn't have any energy left to use. He put his wrist to her mouth, forcing her to drink it. "I know it won't heal the scars, but no need for new one's," Damon whispered. He waited until she took a drink, regardless of how long it would take. He brought his wrist away, but kept her there with his other arm. He leant his head forward, over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Sakura said, knowing that Frederick called her, Damon's girl.

Damon sighed and looked at her back, and skin as the wounds disappeared. "Really though, what did happen?" Damon examined the deep scars. Sakura pushed her hair back over her shoulder to cover it. "Some other day then," Damon said, knowing that she had a rough day. He let her go, kissed the top over her had and left her room.

Sakura looked over as the door closed and she sighed. Sakura flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "Scar's remind us that the past is real," Sakura sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Okay, so I might end up having to wait longer before putting up the next chapter, we'll have to wait and see. I'm having trouble figuring out what a good nickname Damon would use for Sakura. I've come up with some ideas, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think it should be? **

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 23 Uncle John

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Uncle John<strong>

Leilani had taken Sakura home after the incident, but she was quite silent from then on. Especially after they found Vicki Donovan's body. Sakura wasn't sure if she was avoiding her. It seemed as though she wanted to talk about something, be every time they went to talk something else came up, and got in the way. Sakura had two theories about it, either it was about Leilani's powers, or she saw her kissing Damon.

"Come on Sakura, time for school," Leilani crossed her arms as she waited at the door for Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Sakura grumbled as she grabbed her backpack on the way out. They headed to school and ran into Elena and Matt.

"Hey guys, what's wrong Elena?" Leilani leant an arm on her shoulder.

"Uncle John is in town," Elena sighed.

"Never liked him," Sakura shook her head, "He's always up to something." The bell rang and they went off to class.

* * *

><p>After class, Leilani rushed home and Sakura went with Elena to see Alaric, in the history class. Then entered and Alaric sat down on the edge of his desk.<p>

"I made a copy of a paper that Jeremy wrote for me," he took it out and handed it to Elena. The title read, 'Fact of Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls.'

"He knows?" Sakura asked as she looked at the title.

"He was very clear that he didn't think it was real," Alaric said.

"I really hope you're right," Elena sighed, "I have done so much to protect him from all of this."

Sakura's phone received a text, "I'll be right back." Sakura excused herself and went outside. 'John Gilbert?' the text was from Damon.

Sakura sighed and typed, 'Elena's Uncle is in town. He's a history nut, be careful around him.' Sakura texted him back before going back into the classroom. Elena grabbed her arm and they headed the other way. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked noticing her scowl.

"You agree with me right?" Elena asked.

"I kind of have to know what you're talking about first," Sakura sighed.

"Stefan's a good vampire, he wouldn't hurt me," Elena stated.

"Yeah, Stefan's great. He's a saint among the dead," Sakura joked.

* * *

><p>Elena headed home and Sakura went to the parking lot to find out her car was gone. "Leilani," Sakura growled. "What is up with you lately?" Sakura sighed.<p>

"Guess she didn't want to wait," Sakura turned around to see Darien.

"Hello _Okami_," Sakura smirked.

"Hello, _Suzaku_," Darien laughed lightly. Sakura started to walk home and Darien walked along side her. "I think she's freaking out about her powers," Darien stated.

"Yeah, but you think she'd want to talk to me about it," Sakura stated.

"Well, you said when your powers came in, you may have burned the house down. So I think she's in freak out mode," Darien explained.

"You seem to know a lot, for someone that isn't really in the loop, so to speak," Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "By the way, you walk in the sun, do you have a ring?" Sakura asked him.

"Yup," he laughed and showed her a ring with a wolf on it.

"It matches mine," Sakura smiled.

"I had powers before this," Darien stated.

"What?" Sakura was surprised.

"Lost them when I became a vampire 4 years ago," Darien explained.

"Turned vampire and loose most of your family all in one year," Sakura shook her head.

"Try in one day," Darien told her.

Sakura's phone rang and it was Elena. "Hello," Sakura answered and noticed that Darien took that moment to disappear.

"We have to talk tomorrow, come over early morning," Elena said quickly, "It's about Stefan."

* * *

><p>The next day, after making sure that Leilani didn't have access to her keys, Sakura headed over to Elena's. She went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jeremy answered the door, "Hey Jer, how are you doing?" Sakura asked him, thinking about Vicki.<p>

"I'm okay," Jeremy lied as he sighed. He stood for a moment staring at Sakura, it seemed like he was analyzing Sakura. "Elena's upstairs," Jeremy moved aside as he stared at Sakura's ring. Sakura went inside and held up her hand, to show him the ring as she walked up.

"Knock, knock," Sakura said as she entered Elena's room. She looked around and saw a broken lamp and Damon laying on her bed, with her teddy bear on him. "Hi Elena, hi Teddy," Sakura smirked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What no greeting for me?" Damon pouted.

"Must have been distracted by the teddy bear, he's just so cute," Sakura laughed playfully.

Elena laughed also then got to her point, "I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything is okay, but he's clearly struggling. How long is it going to take before he's back to normal?"

"Two days, give of take," Damon answered.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously.

"It's not your fault," Elena sighed.

"Kinda is," Sakura sighed, "He's not used to human blood and I give him mine. At least it made him super powered enough for Frederick," Sakura laughed.

"Well, after he drank your blood, Frederick seemed like nothing to him," Elena stated.

"Anyways, what's the big deal," Damon got off Elena's bed and handed her, her teddy.

"He's not himself," Elena stated.

"Maybe he spent too long not being himself," Damon said as he rummaged through her dresser.

Elena grabbed her bra out of his hand and put it back in the dresser, "Please don't make me sorry for asking you."

Damon took a picture off of her mirror, "The Stefan you know, is the good Stefan. The rain it in Stefan, to an annoyingly obsessive level. If you think there's not another part to this, then you haven't been paying attention," Damon looked down at Elena.

Elena took her picture back, "He's not you, not even close."

Sakura watched as they talked and then laid back on Elena's bed.

"Well, he's a wanna be me. But that doesn't mean that deep down he's not," Damon walked awkwardly close to Elena.

Elena moved back and pulled Sakura in front of her. "Oh so that's why I'm here," Sakura laughed. "Human shield," Sakura stuck her arms out to the sides, blocking Damon.

"It wasn't just that. But it does help that you're so powerful," Elena smiled.

"Alright, skedaddle," Sakura shoed Damon away.

"Mmhmm, see you later twinkle toes," Damon bonked her on the head playfully as he walked by.

"Call me that, and you're going to be care bear," Sakura smirked and he frowned at her as her left.

"Thanks," Elena sighed. "Time to talk with Jer," Elena fake smiled.

"Good luck with that. Let me know if he mentions my ring," Sakura waved before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sakura headed back home and Leilani was waiting for her, holding up a slim black dress with straps. Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned to run when Leilani grabbed her and pulled her inside. Sakura grabbed the doorway, but her fingers slipped off and Leilani got her in a headlock. "Guess where we're going tonight," Leilani laughed evilly. "The Founder's Annual Kick-Off Party," Leilani smiled.<p>

"So many dresses this year," Sakura pouted.

"Muahahaha," Leilani laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Leilani went to the party, with a lot of complaining from Sakura. "Okay can we go now?" Sakura said, not long after they showed up.<p>

"Leaving already, little wolf," Damon came up beside her, with his hand placed gently on the small of her back. Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Still trying," Damon smirked.

"A nickname for Sakura?" Leilani asked him. "Why would you need one?" Leilani smirked slightly.

"Quit it," Sakura glared at her. Suddenly the music changed from it's casual, smooth music, to something up beat. Leilani was pulled away, by a slightly drunk Tyler, receiving a growl from Sakura.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the vampire," Damon smirked.

"Shut it you," Sakura growled.

"Awe, come on, let's dance!" Damon said.

"Wha…" Sakura was startled when Damon pulled her onto the dance floor. Sakura shook her head and gave in. "Fine," Sakura started to dance with Damon as she looked around, to see who was around.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Damon leant in and whispered.

Sakura smirked and shook her head, "Something is afoot here," Sakura winked at him.

"Alright, I'll keep a lookout," Damon twirled Sakura around, making her giggle.

"I'm going to get a drink, you mingle," Sakura made her getaway. Sakura approached the table with punch and behind it, in a hall Leilani and Tyler were making out. "Seriously," Sakura growled. She got a drink and looked away, "If anything happens, I'll kill'em."

"Hope you're not talking about me," Damon handed Sakura a short red rose.

"No, him," Sakura pointed to Tyler and Leilani.

"We have bigger problems," Damon stated. "Jeremy's been asking about Vicki. If it was an overdose, who buried her," Damon said mockingly. "That was me," Damon pointed out.

"I need to use the washroom, you go get some fresh air," Sakura suggested.

"Yes boss," Damon smirked at Sakura's glared and headed out.

Sakura went upstairs to wash up. On the way back, she walked by Ms. Donovan who was now talking with Tyler? Sakura headed to the balcony where Damon was waiting, but there was someone with him. Upon getting closer, Sakura identified him as Uncle John. She saw Damon start to walk away, then he sped up close to John and twisted his head, breaking his neck. Then he threw him over the balcony. Sakura ran up to him and looked down. "Gotta admit, I always thought about throwing him off of something like this," Sakura joked. Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What, I hate him? At least you're getting ride of annoying people right now," Sakura smirked.

"You are so awesome," Damon smiled down at her, he leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura smiled with a small giggle, "Let's go back in, you can find Stefan." Sakura took Damon's hand and led him inside. They separated and Sakura went to find Elena or Leilani. Suddenly, she heard a crashing sound outside. Sakura rushed out and saw Tyler beating on Matt. Sakura came up from behind and grabbed Tyler, pulling him away. He struggle and elbowed her in the gut. "Dammit," Sakura cursed under her breath. "What the hell is going on?" Sakura growled while wondering why it actually hurt so much.

Alaric came rushing up, to help Sakura with Tyler. Elena helped Matt up, who was bleeding from the fresh cuts on his face. Mr. Lockwood came up and Sakura and Alaric left him with Tyler.

"You okay?" Alaric asked Sakura, seeing her rub her stomach, where she got elbowed.

"Just great," Sakura spat as she glared at Tyler, "One day I should just beat the crap out of him."

"Yeah, I bet you could. Manage how humiliating that would be for him," Ric reminded her.

"Double-whammy," Sakura smirked. Sakura left Elena with Matt and went back inside, "Where is Leilani?" She looked around and saw Damon, who had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"John Gilbert is alive," Damon stated.

"But you…" Sakura trailed off and Damon nodded. "He must have one of those rings," Sakura stated. Mr. Lockwood came out with a bell and everyone clapped as he started their tradition to celebrate the town turning 150. And to top it off, John Gilbert was there to ring it, as a founding member. John gave a short speech and Damon moved over to Ric.

"Look at his right hand," Damon whispered.

"Who's?" Ric asked.

"Town's favourite son, look at his ring," Damon whispered, referring to John.

John rang the town bell, "Well, it looks like mine," Ric frowned.

"Yeah, that would be a big coincidence if he didn't come back from the dead 5 minutes ago," Damon said and Ric turned to him. "Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked.

"Well, Isobel, my wife," Ric replied.

"Who gave birth to Elena, who gave birth under the esteemed doctor Grayson Gilbert, John's brother," Damon explained.

"You think John and Isobel…" Sakura cut in.

"I think John knows a lot of things," Damon took a drink.

After the presentation, Sakura, Damon and Ric followed John out of the place. "Going somewhere?" Damon asked John.

"I never like to be the last one to leave the party, it's too desperate. Here to kill me again? Or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work, or Sakura," John glanced back at her. "You really should find a better crowd to hang out with," John stated.

"Why, this one is so fun," Sakura smirked.

"Okay you obviously know who I am," Ric stated.

"I do, Alaric Saltzman. High school history teacher with a secret," John said.

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got back into town," Damon stated, and they stopped walking.

"More than you can imagine Damon," John walked by Damon, "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that any of you or the counsel knows. So, if you were planning on some clever high speed snatch ripping vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the counsel. Including a fascinating little tale about the original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls," John explained.

"How'd you get that ring?" Ric asked.

"I inherited one, my brother buried the other. This is his, I wouldn't have handed mine over to Isobel if I had know she would have given it to another guy," John said.

"So you did know her," Damon pointed out.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asked, apparently, he was knee deep into supernatural things and the history being uncovered.

"You sent her?" Damon asked, not fully convinced.

"Guilty," John smirked. "Why, did you think someone else sent her?" John asked smugly. "Maybe Katherine Pierce," John added as Damon shook his head.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"How do I know anything Damon?" John asked back.

"What do you want?" Damon stepped closer to him.

"So many questions," John said.

"And no answers," Sakura growled, "You're in line with 'her' aren't you?" Sakura asked.

John just smiled. "It was a please meeting you Ric, I've heard so much about you. Nice seeing you again Sakura," John smirked evilly before he turned and left.

"Who were you talking about?" Damon turned to Sakura.

"Doesn't matter," Sakura shook her head. "Since he comes back after death, maybe I should have had some fun," Sakura pondered.

"Do I want to know what you mean?" Ric asked.

"Probably not," Sakura laughed lightly, "But can you blame me, he's just so… Irksome!" Sakura complained.

Damon smirked and put his arm over her shoulder as they started to walk, "I know what you mean."

"Am I missing something?" Ric asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as they turned to him.

"I know you two went to the dance together and whatnot, but according to Elena, you're just friends. But you look like more than that to me," Alaric wanted to know what was going on.

"Not too sure," Sakura sighed, "It's complicated, whatever it is. Just don't go telling the others, I really don't want an earful from then."

"Fine," Ric sighed.

Sakura and Damon started to walk away. "We really should talk about, whatever this is," Damon said slightly mockingly.

"Sure," Sakura pushed his arm off, "I've got to find Leilani, make sure she's okay and possibly kick Tyler's butt before heading home. See ya," Sakura rushed inside to find Leilani.

"Yeah sure," Damon said to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Alright, I got this in, in time! Still trying to figure out a nickname. Review to suggest your own, or go to my profile and vote on which one you like the best in the new poll!**

**Thank you for reading, please review and vote!**


	25. Chapter 24 Miss Mystic Falls

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Miss Mystic Falls<strong>

Stefan finally showed back up at school, and to top it off, it was in the old, practically brand new car that he fixed up with Matt. Only problem was, he wasn't acting like himself. He was different, it was still Stefan, but a different side of him. They sat down in history class, which was going to be about the town's history, when Bonnie came in. She was finally back at school! Sakura glanced at Leilani to see her waving like a mad man.

After school Leilani and Sakura came out of school to see Bonnie with Elena and Caroline. "Hey guys! Welcome back Bonnie," Leilani rushed up to them and gave Bonnie a big hug. Sakura smiled at Bonnie with a slight nod as her greeting. "So," Leilani looked around, "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Founder's Court, you know, Miss Mystic Falls," Caroline seemed to be extremely excited. "They announced it today and Elena, Leilani, Sakura and I are on it," Caroline and Leilani squealed and clapped their hands together.

"What?..." Sakura looked at them dumbfounded.

"I completely forgot," Elena admitted.

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked.

"I can't," Elena looked sad.

"Her mom is the one that wanted her to enter," Bonnie explained.

"You can drop out?" Sakura asked, figuring it was better than just not showing up. Her mother wanted her to do it too, but would it feel wrong to do it without her, or would it pay homage to her, as a previous winner?

"Yeah, I'm not even sure how you were selected," Caroline spat.

Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled as she convinced herself not to punch her in the face. "I'm headed home, you coming Leilani?" Sakura asked before starting to walk away.

"Yeah! We can catch up later Bonnie, bye guys," Leilani waved as she rushed to catch up.

* * *

><p>At home, Leilani started to research about the Founder's Court and Sakura went to her room to lay down. Sakura sighed as she flopped on her bed. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey," Sakura said when they picked up.<p>

"Hey Bitie," Damon answered.

Sakura shook her head and decided to ignore his comment. "Is Stefan okay?" Sakura asked.

"You called me, to ask about Stefan? And here I thought we were going to have a secret meeting or actual talk about what's going on," Damon joked.

"Seriously, he's acting differently, and I think I might know what it is," Sakura sighed.

"And what do you think it is?" Damon asked, instead of telling her.

"He's drinking human blood again isn't he?" Sakura asked.

"Bingo, and to top it off he's stealing it from the hospital. You think he'd at least go out of the city to steal it, but noooo. He's got to make trouble for me," Damon complained.

"Hey Sakura," Leilani came into her room while reading, "About the Founder's Court…" Leilani looked up to see her on the phone. "Oh, I can wait," Leilani sat at the bottom of her bed.

"The Founder's Court? Are you going?" Damon asked.

"I'm dropping out actually," Sakura stated and Leilani pouted slightly.

"Why don't you go, I can escort you," Damon suggested.

Sakura hung up her phone and turned to Leilani. "By the way I think you should go. I know Damon wouldn't mind escorting you," Leilani stated, grabbing her attention.

"Excuse me? Why would you think that?" Sakura asked and Leilani's phone rang.

"One sec," Leilani pulled out her phone. "Hello," Leilani smiled, "Oh hi Damon, yes I do think she should go."

"Why me?" Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Totally, good idea," Leilani smiled, "Alright I'll talk to you later, bye now," Leilani hung up.

"Since when do you two talk to each other?" Sakura asked.

"Who, me and Damon?" Leilani tried playing dumb. Leilani looked around suspiciously, Sakura sat up and looked at her as she waited for an answer. "Gotta go," Leilani got up quickly, throwing her papers in the air. She rushed out of Sakura's door and slammed it behind her, only being slammed because of the rush.

"Okay… What was that about?" Sakura mumbled. She got off her bed and picked up the papers and started to look at them. "Leilani…" Sakura's trailed off as she looked at a picture of her mother as Miss Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Leilani had found a way to make it so Sakura couldn't drop out, regardless of if she was actually planning to. Now, she was in front of the people holding it, which included Mrs. Lockwood as the head. They called each of the contestants to talk to them at the Lockwood mansion, as they sat in front of them in a chair, awkwardly. "This years queen will have the special honour of taking center stage at the 150th Founders Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we would like to get to know a bit about each of you," Mrs. Lockwood explained.<p>

"Well, I just moved back here with my best friend, after our families died in a fire four years ago," Sakura started and they 'awed' sympathetically. "I haven't really done much for extracurricular activities since I got back, but I seemed to have settled back in place. Feeling right at home here in Mystic Falls. I've even manage to get my A average back," Sakura smiled politely, "My mom was a previous winner and she always wanted me to enter, when I was old enough to. It is an honour that you chose me to enter it."

"Thank you Miss Mazaki," Mrs. Lockwood smiled.

* * *

><p>The next step included learning a dance, with your partner. Sakura hadn't called, but somehow, someway, Damon showed up. Somehow Leilani wrapped Tyler into doing it also, Sakura was pretty sure she heard about him in the Donovan incident, so she wasn't sure why she would ask him.<p>

Each entrant stood across from their partners. "Honour your partner," Mrs. Lockwood said and they bowed. "Focus, right hand around, flirt with your eyes," the music started and they started to dance, circling each other, with their right hand out, not touching. They laughed a little, as did most of them, as they played, fluttering their eyelashes. "Left hand around, both hands," Sakura and Damon glared at each other slightly and laughed, because they were only joking around.

"This sucks," Sakura laughed.

"Yes it does," Damon took her hand and pulled her in close.

"No, no there's no touching in this part," Mrs. Lockwood said to them and to Stefan and Elena. "It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch," she explained.

They continued with their no touch dance, properly until they finished. After, Caroline and Bonnie walked in. Elena and Stefan walked up to Bonnie, but she didn't seem too happy to see them. Apparently, Bonnie was filling in for Matt. "Come on, let's go this way," Sakura pulled Damon off to the side, away from the others.

"Embarrassed?" Damon asked with a smirked.

"Dude, seriously? Bonnie and Caroline hate you, and for rightful reasons," Sakura explained.

"But you don't," Damon whispered as he leant in close to her.

"I know that back!" Sakura heard Caroline's voice going screechy.

Damon turned around and smirked. "Caroline," he said as she approached him. He was blocking her view of Sakura, when Caroline moved Damon out of the way, no one was there.

"Who are you here with?" Caroline asked.

Damon turned to see Sakura missing and laughed a little. "The one who's going to win this," Damon winked at her as he walked by.

* * *

><p>Sakura drove Damon and Leilani to the Lockwood Mansion. Damon went off to mingle while Sakura and Leilani went to have their make-up and hair done. Sakura sat in her spot, without doing anything and looked around. Jenna had finished helping Elena. "Hey Jenna, do you mind?" Sakura asked, not knowing what she should do.<p>

"Of course," Jenna smiled and walked up to her.

"Thanks, I'm not really good with all of this stuff," Sakura laughed.

"It's alright," Jenna picked up a make-up brush. "What's your dress look like?" she asked.

"No idea," Sakura laughed.

"What?" Jenna freaked.

"That's because I picked it out," Leilani cackled.

"It better not be some random crazy thing, to embarrass me," Sakura looked at her worried.

"I wouldn't do that, it's actually on old dress," Leilani smiled.

After Jenna finished Sakura left to go put her dress on. Lucky for her, there was no one else in the room. Her dress was laying out on a bed, and right away she recognized that slim crimson dress, that went to her knees, with straps and a straight cut and small slits in the sides. "I can't believe this," Sakura looked down at it, then she sensed someone else in the room. Sakura turned to see Damon.

"We have to talk," he said and then noticed the look on her face. "Something wrong," Damon asked as he walked up to her.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "It's my mom's dress," Sakura seemed overwhelmed. "Anyways," Sakura shook it off, "What's up?"

"I squealed to Elena about Stefan's blood issue. By the way, he has an abundant amount of the stolen blood in the basement," Damon stated. "It seems like it's controlling him. Stefan on human blood is bad right now, he'll say and do anything, because he doesn't want to stop," Damon explained, "Keep an eye on him," Damon warned before disappearing. Sakura finished changing and Mrs. Lockwood came in telling her that they were starting.

Sakura waited at the top, for her name to be called. "Miss Leilani Matsumoto, escorted by Tyler Lockwood," Leilani heard her name and started on her way down, in her purple strapless dress. "Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Geoffrey Lockwood Hamilton," Caroline went down. "Miss Sakura Mazaki escorted by Mister Damon Salvatore," Sakura left Elena at the top and descended the curving stairs to see Damon waiting for her. He took her hand and walked off to the side. They glanced back to check on Elena before moving on. "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore," they looked around, but Stefan was no where to be found. Elena looked down, and didn't see Stefan, but she was surprised when someone else came into the spot.

"Darien?" Sakura looked over to see him waiting to escort Elena. She smirked slightly, glad he was there to help.

Sakura and Damon walked outside, joining the others, followed by Elena and Darien. They stood across from each other in their line up, waiting for it to start. They started with their bow, "What's he doing here?" Damon whispered, asking about Darien.

"Shouldn't we be worried about Stefan," Sakura whispered back. They stepped back and then started around with their right hand. Back to rest, then around with their left hands. Then with both hands, in at the no touching part of the dance, as they stared into each others eyes, looking only at each other. Then they came together with Sakura's right hand in Damon's left, and the other hand on each other's upper back. They danced together, very beautifully, and it felt like for the moment, the rest of the world faded away. The only thing that mattered was, here and now. At the end, they separated, still smiling lightly, back to their starting positions. They finished and went back inside, with the entrants lined up.

"Before I crown the winner," Mr. Lockwood started, "I'd like to offer a personal thank you, to all of these young ladies, for their efforts to better our communities. So, without further ado it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes," he finished as he pointed to her.

"Congratulations," Sakura turned to Caroline with a smile.

Everyone clapped, as Caroline smiled happily. "Thank you," Caroline appreciated it. Elena and Leilani turned to her, giving her a congratulatory hug. Mr. Lockwood put the 'Miss Mystic Falls' sash on Caroline. They dispersed and Damon pulled Sakura and Elena off to the side.

"Did you find him?" Elena asked.

"There were signs of struggle in the upstairs bathroom, there was blood and that Amber girl is missing," Damon informed them.

"Crap," Sakura sighed.

"Oh my god," Elena started to freak out. "He wouldn't hurt her, he won't," Elena tried to convince them.

"Get your coats and lets go," Damon said before they walked off. They headed outside and saw Stefan and Amber. He bit into her and she screamed as they rushed towards her.

"Stefan get control," Damon pleaded as Amber dropped to the ground.

Stefan looked at them, crazed, blood all over his face. "Get control now, or I'll have to control you," Sakura threatened.

"Come on, we'll get through it man," Damon walked up to him, with his hand out cautiously. Stefan grabbed Damon's arm and threw him off to the side.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried out.

"Damn it," Sakura put her hand out and stopped Stefan from moving. "Stop it Stef, this isn't you," Sakura said and he growled at her.

Suddenly Stefan started yelling out in pain. Sakura released him and he held onto his head. They turned to see that Bonnie had followed them out and was hurting Stefan. When Bonnie stopped, it seemed like Stefan was back to normal.

"It's okay, Stefan," Damon said. Stefan looked around, worry on his face when he turned and ran away.

* * *

><p>They got the cops to check out the scene. "She doesn't remember what happened," Ms. Forbes came up to them.<p>

"It's a good things the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood," Damon stated.

Ms. Forbes looked at the girls, "You didn't see anything?"

They looked at each other, Bonnie and Sakura shook their heads no. Damon was relieved that Bonnie went along with it. "No," Elena answered, "We just found her and then called Damon." Damon nodded, agreeing that's what happened.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Looks like it yeah," Ms. Forbes nodded, "Why don't you girls go back to the party, Damon and I can take it from here."

"Okay," Elena agreed and the girls walked back together.

Bonnie walked away from Elena to her car, not wanting to talk with her. She didn't want to make her choose between her and Stefan, so she made the choice for her. Sakura put and arm around Elena's shoulder, "Things will get better between you two, it just needs time," Sakura tried to comfort her. They waited outside, and Ric came out, asking what happened.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Damon and Elena headed to the Salvatore boarding house to check up on Stefan. Elena went up first to check on him, and put their plan in action. After Elena stabbed him with a vervain needle, Damon and Sakura walked in.<p>

"Sure you want to do this?" Sakura asked Elena.

"I'm sure," she replied, looking slightly scared.

They brought him down to their dungeon cellar and locked him up. "No guarantee this is going to work," Damon admitted.

"It has too," Elena sighed.

Elena decided to stay near the cellar, so Sakura sat down beside her and Damon sighed before sitting beside Sakura, as they waited.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**By the way, I actually find their no touch dance kind of endearing. What about you guys? It's old, but kinda cool, don't you think?**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25 Choices of the Past

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Choices of the Past<strong>

They periodically tried to snap Stefan out of it, calling to him. All he did was lay in the cellar, eyes open and wandering, yet seemed to be unconscious.

Sakura made sure she visited him, on her own. "Stefan, stop acting out. It's not like you," Sakura complained.

"How would you know?" Stefan mumbled.

"I know a lot of things," Sakura stated, "I know how it is to wonder who you've become, how it happened, what went wrong."

Stefan sat up and looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You're in self-pity mode, sulking about drinking human blood, even though that's what vampires do," Sakura started.

"It's not just that, it's everything!," he exclaimed, "I didn't just drink human blood, I almost killed that girl!"

"Almost, but didn't," Sakura made sure to mention, "I know you've done a lot of things, but the point is that you regret it, quite the humanistic quality if I do say. Anyways, I've done horrible things also, I've been in that dark place that feels like an eternal abyss. The point is, to repent for the things you've done, and remember what good you have done. You're a good person Stef, regardless of what you think. Either way, I'm not going to let you throw your life away," Sakura smiled. Stefan stared at her, in deep thought, not fully grasping what she said. He was also curious as to what she had done. Could her past really be that horrible. "Stay alive to make the lives taken, not completely worthless, by doing good things," Sakura sighed, "I'm not going to let you give up," Sakura flicked him in the forehead with energy. She stood up to leave and stopped, "Just remember, that when you gaze long into an abyss, it also gazes into you."

"Friedrich Nietzsche," Stefan smirked as Sakura walked away.

* * *

><p>They made their way down to the cellar, on another day. Elena looked through the bars, "It's so hard to see him locked up like this."<p>

"You're the one who locked him up," Damon stated.

Sakura punched Damon in the arm, "You helped."

Damon cringed, mouthing 'ow.' "Well, I couldn't have him going around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, now could I?" Damon smirked.

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" Elena turned to them.

"Your thing, not mine," Damon stated.

"Liar," Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him. "No matter what, he's still your brother," Sakura said as Damon turned to leave.

"I didn't really get a chance to thank your brother. Although it was nice to meet him," Elena smiled weakly at Sakura.

"Who knew he'd be there? He's kind of random with appearances, and I think he knows more than anyone, somehow," Sakura pondered out loud.

Elena and Sakura walked upstairs together and Damon was looking at the device Pearl gave him for John. "Any idea what it is?" Sakura asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"Nope, whatever it is, it doesn't work," Damon said as he examined the pocket watch sized item.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked as she folded up some jeans.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but it was a pocket watch. That Jonathon Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoke with your uncle lately?" Damon asked.

"I've been avoiding him actually. That and I've been here most nights," Elena explained.

"So you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked.

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked.

Damon turned to her, "Yes, you are a complete nuisance."

"You complain about me and not her?" Elena asked, pointing to Sakura. Sakura looked at her, smiled and gave her a peace sign. Elena shook her head, "I'll see you later." Elena fixed up her bag and left.

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?" Damon leant on the couch and looked down at her.

"Is that a complaint?" Sakura smirked.

"No," Damon smiled and leant in to kiss her.

Sakura turned her head, "Aren't you suppose to be bringing your brother some vampire blood?" Sakura asked.

Damon jumped over the couch and sat beside her, he put his arm on the couch behind her. He leaned in and whispered, "I'd rather be doing something else." Damon leant in more, kissed her cheek and nibbled on her ear.

Sakura giggled and pushed him away, "Hurry up and get him his food."

Damon's head dropped, sulking. "Fine," Damon pouted as he got off the couch.

Damon disappeared downstairs to try and give Stefan some animal blood for a few minutes. He came back up slightly grumpy, which Sakura assumed meant that Stefan didn't take the blood. On his way back over to Sakura his phone rang and he stopped. "Hello. Before I hang up, how'd you get this number?" Damon asked and glanced at Sakura who was trying to suppress a smirk. "What kind of digging? Did he find anything? Isobel knows John, whatever we knew that," Damon leant on the bookcase as he talked on his phone. "Isobel's in Grovehill?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as he said this. "Perfect, give me the address. I'm not going with you, you tried to kill me," Damon got another call, "Hold on. What? Extra broody, hold on. You drive, pick me up in an hour. He won't eat anything," Damon sat down on a couch, with his feet up on a table. "His favourite kind of what? Ew, gross," Damon smirked, "Helps me. Now hurry up. I can't babysit all night, I have things to do, ha ha," Damon fake laughed, "Stefan likes puppy blood. Little golden retriever puppies. Hey what," Sakura took the phone from Damon.

"Ignore him, he's being an idiot," Sakura glared at him as he looked around, trying to act innocent. "Maybe it's better if you don't ask about it anyways," Sakura hung up his phone and tossed it on him. Sakura turned to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the chair with him.

Sakura giggled as he wrapped his arm around his waist, "Why are you mean to me, Saki?" Damon pouted.

"Still trying to find a nickname," Sakura smirked, "Anyways, you were being an idiot. Trying to say he eats dog, that's silly. He eats rabbits and squirrels," Sakura laughed.

Damon kissed the top of her head and started playing with Sakura's hair. "You should stay here, with Elena," Damon suggested.

"Trying to stop me from going to Grove Hill with you and, I'm assuming, Alaric?" Sakura sat up properly and looked at him.

"You don't need to come, it might be dangerous, might be a dead end," Damon looked at her.

Sakura laughed, "Dangerous? You say this to the person that hangs out with vampires, has been bitten, stabbed and tortured, all since coming here."

"That is exactly why you should stay here," Damon stated. Damon turned her head, so she would look into his eyes, "Stay here," he tried compulsion.

"Stay here," Sakura said it like a zombie. "Brain," Sakura put her arms out towards him, "Brains."

"Hey guys," Elena said as she arrived. Sakura rushed away from Damon, he sighed and leant back on the couch. "What's going on?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"What? Who? Zombie…" Sakura spat.

"What did you say?" Elena looked at her.

"Nothing," Sakura laughed nervously and sat down on the big couch, away from Damon.

"I could have sworn you said something else," Elena shook her head, deciding to ignore it. She went by them and down to check on Stefan.

"You know, it's really not much of a secret," Damon pointed back and forth between Sakura and himself.

"It sort of is," Sakura sighed.

"How so?" Damon looked confused and slightly angry.

"They know we're friends…" Sakura trailed off.

"And that we like each other," Damon stated.

"But nothing more than that. And they wouldn't really understand, considering how much they hate you sometimes," Sakura said it bluntly.

Elena came back up, grumpy that Stefan wouldn't eat and was sulking. She sat down and sighed.

"You know he's just being dramatic. He's not going to starve himself," Damon walked closer to Elena and leant on the bar.

"Why would he say that?" Elena seemed hung-up on what Stefan said.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl," Damon stated, "It's very typical Stefan, martyr stuff. It will pass," he assured her.

"Will it?" Elena wasn't sure, "Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, well that will pass too. Once he eats," Damon scoffed.

"She didn't mean physical pain," Sakura walked up beside Damon.

"I know what she meant," Damon glared at Sakura.

Sakura looked at the clock, "Time to go."

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"I," Damon stated specifically, "Have to go on an errand with your teacher."

"I'm going so you don't get him killed!" Sakura exclaimed. "Call Leilani if you need anything," Sakura suggested, "Heck, you can get her over here just for company if you wanted."

Elena nodded with a smile. Sakura grabbed her jacket and Damon followed suit, putting his leather jacket on. "Stay up here, you shouldn't be too trusting," Damon stated.

Elena rolled her eyes, "So are you, otherwise you wouldn't be leaving."

"We won't be long," Damon followed Sakura out.

* * *

><p>Alaric was surprised that Sakura came along, but glad after she told him the reason. They stopped off at the address, got out of the car and walked up to the door. "This is the one here," Alaric stated, "Records show this had been paid 3 months in advance."<p>

"This is where it get's tricky," Damon reached for the door, "I may or may not be able to get in."

Damon knocked on the door and they waited. "How does it work? Do you always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked.

"By the owner or person of entitlement. Short term rentals on rooms or hotels are a bit of a grey area. You kind of got to play it by ear," Damon explained. Having gotten tired of waiting Damon gripped the doorknob.

"Can we not kill anyone tonight please?" Alaric asked.

"You mean you just brought me along for my company," Damon turned the handle with a screeching noise and opened the door.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Alaric stepped in with Sakura behind him.

Damon looked at the doorway, not sure. He put his foot through the doorway, without any trouble. "Yeah, I'm good," Damon said, not feeling anything keeping him out. "No permanent resident apparently," Damon whispered as he closed the door.

Alaric started to walk forward, they walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find bags of blood. "Ric, we have company," Damon said as something jumped Alaric.

The young looking, male vampire tried to choke Ric, when he punched him with his version of 'wooden' knuckles, that were like brass knuckles. He tried to get up, growling when Sakura stopped him. Damon walked up beside Sakura and Alaric and looked at the vampire. "I know you," Damon stated.

"Damon?" he recognized him.

Damon put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and she let the vampire go.

"You're names Henry, you were in the tomb," Damon apparently recognized him also.

"Yes sir," Henry smiled. "What are you doing here?" Henry asked as he looked at them all.

* * *

><p>Henry pulled out a blood bag and poured it into a glass, as they sat in the kitchen to talk leisurely. "So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked.<p>

"Well, I've known him for years," Damon lied, "He's a good friend. How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb," Henry stated. So John had been in town for longer than anyone knew? "He's been helping me out," Henry picked up the glass.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Adapting," Henry said as he set the glass of blood on the table for Damon. He had good manners for a vampire. "It's a whole new world. Cars, computers, , there's so much to learn," he grabbed another blood bag from the fridge, "He helped me get this place."

"So you live here alone?" Alaric asked. Sakura looked around from the kitchen, to see if there was anything suspicious or signs of others. "Or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked.

"That's my friend's very passive-aggressive way of asking, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon said as Henry looked at him, nervously.

"No, no I don't know an Isobel. I know John, he's my only real friend," Henry answered as he emptied his blood bag into a glass. He didn't really seem like the other vampires. "He really showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites," he smiled.

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked.

"I help keep an eye on things, you know with the others," Henry said.

"The others?" Sakura asked.

"From the tomb, they're still pissed that the founding families tried to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys they want revenge," Henry took a drink.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know. Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble," Henry didn't seem to know too much.

"Well that's John, such a do-gooder," Damon laughed. Who knows how he could say that with a straight face.

Henry's phone rang and it was John. Damon took the phone, wanting to talk to him. Damon looked at the phone, but didn't answer. "Are you going to answer that?" Henry asked, not sure why Damon hesitated.

"Am I going to answer that?" Damon asked unsure and Alaric shook his head no.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. He turned to Alaric with his fangs bared. Sakura stopped him from moving and Alaric stabbed him. Henry dropped to the ground.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight, your words," Damon pointed out as he pat Alaric on the shoulder twice.

* * *

><p>They searched through the house to no avail. There was nothing that would help them in their search. Damon poured some of the blood from the fridge into a glass and got Alaric a beer.<p>

"This is a real dead end," Alaric complained.

"Wouldn't beat myself over it man," Damon said, "What did you think you were going to find? Isobel, with a cigar and slippers?"

Alaric and Sakura laughed. "I've got to stop this, I can't keep searching for her," Alaric sighed as he wiped his face with his hand.

"Really? After only two years? That's moderately healthy," Damon pulled out a chair and sat on it, with his arms hanging over the front of the seat, as he sat on it backwards.

"Better than what you did," Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, what are you going on 146?" Alaric asked.

"I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point," Damon smirked.

"I'm going to double check through things," Sakura got up and left them to talk. She walked upstairs to look around, "200 years…" Sakura talked to herself, "Got to wonder if that was a joke or not."

"Come on Saku, we're headed home," Damon called up to her. Sakura sighed and headed downstairs, wondering if they could have caught John using that place. "Something wrong?" Damon asked.

"Hm, what? No…" Sakura answered, seeming out of it.

* * *

><p>They headed back inside the boarding house. "Ugh, god you're still here," Damon said as they walked into the parlour where Elena was sitting on the couch and writing in her journal.<p>

"We're you expecting anything else?" Leilani came walking in. "So nice of you to tell me where you were going," Leilani said sarcastically walking up to Sakura.

"So, you needed company?" Sakura asked Elena.

"Love the company, but she's the one that called me," Elena smirked. "So, how was the errand?" Elena asked.

"Futile," Damon replied as he flopped onto the couch. "Although I think I witnessed your teacher having an existential crisis," Damon stated.

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" Sakura asked, leaning on the couch where Elena was.

"I think he's getting there, but he's got a lot of guilt he's got to deal with. It doesn't help that Damon spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught," Elena frowned.

"This is my fault now?" Damon asked.

"Well, you didn't help," Sakura glared at him.

"It's no ones fault. I'm just saying, you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable," Elena said, upsetting Damon.

Damon got off the couch, obviously upset, "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons in Stefan's past. Did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

Elena sat up and Sakura stood up. "He said there was more," Elena stated.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," Damon walked away.

"Damon?" Sakura rushed up to him, with Elena behind her. She grabbed his arm and he stopped and turned around. "What happened?" Sakura asked, now curious. Damon came back to the parlour and explained that Stefan got him to turn.

"That's why he wants to die," Elena stormed away, and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he took a drink of bourbon.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Almost immediately, Elena came running back upstairs. "Call if you need anything," Sakura yelled to her as Elena left the house, in search of Stefan.

Damon sat down and played with the device he got from Pearl as they waited for Elena and Stefan.

"Everything is so dramatic over here," Leilani said.

"Yup," Damon replied nonchalantly.

"I love it," Leilani giggled as she clasped her hands together.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at Leilani, "Of course you do."

Elena came back in, holding hands with Stefan.

"Hello boy lost," Damon glanced up at them.

"I'll be upstairs," Elena left them to talk, "Coming Leilani."

"Yes mam!" Leilani rushed up the stairs. Sakura walked into the kitchen to give Stefan and Damon time to talk.

A couple of minutes later, Damon walked into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be. All is right in the world, and I'm the big, bad older brother," Damon sighed.

"Oh come on," Sakura walked up to him, "Being all sulky and brooding is Stefan's job, not yours." Sakura took Damon's hand and pulled him to her, "Things aren't that bad right?" Sakura smirked as she moved a strand of hair out of his face.

"No, they're not," Damon smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

Suddenly, something flashed in Sakura's mind. She quickly pushed Damon away and held onto her head. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Damon moved closer to her and she took another step away. "Sakura?" he said her name again, and he rushed to catch her as she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 26 Truth Exposed

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Truth Exposed<strong>

The sun came up and light shown in on Sakura's room. Sakura mumbled a little before waking up. She opened her eyes and put her arm on her forehead, blocking part of the sunlight. "Finally awake Wolfie?" Damon said and Sakura looked at him.

"What are you doing here, in my bed?" Sakura asked lazily, still not fully awake.

"Well," Damon played with her hair, "I was worried after you passed out. What happened?"

"I passed out?" Sakura sat up and realized she was at the boarding house. "I don't… I don't remember," Sakura's memory was pulled up a blank. Damon touched her hand and she pulled away quickly as a vision of fire appeared in her head. "Fire?" Sakura said as she held onto her head.

"Again with that nightmare?" Damon complained.

"If you're awake it's not a nightmare," Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, right," Damon smirked. "By the way, you're supposed to help with some float for the Founders. Leilani told me," Damon smiled.

"What's going on with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Damon trailed off.

Sakura held his head with one hand and put the other behind his neck, "Tell me."

"She's been asking me to help with her memory," Damon slipped. "Wow, you'd think you were the vampire with compulsion abilities," Damon smirked.

"With her memory?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Damon laid back on the bed and picked up a stuffed animal, tiger that was laying on the bed. "She said she had a blank in her memory, and wanted me to help her regain those memories," Damon explained as he played with the tiger.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked, sounding concerned.

"Only a little bit, it can take time I guess. But it seems like…" Damon trailed off.

"That her memories were taken or sealed," Sakura finished her sentence.

"Exactly," Damon looked at her curiously.

"This isn't going to be good," Sakura flopped back down on the bed.

"Was it… Did you seal them away?" Damon asked. Sakura looked at him, and that one look said it all.

"She shouldn't have to remember those times," Sakura sighed.

"Those times?" Damon asked.

Sakura let out a heavy breath and turned to him. "After the fire, we moved around a little bit. The place we stopped in, we were helped out by a group of people that knew about my powers. Leilani happily went to school most of the time, I did, but I had an after school job, so to speak. They used my powers, to hunt people down… When they asked me to kill a child, I couldn't. They tortured me," Sakura touched the scar on her back, "But when that wasn't enough, they brought in Leilani and Allen. They killed him right before us, our closest friend in that town, to try and get me to do as I was told. I snapped after that, powers out of control, I destroyed the whole facility. We ran away after and Leilani wasn't herself, so I had to do something. I found a spell at the library, and it worked. It sealed away all the memories that had to do with my powers," Sakura explained.

"Wow," Damon seemed speechless. "If that scumbag who hurt you is still around, I'd torture him to death," Damon growled.

"I don't know what will happen if she actually remembers," Sakura sighed.

"I can try to stop them from coming back," Damon suggested.

"She'll just keep trying to get her memories back," Sakura smiled weakly.

"I'm so sorry, about everything," Damon pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>After Sakura felt well enough, she headed to school to work on the float with the others. Sakura and Leilani were headed to work with Caroline and Bonnie when Alaric pulled Sakura aside. "Just go on ahead," Sakura smiled at Leilani.<p>

"What's up?" Sakura asked as she followed him to the history room. Inside Elena and Stefan were already waiting. She sat down at one of the desks and then the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my… Never mind," Damon came in and looked around.

"Thank you for coming," Ric crossed his arms and sighed.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked looking around.

"I saw Isobel last night," Ric answered.

"Isobel's here?" Damon asked surprised, Ric nodded. "In town?" Damon looked at Elena with worry. Damon paced the floor, "Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon seemed to be full of questions.

"No," Stefan answered.

"No they're not?" Damon wanted clarification.

"No, I didn't ask," Ric cleared it up.

"What about the invention?" Damon asked.

"Didn't ask," Ric said again.

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon walked up to Ric.

"I don't know," Ric sighed.

"Did words come completely escape you?" Damon stepped close to Ric angrily.

"I was a little to distracted by my dead vampire wife, to ask any questions," Ric retaliated.

"What does she want?" Damon asked.

"She wants to see me Damon," Elena spoke up.

"Alaric is suppose to arrange a meeting," Stefan explained, "We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to," Damon looked at Elena seriously.

"I don't really have a choice," Elena said.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree," Ric explained.

"We could always fake the meeting, and kill her," Sakura suggested.

"She's my mother," Elena complained, "I want to do it though, I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

"Fine, but if she tries anything, she's dead," Sakura threatened with a growl. Sakura didn't like that Isobel disowned Elena. She couldn't stand the thought of Isobel causing Elena more pain.

* * *

><p>They headed to Mystic Grill, Elena went inside to meet Isobel, with Stefan off to the side for support. Damon, Sakura and Alaric waited outside. "We should be in there," Damon complained.<p>

"No," Ric said quickly, "Isobel made it clear we were not to step inside."

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant," Damon stated as he paced around the bench.

"You're not going to kill her period," Alaric glared at Damon, with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, looking up at him from the bench, "She's horrible, she ruined your life, and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife," Alaric replied, "She was my wife."

"If things come down to it, you can't stop me from doing what I think needs to be done," Sakura stated.

Alaric sighed, knowing that he couldn't stop her. "I looked for my wife. The woman in there isn't her. She's cold and detached," Alaric frowned.

"She's given up her humanity," Damon stated as he leant on the back of the bench.

"See I don't get that," Ric stated, confusing Damon a little, "Stefan has his humanity. He's a good guy. Hell, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you. But with her there's… There's nothing."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean Stefan's different, he wants the whole human experience. He seems to feel every episode of how I met your mother. So he shuts his feelings out. The problem is as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel," Damon tried to explain.

"I think that's a load of bull crap," Sakura commented.

"What do you know, you're not a vampire," Damon glared down at her.

Sakura placed one hand on his face and looked straight into his eyes. "I know more about vampires then you'd think," Sakura smiled lightly.

Damon coughed slightly and backed away from her. "Isobel chose the easier road," he continued, "No guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean come on, if you could turn it off wouldn't you?" Damon asked Ric, now standing beside him.

"You haven't," Ric stated.

"Of course I have Ric. That's why I'm so fun to be around," Damon stated, not convincing Sakura.

* * *

><p>After Isobel left the Grill and disappeared. They went in and talked to Elena briefly. The next day, Damon went to go find Isobel, making sure Sakura didn't follow. As annoying as it seemed to her, she didn't really want to run into Isobel. She knew that if she did, things would go downhill fast. Leilani dragged Sakura to school, to help with the floats. Sakura quickly got away from her and just roamed through the crowds.<p>

"Sakura!" she turned to see Jeremy.

Sakura stopped walking, "What's up Jer?"

"Hey, have you seen Anna?" Jeremy asked her, seeming worried.

Sakura looked up at him, not sure what to say, "Are you guys friends?"

"We're more than friends. If you know anything or see her, would you let me know?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah sure Jer, haven't seen her in a while though," Sakura sighed.

"Okay, thanks," Jeremy walked away.

"Gilberts and vampires, it's seeming synonymous. They always find them," Sakura sighed, as she spoke to herself quietly. She got a chill and looked around through the crowd to see Elena talking to, Isobel? Figuring that it couldn't be good, Sakura pushed through the crowd, which seemed like there was someone getting in the way at every step. Suddenly there was a scream that Sakura recognized. "Matt?" Sakura finally made it through the crowd, and over to where Matt's arm was being crushed by the float.

"Come on, give me a hand," Tyler asked for help. Sakura came up to them quickly and tried to lift the float up enough, when it didn't seem like they were strong enough, Sakura used her powers to give it an extra push. Right then, Stefan ran up beside her to help them out. They lifted it enough for Matt to get his arm out.

"Call an ambulance," Stefan told Caroline as he and Sakura rushed to Matt, where Caroline had already shown up.

Sakura glared at Isobel, figuring it wasn't an accident, and that she had something to do with it. Isobel disappeared and Elena was looking around franticly for Jeremy.

"The ambulance is saying 15 to 20 minutes," Caroline informed them.

"I have my car, I can take him to the hospital," Tyler said.

"Caroline can take me," Matt argued.

"I didn't drive," Caroline informed them.

"Then I'll wait," Matt growled.

"Mattie, stop being an idiot and let Tyler help," Sakura growled.

"She's right. Go Tyler," Caroline tried to rush him.

Sakura got up, leaving Matt to Caroline and started to look around. "We need the device from Damon," Stefan walked up to her. He pulled her over to a quieter spot, "We're going to have to talk to him. The device is for fighting vampires, but Damon might give it up if we can deactivate it, or at least tell him it is," Stefan explained.

"Would have been easier to steal it," Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>They met up at the boarding house to try to talk Damon into giving it up. They were in the living room talking. "Absolutely not," Damon said, as expected.<p>

"Just hear me out," Elena pleaded.

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel, so she can give it to John, who's going to turn around and kill me. I like being a living dead person," Damon frowned.

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take it's power away," Elena stated.

"I don't trust her," Damon stated, rightfully, but he's not exactly trustworthy.

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie stated.

"John and Isobel will never know," Elena pointed out.

"No, no I'll get Jeremy my own way," Damon stated.

"Look," Sakura stood between them, "I agree, it's not the best way to go about it. But as long as Bonnie can deactivate it, it'll be fine. No need to risk Jeremy being killed," Sakura stated. "Look give it up, or I'll take it," Sakura threatened.

Damon sighed and turned to Bonnie, "Are you even up for this? I mean no offence, you're no Emily Bennett, Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing," Bonnie stated.

"It's not piano lessons honey," Damon made a point.

"Just trust her, it's our best shot at getting him back," Sakura sighed.

"I can't trust her, I tried to kill her," Damon stated, walking up close to Sakura.

"He's right, he can't trust me," Bonnie stated.

Sakura looked up at him, "Then trust me. I'll take responsibility if anything goes wrong. Hell, I'll even hunt down, John, Isobel and Katherine."

"Sakura!" Elena whined.

Sakura turned her head to look at Elena, "What he has a ring to bring him back, and the others deserve it."

Damon pulled up Sakura's hand and put the device in it. Sakura handed it to Elena. "Thank you," Elena smiled weakly.

"Anything goes wrong, it's on your head missy," Damon looked down at Sakura before walking away.

"This better work Bonnie, Katherine is hard to find," Sakura joked.

Bonnie lit some candles, and placed the device down with Emily's Grimoire open as the others watched impatiently. A piece of the device floated and the lights flickered. The fire in the fireplace burst. "Done," Bonnie said when the device stopped floating.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked.

"Now we give it to Isobel," Elena said and Sakura seemed to be biting her lip.

Damon, standing beside Sakura whispered down to her, "I thought you were all gung-ho about this plan."

"Elena and Stefan convinced me, but I'm not sure. Something just doesn't feel right," Sakura stated.

"Great way to instill courage," Damon said sarcastically.

Sakura gulped, feeling nervous. Did Bonnie actually do anything, or was the light, fire and floating all just for show? There was no way to know, until it would be too late.

* * *

><p>Outside of city hall, at night. Elena met up with Isobel, to get her brother back, with the trade. Lying in wait, were Damon, Stefan and Sakura. When a couple of people showed up behind Elena, proving that Isobel wasn't alone, Sakura, Damon and Stefan walked up behind Isobel.<p>

"For gods sake, call home," Isobel turned back to Elena.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Call home, and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy," Isobel said and Elena rushed to dial.

"Jeremy! Are you okay? I'll be home soon, alright," Elena made her call quick. "You were never going to hurt him?" Elena asked.

"No, I was going to kill him," Isobel said making Sakura's eye twitch. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any," Isobel smiled.

"But you took a risk with Damon," Elena stated. "How did you know he was going to give it to me?" she asked

"Cause he's in love with you," Isobel stated.

Sakura glanced at Damon and turned back to watch carefully. Damon looked around, not sure what was going on. Isobel put her hand out and Elena gave it to her, "Thank you."

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. Keeps the memory of my real mother, perfectly intact," Elena glared at her.

"Goodbye Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore under each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart, she got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine," Isobel stated.

"No I'm not. It wasn't even me that convinced him to give up the device," Elena stated, confusing her. Isobel looked at her suspiciously before walking away with her goonies. Stefan walked up to Elena afterwards and embraced her. Stefan and Elena glanced at Damon briefly.

"Come on, let's go," Sakura nudged him before walking away.

"I'm not in love with Elena," Damon stated, as he walked beside her.

"Sure," Sakura stated simply.

"Sure?" Damon looked at her confused.

Sakura stopped walking and turned to him, "Look, I kind of get it. You loved Katherine and quite frankly, Elena's a better version of her. You can't help who you fall for," Sakura stated and turned to walk again when Damon stopped her.

"I don't like Katherine anymore, she messed with me and tossed me aside. It's you I care about," Damon cupped her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I like you, the strong, confident person that never backs down, and challenges me. The strongest woman I know. You take on so much and expect nothing. Elena's just your friend and my brother's girlfriend, that's it. She's no you," Damon stated.

Sakura hesitated slightly, but wrapped her arms around him neck and kissed him. He pulled her in closer, with his hands around her waist. They pulled apart slightly, but Damon didn't want to let go. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, in a tight embrace. They stood there, wishing time would just freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review, I really want to know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 27 Founder's Day

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts!**

**Wow, it's already up to Season 1 finale!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Founder's Day<strong>

It was finally Founder's Day, which was full of festivities. The girls had to wear Victorian style dresses, and the guys in their old fashion suits, for the parade. Sakura, Leilani and Elena headed to the school in their tight, poufy dresses. Elena in olive green, Leilani in pastel purple and Sakura in baby blue, reluctantly. "How did I get roped into this?" Sakura complained, lifting up the dress slightly so she could walk.

"You always do," Leilani cackled as she pulled out an old fashion fan to wave around.

"It's just one day Sakura," Elena reasoned.

"One day too many," Sakura sighed.

They stopped walking when they saw Stefan and Damon. Stefan was in his suit and Damon was just hanging around. The girls looked at Stefan and Damon, who seemed to be in awe. Problem was, Sakura was pretty sure Elena looked even more like Katherine, in those clothes! Leilani winked at them before leaving, to go help 'someone,' while trying to be ambiguous. Stefan walked up to Elena, smiling at her. While Sakura was distracted, Damon grabbed her hand and twirled her around before pulling her in close. "Well, well, who knew you could pull off this shade of blue?" Damon smirked.

"So not my choice of colour, I'd prefer something darker," Sakura said and he smiled, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Well, with the device activated, and Isobel and John out of the picture, I figured I'd come have some fun. Eat cotton candy and enjoy the festivities," Damon smirked.

"Well, you could have always come in the right attire, and join the parade, instead of sticking me with someone random on the float. Besides, I think you'd look very handsome," Sakura smiled politely.

"Mmm, yes I would," Damon boasted.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, referring to a somewhat upset Elena.

"Well," Damon whispered, "We think John is her father."

"Oh, okay," Sakura said plainly.

"You don't seem surprised," Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that might have been the case, considering Isobel's fling with him at a young age," Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"Finally, someone else with a brain," Damon said excitedly. He lifted Sakura up in a hug and spun around, making her laugh.

He set her down, and she was slightly dizzy. "Okay, tall, dark and handsome, go poke around. I've got a parade to get to," Sakura steadied herself before leaving.

She got set up with the others on their 'Miss Mystic Falls' float and it started moving. They passed by Bonnie in the crowd and Leilani couldn't help but wave rapidly. Right after, Damon popped up in the front of the crowd, with that smirk of his and waved. Sakura waved back, with a smile and he winked at her. Someone else surprised Sakura, showing up near the back of the crowd, Darien. Sakura glanced back at Elena and Leilani. Leilani didn't notice, but Elena sure did. Sakura waved at him, receiving only a small nod. Although, if he was there, did that mean something else was going on?

* * *

><p>After the parade ended, Sakura headed out to change into her normal attire. On her way to the Mystic Grill, someone grabbed her, pulling her into an alleyway. Sakura couldn't see who it was, but she knew him nonetheless. He stepped out of the shadows and looked down at her, "Mom would have loved to see you, here today and at Miss Mystic Falls," Darien smiled weakly. "Anyways," he waved his hand, as he changed subjects, "The tomb vampires are going to try and attack today. John and the council are going to use the device to catch all the vampires. Problem is, it might work on more than just vampires, other supernatural beings," he said with worry.<p>

"Bonnie deactivated it," Sakura said and he shook his head, "What, she didn't?" Sakura paced back and forth, "Why wouldn't she?"

"She doesn't want any vampires around, most witched wouldn't," Darien stated.

"But, if it works on more than just vampires, how many innocent people could be dragged in?" Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Just get Leilani and get out of here," Darien warned before disappearing.

Sakura rushed into the Grill and ran straight into Damon. "Wow, no pda please," Damon joked, then noticed her worried face. "What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"She didn't do it," Sakura growled.

"Who didn't do what?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie didn't deactivate the device," Sakura tried to warn him before rushing to find Leilani.

"What, are you sure?" Damon asked, grabbing Sakura's arm to stop her.

"Well if she did, then there are going to be a lot of vampires after the founding families," Sakura growled, "Warn the others."

Damon let her go and she rushed all around the Grill, but she wasn't there. Sakura ran back outside, she pulled out her phone, dialed Leilani's number. It went directly to voicemail. Sakura ran frantically throughout the town, but couldn't find her. "Damn it," Sakura cursed as she was getting to be out of breath. "Where the fudge are you?" Sakura growled as she leant on a tree and Mayor Lockwood started his speech, leading to the fireworks.

"Where the fudge?" Damon came up beside her, "It's always funny when you say that."

"I still can't find Leilani. And what are you still doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I know where John is, come on," Damon linked arms with her, leading her into the Gilbert family office.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked John, who was standing at a tall desk with the device.

"Yes, of a matter of fact I do," John said and quickly turned his attention back to the device.

Damon started to walk towards John, when suddenly he yelled out in pain, grabbing onto his head. Right next to him Sakura was on one knee holding onto her head also. John pulled out a needle and used it on Damon, fully knocking him out. "I didn't think you were stupid enough to become a vampire," John looked down at Sakura.

"I'm not!" Sakura growled and blasted him back slightly.

He hit the wall, but recovered quickly. "I guess you're not," John shook it off, "But you're not human, that's for sure," John walked up to her and injected her with something to knock her out.

"_Kusoyaro_," Sakura cursed at him before passing out.

* * *

><p>"Sa…ku…ra…" she heard her name being called as she started to come to. Sakura could feel heat from everywhere, just like back then. She slowly opened her eyes and started to cough from smoke inhalation. She slowly turned her head to look around and to her right was Damon, in as bad of a condition as her, reaching his hand out to her. "Sakura…" he said again. Sakura reached her hand out to his, not knowing what else to do. It was her nightmare coming true, another fire, but this time it didn't look like she was going to survive. The fire was everywhere, there was no way they'd be able to get out. Sakura finally grabbed his hand and he pulled her close to him. He embraced her, as well as he could in their state. "They'll come for us," he managed to say.<p>

Sakura started to glow, "Leilani… Elena…" Sakura closed her eyes as she called out, trying to give them an image of where they were, to at least give them a chance. "I hope it worked," Sakura sighed.

"What did you?" Damon asked.

"Bite my finger," Sakura commanded.

"What, that's not going to help," Damon stated.

"I need the blood to draw," Sakura coughed heavily.

He grabbed her hand, and did as he was told. Sakura drew a pentagram on the ground, "_Umbrae Septemplex Parie Anticorpoalis_," Sakura chanted and it looked as though a black cloak cover them, as she tried to shield them from the fire. "Anything to increase our chances," Sakura laughed as she coughed.

Mayor Lockwood got up and started to move, unaffected by the vervain. "What are you doing here?" he asked Damon.

"I'm a vampire, what's your excuse," Damon mumbled.

The mayor freaked out and moved towards another vampire, unknowingly. The vampire grabbed him, and broke his neck.

"He was a werewolf, I think," Sakura mumbled, barely conscious.

"Come on Sakura, stay awake," Damon kissed her cheek.

"I don't think I can… The spell will keep you safe for longer though…" Sakura trailed off.

The fire spread even more, and the building started to collapse. "We can't wait anymore," Damon started to get up. "Sakura?" he tried to get her up with him, but she had blacked out. The cloak was keeping them safe from the fire, but with Sakura out cold, how long would it last?

The door to the basement they were in opened, and the fire dimmed. Stefan rushed down the stairs, grabbed Sakura and Damon and used his super speed to get out of there, before the fire ignited fully again.

They burst out of the back of the building where Bonnie and Elena were waiting. They rested Sakura on the ground as they coughed. "Sakura?" the girls knelt down beside her. "SAKURA!" Elena screamed.

"Her heart's stopped," Stefan informed them, using his super hearing. The dark energy cloak that was surrounding Damon and Sakura disappeared.

"Sakura?!" Damon weakly knelt beside her, worry completely evident on his face.

"Move away," Stefan told them. He put his hand over her heart and pushed, "1…2…3…" then he blew air into her lungs. He kept going, "1…2…3…" but it didn't seem like it was doing anything.

"Sakura," Damon grabbed her hand, "Come on Saki, I know you're a fighter."

"1…2…3…" Stefan kept trying, but to no avail. Stefan sat up, backing away slightly, knowing that it wasn't going to work.

"What are you doing? Keep trying," Damon commanded.

"It won't work Damon, she's gone," Stefan said and the girls started to cry.

Damon bite his wrist and tried to put it to Sakura's mouth. Stefan grabbed his wrist, "She's already gone Damon, it's not going to help."

Damon pushed Stefan out of the way, "We have to keep trying," he cried out.

"Sakura?" they turned to see Leilani, out of breath and not in the greatest shape, as if she had been in a car accident. Leilani looked at them and Stefan shook his head. "That can't be," Leilani knelt down beside her, to feel her hand going cold already. "SAKURA!" Leilani cried out and tears rolled down her face, and landed on Sakura. Suddenly, there was a bright light that blinded everyone. When they were finally able to open their eyes, they heard coughing. "Sakura?" Leilani smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"What's with all the glum faces?" Sakura coughed, joking as she looked around.

"How?" Stefan asked, as he was certain she was dead.

"Leilani's tears brought her back," they turned to see Darien. "I warned you," Darien frowned as he shook his head. "Things never change," Darien said before disappearing.

"I can't believe it," Damon pulled Sakura away from Leilani and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said, "I didn't know it would affect you." Sakura smiled at her and nodded.

Sakura felt something wet on her face and noticed that Damon was crying, and it rubbed off on her since their faces were touching. "I'm okay now," Sakura said weakly, "You can let go now."

"No," Damon said plainly, as he kept a tight hold on her. It was a few minutes before he ease off. He put her at arm's length and bit his wrist, "You need to recover," Damon stated, giving her the blood, whether she wanted it or not. Stefan looked like he wanted to protest against it, but there was nothing he could do about it. They all got up and separated partially.

"I have something do tell Jeremy, let's go to Elena's house," Damon stated.

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. He picked her up and they rushed to Elena's house. She waited downstairs, half-asleep on the couch, while Damon went to talk with Jeremy. He came back down a few minutes later and thought that she had fallen asleep. He opened the front door to get some fresh air and ran into who he thought was Elena. Sakura glanced over, through the open door to see them talking. "Katherine?" Sakura mumbled, noticing the feeling she was getting. Then she saw something she wish she hadn't seen at all. Damon and Katherine, or Elena, Sakura wasn't sure, were kissing.

"Seriously, I try to save your butt and this is the thanks," Sakura mumbled as she rolled off the couch and got up. "Son of a…" Sakura looked away from them, angry and hurt and then walked to the window on the other side and walked straight through it.

Jenna came up to the door, asking what Elena was doing. "Sakura…" Damon shook his head and glanced inside to see that she wasn't on the couch.

Sakura kept walking, exasperated, not knowing what she should do. She walked, almost like a zombie, when she came to, she noticed that she was in front of her families graves.

"Hello Sakura," a male voice came from the shadows. He walked into the light, so she could see him.

"Allen?" Sakura said in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, done first season! Plenty more to come! Not sure if I should wait a little while, and then start on the next season or what? What do you guys think I should do?<strong>

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Until next time, I bid you adieu! **


	29. Chapter 28 -The Return

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts!**

**I apologize for the extremely long delay, things have been hectic and I stopped for about 4 times longer than I intended to. Now hopefully I can start right where I left off!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter 28: The Return**

* * *

><p>"Leilani, I think we have a problem," Damon had been searching for Sakura and called her, but to no avail.<p>

"We have many problems Damon, I'm at the hospital with Matt and Bonnie. Caroline was seriously injured in the car crash!" Leilani said as she paced back and forth in the hall, Leilani had left and rushed to Sakura knowing something was wrong, she thought everyone was going to be okay. "I'm so worried, I can't even do anything to help," Leilani wanted to cry.

"I'm headed over right now," Damon hung up not wanting to say anything about Sakura yet.

Elena showed up and went straight to them, "Bonnie! How's Caroline?"

"She's weak and they don't know if she's gonna make it," Bonnie informed her.

"What?" Bonnie pulled Elena into a hug. "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't know how," Damon came around the corner. "Do you?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"No," Bonnie frowned.

"No, you don't, because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that," Damon spat.

"Well I can take down a vampire," Bonnie glared at him, "That spell is easy."

"What about you Leilani?" Elena looked at her with hope in her eyes, "You bought back Sakura, you must have some amazing powers."

Leilani shook her head, "I don't know how I did that."

"She was upset her best friend was dead, pure emotion, sorrow, that's what brought her back. But you and Sakura were a lot closer than you are with Caroline. We're lucky that worked at all," Damon stared down at Leilani.

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she?" I've called her but no reply, "Elena pulled out her phone again.

"I don't know," Damon put his hand over her phone, trying to stop her, "The problem at hand is Caroline. I can give Caroline some blood."

"No," Elena said immediately, "No way."

"Just enough to heal her, she'll be safe in the hospital. I'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better Elena," Damon tried to explain.

"It's too risky," she shook her head, "I can't agree to that."

"Do it," Bonnie said surprising them.

"It's Caroline," Leilani said, agreeing with Bonnie, "We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me," Damon said pointing at Bonnie, "Call a truce."

"No," Bonnie said smugly. "You'll do it anyways, for Elena," Bonnie smiled and looked to Elena.

Damon glared at her slightly. Elena nodded and Bonnie grabbed Leilani's arm and walked off.

"I hope it works," Leilani said glancing back at Damon with Elena and now Jenna.

"I do too," Bonnie sighed.

Leilani pulled out her phone and dialed, "She's still not answering."

"Maybe she's asleep at home," Bonnie suggested.

"Guess I should head home then, do you want to come over?" Leilani asked as they left the hospital. "Think I need the extra company," she added.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "Maybe relax a bit, Caroline will be okay, everything is going to be okay," Bonnie tried to convince herself.

They headed to Leilani's house came inside and noticed that it didn't seem like anyone was home. "Sakura!" Leilani yelled out, "I'm home, with Bonnie! Caroline is in the hospital!" there was no reply.

Bonnie looked at Leilani with a raised eyebrow. Leilani gulped and looked around for any sign that she was there recently. "Sakura?" Bonnie looked in the kitchen. "Leilani you check upstairs, I'll look around here.

"Right," Leilani rushed up the stairs, looked through every room and came back down. "She's not here," she said meeting back up with Bonnie.

"Maybe she just needed a day away from it all," Bonnie said trying to be optimistic.

"I hope that's all. I mean she was dead not long ago, she shouldn't be out wandering wherever," Leilani slouched down on the couch.

"Don't worry, Sakura can take care of herself," Bonnie sat beside her and pat her on the back.

* * *

><p>The next day Leilani and Bonnie headed back to the hospital where they met up with Matt. "Hey Matt," they greeted him.<p>

"Hey," Matt stood up out of his seat.

"You've been here all night?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah with the Sheriff," Matt sighed as he fiddled with the cast on his injured arm.

"No one else?" Leilani asked.

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night," Matt replied.

Leilani and Bonnie looked at each other. Both hoping everything went well with Damon giving Caroline some blood. "How's Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"See for yourself," Matt started walking to her room, with Leilani and Bonnie following.

The door was open and they walked in. Caroline was awake and had a big smile when she saw them. She sat up, "Jersey Shore is on. Bonnie smiled and gave her a hug, a very tight one. "Ow careful, still a little sore."

"Hopefully you can stand another hug," Leilani gave her a big hug as well.

"Owww," Caroline laughed as Leilani backed off.

"I'm sorry," Leilani smiled.

"It's okay guys. They say I'm healing really quick," Caroline smiled. Bonnie nodded but looked like she wanted to cry.

"That reminds me," Matt leant in and kissed Caroline.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled, happy to have such caring friends.

"Why are you crying?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I'm just happy you're okay," Leilani and Matt pulled her into a three way one armed hug.

"I lover you guys!" Caroline said and Leilani started to cry a little as well.

* * *

><p>Leilani and Bonnie left to go to Mayor Lockwood's to pay their respects. "I can't believe he's dead," Leilani shook her head, "I hope Tyler is okay, I know they didn't get along well, but still."<p>

"Yeah it's tough to lose someone," Bonnie said knowing the feeling all too well.

"Tyler," Leilani ran up to him and gave him a hug, "I'm so sorry for your lose."

"Thanks Leilani," he hugged her tightly back.

She held him at arms length and looked at him, "If you need to talk to someone or anything, I'm here for you."

Tyler nodded, "Thanks."

Bonnie and Leilani headed inside the Lockwood residence. Bonnie noticed Damon and came followed behind him, "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

"Well," Damon picked up a grape off the table and ate it, "I know it took the Mayor down."

"Don't you want to know why?" Leilani asked appearing on the other side of Damon.

"Yes guys I'd love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that Bonnie here let John Gilbert use," Damon plucked another grape off the bunch. "Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" Damon started to walk by Leilani.

"She's much better," Leilani smiled, wanting to thank him.

"You're welcome," Damon smirked.

"No, you're welcome," Bonnie frowned.

Damon stopped and turned around, "Why am I welcome?"

"You get to live to see another day," Bonnie seemed to be threatening him. Leilani bit her lip and backed off a little.

"No good deed goes unpunished with you does it," Damon looked down at Bonnie.

"It doesn't undue the bad," Bonnie replied and Damon ate another grape, "I know what you are Damon. You might have Elena, Sakura and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me."

"Hm," Damon sighed.

"One wrong move and I'm going to take you out," Bonnie glared. Leilani really didn't like the way it was going.

"Now you need to stop with the witches brew," Damon smirked at her.

Bonnie looked away briefly, looked back at him and a pain hit him. He put his hand up to his head.

"Bonnie stop," Leilani grabbed her by the arm.

Bonnie stopped, "I'm sorry, you were saying," Bonnie walked away.

"I'm sorry Damon. You were just helping, but I don't think you guys will ever get along," Leilani explained.

"No kidding," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Say have you seen or heard from Sakura?" Leilani asked.

"No actually, why is something wrong?" Damon tried to act innocent.

"I haven't heard from her since you guys left after she died, I'm worried," Leilani sighed and walked away.

"This can't be good," Damon said to himself.

Leilani went to look for Bonnie, but there were quite a few people around. Suddenly closed double doors to a different room flung open. Leilani walked up to see and ran into Stefan.

"Katherine," he said looking through the door.

Leilani looked through to see someone who looked exactly like Elena. Leilani's eyes went wide when she saw that Katherine had a hold of Bonnie's neck.

"Stefan," she replied with a smile.

"Leave her alone," Stefan said seriously.

"Okay," Katherine released her. She walked past Bonnie through the doors and dragged her hand lightly against Stefan's chest as she walked by him.

"Bonnie!" Leilani rushed up to her and pulled her into a hug. Stefan nodded to them and followed Katherine. "Are you okay?" Leilani asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said not convincing her at all.

"So that's the vampire that looks like Elena," Leilani said glancing over at them, "Scary."

"I agree. She's… Way strong," Bonnie frowned. "Elena said she was coming, let's go find her," Bonnie grabbed Leilani's hand and pulled her alone as they searched. Bonnie spotted her on the porch outside talking with Damon. "Elena!" Bonnie said, desperation in her voice.

"Bonnie, Leilani, what happened?" Elena's brow furrowed with worry.

Bonnie explained what happened with Katerine and Elena went to go find Stefan. Damon went to try and track Katherine. Leilani and Bonnie headed back inside and saw Sakura, walking around with a guy. He was kind of tall, lean, had perfectly messy hair that was a little longer than Jeremy's.

"Sakura," Leilani reached her hand out as she said it. Sakura turned around and smiled at her. "Oh my god, where have you been?" Leilani pulled her into a hug surprising her.

"Sorry for going mia Leilani," Sakura said softly.

Leilani pulled back and looked at who Sakura was with. "Hi, I'm Leilani," she held out her hand.

He kept his hands in his pocket and smiled at her, "I know."

"Do I know you?" Leilani pulled her hand back uncomfortably. Getting up closer to him, he did seem familiar. Suddenly her head started to her. Leilani cringed and held onto her head.

"Leilani!" Bonnie was worried, "What's going on?" she asked her.

"My head, it hurts… It hurts so much…" Leilani trailed off. Leilani looked up and Sakura and her companion had disappeared.

"Let's get you home," Bonnie said keeping a hand on Leilani to help her.

"Yeah," Leilani cringed.

* * *

><p>Damon walking into the boarding house after having a chat with Katherine and one with Elena. He had already been drinking but went for another glass of bourbon when he noticed someone on the couch.<p>

"How pathetic," he saw Sakura sitting there staring at him. "Killing Jeremy really, hope you knew he had one of those special rings on," she smirked.

"What? How'd you know about that, it literally just happened? Ring? Where the hell have you been?" Damon spat.

"Rekindling old relationships," she smiled and got off the couch.

"Where have you been?" he asked again walking up to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I saw you kiss Katherine, and I know all about today's escapades," Sakura shook her head and Damon's eyes went wide.

"What are you stalking me?" he scoffed.

"No, I didn't have to," Sakura confused him even more.

"Whatever I don't care, I'm just glad you're okay," he went to get closer to her to find that he couldn't move.

"What no 'I'm sorry?' Not even a hint of remorse," Sakura eyed him.

"You're mad, I get it, now let me go," Damon demanded.

"I'm not just mad Damon, I'm hurt. Something I assume you know all about," Sakura smirked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just messed up with Katherine around, and everyone choosing Stefan," Damon said his name with spite. "I don't know what to do," he admitted looking down at her sadly.

"Well I am the one that sided with you, and look where that got me," she said calmly.

He sighed, not sure what to say. "Just let it out, punch me, whatever, just let it out," Damon closed his eyes. Suddenly there was an enormous pain in his chest. His eyes went wide, "You put a stake in my chest!"

"Well, I missed your heart," suddenly a bunch of small wooden bullets were hovering in front of Damon.

"If you're gonna kill me just do it," Damon cringed. One bullet shot into his shoulder and he yelped in pain. One shot through each of his legs, "AH! Come one Sakura, kill me if you're going to." Sakura's calm expression turned into one of indecision, she looked down at him with a furrowed brow. He looked at her, "I deserve it," he egged her on. She released him and fell to the floor. He pulled the stake out of his chest gritting his teeth. "You can't do it can you?" he asked throwing the stake off to the side. Sakura's eye twitched as she frowned down at him and shook her head. She took a step away from him and looked at him with such sadness in her eyes.

"It's obvious you can't do it, let's just go," a voice came from off to the side.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon turned to look at the man with kinda long dirty blonde hair.

"The name's Allen, pleased you meet you," he smiled down at him. "Well time to go," Allen walked up to Sakura, and put his arm on her shoulders and pulled her along. They walked around Damon ready to leave.

"What?" Damon was really confused. He had managed to sit up on the couch, "Sakura, don't go."

The door slammed shut leaving Damon alone. "I really am sorry," Damon shook his head as he took out the wooden bullets. After healing enough to get up he picked up a glass of bourbon. "I can't believe I messed things up with the only one that really cared," he said as he threw the glass into the fire. Damon dropped down to his knees and arms and slammed his fist against the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review.<strong>

**If you are curious as to Allen, check a few chapters back, he is mentioned in there!**


	30. Chapter 29 The High School Carnival

**Thank you for the reading!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter 29: The High School Carnival**

* * *

><p><em>Leilani could feel someone large holding onto her arms. "Leave them alone!" she heard Sakura's voice screech. Leilani slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a slightly younger Sakura being held back by a couple of men. She looked around the room more and saw a familiar dirty blonde haired teenager, being held back and looking more frightened than even Sakura.<em>

"_If you would do what you were commanded too, it wouldn't have come to this,"a big, bulkly, grey haired man said with a thick accent. "We will let them go once you complete your mission," he scoffed._

_Leilani was completely confused, a mission? What mission would Sakura have?_

"_I can't do that!" Sakura cried out. "You want me to kill children, that's just too much for me," Sakura struggled, trying to free herself._

"_You've killed before, why are children so much different from the rest?" he asked._

"_How can you ask that? I've only been killing monsters!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Mostly," the man laughed and Sakura's face went pale. "So, who will it be?" he turned to the boy and Leilani. "Allen the boy that is in love with you, or your best friend Leilani, who's been with you through thick and thin?" he looked down at them._

"_Leave them alone," Sakura growled._

"_Guess it's both of them," he pulled out a pistol. "I'll put the boy out of his misery first," he aimed at him. The gun roared as he shot Allen in the chest._

"_NO!" Sakura's eyes started to glow. "ALLEN!" Sakura growled. Sakura's energy went everywhere and then there was only darkness. _

Leilani gasped as she woke up. She was covered in sweat and her heart was pounding fast. "Another nightmare," Leilani said to herself, "Just a nightmare," she tried to convince herself. She told Sakura about the dreams, she told her to ignore it, but it was really getting to her.

* * *

><p>It was time for the Mystic Falls High School Annual Carnival. Leilani dragged Sakura with her and met up with Bonnie and Elena.<p>

"Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish," Bonnie said as Elena was writing on the clipboard, she was working on things for the carnival.

"She is my ancestor," Elena sighed, "Hey I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor," Leilani pointed out.

"And she didn't just resemble you like a family member would, she was you," Bonnie explained following Elena along as she moved some bags of stuffed animals around.

"I don't know, I can't explain it okay?" Elena obviously didn't want to talk about it, "It's creepy, that's all I got."

"Well how do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked.

"She doesn't," Sakura sighed, tired of all the Katherine talk.

"I could sit here and be tortured by the not knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss," Elena moved from booth to booth giving them prizes.

"Well have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie persisted.

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related, okay?" Elena handed Bonnie some of the prizes to continue.

"Copy that," Bonnie took them and smiled at her.

"I'm human, and I have to do human stuff otherwise I'll go crazy," Elena handed Leilani some of the prizes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll focus," Bonnie smiled apologetically.

"We have to make Caroline proud," Leilani cheered.

"She'll kill us if we don't!" Bonnie laughed, "I don't know how she does this."

"Well because she's not human, obviously," Elena laughed.

"Obviously," Leilani and Bonnie agreed.

Elena turned to hand Sakura some of the prizes but she had disappeared. "How does she do that?" Elena asked.

"She's over there," Bonnie pointed to just outside the carnival area, "With the hot new guy from the party."

They headed off to continue, and Elena headed inside. Leilani finished setting up with what Elena wanted her to do and she set off to talk with Sakura.

"Hey, Leilani!" she turned to see Stefan coming out of the school.

"Hey!" Leilani walked up to him.

"Um, how's Sakura doing?" he asked her.

"She seems fine, maybe a little distant," Leilani pondered.

"Well, I know she's heartbroken. I also know she took out a lot of rage on Damon already," Stefan wasn't sure how to look at things.

"Well, looks like she's moved on already…" Leilani pointed at Sakura and Allen.

"Who's that?" Stefan asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Allen…" Leilani's headache started to come back. She cringed as she held onto her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan led her to a bench to sit on.

"I'm fine, just a headache," Leilani tried to smiled.

Stefan glanced over to Sakura and Allen then back to Leilani. Something weird was going on and he didn't like it one bit. "Just relax okay, maybe you're overworking yourself," Stefan suggested. He got up off the bench, "I'm going to see how Sakura is doing," Leilani nodded and he headed over.

"Hey, Sakura!" Stefan came up beside her.

"Hey Stef, how's it going?" she smiled at him.

"Okay," he nodded and looked at her friend, "Allen, right?"

"Yup," he said plainly.

"Stefan," he held his hand out. Allen took it a smiled at him slyly as he shook it.

"We'll talk more later," Allen headed off leaving her alone with Stefan.

"I don't recognize him," Stefan stated.

"Well, he's an old friend that just got back into town," she explained.

"Right," Stefan bit his lip a little as he glanced over at Allen who was still in sight walking along. Stefan put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura rolled her eyes. Stefan glared down at her a little. "What? Don't give me that look. It's not like I was really with your brother right, you should be happy I moved on," Sakura spat.

"Be careful, he may be an old friend, but I don't trust him. Since you and Damon 'broke up' he's been a little more than off. With everything that happened, he's a little off the deep end," Stefan explained. "Allen might want to be careful too, Damon won't like seeing you two together," Stefan sighed, "Moving on so fast is like egging him on."

"There is no winning with you," Sakura sighed. "Look Stef, I'm fine, things are fine and Damon, is no longer my problem. He made sure of that. We were never really together so it's not like he has a right to be a jealous ex," Sakura explained as she took his hand off her shoulder.

"You do remember who we're talking about right, Damon?" Stefan laughed a little. "We'll I'm going to check on that jealous not ex of yours, take care," Stefan headed off.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and the carnival was lively, it was a huge success. "Running out of some of the prizes," Leilani said as she rushed up to Elena and Bonnie who were talking with one of the people with the carnival about karaoke speakers. Bonnie was flirting with him and they headed off to go see if they could fix the speakers. "Well, well, looks like she caught herself a hottie," Leilani said and Elena laughed.<p>

Elena saw Sakura walk by, "You got her to show?"

"Yeah, didn't take much at least," Leilani smiled.

Sakura waved to them as she walked by. She was going to get some popcorn from the cart, when she saw Damon with Jeremy in a headlock. "Wasn't killing him enough?" Sakura asked surprising them.

Damon looked at her and let Jeremy go. She grabbed Jeremy's wrist and pulled him towards her. She grabbed hold of his face, "Are you okay?" She looked at him for signs or injury or anything.

"I'm fine," Jeremy mumbled, confused as to why Damon listened. Sakura sighed and released him. He looked down at her, "Thanks." He quickly glanced at Damon and noticed that he was staring at Sakura, with a serious yet worried expression.

"Just leave me to deal with him, okay Jer?" Sakura smiled up at him.

"I'm not sure I should leave you alone with him," Jeremy seemed uncertain.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I can handle him myself," Sakura smirked.

"How?" Jeremy obviously didn't know about her powers.

Sakura's eyes glowed for a split second, "Go."

"Okay…" Jeremy went to walk past her, "Thanks again and be careful," he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her.

"I can hear you," Damon said in a sing-song voice as Jeremy left. "So," Damon approached Sakura, "I thought you said Allen was dead."

"I thought he was," Sakura sighed.

"Well is he a…" Damon trailed off.

"Well if he was turned then, he would have looked younger," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I really am sorry," Damon got closer.

"Sure you are," Sakura said not convinced.

"Seriously," Damon picked up her hands in his, "I wasn't thinking."

"What do you want?" Sakura asked starting to get annoyed.

Damon looked away in thought then at her, "To change what happened. You've always seemed to help me and I guess I took you for granted." Sakura tried to take a step but Damon had a tight grip on her. "No apology is going to make a difference is it?" he asked her. She sighed and shook her head no. "I'll have to change your mind another way," he smirked and quickly pinned her to the wall. He looked into her eyes, unable to read her reaction so far, he moved his head in close. "You need someone strong," Damon kissed her on the cheek. "You need an all consuming love that is unpredictable," he kissed her other cheek. Suddenly he was tackled to the floor, Sakura looked down in surprise to see Allen on top of Damon, punching him in the face. Allen threw a right punch, which Damon caught, he went to use his left and Damon caught him again. Damon kicked Allen in the gut sending him flying. "Vampire it is," Damon coughed as he got up. He looked up to see that Allen had already recovered. They went to charge at each other when suddenly they couldn't move.

"Seriously," Sakura sighed and sent them flying into the wall. "A vampire fight in the middle of a carnival, might drawn a lot of attention don't you think?" Sakura looked around. "I'll leave you guys here to think about what you've done," Sakura smirked as she left.

"Sakura, wait!" Damon kept trying to move.

Sakura waved her hand back at them, without turning around. She saw Stefan wandering around and approached him. "I left Allen and your brother attached to a wall, you might want to calm them down before my magic runs out," Sakura quickly walked away into the crowd leaving no space for questions.

* * *

><p>Sakura wandered around for a while before deciding to help Elena out with the carnival and take her mind off things. "Elena, Sakura," Damon came up to them as they were setting up prizes to trade for tickets.<p>

"I see you were set loose," Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for sending Stefan to investigate things by the way. Anyways, we have a problem, you guys need to come with me," Damon stated as he fidgeted nervously.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," Elena sighed.

"You guys have to come right now," Damon said urgently, he nodded his head to the side, signaling to head this way.

Sakura and Elena looked at each other and followed him. They found Stefan and met up in Alaric's classroom.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked as he paced back and forth.

"Well, I fed her blood. Katherine obviously killed her. And A plus B equals," Damon explained as he lent on Alaric's desk.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative bitch," Sakura said as she looked out the window.

"She said 'game on' I mean, what does that even mean?" Stefan tried to figure things out.

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know," Damon stated.

"But why Caroline?" Elena couldn't understand.

"Easy prey, someone close to you, there are a number of reasons really. I mean come on she already had Damon's blood in her system, the work was half done already," Sakura explained glancing back at them.

"Caroline must being going out of her mind, she has no idea what's happening to her," Stefan put his hands on his the back of his head as he paced.

"Oh I think she does," Damon said, "All of my compulsion from the past, started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her," Stefan said.

"Yup and kill her," Damon sighed.

"You're not going to kill Caroline," Elena stood up.

"She knows who we are, she's officially a liability. I'm gonna get rid of her," he said it as if it was obvious.

"Damon, absolutely not," Stefan forbid him.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story about Vicki Donovan. Yeah, Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story ends so just flip to the last chapter and…" Damon was interrupted by Elena.

"It's not an option Damon," Elena shook her head.

"No?" Damon challenged her, "You're silence is deafening Stefan. Wait wasn't there a school carnival the night Sakura killed Vicki?"

"Stop it Damon, we can't kill Caroline. We just have to fix the problem another way," Sakura turned to them.

"Fix it how? Quite frankly I thought you of all people would want to get rid of her," Damon scoffed.

"There has been enough death already, we just need to help her. Make sure she doesn't mess up," Sakura stated.

"Sounds like you just want to control her," Damon stated.

"Better than letting her loose," Sakura sighed.

Stefan and Elena got up to leave, "The only way is to kill her," Damon stated as they walked by him.

"Just call me if you find her Damon, please don't kill her," Sakura said before walking through the wall back into the carnival.

Sakura wandered around for a while when she got a called. "Hello," Sakura answered

"Sakura," Leilani sounded upset, "Caroline is covered in blood and…"

"Leilani?" Sakura asked.

"Damon here, found you're little friend, don't worry I'll fix things," he hung up.

"Damn it," Sakura cursed and used her powers to try and sense where Damon and Leilani were, since she had a connection with them. Once she found them she ran off quickly and saw Damon hugging Caroline, but he had a stake in his hand. "Stop!" Sakura growled, she used he powers to fling the stake out of his and Stefan pushed Damon away from her.

Elena went up to Caroline, "Get away from me," she pushed her away, "You killed me!"

"No, no, no Caroline that wasn't me. You know that, that was Katherine," Elena explained.

"No, then why did she look like you," Caroline was freaking out.

"Caroline, calm down," Leilani walked up to her, "Elena's telling the truth."

"Then why, why did she do this to me," Caroline started to cry.

"Get her inside," Sakura walked up to them.

"Come with me Caroline," Stefan grabbed her hand.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time," Damon crossed his arms and stared at them.

"Maybe someday, but not today," Stefan stated.

Damon rushed and picked up the stake and tried to stake Caroline. Elena put herself in front of Caroline, blocking him. Sakura tackled Damon to the ground. She sat on him and sent the stake flying out of his hand.

Bonnie showed up and freaked out about Caroline and the dead body she left behind. Stefan took the crying Caroline inside along with Leilani.

"Are you going to get off me or are you too comfortable?" Damon winked at her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakura sighed as she stared down at him.

"That is really up to you," he stated.

Sakura got up, "Come on we got a body to bury," Sakura said referring to the guy Caroline killed. Damon got up and went to pick up a shovel. Suddenly Damon yelled out in pain, he dropped to his knees.

"Bonnie stop," Sakura commanded.

Bonnie continued, the hose turned on and sprayed towards where Damon was, now on the ground. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie looked down at him.

"I didn't do this," he cringed.

"Stop!" Elena pleaded.

"Everything that happens is his fault," Bonnie cried.

The water that was heading for him lit on fire. "Bonnie stop it," Sakura rushed up to her, the fire already reached Damon's legs.

"Bonnie stop you're going to kill him," Elena cried out.

Sakura pulled Bonnie off to the side, breaking her concentration. "Why did you stop me?" Bonnie pushed her away.

"This isn't you," Sakura stated, implying that Bonnie was different from her.

Elena pulled her into a hug, "She's right, it's not us."

"Take her inside," Sakura said and turned to Damon still lying on the ground. She walked up to him and knelt down. She looked at his burnt legs, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Thank you for stopping her. I knew you still cared," Damon coughed.

"Whatever, have some blood and finish what you started," Sakura said referring to the body.

Damon accepted her offer, biting down into her wrist. "Delicious as always," Damon lauged.

"Well you're back to normal, so I have to go find Leliani and head off," Sakura explained, as she helped him stand up.

"Hey I meant it, thank you, and um… Keep an eye on the Lockwood's," Damon suggested, confusing Sakura. He shook his head, meaning to ignore it. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight," he smiled and let go of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 30 - The Curse of the Wolf

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter 30: Curse of the Wolf**

* * *

><p>Elena and Sakura headed over to the boarding house to meet up with Damon and Stefan, to apparently have a talk about the Lockwoods. Damon had invited Alaric, hoping he could shed some light on the situation.<p>

Alaric sat down on the couch beside Sakura, across from Stefan and Elena. Damon sat down on the armrest on Sakura's side.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Well you wouldn't, but your dead not dead vampire wife might," Damon explained.

"Isabelle's research, from when you guys were at Duke together," Elena pulled her legs up on the couch and held onto them.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town," Stefan continued.

"Isabelle's research about here in Mystic Falls, is routed in folklore and legends. At the time I thought that most of it was fiction," Alaric sighed.

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon smiled.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope," Alaric said and Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

"Werewolves," Sakura sighed.

"No way, impossible! I've been on this plain for 160 some odd years and I've never come across one," Damon was skeptical, "If werewolf's exist, where the hell are they?"

"They exist all right," Sakura sighed.

"How would you know?" Damon asked.

"I've met one, up close and personal," Sakura glared at him. Damon slid onto the couch beside her, making her move over.

"Seriously?" Damon asked.

"Trust me, I've met a lot of things," Sakura shook her head, not really wanting to think about her raunchy past.

"Why do you guys suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Because vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founders Day but the Gilbert device did," Damon explained as he started to twirl a lock of Sakura's hair around his finger.

"And his son Tyler," Sakura added.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited some inhuman behavior when he fought off one of the carnival workers. So it suggests that some sort of a supernatural entity," Stefan continued to explain.

"We were hoping that Isabelle's research could help us figure out what it is," Elena finished.

"Well all of her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she is technically still missing," Alaric sighed.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked. When Alaric didn't answer he continued, "Ric we don't know what we're dealing with here. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means that Mason Lockwood is a real life lycan and that little Tyler punk might very well be lycan junior. Which means I am totally screwed."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked Elena. He sat on her bed as she packed some things up.<p>

"Which part? Digging through my birthmother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena grumbled.

"Either," Stefan answered, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Sakura sighed as she laid on Elena's bed, with her hands behind her head.

"I thought you were mad at him?" Elena asked.

"I was… I mean I am… It's just…" Sakura sighed and sat up beside Stefan, "I have no idea." She looked at Stefan, "I really do want to hate him, but I don't know if I can."

"Things are always complicated when it comes to feelings," Stefan smiled and bumped her playfully.

"Well he's manipulative, selfish, arrogant, a murderer and flies off the handle really often," Elena practically growled, "You're too good for him."

Sakura lent her elbow on her knees and put her hands on her forehead as she sighed, "Things aren't that simple."

"Yes they are Sakura," Elena spat.

"I'm not as good as you think I am… I'm more like him then you'll ever realize," Sakura mumbled as she looked at the floor. Elena didn't hear her, but Stefan obviously did. He rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"So, what's with this Allen guy, really?" Stefan asked changing the subject. Sakura looked up at him and stared at him for a moment. She seemed to be uncertain as to if she should explain things or not.

"He's an old friend," she stated.

"You've told me that already, and I know there's more to it," Stefan examined her expressions carefully.

"He is an old friend, but until recently I thought he was dead. Apparently he turned a while after I saw him last though. But he's helping me with my powers now. Making me stronger and be in control more," Sakura explained.

"I'm not really sure how to take that. You're kind are extremely rare, how does he know how to help?" Stefan asked, getting more suspicious.

"I would like to know that as well. He's my friend though, I trust him…" Sakura trailed off.

"Just not too much," Stefan nodded.

"Well that sounds about normal for you Sakura," Elena smirked, "Trusting, but not too trusting."

"I think you're right," Sakura laughed lightly. Sakura heard Jenna call up to them. "Let's go," Sakura hopped off Elena's bed and headed downstairs ahead of them. "Bye Jenna," Sakura smiled as she walked by and Jenna grabbed her hand to stop her for a moment.

"Thank you for going with them," Jenna smiled. Sakura smiled and nodded before heading out to where Ric was waiting with Damon at the car.

Damon was leaning against the car with his arms crossed, blocking her from getting in. Stefan and Elena came up behind her. "Sorry you can't come too Stef," Damon pouted as Elena put her bag in the back.

"Call me if you need anything," Stefan said to Elena as she glared at Damon, "You too," he turned to Sakura.

"Oh I'll take really good care of them," Damon smirked.

Elena glared at him, turned and kissed Stefan. Awkward for Damon he turned his head away and back to Sakura. "So Bitey, what's making you come along. Wanted some time with me?" he smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way of the car door. "Okay time to go," Damon got in the front, Stefan opened the back door for Sakura and Elena.

"Bye," he said as he closed it.

* * *

><p>"How are you guys doing back there?" Damon asked after they had been driving for a while. "You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting really silly," Damon glanced back at them.<p>

"I don't think they're pretending," Alaric said, as he kept his eyes on the road. "You did kill her brother, and I'm not even sure all of what happened between you and Sakura," Alaric glanced at him.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement. He came back to life," Damon stated, not mentioning what happened between him and Sakura.

"Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing," Elena rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked.

"Did you?" Elena asked.

Damon looked back at her, "Yes," he smiled and blinked, trying to act innocent.

"You're lying," Elena stated.

"Sakura tell her I'm not lying. I saw the ring, it's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss," Damon said and Alaric held is hand up and rub the ring with his thumb. Damon sighed and looked in the mirror at Sakura. She noticed him staring at her but just looked away sadly out the window. Sakura knew what he was, what kind of person or rather vampire that he is, yet it was so hard for her to hate him, to ignore him. She found herself unable to stay just staring out the window. She bit her lip as she looked back at him through the mirror. He smiled and she smirked and shook her head.

"Sakura?" Elena nudged her. "What are you doing?" Elena whispered.

"What? Nothing," Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at Duke and headed in. "So Isabelle was officially employed by the anthropology department. Given that most paranormal phenomena's were rooted in folklore," Alaric explained as they followed him in. "Excuse me," they came to a young woman looking through files. "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier," he stated.<p>

"Yes," she said as she pushed the file drawer closer. "Of course I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant for folklore," she shook Alaric's hand and looked suspiciously at Damon and Elena. "Let me just grab Isabelle's keys," she said and Sakura noticed her swallow, as if she was nervous.

"I'm sorry these are my friends, Elena, Sakura and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition," Alaric pointed to them with his thumb and Damon waved slightly to her.

"No please, Isabelle's office is right through there," she walked up to the desk and opened a drawer. "Isabelle was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant," she grabbed the keys out of the desk. "One of the reason's I went into folklore," she sat on the desk. "I have to ask, has there been any news?" she asked.

"No," Alaric shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not."

"It's right this way," she led them over and opened the door. They followed her in, looking around quickly as they did. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?" she left and they started to search the room. It was filled with books and artifacts galore.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked as he played with a skull he found.

Vanessa came back in with a crossbow and pointed it at Elena. Vanessa shot off an arrow and Damon rushed in front of Elena, expecting to get hit in the back. He turned around to see that it was now floating in front of Vanessa, threatening to hit her instead. He looked at Sakura and her eye's were glowing and she had a hand up, carefully controlling the arrow. "Now why would you try to shoot Elena?" Sakura asked. Vanessa looked at her with her eyes wide. She dropped the crossbow and took a step back. Sakura made the arrow follow her along, staying right in front of her face. "Answer me," Sakura demanded in an unusually calm tone.

Vanessa fell to the ground, "I freaked! Katherine Pierce cannot be alive! Damon Salvatore died in 1864!" she was really freaking out.

"Put the arrow down, we're not going to kill her," Elena walked up to Sakura.

"Why not she tried to kill you," Damon stated.

"Sakura," Elena said her name again. Sakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then back to Vanessa. Alaric took hold of Vanessa's arm and nodded at Sakura, saying that he had her. "Fine," Sakura sighed and sent the arrow flying into the wall behind Vanessa.

"_Umbra Ras_," Vanessa said grabbing Sakura's attention, "I can't believe there's one alive!"

"You know of people with my powers?" Sakura asked her.

"Only very little," she replied honestly. "I've read Isabelle's research," she stated.

"Then you should know how possible this is," Alaric stated as he got her to sit in a chair.

Elena walked up to her, "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isabelle's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. This is Damon Salvatore and Sakura Mazaki," Elena introduced them. "Look we need your help, okay? We need to see all of Isabelle's research, anything related to Mystic Falls," Elena explained.

* * *

><p>Vanessa started grabbing out boxes of papers, files and books related to Mystic Falls. She was helping as much as she could. Sakura noticed a bookcase that looked like it hadn't been touched in a while and all the books had old bindings on them. She felt drawn to it for some reason. Suddenly everything else in the room went blurry and she found herself walking towards the bookcase. She zoned in on one book that had a pentagram on the side. The book flew to her suddenly, it had a wolf on the cover that looked like her ring and it was named <em>Umbra Ras<em>. Sakura reached out and touched the book, it glowed and opened on its own. The pages kept turning and Sakura started to see images from the distant past. It was showing all the shadow users from the past, but it was much more than that. It showed their powers, how they used them and Sakura didn't want to see it anymore. She slammed the book shut and dropped it, or at least tried to. She couldn't release the book, the wolf on the front glowed and travelled up her arm to her shoulder. Sakura scream out as it burned into her skin. She dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sakura?" Damon came rushing over. "What the hell happened?" he knelt down beside her, and shook her gently.

"What did you do to her?" Elena came up to them.

"Me? I didn't do anything," Damon spat.

"What…" Sakura groaned, "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Damon looked down at her, concern in his eyes.

"The book," Sakura struggled to move.

Damon picked up the book that was near her, "It's blank."

"What? No it was filled and…" Sakura held onto her head.

"What is that?" Elena asked pointing at her right shoulder.

Damon lifted to sleeve to see what appeared to be a fresh wolf tattoo. It was black, purple and red, not your usual colours for a wolf. Damon touched it and Sakura flinched, "It burns."

Sakura got up with Damon's help, "Are you going to be okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Sakura closed her eyes but the images the book showed her flashed through her mind. She took the book from Damon, "I'll just rest a little," she said heading towards a chair.

"What happened?" Alaric came up to her.

"Not sure I can actually answer that," Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Here's some water," Vanessa handed her a bottle.

"Hey guys, check this out," Alaric showed Elena and Damon a book. Sakura got up and stumbled over to them, leaning on Elena slightly. Damon put his hand around her waist, helping her stand better.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to the…" Vanessa trailed off looking at Sakura and Damon, "There is mentioning of the curse of the Sun and the Moon."

"It's native American," Alaric stated.

"Aztec, it explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story, 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon," Vanessa explained, "As a result vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whoever is unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice it wouldn't be called a curse," Vanessa smirked. "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their pray of choice, vampires," she glanced at Damon as did everyone else in the room.

Damon unconsciously tighten his grip on Sakura, "Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction," Vanessa explained.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked out of confusion.

"To protect themselves, it makes sense. Wipe out the threat," Sakura sighed and leant her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Legend has it, that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires," Vanessa finished. Sakura looked at Damon with worry.

Elena walked outside to call Stefan and tell him what they found out. "Maybe you shouldn't taunt Mason Lockwood or provoke him in any way," Sakura sighed and sat on the desk.

"Psh," Damon didn't want to listen.

* * *

><p>They all went back to looking for more information, but Sakura just gazed at the now empty book in her hand. She was snapped out of it when Elena started to talk, "Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?"<p>

"Well the word means a lot of different things to different cultures. Typically a doppelganger is a living breathing double of oneself," Vanessa explained as she swiveled in her chair.

"Well did Isabelle have anything that explained a link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked.

"That's all she had on Katherine unfortunately," Vanessa pointed to the box of papers Elena was going through. "I can tell you that doppelgangers normally torment the people they look like. Trying to undue their lives, it's not exactly uplifting," she sighed.

"And more things we already know," Elena looked at an old picture of Katherine. Damon knew something, but didn't want to tell Elena. She stormed off saying that friends didn't manipulate each other, but they weren't really friends were they?

"You know what's weird," Damon changed the subject, "That we are researching werewolves and you end up with that tattoo," he poked Sakura in the shoulder.

"Well it's not a werewolf tattoo if that's what you're thinking," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What is it then? And how do you know?" Damon eyed her.

"It's a Fenrir," Sakura stated and looked at her ring.

"Also known as the god biter. He is the son of Loki, god of mischief. The god's feared him as he was destined to kill Odin. When they noticed him growing stronger they tried to chain him down, tricking him into testing his might, but he kept breaking free. The gods asked the dwarfs to make a strong chain out of magic. The got magic silk chains and asked him again, he didn't believe them as it was looked so weak, so he asked for a god to put their hand in his mouth as a show of faith. All the gods were afraid except Tyr, who was the only one brave enough. When he found he couldn't break them he bit off Tyr's hand. During Ragnarok Fenrir broke free and consumed Odin only to be killed by Vidar, Odin's son for revenge. Fenrir's son's were Skoll and Hati, Skoll to consume the sun and Hati the moon," Vanessa explained.

Sakura sighed, "I think we're just about done here." She headed outside for fresh air. She looked up at the full moon, how the clouds seemed to go around it, instead of covering it. She held her hand up and looked at her ring in the moonlight. "God biter, what does that even mean?" she pondered. The doors opened and Damon and Elena came out. They headed straight to the car and Sakura decided to let them chat.

Her tattoo started to burn more, she looked at it and it was glowing. Shadows started to come out of it and consume her.

"Sakura, are you coming?" Damon called to her.

Sakura dropped to the ground, barely breathing.

"Sakura?" he ran up to her, "What's wrong?"

Sakura could feel the shadows consuming her, but it didn't seem like Damon could see it.

He quickly picked her up and put her in the vehicle beside Elena.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked, completely frightened.

"I don't know," he said seriously, "Get in the front I'll stay back here." Elena shook her head, no, "Just do it!"

Elena switched to the front seat and Damon sat in the back with Sakura's head on his lap. "Sakura," he whispered as he moved her hair out of her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	32. Chapter 31 - An All Consuming Darkness

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Chapter 31 – An All Consuming Darkness**

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura..." A voice echoed through her head. "Sakura..." It said her name again and she felt her ears burning. She slowly opened her eyes, she started to get up and her body felt heavy. Struggling, she pressed forward on her leg, getting up. In front of her was a familiar figure, with its shiny, dark fur and red glowing eyes Sakura looked at the tattoo on her arm and then up at the wolf.<em>

_"Why are you calling to me?" Sakura glared at it, a harsh tone in her voice. She fiddled with her ring with her thumb as she waited for a response._

_"There is no point in fighting me. We are now one, and as such, you will grow stronger till you are ready," he explained._

_Sakura looked into his red eyes, trying to read him. There was a fierceness in his eyes, ready to strike, yet calm. It was... predatory. "Ready for what?" she finally asked._

_The wolf smiled, baring his fangs. "To fully fuse with me. Essentially, be my vessel," his eye's narrowed in on her._

_Sakura shook her head frantically, "I would never let that happen."_

_"You will, and you will do it willingly," he drew out the last word, making it stick in her mind._

_"I wouldn't", Sakura said assertively. _

_"Your powers will drive you to destroy the ones you love, I know you've seen what previous shadow users have done. It is inevitable. Once you have, there is no turning back, it will consume you till you can't handle it. That, my dear, is when I come in," he said with such certainty that it sent a shiver down her spine. "It's been a long time since there was one who would be strong enough. Just know I'll be watching and waiting," he laughed. _

Sakura woke up with a jolt and cringed from the sun beaming through the window blinding her. The tattoo was still burning and she could feel pressure in her head. She put her arm over her eyes to shield them from the light. Then she noticed she was in her room at the boarding house, and it wasn't just her in the room there were two other people. Her eye's hadn't adjusted yet, but she could sense them.

"So that's all you know?" she heard a familiar voice, strong but filled with worry.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake," Damon put down the paper and pencil he was drawing with on his seat and got up.

"Sister?" he sat on the bottom of the bed and rested his hand on her foot comfortingly.

"What's going on?" Sakura groaned. A picture of the wolf flashed in her head and she rolled onto her side, shaking her head a little.

"That's what we'd like to know," Damon knelt down beside the bed. Damon moved a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Sakura twitched slightly, as the wolf's voice echoed _Destroy_ in her head. He drew his hand back and eyed her slightly.

"Where have you been?" Sakura turned to Darien, not wanting to focus on Damon.

"I've had business to attend to. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping a better eye on you," Darien sighed and pat her legs lightly.

"I'm not a little kid. You don't need to keep an eye on me," Sakura sighed. She just missed him, it was nothing more than that. Having thought he was dead for so long was bad enough, but now that she knew he was around, she wanted to make up for lost time. Not that she's really had much of a chance yet.

"Well I have had to bring you home quite a few times," Damon smirked. Sakura glared at him, but he just smiled back at her. "I don't really mind having to," he winked at her.

"And I thank you for that. We might not be friends Damon, but I do appreciate when you help her out," Darien stated, seriousness in his voice.

"So," Damon started to get serious, "What really happened?"

They both looked at her and she could feel their focus on her. Sakura looked down, not sure what to say. "The shadows were… Consuming me," Sakura tried to explain. Thinking about it made her shiver, goosebumps appeared on her arms. By the alarmed look on Darien's face, they knew it couldn't be good.

"I wish I could help, but you're so much stronger than I ever was," Darien stated. Darien used his vampire speed and picked up Damon's drawing. "I'll see what I can find out," he gave Sakura a glance at the paper, it was a picture of her tattoo. "Take care, little sister," Darien sped up to her, kissed her forehead lightly and vanished.

"Well," Damon stood up, "He's an interesting guy."

Sakura laughed half-heartedly and rolled onto her back. The bed was so soft and comfortable that she felt like she was going to fall back asleep already. "Does it still hurt?" he asked snapping her out of it. She looked at him and he was staring at her tattoo, a curious expression on his face.

"Still burns, but I'll be fine," Sakura smiled weakly.

"Well, barbeque at Jenna's tonight. I have some peach cobbler to pick up, you should probably stay here and get some rest," Damon's suggestion sounded more like a command, but he obviously noticed how tired she was. "Need you up and running to get some silver into Mason Lockwood," he kissed her on the cheek and vanished.

Sakura groaned as she sat up. Then she noticed something, another presence in the house. Stefan was home, but there was someone else and it wasn't friendly. Katherine? Sakura thought and flashes of Damon kissing her passed through her head. Everything in her was telling her to rip Katherine to threads, for messing with the people she cared about. Sakura got out of bed trying not to make any noise. She crept around and saw Stefan talking to her in the parlour, it looked like they were going to kiss when he stabbed her in the back with a needle. Probably vervain, Sakura thought as she moved to the top of the stairs. Stefan glanced up, noticing her, as he picked Katherine up to moved her into the cellar downstairs. Sakura was about to take a step down the stairs when Stefan shook his head no. She sighed and sat down, watching as he took her limp body away. Sakura sat there for a while, leaning her head against the railing.

The doorbell rang startling her, she had apparently slipped from consciousness while she was sitting there. Sakura made her way downstairs and answered it. "Leilani?" Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura!" she pulled her into a hug, happy to see her, "You need to tell me when you're not feeling well, or when something weird happens."

"I take it Damon filled you in?" Sakura asked, pulling away from the hug. Leilani and Damon seemed to be closer than anyone noticed, but their closeness spawned from their care for Sakura.

"Yes, now I hope you had time to rest, it's time for the barbeque. Elena and Caroline are going to be there," Leilani dragged her outside. Sakura hadn't even noticed much time had passed. With everything going on, Sakura's mind was constantly elsewhere.

Leilani drove them there and they found Elena and Caroline outside on the porch talking. Caroline was also eating potato chips constantly. "Hey guys," they greeted each other as they stepped up the stairs.

"Foods ready," Alaric said popping outside briefly, greeting Sakura and Leilani with a nod while he was at it.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked coming up beside Sakura, noticing the distance look in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Sakura sighed.

"Hey have you heard from Stefan, he's not answering his phone?" Elena asked as she linked arms with Sakura.

"He was at home last I knew, maybe his phone was off," Sakura said thinking about him putting Katherine in the cellar.

* * *

><p>While the others were in the next room playing a game, Sakura and Elena were in the kitchen. You could hear a ruckus in the next room, but there was more laugher than anything. Damon came into the kitchen while Elena was pulling out a pie. "Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," he smiled as he walked up to them. Elena glared at him disapprovingly.<p>

"Will you stop supplying her with alcohol?" Elena asked.

"I want her to like me," he replied.

"How's operation Lockwood?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"He's my new BFF," Damon whispered.

"There you are!" Jenna came into the kitchen, "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me," Damon smiled coyly.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna frowned.

Sakura smirked and held back a laugh. Couldn't help but start to thing of him like one of those sour gummies, first they're sour then their sweet. Do bad things, then try to make up for it.

"I know what you must think about me…" Damon was cut off by Jenna.

"No, you don't!" Jenna almost growled at him, "You've never dated you. I have dated many you's."

"Well, I'm a work in progress," Damon glanced at Sakura. "Oh," Damon walked over to a set of silver looking cutlery, "These are fancy."

"Thanks, my mother's silver set," Jenna said, alarming them all. Damon opened one of the drawers and pulled out a silver knife.

Part of them were seated at the table while the others finished setting up. "Mason," Damon set down the pie with a silver lifter, "Why don't you start us off."

"Sure," Mason spun the pie around and grabbed a piece with his bare hands and set it on the plate. He ate a piece then noticed the look he was getting from Alaric, "What am I? I apologize, I'm an animal," he licked his fingers.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked, striking up a conversation.

Sakura took two pieces of pie with her into the next room, with the other teenagers, just in time to see Elena and Caroline leaving. "Where are they off to?" Sakura sat on the couch and handed Leilani a plate.

"Thanks. Elena was worrying about Stefan and Caroline offered to drive her there. She's acting kinda weird though," Leilani started to stuff her face. Leilani always did lover her sweets.

Jenna came in a few minutes later wanting to pull out guitar hero. "Hope you girls know how to play!" Jenna seemed excited.

"I'm not so good," Leilani admitted, "Well, I'm pretty good with drums, Sakura is more the guitar person."

* * *

><p>After a while Sakura decided it was time to go, "Thank you for having us Jenna," she gave her a hug.<p>

"Yes, we should hang out more often!" Leilani gave her a hug before they headed to the front door.

"Bye guys," Sakura gave the guys a nod and opened the door.

"Goodnight Sakura!" Damon smirked.

They walked outside and got into the car when Leilani checked her phone. "So apparently my phone has been off and Elena has been trying to call me…" Leilani trailed off. Leilani dialed Elena's number, "Hey Elena, sorry my phone was off. What? Caroline is acting weird, projecting her relationship issues onto you. A flat tire? Be careful walking the rest of the way." Leilani hung up. "Well…" she started.

"Yeah I got the jest of it," Sakura sighed and looked out the window as Leilani started to drive. "By the way, why didn't you just drop the car off home, we live so close," Sakura sighed.

"Cause we aren't going home yet," Leilani giggled.

They arrived at their destination, a place they were all too familiar with. "The Mystic Grill?" Sakura complained, having thought Leilani had something different planned.

"Yeah, why not?" Leilani smiled at her. Sakura groaned as she got out and slammed the car door shut. Leilani glared at her and she just rolled her eyes. She didn't purposely slam it, it just happened. They headed inside and saw Caroline already there. "Figured you'd be out there still," Leilani looked at her curiously.

'Yeah…" Caroline was sitting in a booth, fiddling with her thumbs, not paying them much attention to them.

"Care, is something wrong?" Leilani and Sakura sat down across from her. Sakura looked around to see who all was there. One person she noticed specifically though, Damon was sitting at the bar.

"I'm fine, everything is fine," she said with spite in her voice. She shook her head and sighed.

"If you say so," Leilani replied. Leilani ordered some food for her and Sakura.

"So why did you want to come here?" Sakura asked as a plate of fries and chicken strips was placed in front of her.

"No real reason," Leilani started to eat and Sakura just stared down at her food.

It didn't seem like it was too long before Stefan and Elena walked in. "Elena!" Caroline spotted her.

"Hey," Elena seemed grumpy.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me!" Caroline seemed desperate.

"It's okay," Elena stated, "Caroline, everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?"

"So, you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked her, slightly surprised.

"You're just being a good friend," Elena stated, "In your own way."

While they continued Sakura got up and walked up to Stefan, "Everything okay?" She looked down at him, trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed like it could be a good distraction from her own problems.

"Not really," Stefan sat back in his chair, glancing at Elena, "I think she's mad at me."

"She'll get over it," Sakura smirked.

"Things are complicated, I'll fill you in another time," Stefan gestured towards Caroline.

"Okay," Sakura looked at them and then over at Damon at the bar. "We'll talk later," Sakura pat his arm and walked up beside Damon and sat down.

"So silver doesn't work," Damon took a sip of his drink.

"Really?" Sakura really thought it would have. "The other way I know of is pretty gruesome, not that I think you'd mind. But is this really the best idea?" Sakura sighed.

"You know something don't you? And since I've failed, he'll be gunning for me anyways," he glanced at her.

"Well from what I know, ripping their heart out will kill them..." Sakura trailed off.

"I would assume that would kill most things, but how do you know that?" he turned to her.

Sakura looked away from him, "I've killed a lot of things." Damon noticed her averting her eyes, but also the sadness when she said what she had done. _Destroy... _It echoed through her mind again. Sakura jumped back a little and frowned. "I think I need some rest," Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'll talk to you later," Sakura rushed away, not letting him get a word in. Damon watched as she went up to Leilani and then darted out the front door of the Grill.

After bursting out the door Sakura leant against the wall to the side. _Destroy..._ It persisted. "Shut up," Sakura whispered as she knocked her head into the wall behind her and cringed.

"Sakura?" She turned to see that Damon had followed her out. "What are you doing?" he walked right up to her, very close, concern in his eyes. She frowned and looked away, not really sure what to say. She felt a tug on her belt and was surprised when she was pulled into him. She put her hands on his chest as if to keep some distance from him, but his hands now linked in each other around her waist were stopping her from pushing away. She gulped as she felt the heat rising in her face, knowing that she was blushing. _Destroy..._ Sakura cringe and unconsciously gripped his shirt. He could hear her heartbeat increase, from what seemed like fear. "What's wrong?" he looked down at her.

She finally looked up at him and was shaking her head. "I can't, I'm sorry." She blasted him away from her, not enough force to hurt him, but enough for her to get away. She dashed into the shadows and disappeared, leaving him stunned. She could her the wolf laughing as she made her getaway.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily she finally stopped running, she was now by the park. She sat down at a nearby bench and looked up into the sky. She needed help, but who could help her with this? She pulled out her phone and found herself automatically dialing. "Hello," she could hear his voice on the other side.<p>

"Hey Stef..." she trailed off, not sure why she had really called him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Can we talk, you said you wanted to tell me something anyways?" she gulped.

"Yeah sure," he seemed to be worried.

"The park," Sakura said and hung up. It didn't seem like much time had passed when Stefan came up to her, his hands in his jacket pockets and sat beside her.

"Kinda late to be in the park, don't you think?" he asked.

"The park is good at all times," she replied, but still seemed to be zoned out, not even glancing at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she finally turned to him, "Thanks for coming."

Stefan nodded and gave her a half smile. He decided to start things off, "I'm pretending to break up with Elena, to fool Katherine."

"Careful, that can go wrong in so many ways," Sakura looked into the sky.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard... So, what's up with you?" he rested back on the bench.

Not wanting to start with the voice in her head she thought about Damon. "I don't want to want him," Sakura sighed and got up. She started pacing back and forth in front of him, holding her arms behind her back.

Stefan knew who she was talking about. He sighed and leaned forward on his knees. "Is that true?" he asked, with a hunched.

Sakura stopped walking and stared at him, deep in thought. "Oh my god," Sakura growled and started to pace again, angrily. "It doesn't make any sense, he's crazy and murderous... You know what he's like? But I can't help it, can't shake this feeling. It's like I don't want to want anyone but him!" she turned back around to keep pacing but hadn't noticed that Stefan stood up, and bumped into him. She stumbled back a little, but Stefan caught her, stopping her from falling.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think that you're"

"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence," she growled.

"In love with him, but I'm guessing you didn't really need me to say it. Deny it if you want, you know I'm right," Stefan got her to sit down on the bench.

"I can't..." she trailed off.

Stefan put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, "I know what he's like, but I'm guessing it's his good side you like."

"No, you don't get it. I can't... I can't fall in love, I can't be close to people.." she was starting to get hysteric. "I'll end up killing them," she practically cried out.

Stefan pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Calm down," he whispered. When her breathing went back to normal, he released her.

"The wolf," she said, having realized that he would need more of an explanation, "It said I would destroy the ones I love, and wouldn't be able to hand it. My powers would grow till he took over."

Stefan sat down beside her, not sure what to say. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again, "You won't."

"I won't?" she looked at him confused.

"You won't destroy those close to you. You're strong enough to control your powers, and you have help," he rested his right hand on her leg reassuringly. He smiled at her, "I'll make sure of it."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully my writing has improved a little, was trying extra with this one!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 32 - Kill or Be Killed

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! **

**Chapter 32: Kill or be Killed!**

* * *

><p>Sakura had been looking through her family's grimoire, trying to find anything that might help. There were binding spells, sealing spells and all sorts of others that might help. That was the keyword though, <em>might<em>. It's hard to figure out what spell to use, when you don't really know what you want to do. Binding her powers might get rid of it, but then, with the supernatural things she has had to deal with, what if her powers were needed? What if she got rid of them and that was the very thing that got her and her friends killed? If her dark past came into the picture, her powers WOULD be needed. She could bind her powers to another person, but who could handle it? She had passed out after reading through the grimoire again, at her desk, early morning hours.

There was a small thud sound and Sakura started to wake up. She found herself in her bed, not sure when she got there. She rolled onto her side and saw Damon picking something off the floor, as he sat at her desk. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked groggily.

"Wondering what's up with you actually. You were asleep at your desk when I came in. What were you looking for?" he asked, poking at the grimoire and papers on her desk. Sakura groaned and laid on her back. "You have been secretive and avoiding me," Damon complained, "Not to mention meeting up with Stefan amidst it."

"What does that matter?" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She heard him come towards the bed, and felt it press down when he sat down with his back to her. "I'm not Elena or Katherine, if that's what you're worried about," Sakura said, keeping her eyes closed.

Damon did a half-snort half-laugh and shook his head. "Never crossed my mind," he smirked as he fiddled with his thumbs. "By the way, I think you're are strong enough to fight off the Fenrir," he stated. Sakura's eyes shot opened and she stared at him stunned. He glanced back at her, "What? I don't just have an amazing body, I'm also brilliant."

Sakura tried to hold back a laugh and a smile, "So Darien has explained things a bit. Anything I might need to know?"

Damon laid down beside her with his arms behind his head. "From the way you've been acting, not really... But you're brother is sorry, if he was still around it might have been him," he explained.

"Not his fault, not any better happening to him instead anyways," Sakura sighed.

She felt his hand touch hers and they locked fingers, her hand was small and delicate in his. "Everything will be alright," he assured her, tightening his grip, "We'll figure things out."

* * *

><p>It was the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day at Mystic Falls Public Park and Carol Lockwood was giving a speech. "This is all part of the historical society's continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to land a helping hand. Thanks," she finished.<p>

Sakura, Leilani and Damon had shown up together and they saw Stefan talking with Mason. Stefan shook hands with Mason and Mason left. "What are you doing?" Damon asked when Stefan came over.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf," he replied.

"I don't want peace," Damon complained, a frown growing on his face.

"Consider it opposite day," Stefan smirked.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake will solve our problem," Damon glared at him.

"No actually. I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems," Stefan sighed and left with his hands in his pockets.

"Would have been better off if I went after him," Sakura remarked, "I would have got the job done."

"Hey! The silver didn't work, it's not my fault it was just a rumour," Damon frowned at her with his arms crossed.

"Well I would have resorted to... other methods," Sakura smiled evilly as she rubbed her ring.

"Sakura!" Leilani whined, "Seriously? Best to avoid killing, don't you think?"

"At least we wouldn't have a werewolf after our vampire friends then," Sakura pointed out, "It's not like we could have convinced him not to try."

"Sadly, you do have a point," Leilani shook her head. "I'm going to go find Elena and Care, you two keep out of trouble," Leilani waved her finger at them.

"Us, get in trouble?" Damon acted insulted. Leilani laughed lightly and waved goodbye.

"That can't be good," Sakura stated. Damon followed her gaze to see Mason talking with Liz.

"Yeah, not looking good for me..." Damon trailed off, gritting his teeth.

"Well Liz sees you as a friend, so that might help the situation," Sakura tried to think of anything that might help. "I really don't like the way things are headed," Sakura shook her head.

"Mason's gone, my chance to see what's going on," Damon turned to leave and Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Be careful," she warned him before letting him go.

* * *

><p>Sakura found the others painting a wall. "Stefan," she caught his attention as she approached him. "I think Mason has gotten to Liz," she explained, "Something fishy is going on."<p>

"Sakura! Why aren't you helping?" Sakura cringed at the screechy tone of Caroline.

"Sorry Stef gotta run, looks like Elena's coming to talk with you anyways," Sakura rushed away from them, giving Elena a wave before running off. Sakura looked to where Liz was and saw that Damon had left. She glanced around and saw him beside Caroline and obviously listening to Elena and Stefan argue. He said something to Caroline before heading back over with Sakura.

"Relationships are about communication," Damon said as he approached her.

"Right... Never mind the Stelena drama right now," Sakura shook her head.

"Stelena? Nice," he laughed. "Let's see check up on the wolf," he suggested out of nowhere.

"Okay," Sakura shook her head, feeling oddly lightheaded and followed him.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" they approached him as he was drinking some lemonade.

"Doing my part," he stated simply as he looked back and forth from Sakura to Damon.

"I heard you talked to Stefan," Damon stated.

"Nice guy," Mason said plainly.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me," Damon smirked. Sakura looked at them and just rolled her eyes.

"Niceness is overrated," Mason explained.

"That's what I think!" Damon seemed enthusiastic.

"You have a good day, Damon, Sakura," he gave Damon a nod, briefly set his hand on Sakura's shoulder and left. Sakura saw a flash of Elena go through her mind, but that didn't make sense. That must mean Katherine, but why her? Sakura tried to set that image in her mind aside for now.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding," Stefan said as he walked up to them.

"Sure sounded like a flourishing bromance if I ever heard one," Sakura smirked.

"Ha ha," Damon fake laughed and bumped into her playfully. "So," he turned back to Stefan, "What's up this faux drama in your relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan played innocent.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," Sakura shook her head.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me," Damon stated and Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"Drop it Damon," Stefan frowned.

"You guys are too much sometimes," Sakura rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on. Damon noticed and rubbed her shoulders.

"Would you like some lemonade?" a small sweet looking girl asked Damon.

"Thank you sweetie," Damon took a cup.

Sakura sensed something wrong, "Damon wait!" It was too late, he took a sip and immediately spit it out.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Vervain?" Sakura asked and he nodded. "Crap," Sakura glanced around and saw Liz leaving. Sakura rushed to get him some water.

"Thanks," his voice was hoarse, he took it and gulped it down. "I'm gonna kill him," Damon growled.

"Listen to me!" Stefan tried to calm him down.

"I'm not listening anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap. He's dead!" Damon's voice was raising.

"Okay. I don't like it but he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down," Stefan agreed surprising Sakura. He looked to her to see if she agreed.

"Don't think it's good for Tyler, but he's trouble," Sakura frowned.

"Alright. Let's do it," Damon growled. Damon saw Mason going into the woods, "Woods. Trash duty. Come on."

"Something's not right," Sakura frowned.

"Let's go," Damon took hold of her wrist and dragged her along. When they got close to Mason, Damon stopped and turned to Sakura, "You stay here, you're backup."

"Seriously?" Sakura was flabbergasted.

"Seriously, stay here," he said, not wanting to drag her in.

They turned to continue and could hear her whisper, "You know I'm better for the job..."

"You really think it was a good idea to leave her behind?" Stefan asked, honestly feeling safer with her there.

"I know she could probably take down all of us if she tried, but I think it's best not to involve her," Damon didn't really explain much. Damon and Stefan came into Mason's view, "Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I give you a head start."

Mason bent down and shots were fired out of nowhere, hitting Stefan and Damon. They dropped to the ground. Damon heard Sakura start to move out of the shadows, "Don't..." he warned her.

Liz and a bunch of her deputies appeared. "Thank you, Mason," Liz seemed quite upset. She went up to Stefan and Damon and injected them with vervain. The deputies picked up Stefan and Damon and started to move, following Mason and Liz. Sakura stayed hidden in the shadows and followed them.

Sakura bit her lip, it looked like they were being taken to the Lockwood's old estate ruins, this couldn't be good.

"It's down the stairs to the left," Mason informed them as they approached the ruins.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz asked, getting an uneasy feeling from the area.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house," Mason explained as they entered the ruins.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We've got it from here," Liz wanted Mason to leave.

"You're gonna kill them right?" he looked at her with uncertainty. Sakura practically growled, ready to kill him.

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection," Liz explained.

"Liz, I don't care about…" Mason was cut off by Liz.

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason," she commanded.

"Don't take any chances," he warned her before leaving. He walked by where Sakura was, he paused and looked over. Figuring it was nothing he shook his head and walked away.

Sakura went down into the ruins, as carefully as she could. She heard a shot go off and Damon scream. Sakura wanted to maul her, but decided to wait more. " This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are they?" Liz asked threateningly.

"Please, please," Damon tried to plead with her and screamed when she shot him again.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" Liz was interrogating them. Damon didn't answer and she shot Stefan, "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend," Damon was having trouble speaking.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast," Liz was serious, regardless of how close she was with Damon, she was willing to kill him for being a vampire. Not getting any answers, Liz was done with them, "Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both."

Hearing that, Sakura knew it was time to strike. She was outnumbered, but they were only human. Sakura pushed over a piece of old wood that was sitting by the wall, making a loud _thud_ noise. One of the deputies came out to check. Sakura came out from hiding in the shadows behind him. Not wanting to take extra chances, she grabbed him by the head, one hand grabbing his chin, the other at the back of his head. In one swift motion, she snapped his neck. He dropped to the ground lifeless.

Sakura walked into the cell, approaching Liz and the other deputy. "Sakura! What are you doing?" Liz was surprised.

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you," Sakura put her left hand out, eyes glowing, and the deputy started screaming in pain as Sakura made a fist and twisted her hand. The deputy dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth.

Liz's eye's went wide with fear. "What are you?" she managed to ask. They heard the door close behind Sakura, "Who else is with you?"

"I came alone actually," Sakura replied.

Caroline came up behind Sakura, but her fangs were bared and eye's veiny, as she was ready to strike. "Hi mom," Caroline reverted seeing the deputy down. It was too late though, Liz saw her.

Elena and Leilani came up behind Caroline and their eye's were fixed on the dead deputy with blood coming out of his mouth. They looked up at Sakura, speechless. Sakura glanced at them, but seemed unfazed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan both woke up and Damon was feeding off of the dead deputy near him. "You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon said to Stefan as he cleaned blood off his face.<p>

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer," Stefan resisted.

"Damon's right you know. If it's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline trailed off when Elena cut in.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena frowned at her.

"This is the most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you," Damon looked at Liz, who was just sitting on a rock, "What am I going do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you," Caroline pleaded.

"Then kill me," Liz spat, not wanting to even look at Caroline.

"No!" Caroline cried out.

"I can't take this. Kill me now," Liz said with anger and sadness evident in her voice.

"But you're going to dry out so painfully," Damon took hold of Liz.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline freaked out.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said urgently.

"Damon, please!" Elena called out to him.

Sakura stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the back wall. She looked at him and practically whispered, "He's not going to."

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody," Damon smirked at Sakura. Damon looked at Liz, "You're my friend." He looked at the deputies, "We have to clean this up."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down on the couch across from Elena and Leilani. "What really happened down there?" Leilani asked her.<p>

"They were going to kill Damon and Stefan, so I killed them," Sakura looked away from them.

Caroline came in the front door carrying luggage, "Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was going be here."

"Damon says it'll take 3 days tops, for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner," Elena tried to sound optimistic.

Stefan came into the room, joining them. "Hey! You have some bunny in you?" Caroline asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you," Stefan smiled.

"Let's go," Sakura nudged her head towards the cell.

They headed downstairs and stopped outside the cell, hearing Damon and Liz talk. "Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her," Liz was definitely overreacting.

"She's your daughter, Liz," Damon tried to reason with her.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone," Liz sounded bitter.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that," Damon looked at Caroline sadly, who was now standing in the doorway. Caroline ran away, with Elena and Leilani following and Stefan disappeared.

Sakura stood in the doorway with her arms crossed looking at them. Damon sighed and left the cell, closing it behind him. "Are you bleeding?" Damon asked looking at her curiously. Sakura raised an eyebrow then looked at her shoulder. She lifted her sleeve and there were two new symbols around the wolf tattoo and there was blood dripping from it. "When did that get there?" Damon wiped some of the blood off to look at the symbols.

"Not sure..." Sakura trailed off as she thought back. She started shaking her head.

"What?" Damon licked the blood off his finger.

"Must have been when I..." she trailed off again.

"Please try to finish your sentences," Damon sighed.

"When I killed the deputies," Sakura frowned, "Snapped ones neck, twisted the other's heart."

"Wow," Damon obviously didn't know all that happened.

"Wow, that's all?" Sakura sighed.

"Didn't think you had it in you," Damon stated. Sakura leant against the wall and slide down to the floor. Damon sat down beside her, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You saved us."

"At what cost though..." she trailed off, staring into the air in front of her, nibbling on her lip slightly.

"Well regardless, thank you," he smiled at her.

"I just kinda snapped," Sakura admitted, "She commanded them to kill you guys, and then it was like it didn't matter."

"What didn't matter?" he asked, uncertain.

"Killing them, that I needed to. Obviously, I'd kill for my friends, in a very literal way," Sakura frowned.

Damon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into her, "Don't worry about it, I kill people all the time."

"You're a vampire, at least you have a bit of an excuse," Sakura leant her head on his shoulders, "I think I'm getting worse. I'm not really feeling bad about doing it to save you guys, I'm upset that I'm not feeling remorseful for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Should Sakura be worried about how far she is willing to go, to save those close to her?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 33 - The Moonstone

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! **

**Chapter 33: The Moonstone**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she stared at the ceiling in her room at the boarding house, thinking about everything. Laying beside her in the bed, Damon was doing the same thing. "You know what I don't believe?" Damon broke the silence, "That I stayed here all night and nothing happened."<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at him with a sideways glance, "We have so many issues right now, and that's what's on your mind?"

"Well it's an issue in my mind," he smiled at her, "Besides the silence was deafening."

"We need you to be stronger," she thought out loud. She put her wrist in front of Damon.

"What's this for?" he grabbed her wrist with his thumb and finger and wiggled it.

"My blood is stronger than human blood, so a small amount daily should help," she stated.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded and he bite down on her wrist.

"Someone's knocking on the door," Sakura stated, sitting up and pulling her wrist away.

"And you can hear that without vampire super hearing," Damon whistled. They headed downstairs and Damon answered the door.

"I need to talk to you," it was Jeremy, and he seemed serious.

"And why would I need to talk to you?" Damon glared at him slightly.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet," Jeremy informed them.

"Whoa, fascinating. Not enough," Damon started to close the door, but Sakura stopped him.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock related to the werewolves legend. That's why I'm here," Jeremy continued.

"A moonstone?" Damon crossed his arms and exchanged a glance with Sakura.

"And I know where it is," Jeremy surprised them.

"And you're bringing me this why?" Damon seemed confused.

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy was feeling out of sorts.

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Damon frowned. Jeremy looked around, but didn't answer. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Damon smirked.

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this," Jeremy explained, fidgeting slightly.

"For good reason, it's dangerous. But hey I'm not Elena, so I'm not going to rag on you," Sakura sighed and push a stand of hair out of her face.

"And I won't say anything about whatever 'this' is," Jeremy looked between them, and at Sakura's wrist. She turned it to hide the blood.

"Gilbert's! You just can't help yourself. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic," Damon over exaggerated.

"Are you gonna let me in or not?" Jeremy was tired of waiting outside. Damon and Sakura stepped aside and let him in, one hand on his backpack, he glanced down at Sakura as he passed by her. Sakura stared at him very briefly, wondering what that look meant.

* * *

><p>Caroline had showed up and went to talk with her mom. Sakura figured they were having a bit too much company when Ric showed up with a box.<p>

"Ric!" Damon exclaimed.

Alaric noticed Jeremy, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone," he explained.

"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric frowned.

"Not exactly," he replied.

"And you?" he looked at Sakura.

"Really? This is practically a second home," Sakura sighed.

"What you got?" Damon got him refocused.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant send it to me," Alaric explained.

"Vanessa, the hottie," Damon made curves with his hands and Sakura elbowed him, "Oof!"

"Vanessa yes. Do you remember the old Aztecs curse she told us about?" he continued.

"Son of the moon, blah blah blah blah," Damon didn't seem to care.

Sakura looked at her wolf tattoo, "She also talked about the Fenrir."

"An Aztec curse? Cool! What's a Fenrir?," Jeremy seemed excited. Jeremy noticed Sakura looking at her arm, " Cool tattoo Sakura."

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun," Alaric explained the Aztec curse.

"Most of them anyway," Damon pointed to his ring.

"As for the Fenrir, it's known as the god biter. He was Loki's son and destined to eat Odin," Alaric gave a brief explanation.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with a moonstone," he continued.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key onto unsealing the curse," Damon explained this time.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Alaric suggested.

"Or Katherine is up to something," Sakura mumbled, not really intending for anyone to hear her.

Damon glanced at her with a confused expression. "If we start believing in some supernatural witchy mojo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler," he said plainly.

"Can you get it?" Damon figured that was the more important part.

"Yeah," Jeremy didn't seem 100% sure.

"You see, now your life has a purpose," Damon smirked and Sakura elbowed him again. He gave her a small pout and turned back to Jeremy.

"So you do believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"Even fake legends tend to have some truth to it," Sakura explained.

"This is the same book that says the werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go," Damon wanted to get right on it and head to the Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

><p>They arrived to find the others there.<p>

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Elena asked as he went up to her.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of… you should tell yours to stop following me around," he pointed his head behind him, where Jeremy and Sakura were.

"What's going on?" Elena frowned and crossed her arms.

"Ask him," Damon moved off to the side as Jeremy came up to them, and pulled Sakura with him.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked him.

"She seems mad," Sakura whispered to him.

"What did you mean earlier about Katherine?" Damon whispered back. Sakura cringed not wanting to answer. "I'm a big boy, I can handle it," he prodded her.

"She's with Mason, I suspect just using him. But I think, that he thinks it's something more..." Sakura trailed off. She kept her eyes on Elena and Jeremy and didn't look at Damon while explaining.

"See, was that so hard? It's not like I'm going to go off the handle, just because Katherine is involved," Damon stared down at her.

"She affects you, in a bad way," Sakura glanced at him as she said it.

"But you affect me in a good way," he came closer to whisper in her ear, "Guess you better stay close to me."

Stefan came up to them. "Mason Lockwood is with Katherine," he stated.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon tried to act surprised.

"You already knew?" Stefan asked.

"Just found out, but she knew," Damon pointed to Sakura.

"You didn't tell me," Stefan frowned, looking more disappointed then anything.

"She did _just_ tell me," Damon explained.

"Oh..." he trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure she's using him," Sakura explained.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well," Damon suggested.

"Why?" Stefan furrowed his brow.

"Well… no idea. This is the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something," Damon shook his head.

"Maybe it can break the vampire curse too, or she's using it as a bargaining chip?" Sakura suggested.

"Why would she want to? She can already walk in the daylight," Stefan stated, "So how are we going to find this moonstone?"

"Jeremy is going to get it from Tyler," Damon answered.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan got mad.

"He's playing Indiana Jones, he involved himself," Damon replied.

"Gilbert on a mission," Sakura said as she looked around, she pointed out Jeremy talking with Tyler. Stefan and Damon listened in to find out what's going on. "And?" Sakura asked and Damon shook his head as he sighed.

* * *

><p>Stefan got a text and was busy answering it when they joined up with Bonnie. They walked away from the rest of the people. "Okay. This is as far as I go," Bonnie stopped and turned to them.<p>

"Okay," Damon said simply.

"What do you want?" Bonnie crossed her arms and looked at Damon.

"A favor," he replied.

"That's not gonna happen," Bonnie shook her head.

"So predictable," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I had a vision of Mason and Katherine too," Sakura stated, surprising Bonnie, "We're just trying to get the upper hand on them."

Stefan's phone rang, "I have to throw Elena in on what's going on." He looked between the three of them, "Play nice." He answered his phone and walked away.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone," Damon stated, having found out that Sakura's visions didn't work like that.

"My visions don't work like that; I don't get to ask questions," Bonnie explained.

"How inconvenient, like Sakura's. Although, let's talk about that witchy mojo you do to me. You know the fun one, when my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon asked.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again," Bonnie explained and Sakura cringed just thinking about it.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked. Sakura saw him smirk and do his 'eye-thing.' He noticed her staring, he turned and gave her a big smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability," Bonnie frowned as she looked between them, "Since when are you guys on good terms again?"

"Who knows anymore," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Good. Good, good," Damon was coming up with a plan.

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him," Bonnie said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're going to play morality police with me right now? Let me explain it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. You witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us," Damon was getting mad.

"Firstly, don't threaten Bonnie. Secondly, why don't I just get rid of him?" Sakura asked, figuring it would be easier.

"Because of this," Damon lifted Sakura's sleeve, showing the tattoo.

"What is that?" Bonnie reached out and touched it. For a moment, she froze, a blank expression on her face. She drew her hand back shaking, "Oh my god... Sakura..." She pulled her into a hug, surprising Sakura and Damon, "I'm so sorry. I haven't been around to help with things since Care."

"I'm fine really," Sakura pulled away.

"Sure you are," Damon glared at her and crossed his arms.

"I can handle it," Sakura almost growled.

Damon grabbed her arm and pointed at the tattoo, "We don't even know what _it_ is!"

"An ancient, evil, god killer that wants me to get stronger, so I can be it's vessel," Sakura explained, smiling smugly. Damon and Bonnie both stared at her. "What? Just proving I know something about it," Sakura felt Damon's grip tighten. She looked at his hand then up at his face, "Thought the furrowed brow was Stefan's thing."

"What about my furrowed brow?" Stefan walked up to them. Damon released Sakura and just frowned down at her, not sure what to do.

"Damon was just trying it out. Anyways, time for a plan?" Sakura changed the subject back.

"Absolutely," Damon replied.

* * *

><p>They blocked Mason's car in with a van, and got Bonnie to be the damsel, needing help moving a table out of it. "Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in," Mason came up to her then noticed her trying to move a table, "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?"<p>

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks, I don't know, I don't speak that language," Bonnie seemed to be doing well.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Mason was trying to be nice. He helped her with the table, but she used her powers on him. He grabbed hold of his head in pain and fell to the floor.

"Sorry," Bonnie frowned.

The others came out. Damon went up to him, and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Sakura and Bonnie got into Mason's car. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk. Damon got into the drivers seat in Mason's car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Arriving, Damon took Mason out of the trunk and the girls followed him into the library. Damon set Mason down in a chair. Damon pulled out a blanket and handed Sakura one side and they spread it out.<p>

"Here's his bag as requested," Bonnie had gone to get it, "Why are you guys doing that?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet," Damon answered.

"I knew you were going to say something like that," Bonnie frowned.

"You're judging again," Damon said as he and Sakura put the blanket under the chair.

"He's not gonna be out much longer," Bonnie informed them.

Damon opened Mason's bag and pulled out some chains, "Looks like this guy used to be in tied up." Bonnie took Mason's head in her hands. "What are you doing?" Damon looked at her suspiciously.

"You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it," Bonnie spat.

"Oh good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine and find out where she is and find out what they're going to do with it once they get it," Damon rambled on.

"Leave her be, easier if it's quiet," Sakura glared at Damon.

Damon tied Mason up, while Bonnie tried to concentrate.

"Somewhere small, dark, there's water," Bonnie was having trouble.

"Like a sewer?" he was trying to figure it out.

"No..." Bonnie was having trouble.

Feeling impatient, Sakura touched Bonnie's hand and Mason's head, trying to strengthen the link. "A well," Sakura stated.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon frowned.

"I told you, I only get what I get," Bonnie shook her head.

Mason caught Bonnie's wrist in one hand and Sakura's in the other. Damon quickly released them from Mason's grasp.

"That's it. That's all I got," Bonnie backed away from them.

"Hey judgy! Thank you!" Damon smiled.

She glared at him then turned to Sakura, "Thanks for the help I guess. After this is over, I think we need to talk." Sakura nodded and Bonnie gave her a small smile before leaving.

"Come on. Wake up wolf boy," Damon punched him in the face.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled out the chimney poker and started to heat it up in the fireplace. Mason started to struggle and screamed out. "Someone's feisty," he smirked evilly at Mason. Damon walked up to Mason, and Mason fell to the floor with the chair.<p>

"What?!" Mason was terrified. Damon put the iron poker to his chest and Mason screamed out.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you'd be some beast mess, with no affinity for pain or something," he smiled. Damon saw the wound healing, "Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep an applying pain." Mason screamed as Damon set the chair back up and reheated his poker. "So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon wanted more information out of him, but he didn't answer. "I have all day," he stabbed him with it again.

"Can you keep it down over there?" Sakura grumbled, as she was laying on the couch nearby.

"It seems you're disturbing Sakura. Better start answering before she comes over, she's worse than me," Damon whispered the last part. "When did you two meet? Did she seduce you and tell she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way," Damon was overdoing it. Sakura sat up and looked over at him, knowing how Katherine affected him. Jeremy showed up, "I thought I told you to leave."

"Damon," Sakura said his named threateningly. She got up and headed to Jeremy.

"I found something in Rick's box of stuff," Jeremy informed them.

"What is it?" he got Damon's attention.

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant: Aconitum Vulparia. Grows in the mountain of the northern hemisphere, communally known as 'Aconite', 'blue rocket' and 'Wolfs bane,'" Jeremy explained.

Damon and Sakura looked at the plant. "What else did you read?" Damon asked.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well it's toxic," Jeremy continued.

Mason started to groan. "I'm guessing toxic," Damon looked over at him, he picked up the plant and walked up to Mason, "What's Katherine doing in Mystic falls?" When Mason didn't answer, Damon put the plant on Mason's cheek and it burned his skin, "Why is she here?"

"She's here with me! Why are you asking? Jealous?!" Mason spat.

"Hardly," Damon rolled his eyes. "How rude of me. I just realized I didn't offer you anything to eat," Damon shoved the plant in Mason's mouth, "Yummy!" Damon continued to torture him, "Why do you want the moonstone?"

"Screw you!" Mason spat.

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon made a sound like a buzzer from a game show.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy was getting upset and Sakura held him back.

"I'm taking your eyes now," Damon was going more extreme.

"The well! You'll find it there!" Mason yelled.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it," Damon stated.

"I'm getting it for Katherine," he answered.

"Why?" Damon pushed.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse," he continued.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps him from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore," Mason seemed pretty sure.

"Why?" Damon knew there was more to it.

"Because she loves me!" Mason almost yelled.

Damon started to laugh at him, "Now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you, she using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking," Mason frowned.

"Yes you are. It's time to take a walk, Jeremy," Damon turned to Jeremy, wanting him to leave.

"I'm staying," Jeremy frowned.

"No, you should go," Damon glared at him.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough," Jeremy didn't understand what was really going on.

"Jer..." Sakura looked at him sadly, "Mason's not going to be leaving here."

Mason turned to Jeremy, "Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him."

"Damon…" Jeremy was suddenly grabbed by Damon, strangling him.

"You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'll kill me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave!" Damon was going too far.

Sakura blasted Damon, making him release Jeremy. "No attacking our friends," Sakura crossed her arms. "You okay Jer?" Sakura turned to him to find he was staring at her, confused.

"He wants me to kill him anyway, don't you Mason? Really is a curse, isn't it?" Damon turned his attention back to Mason.

"Jer, you don't want to see this," Sakura turned him around and gave him a small push to get him walking.

"You don't have to stay you know?" Damon glanced at her.

Sakura walked up beside him, "I'm already here. Mason, it's too bad you had to get involved in this," Sakura flopped back down on the couch.

Damon looked at Mason, "You know, when I look at you I see myself, a less dashing and less intelligent version."

"I love her," Mason wasn't really helping.

"Goodbye Mason," Sakura sighed.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her," Damon shoved his hand into Mason's chest and ripped out his heart. Sakura got up off the couch and helped Damon put Mason in the blanket.

Stefan arrived and showed them the moonstone. "All this for that?" Damon complained.

"Yup," Stefan answered and threw the moonstone to Damon, "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done," Damon stated. Damon took Mason's phone and texted Carol, "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. I'll send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason."

"Let's get rid of the body," Stefan was going to help, instead of getting Sakura to.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that can possibly be," Damon smirked.

"Damon, don't," Sakura said threateningly.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan pleaded.

Damon hit redial. "Wrong boy toy," Katherine obviously thought it was Mason. "He's right beside me although his heart is across the room," Sakura rolled her eyes. "I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hide the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much, but he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that," Damon looked down at the blanket wrapped body. "Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry," Sakura could see Damon fake pouting. He hung up shortly after and looked up at Stefan, "That didn't sound good."

"What did you do?" Sakura sighed.

"He upset her, who knows what she's going to do now?" Stefan was angry. He glared at Damon and headed to his room.

"Let's just get rid of him," Sakura pointed at Mason.

* * *

><p>After disposing of the body they headed back to the house, but were stopped by someone out front.<p>

"Sakura," Allen came out from the shadows.

"Allen? Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Where ever that was, I suggest you go back there," Damon threatened.

"They're going to come after you again, they want you to be the Fenrir's vessel. They'll do anything to force your hand, be careful about Leilani," he warned her.

"They? How do you know?" Sakura asked but Allen disappeared.

"Well that wasn't at all creepy," Damon commented sarcastically.

They headed inside to find Elena had shown up and was upstairs talking with Stefan.

* * *

><p>Katherine had made Jenna stab herself, as a way of getting to Elena and Stefan. It worked, Elena broke up with Stefan to give in to Katherine. Sakura was waiting outside when Elena came out of the Salvatore house. Sakura was staring up into the sky, "I'm sorry Elena," she turned to her. She pulled Elena into a hug, "We'll find a way to stop her."<p>

"How?" Elena pulled back, tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't know yet, but she's dead," Sakura growled, "Leilani is going to come pick you up," Sakura said before disappearing.

"Sakura?" Elena looked around.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! What do you think Sakura is planning?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 34: The Masquerade

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! **

**Chapter 34: The Masquerade**

* * *

><p>Caroline showed up to the Salvatore house. Damon handed her a glass of blood, while she sat on the couch, "Here."<p>

"I'm still shaking," Caroline took the glass.

Sakura sat down beside her when Stefan arrived, "What happened?"

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this," Damon crossed his arms.

"I saw Katherine today," Caroline stared at the glass of blood.

"Where?" Stefan inquired.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and…" Caroline explained that Katherine tried to pass as Elena, but she saw through her. Katherine wanted a message sent, that she wanted the moonstone or would rip this town apart until it rained blood, at the masquerade ball.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw off her guard," Stefan explained.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks," Damon continued.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her," Stefan pondered.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline was really afraid.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I'm going to go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight," Damon growled.

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan frowned.

"If he's not, can I?" Sakura smirked.

"No!" Stefan was firm.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap," Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're not gonna kill her," he repeated.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I am," Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>They were coming up with a plan. Alaric came over with some weapons and Jeremy showed up wanting to learn how to kill a vampire, which Alaric was showing him how. Stefan had messaged Bonnie and she came over.<p>

"Hey, come on in," Caroline answered the door.

"I got Stefan's message," Bonnie didn't seem too happy to be there.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire? Thank you," Stefan came up to her.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked seeing weapons spread out on the table and Alaric talking with Damon.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy came up to them.

"I can explain," Stefan rushed to explain.

"Please," Bonnie frowned.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Stefan just repeated Jeremy.

Alaric started to explain to Jeremy, "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric pretended kill a vampire to demonstrate. Alaric noticed Damon and Stefan exchange glances, "He wanted me to show him how to kill a vampire".

* * *

><p>Stefan talking to Bonnie about using a spell to trap Katherine, she thought it was dangerous, but needed. They gathered in the living room getting ready. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked.<p>

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this," Stefan answered.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side," Alaric agreed to do it.

"Alright, if anyone wants to back out, I'll understand," Stefan looked at them all.

"Yeah. Cold feet's speak now. I don't want this going wrong with someone chicken's out. Caroline?" Damon automatically turned to her.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long there's no werewolf running around," Caroline was definitely in.

"Oh, I took care of Mason," Damon smirked.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jeremy informed them.

"Bonnie? Are you with this?" Stefan asked her.

"If you don't want to do it, I can probably pull it off," Sakura stated.

Bonnie looked at her seriously, "I can do it, and we need you on ground floor. But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart," Damon faked his stake action.

* * *

><p>They knew the plan and Sakura headed with Damon and Stefan to the party, all of them were dressed up. Damon and Stefan in suits and Sakura in a deep, crimson dress with straps that had a black wrap around the waist, and flowed out in multiple layers from there to her knees. "It amazes me that you actually have all these outfits," Damon looked at her in awe.<p>

"Blame Leilani, she loves to shop for this stuff. You guys look good in suits," Sakura smiled at them.

"Of course," Damon pulled on his suit a little.

"Leilani's supposed to be here with Tyler, make sure Katherine stays away from her," Sakura sighed.

"Sure thing," they continued to walk up to the front door. They were just outside the Lockwood Mansion now. "Do you see her?" Damon asked as they looked around.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan turned to him.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon pointed between him and Sakura.

"You, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated," Stefan admitted.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate," Damon glared at him.

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen," Stefan pointed out.

"I won't hesitate, I've moved on," Damon looked down at Sakura.

"Okay," Stefan smiled slightly when he looked away.

Sakura looked up at him, having trouble holding back a smile. Suddenly she felt something off, and Damon could see it with the shocked look on her face. "What's wrong?" Damon asked catching Stefan's attention.

"There's something else here, another witch maybe?" she thought, "And more than one vampire?"

"You're not including us right?" Damon asked.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "We're going to have to be extra careful..."

They put on their masks and headed in.

* * *

><p>Damon and Sakura waited in an empty room. Stefan came in after disposing of Aimee's body, Katherine had killed her to try and push them. "I put the body in the trunk for now," Stefan informed them coming in.<p>

"We'll dump her when we get back," Damon said, knowing exactly what to do.

"This is exactly why I didn't want it, Damon," Stefan frowned.

"Stefan, it's a collateral damage," Damon didn't want it affecting them.

"Right, which is why we need to cut it off," Stefan argued.

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me!" Damon was getting angry.

"Guys, not the time for this," Sakura warned them.

"This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. We've got your back. Alright?" Damon pulled Sakura towards him when saying _we_.

"Alright," Stefan agreed.

Damon pulled out his phone and messaged Jeremy, _it was his turn now_. "Hopefully this doesn't take too long," Damon stared at his phone waiting for a response. He got a reply, "Okay time to hide, she'll be here soon." He pulled Sakura into the closet with him.

Sakura wasn't sure why he wanted to hide in there, but it sure was a tight spot, making it so they were very close. "Why are we hiding in here?" Sakura asked.

"So she won't see us and run before coming in," Damon explained.

"Small space..." Sakura trailed off.

"Just how I like'em," Damon smirked, not that she could see him in the darkness.

"I could probably take her out fast," Sakura bite her lip.

"You're here to stop her, not kill her. That might have an adverse effect," he explained. She's coming, he could hear her with Caroline.

"Where is she?" they heard Katherine come in.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'll be able to fool you but I did it," Caroline laughed.

Stefan came out with a stake in his hand after Katherine found out she couldn't leave, "What the…? Stefan?"

"Hello Katherine," he greeted her.

"Goodbye Katherine," Caroline ran away.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked smugly.

"No but he can," Stefan confused her.

Damon came out the closet, he had the compressed air weapon is his hands. He shot Katherine, the stake went into her back. Sakura came out beside him, she put her hand up, her eye's glowed and Katherine was sent flying into the wall. Stefan rushed over to Katherine and drove the stake through her arm. Katherine growled and tried to move, but Sakura put a little extra force to make sure she stayed there. Damon walked up to her, ready to stake her.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena," Jeremy came in panting.

Damon stopped and stared at him in surprise. Katherine smiled, "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong! And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch!" Damon backed away and set down his stake. Sakura stood, still staring at her, not letting her go. "Release me shadow user," Katherine spat, "Unless you want your brother to rip out your friend's throat.

"What? My brother wouldn't..." Sakura shook her head.

"He does whatever I tell him to," Katherine smiled. "Do you need proof?" Katherine was pointing out the fact that she couldn't move. Sakura let her go and glared at her. Katherine pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of Darien and Leilani.

"You..." Sakura growled and dark energy flared around her.

"Calm down," Damon whispered and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Katherine commented.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Then find Leilani, go!" Stefan commanded. Jeremy ran off right away.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit of pressure," Katherine smiled evilly. "Let's not forget Leilani, she did come here with Tyler, but I have other plans for her," Katherine circled Sakura, "So easy to get her to stray when she knows the person." Katherine picked up Damon's stake and cut her hand with it. Sakura quickly whipped the stake out of Katherine's hand, with on quick flick of her hand. The stake went flying into the wall. Katherine walked up to it and yanked it out, "This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Stefan yelled out.

"I need to unbind them with a spell, or Bonnie," Sakura said to Damon.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?," Katherine sat down on the couch. "The three of us together just like old times, just one extra person here," she glared at Sakura, who returned it. "The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough," she looked between Stefan and Damon.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon stood beside Sakura with his arms crossed, looking down at Katherine. Sakura closed her eyes and put her hand on her head. "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Trying to remember the spell," Sakura grumbled.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite," Katherine asked.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago, mostly," Damon whispered the last word as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Good. He was a bore," Katherine played with her hair.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other," Stefan couldn't stand it.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked again.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan wanted answers.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you warship at her alter?" Katherine was trying to mess with them.

Stefan looked at Damon, "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine knew how to get under everyone's skin.

"Oh, stop it," Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine got off the couch.

"I might," Sakura recaptured her with her powers.

"Everything that I feel, Elena feels , so go ahead," Katherine prodded her. She looked at Damon, "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too."

"Maybe I should just make you pass out," Sakura suggested.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in there for you?" Stefan questioned her.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, you should have been sure to keep him in a tighter leash," Damon smirked.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town," she hinted at her intentions.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon was getting impatient.

"We could play charades," Katherine relaxed when Sakura let her go, not wanting to waste too much energy.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan mumbled.

"What do you murmur about over there?" Damon asked.

"When you shopped a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan was finally figuring things out.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2… And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb," Katherine grumbled. She looked at Damon, "Thanks to you by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your little obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey," Damon sighed.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan continued.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing," she tried to change the subject.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan glared at her.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan," Damon said figuring she wouldn't answer.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" he came closer to her.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wrench Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you," she was avoiding it still.

"Who were you running from?" he persisted.

She mouthed _I love you, _to Stefan.

"Well Leilani is safe now," Sakura had turned around while they were talking.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Katherine inquired. Sakura turned around with a smirked on her face and Katherine's phone in her hand. Katherine's mouth dropped, "When did you get that, you thief!"

"Wonder what else is in here," Sakura started to go through her phone.

"No!" Katherine tried to speed up to her, but Sakura already saw it coming.

Sakura flung her back onto the couch, "I don't think so," she waved a finger at her. Sakura started looking through it more. Her heart stopped for a moment and she dropped the phone when she saw a picture of Katherine and Darien, together, in an embrace.

"What's wrong?" Damon came up to her.

"Whatever you did to my brother, I'll fix it," Sakura frowned, she walked away from them and grabbed a glass and poured herself some scotch.

"I'll take that," Damon took it from her.

"Really?" Sakura almost growled as she looked up at him. He shook his head and she knew, that she couldn't be drinking, not now.

"I'll have one of those," Katherine wanted a drink.

"Right away Miss Katherine," Damon handed her a glass.

"Thank you," she took it and he immediately pulled out another stake.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan stopped him.

"Yes, Damon, please," Katherine egged him on.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart," Damon threatened.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Katherine asked.

"R_estituo iustum, ac paro mihi solvo. Ego advoco aeris, expedio constriction. Reconcilio iustum, reconcilio iustum minutor. Solvo mihi iam , paro mihi meus vox , beatus exsisto," _Sakura chanted. They all turned to her and it looked like she was in a trance.

"Katherine, the spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave," a tall, slim lady showed up at the door, who was apparently Katherine's witch.

"Thank god!" Katherine couldn't wait to get away.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over," she explained.

"Done," Katherine agreed.

"I owe you nothing," she made it clear.

"I said done. Give it," Katherine was hasty.

"I wouldn't do that," Damon warned her.

She handed the moonstone over to Katherine. As soon as she touched it, she couldn't breath. "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine but I'm sure you knew that," her witch friend sounded spiteful.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan rushed when Katherine dropped to the floor.

"Elena's fine, your shadow friend released her," she explained, "She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her." Katherine was suffocating on the ground, "I apologize for my involvement." She left while Katherine had fallen unconscious.

Sakura knelt down beside Katherine, feeling dizzy, not fully sure what happened. "We need to do something with her," Sakura stated.

"I know exactly what to do with her," Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>They brought Katherine to the tomb, Sakura opened it and set her inside with the moonstone beside her. They waited just outside for her to wake up. "Sorry it took so long to figure out the spell," Sakura rubbed her foot in the dirt nervously.<p>

"Well if it was earlier, I would have probably killed her instead of torturing her," Damon smiled, "How did you figure it out?"

"Well it wasn't fully me..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Damon waited for an answer, "Sakura?" he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, and he knew she was having trouble, "It was him, he helped me. He wanted me to kill her..."

"Well it's okay, everything is okay," Damon pulled her into a hug, "If anything, he was just tapping into something you already knew."

"Where am I?" Katherine woke up.

They turned to look at her, but he didn't let go of Sakura, "Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd learn your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch," referring to Bonnie and Lucy, the witch Katherine was using, a relative of Bonnie's.

"I think it's that abomination you're holding onto that's causing me trouble," Katherine complained. Damon tightened his grip on Sakura and kissed her forehead, "You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind," Damon grinned. They moved towards the door to close it.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger," Katherine sounded desperate.

"From whom?" Sakura asked.

"You're lying, you're always lying," Damon spat.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelganger, she needs to be protected," Katherine explained.

"Then we'll protect her while you rot in hell," they closed the door.

"Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! You need me!" Katherine pleaded. She dropped down to the floor crying when it finished closing.

"Finally rid of her," Damon stated as they walked away from the tomb, "How about we head back to the Lockwood's, see if the party is still going on. Might as well get a dance in, besides we're already dressed up, a couple this hot should be seen!"

* * *

><p>"Why is it so dark? Where am I? Sakura?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! With Katherine out of the picture, what's her brother going to be up to?<strong>

**Please review!**


	36. Chapter 35 - Kidnapped

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 35: Kidnapped**

* * *

><p>Sakura could hear pans being moved around in the kitchen. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in her dress from last night. She blinked a few times, still half asleep, then remembered that Damon still there. Seeing the empty space beside her, she figured it was him in the kitchen. She rolled out of bed and got changed, washed up and feeling lazy, combed her hair briefly with her fingers. She left her bedroom and noticed that Leilani's bedroom door was ajar. She poked her head in and saw that Leilani wasn't there, and it didn't look like it her bed had been slept it. Leilani could have made her bed up, but from previous knowledge, it wasn't likely. Sakura checked the bathroom, but it was empty. She glanced around the house some more, but had no luck. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Damon making scrambled eggs for breakfast.<p>

"Well hello sleepy head," Damon setup the eggs on a plate and put the pan down.

"Have you seen Leilani?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes I did make this for you," Damon kissed her on the forehead.

"Looks great, thanks... But seriously, she's not upstairs," Sakura was definitely worried.

"I haven't seen her," Damon frowned and pulled out his phone, he dialed her number, "Straight to voicemail."

"What could of happened?" Sakura started to freak out, "It's not like she's one to just disappear on me!"

"Calm down, we don't know anything yet," he dialed someone else's number, "Caroline, have you seen or heard from Leilani? Not since last night, " Damon shook his head. "What?" Damon mouthed that it wasn't about Leilani. "Does Matt remember anything? Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool," Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well, no. Where is your mom?Ah, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Sakura paced back and forth in front of him, "Oh... Only on a full moon but now he has craze strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us? Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon was getting impatient, "He's got to know something. No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. The bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me? Right. If you want to drop the hints to your mom, Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time," he hung up and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her towards him to stop her from pacing. "You go to school and be normal, I'll call if I find anything out," Damon kissed her.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't really want to be at school, especially without Leilani around, but somehow Damon coerced her into it. Walking down the hall, past notices for Aimee and candles at Sarah's locker, she saw Stefan and Jeremy. "Hey guys," she walked up to them.<p>

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked, his brow furrowed.

"No..." Sakura trailed off.

"Her bed hasn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway," Jeremy explained.

"Like Leilani. She wasn't at home either... What's going on?" Sakura frowned, "So much for a normal school day." Sakura pulled out her phone while she headed outside of the school, with Stefan right behind her, "Please tell me you've got something, cause Leilani's not the only one missing."

They waited outside for Damon, and it didn't seem like it took too long for him to show up, "Miss me?" he popped up behind Sakura.

Sakura smiled when she turned to him, "Find anything out?"

"Nothing," Damon sighed.

"This has Katherine written all over it," Stefan crossed his arms.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; we shut her in," Damon explained.

"Did you?" Stefan was skeptical.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon growled standing in front of him.

"Yes _we_, did," Sakura stood between them.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story, but she did say something to me right before we shut her in. I thought she was lying," Damon sighed as he thought back.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"Elena's in danger," Damon answered.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan was really getting angry.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she was starting to tell the truth?" Damon's voice was going higher pitched.

"We have to go talk to her," Stefan wanted to know, eagerly, what Katherine was talking about.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which we should be dumb enough to get her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon argued.

"I don't really care," Stefan spat.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan," Damon retorted.

"It's Elena," Stefan frowned.

"And Leilani... Elena is a doppelganger, and Leilani, she's a light user. I don't see why they'd take them both," Sakura thought out loud, "But if they want Leilani, they might come after me."

Damon turned to her, "I know that look. No, no and no. You are not bait!"

* * *

><p>"Leilani, Leilani wake up!" she could hear urgent whispers.<p>

"Elena," she groggily opened her eyes.

"Shh," she held a finger up to her mouth and then pointed outside and to her ear. Elena helped Leilani up and they tried to listen to the people upstairs.

"How does it go?" the female asked.

"Still passed out," the male replied.

"You didn't touch them, did you?" she asked, and they could hear her accent.

"Give me some credit. So, did you called him?" he asked.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works," she replied.

"Who are they talking about?" Leilani asked in a whisper.

"No idea," Elena frowned.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" he sounded antsy.

"They say he got it," she replied.

"Elijah... That name sounds familiar," Leilani sat back pondering.

"Wonderful and... What?" he sounded unsure.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait," she said, and they finally had a name for one of them.

"We might be here a while," Leilani looked around the old, dusty room.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this," Trevor was definitely afraid of something.

"Why are they so scared? We need to do something, if they're scared we should be too," Leilani whispered.

"Calm down," Elena noticed Leilani was rambling.

"I'm sick of running!" the woman exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying," Trevor almost yelled.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free," she seemed sure.

"Let's go," Leilani said and as soon as she turned she tripped over her own foot, landing with a thud.

"You! There's nothing around here from miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" the woman was suddenly in front of them.

Elena helped Leilani up, "Who's Elijah?" she asked after.

"He's your worst nightmare," she replied, freaking them out more.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan were in Alaric's classroom trying to do a locator spell. Sakura was outside the room, in the hallway with Damon. "I hope this works," Sakura paced back and forth.<p>

"It will," Damon stated, "It has too."

Sakura pulled out a piece of chalk and paper, "No offense to Bonnie, but I think I'll do things my way as well." Sakura set them on the ground and Damon watched as she drew a bunch of circles with a triangle in the middle, "_Zod ah ma ra la ee est la gi ro sa._" Red smoke formed on the paper, Sakura's eyes glowed and the paper burned into dust. "I think I've got it," Sakura stood back up.

They walked into the classroom and heard Stefan and Jeremy talking. "She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her," Stefan told them.

"But you can't do this alone," Jeremy frowned, he just wanted to be useful.

"He's not. Let's go," Damon nodded toward the door.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked.

"We both are," Sakura came up beside Damon. "It's Elena and Leilani, of course you're not going alone," Sakura said and he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The three of them got into Damon's car. The boys were in the front and Sakura in the back. She rubbed at the Fenrir tattoo, that was itching, as it had been when she used magic. "Alaric sure likes his weapons," Damon said glancing at the bottle of vervain in Stefan's hand, "What the hell is that?"<p>

"I don't know if it's a vervain bomb, or a grenade or something like that," Stefan replied as he inspected it.

"Weird," Damon glared at it slightly.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked hearing Sakura yawn in the back.

"About 80 miles," Damon replied, still a ways to go.

"Who do you think took them?" Stefan asked, curious if Damon knew anything.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They picked out the wrong girl," Damon replied.

"Maybe," Sakura said in almost a whisper.

"Maybe?" Damon glanced back at her through his mirror.

"I think there's more to it. They took Leilani as well, and technically they're both supernatural beings," she explained as she gazed out of the car.

They went silent for a while, till Stefan broke it, "Thank you for helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch," Damon started to scratch.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car have absolutely nothing to do with me anyway," Stefan was serious.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar," Damon was being dramatic.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it," Stefan suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about. Besides, it's not what you think," Damon nodded his head towards Sakura.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? Is it for Sakura instead? Is it for Leilani, we do think it's both of them? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding," Stefan prodded.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in," Damon glared at him quickly.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't," Stefan smirked.

"Stefan, quit it," Sakura flicked his ear from behind.

"Aw, you're on his side?" Stefan pouted.

"Well yes, I do like to think he's here cause of me though," Sakura smiled weakly.

"Of course I am. Who knows what you'd do if I didn't come! Run in with no backup, cause chaos," Damon shivered.

"I'm not that bad..." Sakura trailed off.

"Are you kidding? The lone wolf loves to run in wildly," Stefan laughed, Damon joined him.

"Teaming up against me!" Sakura threw he hands up and sat back.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Elena asked the female vampire, Rose.<p>

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them," Rose glared at her.

"Why won't you?" Leilani asked looking up at her from the couch.

"That's another one," Rose rolled her eyes.

"You got me, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want," Elena complained.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service," Rose finally gave a response.

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?" Leilani asked, getting off the couch.

"Two points for these eavesdropper," Rose frowned.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked, going back and forth with Leilani.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals," Rose continued to answer.

"What do you mean the originals?" Leilan inquired.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?" Rose crossed her arms.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress" Rose sighed.

"Who are the originals?" Leilani changed the subject back.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess," Rose didn't really answer.

"But why us?" Elena asked.

"Because you are a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key into breaking the curse, along side your Light being friend, and the dark one. She seems to have eluded us though," Rose explained.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena was pretty sure.

"Oh, you do know your history," Rose seemed surprised.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," Elena was confused.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice will breaks it," Rose clarified.

"The sacrifice?" Leilani gulped and looked at Elena, frightened.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You are the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you are the one who has to die," Rose explained, "There is more to it though. I don't really know how the light and dark users are involved, only that their magic is needed. The doppelganger is the only one I'm responsible for though."

"Tell us more," Elena requested.

"Captivity has made her pushy, uh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor came into the room.

"Who were you running from?" she asked.

"The originals," Trevor gave the same answer.

"Yeah, she said that. What does it mean?" Leilani asked.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off," Trevor tried to explain. Rose coughed behind him, "Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead.

"What did you do?" Elena stared at him bewildered.

"He made the same mistake others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose practically spit out her name.

"Katherine," Elena exchanged glances with Leilani.

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger," Rose continued.

"I helped her to escape her fate and now I'm sorry, we've been running ever since," Trevor sighed.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again," Rose eyed Elena.

Rose and Trevor stepped away from them slightly, and they sat down on the couch. Elena was moving around so Leilani looked at her to see her pull out a piece of paper. She showed it to Leilani and hid it. The note said that Stefan, Damon and Sakura were coming for them.

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned in towards them, "We're getting close, there is an access road just past marker six."<p>

Damon pulled out a blood bag, "If you want some, just ask."

"I want some," Stefan said bluntly.

"Ah, it's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, we've got your back. It'll be fine," Damon smiled.

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength," Stefan explained.

Damon handed him the blood bag, "Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"

"I've been drinking hers," he replied, "Like you and Sakura."

Damon glanced at him, smiling, "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot," Damon was stirring up trouble.

"You're not that either, might I point out," Sakura poked her head in from the back again.

"She's right you know," Stefan smirked, "You're a much better person now. Like me, you found someone else to live for."

* * *

><p>"He's here! This was a mistake," Trevor started to freak out.<p>

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose stayed firm.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor was overwhelmed.

"He wants them more," Rose pointed to Elena and Leilani on the couch.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll let you leave but I need to get out of here," Trevor seemed like he wanted to burst.

Rose took hold of him, "Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever," Trevor nodded, calming down a little.

There was a knock on the door, Rose and Trevor looked at it.

"You're scared," Elena stated.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound," Rose commanded and went to answer the door.

A couple of minutes later they heard Rose coming back. Elena and Leilani held hands and turned to see Elijah a handsome man in a suit with a surprised expression. He sped up to Elena, he looked at her and smelt her neck, "Human. It's impossible. Hello there..."

* * *

><p>"The house should be behind those trees," Sakura pointed out, they had stopped in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.<p>

"Wait," Damon stepped in front of them, "I've got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things."

"What is your point?" Stefan grumbled.

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Leilani is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that, and is probably after you," Damon looked down at Sakura.

"And?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon frowned.

"I'm certain," Sakura scowled.

"So am I," Stefan said with certainty.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out," Damon was being honest.

"Alright, then I won't come out," Stefan growled.

"We'll all come out, no matter what," Sakura's eyes glowed.

"I can't think of a better reason to die," Stefan walked past them.

Sakura took hold of his face and kissed him gently, "Damon, no one is going to die."

She released him and followed Stefan. Damon paused for a moment before following along as well. They carefully entered the old abandoned house. They heard a scream, but it wasn't from either Elena or Leilani. "We'll go up first," Damon said to Sakura. Stefan and Damon used their super speed to move all around the house, to try and mess with them. Sakura carefully got closer to the group of people. From what she could tell, there was a woman with a hold on Elena and Leilani and a man in a business suit.

"Up here," Stefan was up the stairs.

Elijah rushed up the stairs.

"Down here," Damon shot him with an arrow from below, only hitting his hand.

Elijah removed it. He looked to see that Elena, Leilani and Rose had disappeared. Stefan took Elena and Leilani and tried to make sure they were quiet. Damon took Rose and had his hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me. To who may be concerned, you're making a grave mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that," Elijah was annoyed. Elijah broke a wooden coat rack to make it into a stake, " I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Sakura appeared in the doorway, "Really? I'm the hard one to catch don't you know, why not keep things between us for now?"

"The shadow user? I heard you were strong, but didn't think you were stupid. I am an original, you can't kill me," Elijah boasted, "I do thank you for coming though. Saves me the trouble of having to find you."

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. Knowing Elena was the easier target, Elijah rushed up to her. Elena threw a vervain bomb in his face. It burned, but quickly healed. Stefan appeared beside her and shot him with the air compression gun. It didn't phase Elijah so Stefan dropped the gun.

"_Umbra Ferrum_," Sakura threw her sword into Elijah's back, missing his heart. He fell down the stairs but quickly got up. _"Duo,"_ Sakura summoned her other sword. He rushed at her, and she stabbed him in the gut. She growled as she pushed him away. He stumbled back and Damon staked him in the heart, pinning him into the pillar behind him. Elijah's body went lifeless and grey.

Rose saw Elijah and ran away. Damon sighed and Elena rushed up to Stefan, "Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"Sakura!" Leilani rushed to give her a hug, "I'm so glad you came for me."

"Of course," Sakura smiled.

"Ahem, don't I get anything?" Damon said referring to Stefan and Sakura getting hugs.

"Of course!" Leilani dragged Sakura in to hug him with her, "Thank you Damon."

* * *

><p>Elena went home to see Jeremy. Damon pulled his car in, with Sakura in the back and Leilani in the passenger seat. "Thanks again guys," Leilani hopped out quickly, "I'll give you guys a few minutes."<p>

Sakura hopped in the front beside Damon. "You know that was reckless," Damon stated.

"What?" Sakura looked at him confused.

"You almost killed him, that would be another mark added," he poked her in the arm.

"Well I didn't, you did," Sakura pointed out.

"Maybe you should just detain, not seriously injure people from now on," Damon suggested.

"What happens, happens," Sakura went to get out when Damon stopped her.

"It's scary thinking about what might end up happening," he sighed, worry strewn across his face. He leaned in close and kissed her briefly, "Hand this to Elena when you have the chance, Elijah took if off," Damon handed her the necklace.

"Will do," Sakura got out and went to the front door. Damon waved to her before backing out of the driveway.

"It's not over," Sakura turned to see Allen, "Glad you're alright, but things have just started. Elijah isn't dead, and Klaus will come soon." With that he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 36: Guess Who's Back!

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 36: Guess Who's Back!**

* * *

><p><em>"Umbra Ferrum" <em>Sakura summoned her sword, "_Duo!" _Sakura had found herself unable to sleep. They had taken Elena and Leilani so easily, and she needed to find a new, better way to protect them. She was in the backyard training. She slashed, sending energy waves into a large tree, slicing off a few of the branches. Sakura ran forward, did a front flip leading into her throwing her swords, one after the other, into a target on the trunk. The hit beside each other in the bulls eye. _"E_xplodere,"__ her swords in the tree exploded.

"New trick?" Sakura turned to see Damon.

"When'd you get here?" Sakura asked walking up to him.

"Leilani called me, said you were training too much," Damon looked at the tree parts that were hacked up, "Looks like she was right."

"I need to," Sakura said seriously, "Who knows what'll happen..."

"Well how about you take a break, Rose wants to tell us something," Damon said as he lead her back into the house. "You come too Leilani," he said as they passed her, she was watching them from the window.

* * *

><p>They met up with Stefan, Elena and Rose at the boarding house, in the living room. "Okay, you have to understand. I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know he's real," Rose was trying to explain.<p>

Sakura eyed her wearily, knowing she was the one that kidnapped Elena and Leilani. "Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," even Damon had heard of him.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan explained a little more.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the least of any compared to Klaus. Klaus is a real deal," Rose shivered just thinking of him.

"So he's the one I'll have to hunt down," Sakura whispered.

Damon came up beside her, she was sitting on the armrest of the couch, "Please don't do anything stupid," he whispered, "He's not like a normal vampire, you don't want to mess with him."

Sakura turned to him, "I'm the one he shouldn't mess with," Sakura glared at him.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan continued, ignoring what Sakura and Damon were talking about.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" Elena was feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes," Rose said bluntly.

"No," Stefan frowned.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon trailed off.

"Which it is," Rose was determined.

"And you're saying it so I don't kill you," Damon eyed her.

"Which I'm not," it seemed like Rose wanted them to trust her word.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe," Damon nodded, not really having changed anything.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist," Stefan was trying to figure things out.

"Maybe..." Sakura trailed off. "Elijah is an original, we should have burned the body," Sakura sighed.

"That's not helping..." Damon trailed off.

"Not that you know off," Rose answered

"Also not helpful," Damon sighed.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story," Stefan suggested.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," Rose frowned, but more than anything, she was worried.

"Aright, we're shaking. You made your point," Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena got up and picked up her bag, Leilani followed suit. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked them.

"School. We're late," Elena frowned at Sakura, who wasn't following along.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you," Stefan said, getting up.

"It's okay, I know where it is," Elena linked arms with Leilani and left.

"She's in denial," Damon whispered to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan growled.

Sakura stared in the direction that Elena and Leilani left at. "You-hoo," Damon waved his hand in front of Sakura, "If you wanted to go to school you should have."

Sakura shook her head, "It's not that." _They're not going to school_, Sakura thought, feeling something off. Sakura zoned out for a while in thought. She was snapped out of by the sound of sobs. She turned to see Rose crying. "I'm sorry about Trevor, it's always hard when you lose someone," Rose looked up at Sakura and could see it in her face, that she meant it, and that she knew that pain herself.

"Thank you," Rose sniffled and Sakura nodded.

"Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head, I need some answers," Damon came back into the room.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it," Damon suggested sitting down beside Sakura.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine," Rose glared at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Switch off equals more uncalled for killing," Sakura pointed out.

"Was that a dig?" Damon asked.

"It's an observation," Rose pointed at Sakura and then Damon, "Love is an emotion Damon."

"I'm not in love with anyone," Damon retaliated.

"You want to try that again?" Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Damon looked at Sakura, who had seemed to step out of the conversation, not sure what to say, "Don't get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side," Rose quickly replied.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked, wanting to get to the source.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you," Rose answered, not helping any.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon suggested.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close," it seemed like Rose was exaggerating.

"I could try to bait him somehow..." Sakura trailed off.

"No," Damon said immediately, "Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the churching poll. A guy name Slater in Richmond," Rose finally gave a real response.

"Road trip!" Sakura said instantly.

"Perfect. I'll drive," Damon was in tune with Sakura.

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun," Rose didn't have a daylight ring.

"Then you drive. Come on," Damon didn't seem to care.

"I could cast a veil, it's temporary but will work," Sakura suggested.

"Sorry but I'm not sure I trust you enough for that," Rose looked at her warily.

* * *

><p>They drove down and entered underground parking by a coffee shop. "Back entrance. How convenient," Damon rolled his eyes.<p>

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings," Rose glared at him as they got out of the car.

"Hey, I offered," Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"I know," Rose sighed.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here," Rose stated.

"Good," Damon paused for a moment then pushed Rose against that wall, "Just one thing. If you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

Rose grabbed onto him and slammed him into the car, "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

"And I can out due both of you," Sakura used her powers to push Rose away, "So play nice."

Rose smirked, "I like her, you chose a good one," Rose winked at Damon. "You can trust me," Rose didn't resist.

They entered the coffee shop and light was beaming in. "Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asked.

"Double painted and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose smiled.

"That and the free Wi-Fi," Slater joined them.

"Hey, how are you?" Rose gave him a hug.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Slater seemed confused.

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Rose turned to introduce Sakura and Damon.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Slater seemed to know too much.

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip," Rose smiled.

"It's nice to meet guys, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where is Trevor?" he seemed surprised to see her without him.

Rose explained what happened, about Elijah. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?," Slated asked.

"Beyond dead," Damon was certain.

_Elijah isn't dead. Klaus will come soon. _Allen's words echoed in Sakura's head. "I'm not so sure," Sakura mumbled as she zoned out.

"Why aren't you sure? You were there!" Damon seemed upset. Damon went silent for a moment then went up real close to Sakura, "Why do you think that?" he asked knowing she always had her reasons.

"Allen," Sakura swallowed, "He said Elijah wasn't dead, and that Klaus would come soon."

"And you believe him? I mean a, thought dead guy, shows up at your school from your past and then all of a sudden he knows about the originals?" Damon was getting more upset, "And when did you talk to him?!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Doesn't matter right now."

Damon grumbled and stood back a bit with his arms crossed. He turned his attention back to Slater to see him and Rose staring at them. "Done with your lovers spat?" Rose asked.

"As I was going to say. Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance on the baroque period. I was schooling for my psych PHT," Slater remembered.

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose explained.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHT," Slater boasted with a smiled on his face.

"The point?" Damon rolled his eyes in discontent.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me," Sakura wasn't expecting that reply from Slater. He really didn't know what to do with himself.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose inquired.

"Craigslist," Slater replied.

"Seriously? Craigslist..." Sakura sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes, obviously feeling tired.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad, to get to somebody, who knows somebody, who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends," Slater explained.

Suddenly Sakura had a bad feeling in her stomach, something bad was coming. Something bad was nearby already! She gasped under the uneasy pressure she was feeling. Damon turned and said something to her, but she didn't hear him. Sakura turned to look outside the tinted windows. She took a step towards it, ignoring the rest of the conversation. _It's him, he's here_, the Fenrir's voice echoed in her head. "No," Sakura's heart rate sped up. She took another step forward and saw him outside, _Elijah_. He had a coin in his hand, "Get back," Sakura yelled back at them as the window shattered from a coin being thrown through it. Sakura blocked her face with her arms, the glass cut into her from top to bottom. "Run," Sakura yelled, Slater and Rose started to burn. Sakura put up her hands,"_Umbrae septemplex paries anti-_corporalis," used her powers to create a veil until they were out of the sun's range.

"Sakura!" she heard Damon yelling. "They're gone, let's go," he grabbed her wrist then saw the damage from the glass, not just on her arms, but down her body. Shards were sticking out of her skin with blood trickling down. "Sakura..." Damon voice was down to a whisper as he looked in horror. "We have to get you out of here," Damon picked Sakura up and ran back to the car with Rose beside him.

"Oh my gosh," Rose exclaimed looking at her, "She saved us..."

"Get in the back with her," Damon set Sakura down with Rose, "You're gonna be okay." Damon bit his wrist and forcefully fed Sakura some of his blood, "Who was behind that?"

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" Rose asked.

"_Elijah_," Sakura mumbled, but they didn't hear her.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon really wasn't worried about Slater at the moment.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betrayed me," Rose frowned.

"Who did it?" Damon asked again.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead," Rose freaked out.

"_Elijah_," Sakura mumbled again before passing out.

* * *

><p>Sakura started to regain consciousness, she forced her eyes to open a bit, but they quickly shut back. She could feel that she was on a bed, and from the brief moment her eyes were open, she figured she was in Damon's room back at the Salvatore house. She heard footsteps coming into the room, "I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen," Rose said honestly.<p>

"I believe you," Damon was apparently in the room, and quite close by.

"I wish we could of save Elena and Leilani. I know that you wanted to," Rose sat down.

"And Sakura, and I will," Damon seemed certain.

"You remind me of Trevor," Rose told him, and Sakura could hear a drink being poured.

"Why? Why him?" Damon didn't seem to take it as a compliment.

"Because he always talked of big game, was always working on angle, but underneath all this, he was the best friend anyone could hope for," Sakura could hear the sadness in her voice.

"And where did that get him?" Damon spat.

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too," Rose sighed.

"To friendship," she heard the clang of glasses.

"You're right to fight it, how do you feel about her," Rose stated.

_Who?_ Sakura wasn't sure who Rose was referring to. "And why's that?" Damon asked.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone," Rose said unconvincingly.

"Caring get you dead, uh? Maybe living is overrated then," Damon sat down on the bed beside Sakura. "Sometimes though, surviving isn't really living. Sometimes, just sometimes, it takes others to make you even want to live," Damon put his hand overtop of Sakura's.

"Guess you wouldn't turn it off, even if you could," Rose got up and left.

"You can open your eyes now, faker," Damon poked Sakura.

"They don't want to open," she complained, "They just want to stay closed, but my brain is staying on."

Sweetly, but briefly she felt his lips touch hers and she couldn't help but smile, "You need rest, you were pretty injured. The things you go through for us vampires," Damon shook his head.

"It's fine," Sakura's voice trailed off as she fell asleep.

"I really wish I could stop you from endangering yourself so much," Damon sighed as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I highly doubt you'd be able to stop her,"Rose came back into the room. "Keep her safe as much as you can, she's a keeper," Damon nodded in agreement. "Slater called, we need the moonstone and a witch," Rose informed him.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Damon looked back down at Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think, if there's something I should try to improve on, or something you liked!**


	38. Chapter 37: Why Sacrifice?

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 37: Why Sacrifice?**

* * *

><p>Sakura went to talk to Katherine, with Damon and Stefan. Mostly wanting to make sure nothing went wrong.<p>

"Please, come on in. There's room for all of us," Katherine smirked and licked her lips at Sakura, showing how hungry she was.

"I rather poke my eyes out," Damon remarked and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmm, they are such pretty eyes," Katherine stared at him.

"But they aren't for you," Sakura stepped in front of him.

"We're here for the moonstone," Stefan jumped in.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked nicely.

"Tell you what, get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you get whatever you want," Katherine pointed at Sakura as she swayed her finger.

"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you," Stefan glared at her.

"I've time to reconsider," she pouted a bit.

"Meaning you're hungry," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm starving, Damon," she looked hungrily at Sakura, "And dirty but above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus was not boring, so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide," she showed them the moonstone and walked away deep into the tomb.

"I could just go in and take it..." Sakura was immediately cut off.

"No!" Both Stefan and Damon said.

* * *

><p>The went to Elena's in order to explain things. "You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked as they finished explaining. Sakura opened her fridge and started to rummage through.<p>

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone," Damon stated.

"Hungry?" Leilani had been at Elena's house already.

"Starved, not much here though," Sakura looked over at Elena.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's the way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan informed them.

"No spell, no sacrifices, so ergo you live," Damon put it simply.

"How do you destroy it?" Leilani asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan replied.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked.

"'Cause we have a crafty witches on our side," Damon bit his lip.

"Sakura and Bonnie," Elena looked at her.

"Bonnie agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan stated.

"And Sakura's always in," Leilani giggled. Sakura looked over at her after taking a bite from an apple she found on the counter. She glared and rolled her eyes.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to you," Elena stated as a matter-of-fact.

"We're going to get it from her," Stefan said sitting down at the table.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hands if we have to," Damon added, he moved beside Sakura and stole her apple.

"Hey," Sakura growled as he took a bite.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," Stefan explained.

"I can do it," Sakura sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Damon said as he took another bite.

"Whoa, seems like you guys have already all planned out," Elena frowned.

"Yup, we're awesome," Damon threw away the apple core.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it," Elena crossed her arms.

"Plan is in motion regardless," Sakura stated honestly.

"What about Klaus?," Elena growled.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," Stefan explained.

"Is that before or after that he kills everyone that I care about, including you guys," Elena thumped her hands on the table as she stared at them angrily.

"Elena, if we can dispel the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan stated.

"Don't forget, it's not just your life in the mix here. Sakura and Leilani are in this mess too," Damon added.

"I know, everybody keeps saying that," Elena stormed out.

"Sorry guys," Leilani said as she chased after Elena.

"Well she didn't take that too well..." Sakura trailed off, "Might have to keep an eye on them."

"Add you to that list," Damon smirked and Sakura glared at him.

* * *

><p>"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine, with Sakura's help," they had gone to the Salvatore house with Bonnie and Jeremy.<p>

"How? It took both of you and your grams last time and look what happened to her," Jeremy argued.

"I'm aware of what happened. I've learn a few new things," Bonnie stated.

"And I'm stronger now," Sakura put her hand over her tattoo.

"Guys..." Jeremy trailed off, obviously worried.

"How will you get it?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not," Stefan answered, making it sound simple.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, right?" Bonnie sounded worried.

"I'll make sure things go right," Sakura assured her.

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" Stefan tried to sound optimistic.

"Let me do it. I've got my ring, I could get in, get out and no spell necessary," Jeremy suggested.

"No!" Sakura said immediately, "Too dangerous for you. She could kill you repeatedly because of that ring."

"Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" Damon poked at him.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

Damon and Sakura turned to look at Stefan with a raised eyebrow. Stefan nodded and headed upstairs to his room. He came back down quickly with a picture in his hand, "This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead but it was hers," Stefan handed the portrait to Bonnie. She put it in a bowl and put a few drops of water on it. A fire started as she cast her spell.

"What is this?" Damon asked confused.

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out," Bonnie explained. She turned around and Sakura glanced at her, seeing her nose bleed.

"Don't push yourself," Sakura whispered after coming up beside her. Bonnie quickly wiped the blood away.

Bonnie took the ashes and put it on the table. "We should get the torches," Stefan suggested.

"Alaric's stakes are in my trunk. Bonnie?" Damon checked with her first.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done," Bonnie said.

They left and Damon dragged Sakura with him. "Is everything going to work out, can Bonnie do this?" Damon asked as they headed outside to his car.

"It has to. Alone she might not be, it's rough for her. I'll be there though, to make sure everything is okay, including Bonnie," she tried to assure him.

"Make sure you're okay," he turned to her after opening his trunk, "Don't go doing anything stupid."

"Don't you know me at all?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"That is exactly why I'm saying it!" Damon laughed.

"What?!" Sakura glared at him, "What are you insinuating?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm outright saying that you have a tendency to do stupid things. Run into fights without thinking about the consequences. All you're thinking about is whoever you're trying to save. It's like you don't care if you die in the process..." Damon's voice trailed off. Sakura had taken a step back, with a stunned look on her face. "Based off your increased heart rate, you really do have a death wish, don't you?" Damon seemed actually hurt. He turned away, not sure what to say.

"I don't have a death wish, not sure I can die with this thing..." Sakura looked at her tattoo, "If I sit back and do nothing, stay safe, while my friends get hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Sure I just rush in, but better off me, then most of them. I can handle it."

Damon went up to her, grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, "Hello, vampire boyfriend! Let me protect you!"

Sakura wanted to take a step back, but Damon had a good hold on her. Sakura looked down, not knowing how to respond.

"Everything okay here?" Stefan came out of the house.

"Yeah," Damon let go of Sakura, "Ready?"

"Let's roll," Stefan walked up beside Sakura and comfortingly squeezed her shoulder, "This is going to work."

* * *

><p>The three of them headed to the ruins and waited for Bonnie. "Sorry I'm late. I grabbed the grimoire from home," Bonnie came rushing in.<p>

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, uh?" Damon said noticing his absence.

Sakura thought about it for a moment and looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow. Jeremy would definitely come. She knew how much he wanted to help. "He said he'd be here," Bonnie swallowed hard noticing Sakura's stare.

Bonnie and Stefan started towards the tomb when Damon's phone rang. Bonnie and Stefan continued in, but Sakura stopped to wait, "Not a good time Rose." Sakura glanced at the others then back at Damon, "Why, what did you do?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Tell me!" After a few minutes he hung up and turned to Sakura, "We have to go to Richmond."

"What about..." Sakura glanced in the direction of the others.

"Bonnie will be fine, I have a bad feeling about this, let's go," Damon grabbed her arm and led her to his vehicle. Sakura came along willingly, partially wondering if he wanted her along, just to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>They headed to Slater's apartment in Richmond. "Let me go in first," Damon had an evil smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes and shadow walked through the wall, waiting to see what he had planned. She saw Elena drinking some water when Damon appearing in front of her, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"What are _you_ doing here?" Elena looked at Rose and saw Sakura coming up behind Rose.

"You called them?" Elena asked.

"Them?" Rose then noticed Sakura beside her. "I'm sorry, Elena," Rose looked guilty.

"You said that you understood," Elena sounded hurt.

"She lied," Damon said simply.

"Maybe she understands but doesn't agree," Sakura suggested, Rose turned and smiled at her briefly.

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice, Slater's girlfriend came into the room.

"Get rid of her," Damon commanded.

Sakura put her hand up and used her powers to push her back in the room she was in. Rose glanced at Sakura then went in with Alice.

Damon turned back to Elena, "Come on, we're leaving."

Elena crossed her arms and frowned, "No!"

"I said we're leaving," Damon repeated himself.

"I'm not going with you," Elena stated.

"Elena," Sakura sighed.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore," Damon practically growled at her.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me but this, this is my decision. Leilani understands! Why can't you guy?!" Elena was getting pretty upset.

"Leilani? Where is she?" Sakura looked around the room suspiciously.

"Whose going to save your life while you're making decisions?" Damon was getting angrier.

"Damon, back off a bit," Sakura pulled him away and stood between them, "Come on Elena."

"Not you too!" Elena exclaimed, "You're not listening to me!. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love!" Elena was trying to make her point.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," Damon tried to take a step forward, but Sakura stopped him.

"We're not going to win this Elena," Leilani said coming out of the room Rose and Alice were in, "Hey Sakura."

"Hey..." Sakura suddenly dropped down on one knee.

"Sakura!" Damon and Elena knelt down beside her.

"I'm okay," Sakura tried to push them away, "It's Bonnie, she's channeling me."

"Channeling?" Elena stepped back, Leilani now beside her.

"Borrowing some magic, in a sense," Sakura explained while Damon helped her up. Sakura grabbed hold of her chest in pain, "I hope Bonnie doesn't overdue it, by this feeling, she's using a dangerous amount of magic."

Damon helped her to the couch, "I'll fix Alice then it's time to go." He disappeared into the back room.

"Are you okay?" Leilani sat down beside Sakura.

"It stopped," Sakura seemed worried.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Leilani asked.

"I'm not sure, was just so sudden. I'm worried about Bonnie," Sakura frowned.

"Time to go. Alice is sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day," Damon came out of the back room and noticed everyone was overly quite.

"Someone else is here," Sakura stated out of no where. As if on cue, the door burst open and three men came in.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," one of them stated immediately.

"Thank you for coming," Elena stepped forward.

Damon grabbed his arm when he brought it up, "I will break your arm." Damon looked into the man's eyes, "There is nothing here for you."

"Elijah," Sakura stood up.

The last of the three men dropped to the ground dead, with Elijah behind him. Elijah stepped towards the other men and Rose ran out of the apartment. "I killed you. You were dead," Damon frowned.

"For centuries now," Elijah stated bored, and looked at the other men. "Who are you?" Elijah asked the one Damon had a hold of.

"Who are _you?" _he asked back.

"I'm Elijah," he replied.

"We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus would want to see her," he explained.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No," he answered.

_Stupid_, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, then you have been incredibly helpful," Elijah ripped both the men's hearts out and threw them on the floor.

"_Umbra Ferrum,_" Sakura summoned her swords and was in the front lines beside Damon right away.

Elijah looked at them individually then left, without doing anything. They all looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p>Damon drove them back. Elena got out at her house, "Thank you for bringing me home."<p>

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded," Damon sighed.

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run," Elena tried to explain Rose's actions.

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years," Damon said, knowing how hard it was to change your ways.

"I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" Leilani asked getting out of the car.

"He needs us alive, and Damon protects us," Sakura said, still sitting in the front seat, leaning her on the car's window sill in thought.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid," Damon got out of the car and leant against it.

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that we got caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you. Goodnight, okay?" Elena turned away.

"We just want to figure out a better way. Besides, they won't settle for just you," Sakura explained.

Jeremy opened the door. "What?" Damon asked, still feeling frustrated.

"It's Stefan," he replied.

"You guys go, I'll talk with Jer," Leilani headed in.

* * *

><p>"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena rushed ahead of Sakura and Damon.<p>

"Elena stop," Sakura bound her with magic, not wanting her to go inside the tomb.

"Stefan's in here! How could you guys let this happen?" Elena was hysterical, "Let me go Sakura!"

"What are you talking about? We were too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission!" Damon retaliated.

"You didn't have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" Elena yelled.

"Yes we did, we need it Elena," Sakura said staying calm.

"What? Let go of me! Let go of me!" Elena tried to struggle, "Please!"

"Elena, you're a flight risk, go home," Sakura told her, "Don't force me to make you."

"Sakura!" Elena whined.

"Go home Elena," Sakura walked up to her, "I won't let you in there, no matter what." Sakura released Elena, who pushed her slightly while she walked away angrily.

"Thanks," Stefan came up to the entrance of the tomb.

"Of all idiot plans... I'll find a way to get you out," Damon told him.

"We will," Sakura corrected him, "I could always try to open the tomb."

"No," Stefan and Damon said simultaneously. "Bonnie tried, and it didn't go to well," Stefan explained.

"I'm not Bonnie," Sakura sighed.

"It's alright. I'll head myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dispel it," Stefan told them.

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and we have to partner with a semi competent witch? Wonderful," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Keep Elena away from here," Stefan added.

"Yeah 'cause that will be easy…" Damon sighed.

"We'll try, but this is Elena we're talking about," Sakura stated, knowing how stubborn and sneaky she could be.

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her," Stefan looked back and forth between them.

"I always have and always will," Sakura replied.

"I promise," Damon sighed.

They turned to leave and Sakura stopped and looked back, "Don't let Katherine get to you."

"I won't," Stefan smirked.

They walked back to Damon's car, "Do you really think he's going to be okay in there?" Damon asked.

"He's going to have to be," Sakura answered.

"By the way, based off of how ready you were to charge Elijah. I told you so!" Damon tried to rub it in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 38: New Werewolf in Town

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 38: New Werewolf in Town**

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to test her to see if we can trust her," Bonnie told Sakura.<p>

"Already know we can't, you test her, I'll trap her in right away though," Sakura sighed, knowing the outcome.

"I'll let Jeremy in on it," Bonnie rushed away.

Sakura turned when a hand was put on her shoulder, "It's for the best," Damon tried to smile.

Sakura put her hands up at Elena's front door, "_Adamanteus aer_ _coerceo Elena et Leilani!" _A shine went around the house and disappeared.

"Is that it?" Damon asked, "Elena and Leilani?"

"Yeah, barrier is up. They can't leave, Leilani seems to be a flight risk as well," Sakura sighed and turned to leave.

"Not staying to see what happens?" Damon asked.

"I already know what's going to happen," Sakura seemed sure. "I'm going to go see Stefan," Sakura said as she walked away.

"I'll drive, I have something to bring him anyways," Damon rushed to catch up.

* * *

><p>"You trapped her in her house?" Stefan seemed unsettled.<p>

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr that rivals your greatest hits. I brought you this," Damon handed him a bag.

"Besides, she has company in there," Sakura smirked.

"Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch," Damon showed him a bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share with her," Stefan nodded his head towards Katherine.

"I'll hold her back while you chug it," Sakura smiled and her eyes glowed, "Drink up."

Stefan polished it off and couldn't help but smirk. "You guys are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan," Katherine spoke up.

"I've been dead before. I got over it," Damon glared at her.

"And what about her," Katherine said referring to Sakura.

"She'll probably be the one to kill him," Damon smirked as he pulled Sakura close to him.

"Ugh," Katherine rolled her eyes, "Get a room."

"Who needs one," Damon retorted before giving Sakura a kiss.

Katherine gave them a dirty look and walked deeper into the tomb, since Sakura had already released her. "I see you two are still getting along," Stefan held back a smirk.

Damon smiled at him briefly before getting serious, "Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out."

"Don't worry about me. Just make sure Elena's safe," Stefan said firmly.

"Don't you know we multitask," Sakura smiled at him sadly, "We will get you out Stefan. Take care."

They walked away back to the car. "You are still blushing," Damon laughed.

"I'm not big on PDA," Sakura sighed.

"Well that's too bad, cause I am," Damon smiled getting in.

* * *

><p>They went to Elena's house, Damon was ahead of her, " You should really lock your door." Elena, who was sitting on the couch with Leilani, glared at him, "Oh, come on pouty. Just give me two points for ingenuity."<p>

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena growled.

"Of course!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"SA-KU-RA!" Leilani got off the couch, "Let us out!" she screeched.

"Um, ouch," Sakura pointed at her ears, "And no," Sakura used her powers to push Leilani back on the couch. "You guys are house bound," Sakura stated.

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asked.

"Pretty good laugh," Damon smirked.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena continued.

"Forgot to mention that," Sakura bit her lip, "Besides there's nothing he can do about it."

Jeremy came into the room and Damon noticed someone missing, "Where is Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you," Jeremy frowned.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and we're on Elena patrol," Damon stated.

"Shouldn't I be on moonstone duty as well?" Sakura asked, not sure why she wasn't.

"Well..." Damon trailed off.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy changed the subject. Sakura looked at Jeremy suspiciously, wondering what they were up to.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle this and why not? Because if she screwed up he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems," Damon explained.

"Hold on a second. Tonight is a full moon?" Elena hadn't noticed.

"Yeah but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice," Damon replied before picking up his phone that had started to ring. "What?" Damon answered as if he was annoying, "What? Why? What girl?" Damon turned away from them, "It's not good. Where are you? I'm on my way," Damon hung up. "Change of plans. You baby sit," Damon said to Jeremy. Jeremy sighed and laid on Elena's lap. "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't," Damon laughed. Elena threw a pillow at him, he deflected it with his hand. "Time to run," Damon grabbed Sakura's hand and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>They headed to the Mystic Grill, where Alaric was waiting for them at the bar. They sat down beside him and he pointed to a lady talking to Matt, "Mason's mystery woman," Damon said as they looked at her.<p>

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric inquired.

"Decomposing in his truck," Damon answered.

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric asked, worried he already knew the answer.

Sakura's shoulder started to burn, then she felt a tingle down her spine, "She is..." Sakura trailed off.

"Well I hope not, because it's the full moon, but we should definitely find out..." Damon glanced at Sakura for a second, noticing something off, then turned to Alaric and pulled out wolf's bane from his pocket.

"What is that?" Alaric asked.

"Wolf's bane," Damon smirked, Sakura knew right away, he had a plan.

* * *

><p>They separated from the bar, out of sight from Jules, the werewolf looking for Mason. They waited for her to be alone at the bar, to put their plan in action. Alaric went up to her with a drink, faking that he was drunk. Damon was waiting to go in and distract her while Alaric spiked her drink with wolf's bane. "Be careful," Sakura warned him, hiding behind a corner, out of sight.<p>

"No worries," Damon tried to assure her. They saw Alaric talking with Jules, "My turn," Damon walked briskly over.

Sakura stayed off to the side, trying to use reflections to see what was going on. Sakura was certain Jules was a werewolf, which meant she was deadly. She saw the three of them talking and Alaric drop the wolf's bane in Jules's drink. Alaric quickly made his leave after that. Damon chatted with Jules for a while, but she didn't have any of the drink. Sakura heard them talking about Mason, and Damon glanced over at Alaric then at her nervously. Suddenly Sakura felt a pulse of energy, "Elijah?" Sakura swallowed hard and looked around the room frantically, he was nowhere to be seen. She knew she felt his presence, but why? He wasn't at the Grill with them, so how could she feel his energy. Sakura stormed into the ladies bathroom, breathing heavily and sweating. She locked the door and tried to concentrate, "_Omni neuro caecus visus bentidoct_." Sakura casted a spell to see into Elena's house, figuring Elijah had walked through her barrier.

Sakura could see Elena in her room with Elijah. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals, but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If the word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that," Elijah was explaining himself.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," Elijah said vaguely.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked, glaring at him.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediately circle," Elijah explained briefly.

"Like you?" Elena pointed out.

"Not anymore," Elijah frowned.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to pry him out," Elena breathed in deeply.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed," Elijah sighed.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena looked at him suspiciously.

"If I wasn't being truthful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal," Elijah stated.

_A deal_, Sakura found it odd.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena bit her lip.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I should drop Klaus to get out and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed," Elijah looked in the direction where Sakura was secretly watching them. She swallowed hard, but kept watching.

"And then what?" Elena asked.

Suddenly Sakura was pulled out of her trance by Alaric calling to her and thumping his fist on the door. "Sakura! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she opened the door.

"You're all sweaty... I saw you run off," Alaric looked at her with worry.

"How are things going with Jules?" Sakura changed the subject.

"She hasn't touched the drink," Alaric informed her. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and they stood around the corner with him.

"I know she's a werewolf, I wonder is she can smell the wolf's bane," Sakura pondered in a whisper, loud enough for Alaric to hear.

"Who knows..." Alaric had no idea, "Looks like you're right. I'll intervene, you stay here," Alaric rushed off. "How about that second round?" Alaric asked them.

"I think we're done, Ric," Damon sighed. Sakura heard him, and slowly made her way up to them. "You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asked Jules.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolf's bane. Any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked," she practically hissed at Damon. She got up to leave and bumped into Sakura, "Sorry."

"Don't threaten him. Or else you'll have to deal with me," Sakura's eyes glowed as she walked by Jules. Jules stumbled away from her, not sure what she saw.

Sakura looked over to see Damon frowning, he stormed out of the Grill and she followed him along with Alaric. "Where is she?" he growled.

"Just let her go, Damon. Don't be stupid," Alaric told him.

"So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf crap is that anyway?" Damon was pretty angry.

"Damon, look up! Just look up," Alaric pointed up at the full moon. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it," Alaric tried to reason with him.

"Lets just go home and stay safe," Sakura zoned out slightly, looking at the moon.

"Yeah," Damon sighed.

* * *

><p>Damon and Sakura got to the boarding house. They went in and Damon locked the doors, they walked into the library and saw Rose waiting for them. "You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon complained.<p>

"You don't answer your phone, either of you," Rose frowned.

"Speaking of my phone," Sakura pulled it out, "105 texts tonight, mostly Elena and Leilani," Sakura sighed and put it away.

"Guess they don't like house arrest," Damon smirked.

"I wanted to apologize," Rose interrupted them.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Elena and Leilani. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know they had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon, Sakura and I have nowhere else to go," Rose admitted.

"There's nothing for you here, Rose," Damon replied.

"There's lots of space," Sakura said, "Come on Damon." Sakura paused for a moment and turned to the window, "Someone is near. _Umbra Ferrum._"

They heard a window break in the living room and rushed in. A wolf was standing there, it immediately jumped on Rose biting her. Sakura threw her sword at it, not getting a direct hit, but injuring it. It ran away, but the damage was already done, Rose had been bitten. Sakura and Damon helped her get up. "How bad is it?" Damon asked.

"It hurts," Rose winced.

"It's healing," Damon looked at the bite.

"Oh my god, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal and I thought…" Rose started to cry.

"Rose," Sakura pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. Damon, wrapped his arms around both of them in an embrace. When Rose calmed down, they separated. "Jules is looking for a fight," Sakura sighed.

"How do you know it's Jules and not Tyler?" Damon inquired.

"Tyler locked himself up, and you should know by now I can sense things, a lot more then anyone," Sakura smirked, "Be careful Rose, it looks like it's healing, but it might take time to sink in. Your vampire blood is probably fighting the virus.

"I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me," Damon bit his lip.

"Pretty sure I provoked her as well..." Sakura trailed off.

"All's well that ends well," Rose sighed, "But I'll keep what you said in mind Sakura. Also, I'm going to stay and help you guys."

"Help us do what?" Damon crossed his arms.

"Save them, the sacrifices, all of them," Rose stood firm.

"Really? Why?" Damon couldn't figure a good reason for her to help.

"Because I like you guys. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you can use all the friends you can get going up against Klaus," Rose smiled weakly.

"Come on, I'll show you a free room," Sakura linked arms with her and led her upstairs.

"You know this place as well as me, it's like you live here," Damon shouted up at them, laughing slightly.

"Thank you," Rose said when Sakura opened up a door to an empty room.

"My room is just next door," Sakura left and headed back downstairs. When she reached the bottom step she was pushed against the wall, "Miss me already?"

"Of course," Damon smiled and kissed her. "So what exactly happened at the Grill when you ran off?" Damon questioned her.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura went to move away, but couldn't.

"I heard you run into the bathroom, and your heart rate was through the roof. Then it suddenly dropped really low," he stated. He brought his head really close to hers, he eyed her careful, "What happened?" he whispered.

"I felt Elijah's presence hit me like a ton of bricks," Sakura sighed. He backed off slightly, waiting for her to explain more, "He got into Elena's house, I felt him walk through the spell. So I used some magic to see what was going on, but I couldn't keep it long enough."

"And when were you planning to tell me this?" Damon complained.

"Didn't really have a plan going," Sakura held back a laugh.

"Is that so?" Damon smirked and kissed her neck.

"Stop, you know I'm ticklish," Sakura laughed. "Ah!" Sakura squealed, still laughing as Damon kissed her neck. Sakura's foot slipped, and Damon caught her, his arm firmly around her waist.

Rose came rushing down, "Sakura?" The she noticed what was going on, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I heard Sakura scream..." Rose trailed off.

Damon and Sakura looked at each other and laughed heartily. "Thanks for coming when you thought I was in trouble," Sakura smiled.

"Right, I'll just," Rose pointed up the stairs and disappeared right after.

"Now where were we?" Damon smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	40. Chapter 39: A Rose's Thorns

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 39: A Rose's Thorns**

* * *

><p>The light shone in through Sakura's window, in her room at the boarding house on Damon, waking him up. He looked over to see Sakura still looking through varies spell books. Figuring Sakura had been up all night, Damon used his vampire speed to sneak up on her. "Break time!" Damon said beside her and picked her up. "You my dear, need a nap!" Damon flopped her onto the bed.<p>

"Damon?!" Sakura complained, "I need to figure out how to stop this, all of it!"

"Well, it will still be there later, so sleep," Damon laid beside her and leaned on his side. One arm held his head up, his other arm was across Sakura's stomach, keeping her there.

"Are you seriously going to keep me here?" Sakura glared at him.

"Yes, now at least take a nap. Come on I fell last night on your bed, while you were ignoring me for those books!" Damon pouted.

"Fine," Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. Within a minute, she dozed off.

Damon glanced over at her messy desk with papers and books. He got up and went over to take a closer look. "In Latin, Latin..." Damon mumbled, "How does she understand this?" Damon found some papers with her writing on it, translating some of it, "Oh no, what are you planning?" Damon frowned as he looked at it.

* * *

><p>"Sakura?" Sakura groggily opened her eyes to see Elena at her doorway, and Damon was no where in sight. "You alright? You're normally up and about at this time," Elena stated coming into her room.<p>

"Yeah, didn't sleep much," Sakura yawned, "Just a nap."

"Oh..." Elena looked uncomfortable.

"I was up researching..." Sakura glared at her slightly.

"Oh!" Elena seemed relieved.

"Anyways... What's up?" Sakura stretched getting off her bed.

"Stefan is set on finding Isobel, thinks she can help. I'm going to check on Rose, want to come?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see her actually," Sakura picked up a book and some papers off her desk and noticed they had been moved. "Damon..." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's go," they headed downstairs to the library, where Damon and Rose were.

"Definitely better. Right, guys?" Damon said referring to Rose's wolf bite, which now looked infected.

"Uh, it's not bad," Elena lied.

"Rose come and sit, I want to try something," Rose sat down beside her. Sakura looked at the bite and held her hands close to it, "_Omni bentidoct mutus moderatus tabes accelero aevus emperoct delego!_" A dark light emitted from Sakura's hand.

"Oh wow, that feels a lot better!" Rose exclaimed.

Sakura smiled at her and backed off, "It's not a cure, but it'll ease it." Sakura got off the couch and cringed in pain a bit, she tried to hide it as she walked by the others.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, "What did you do?" Damon whispered in her ear. Sakura cringed, "Sakura?" He pulled her aside while Elena was talking with Rose.

"Damon..." Sakura struggled.

He pulled back her shirt collar, where Rose was bitten to see a discoloured area. "What did you do?" Damon repeated himself.

"You were going through my stuff, don't you know already?" Sakura scowled.

"Not really," Damon pondered. "There were a lot of papers," he complained. "I don't know how you read all this stuff, and understand it," Damon frowned.

"I learned how to..." Sakura trailed off.

"I don't think I want to know how," Damon seemed to be off in his own mind. Noticing this, Sakura tried to move away, but he snapped back to reality, "I don't think so."

"In all honesty, I think she's going to die from this bite. I can't seem to find a cure. I think it has to do with blood, but it needs to be specific," Sakura tried to explain.

"And that 'thing' on your shoulder?" Damon asked again.

"I'm trying to ease her pain, in her last moments," Sakura bit her lip, "It's only temporary on me."

"Right, temporary... So you're feeling her pain, and with a constant spell like that, it's probably sapping your energy," Damon suggested. Sakura sighed and looked away, "That's a yes." Damon sighed, "What am I going to do with you, such a martyr."

"Love me, hate me, whatever it is, Elena is coming," Sakura pointed out.

"Right," Damon kissed her forehead, "Like I could hate you."

"Hey guys," Elena came up to them awkwardly.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon turned to her.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel, but I think that's going to upset Elijah," Elena seemed worried.

"No can do. I'm with Stefan on this one, but if you could play nurse for a little while…" Damon trailed off seeing Rose walk up to them.

"It's not necessary," Rose didn't want a babysitter.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist," Damon smiled slyly.

Sakura just smiled at them and walked away, Damon followed her right away. In the next room Elena quickly stepped beside them, "Is she gonna die?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse," Damon frowned.

"Like poison?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Elena seemed taken aback.

"Actually, yes..." Sakura trailed off, "Unlike him, I have tried to research. She's likely to become dangerous," Sakura warned them, "Hallucinations are likely." _You know the cure,_ the Fenrir's voice echoed in Sakura's head, _Klaus. _"Just make sure she's comfortable and call if something happens," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Elena seemed sad.

Sakura pulled out her phone and started texting, quickly getting a response. "Who are you..." Damon started to say, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Leilani is on her way, she'll help take care of Rose," Sakura smiled sadly.

"The more the merrier I suppose," Rose sighed.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Damon headed out the front door, not really sure where to go or what to do. Damon stopped for a moment and looked on his phone, "One moment." Sakura walked down the driveway and leant against his car, waiting. Suddenly, the pain from Rose's bite spiked. Sakura turned away from Damon's direction and gripped it, leaning over his car. "How bad is it?" Damon asked, surprising her. He looked down at her seriously. She looked at where he was, to beside the car, where he was now. "Vampire super speed, remember?" he noticed her confusing.<p>

"Not that bad," Sakura stood up, laughing it off.

"Liar," Damon glared at her. "Maybe you should stay here," Damon's tone of voice changed completely.

"And what are you going to do?" Sakura crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"Not much, drive around, think," Damon answered vaguely.

"Now who's the liar?" Sakura smirked and got into the passengers side of his car.

"Yeah, yeah," Damon mumbled and got in. "Jules is at the Grill," he told he while starting the car.

"Careful," Sakura warned him.

* * *

><p>They headed to the Mystic Grill, and as soon as Damon saw Jules, he headed straight for her. Stefan stepped in their way, "What are you doing here?" Damon asked.<p>

"I was waiting for you guys. Listen, there's a lot of people here," Stefan tried to reason with him.

"Oh, damn. My plan was to rip her spleen through her back," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not that I'd let him do that here," Sakura sighed.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose..." Stefan started to say.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with the lady wolf, brother. Ease up," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, friendly chat," Sakura glared up at him.

Damon walked ahead to Jules. "Keep an eye on him," Stefan pleaded with Sakura, before answering his phone.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill… I'll have to get that right next time," Sakura heard Jules say as she walked up, "And the interesting one. I have no quarrel with you, girl."

"But I have one with you," Sakura stated.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless… Unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you," Damon frowned.

"Promise?" Jules asked.

"Yes," Damon agreed.

"Bite me," Jules taunted him. She went to get up, but couldn't move. "I'm not afraid of you," Jules spat.

"Then you are very, very stupid," Damon snarled.

"How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" Jules smirked.

"Not quite," Sakura smiled slyly. _Klaus_, the voice echoed in her head again.

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back," Damon snarled.

_Go after Klaus,_ the Fenrir laughed.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart," Jules frowned seriously. She pulled her arm away from Damon roughly, and left.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked Sakura, noticing an odd expression on her face, "You in la-la land or something?"

"It's nothing," Sakura pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Is it the..." Damon pointed to her neck area, where the bite would be.

"No, well that's gotten worse, but it's not that. It's..." Sakura pointed at her wolf tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Oh," Damon frowned, "If only I could find a way..." Damon trailed off.

"Don't mess with it, it's my problem and you'll just get hurt trying," Sakura gritted her teeth as she turned away from him.

"Like that'll happen," Damon scoffed.

* * *

><p>Elena left to get some clean sheets for Rose, and Leilani was in the kitchen trying to make a meal. "Leilani, where's Rose?" Elena asked panicking.<p>

"I thought she was still upstairs!" Leilani bit her lip.

"I'll call Damon," Elena pulled out her phone, "It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home."

Leilani pulled out her phone as well, "Sakura! Why don't you answer! Rose is getting worse, get here asap."

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked. Leilani nodded and they followed the noise. They found Rose, with now empty, bloody bags all around her. She was also currently consuming one.

"Oh my god," Elena stepped away, scared.

"Rose," Leilani covered her mouth in shock.

"Katerina," Rose looked at Elena.

"No!" they said in unison.

"Lux _contego_," Leilani said as she and Elena ran, to her surprise it worked, and a barrier made of light was holding Rose back.

"Rose, stop, stop, it's Elena. I'm not Katherine," Elena stopped to try and get through to her, "You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine."

"She's not stopping and that won't hold much longer," Leilani squealed. Elean grabbed her hand and ran up into Stefan's room. Elena opened up all the curtains, letting sunlight in, while Leilani pushed furniture in the way of the door. Elena broke a chair and attempted to make a stake. They heard Rose turn the handle on the other side of the door.

"Elena? I know that's you and not Katerina. Elena, please, I need your help," Rose pleaded.

"Let's just wait for someone to show up," Leilani suggested, sitting on Stefan's bed.

"Yeah," Elena sighed and sat beside her, "Where did you learn that spell?"

"Well, since I know I have light powers, I assumed I could do magic like Sakura. So I've been studying, but it's a lot harder then it looks, I've barely been able to use magic," Leilani explained.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should just head back home?" Sakura suggested to Damon, as they weren't making any progress in their search, "Check on Rose."<p>

"Well, based on this message from Elena, yeah," Damon put his phone away.

"Something happen?" Sakura asked.

"I assume so," Damon sighed, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Something's off," Sakura said as they reached the door to the boarding house.<p>

"Yeah?" Damon glanced around and opened the door, "Careful then."

"You go that way, I'll go this way," Sakura suggested, he nodded and they separated. Sakura headed into the kitchen, to see that someone had started a sandwich, but obviously didn't finish. Sakura head a small squeal and rushed back in Damon's direction. She saw Elena and Leilani holding stakes, and Damon in front of them, looking down.

"Found them," Damon stated, "But they don't know where Rose is."

"I don't think she's here," Sakura focused on the house, "No." Sakura slowed down her breathing and focused on Rose, "_Interessari, interressarium, Iiteressari, interressarium,_" Sakura repeated herself. Suddenly her head shot up and she pointed. "In that direction somewhere, the school maybe," Sakura sighed.

Damon's phone rang, "The Sheriff," Damon said before answering. "Hey Liz, the high school," Damon glanced at Sakura, "I'll be right there." He hung up, "Let's go," they followed Damon out to his car.

* * *

><p>They arrived, Damon parked his car. "Let me talk to Liz first, stay by the car," Damon got out and headed over.<p>

The girls got out of his car and gazed across the scene. "Sakura, how do you do it?" Leilani asked her.

"Do what?" Sakura looked at her.

"Magic," Leilani bit her lip, "It's so hard, and I suck at it."

"You don't suck, if anything that saved us today," Elena stated.

"I don't know. I've trained in so many ways, and my powers are such a part of me. Spells are an extension of that, I'm not saying it's easy. It really drains you actually, and it's dangerous. You know what, might be best if you don't use it too much," Sakura rambled. Leilani pouted, crossed her arms and looked away. Elena put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, Leilani smiled at her.

Elena pulled her phone out and left a message for Stefan, "Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." Damon came back over, "Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?"

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this," Damon handed out stakes to each of them, Sakura raised an eyebrow, figuring she didn't need one, but he pushed it towards her, forcing her to take it. "Come on, let's go," he said after they were set up. They headed to the west side of the school, not too long later they heard a girl scream.

"This way," Sakura ran up ahead, but Damon passed her quickly with his vampire speed.

"Rose, stop!" Damon yelled seeing her biting a girl.

She rushed towards him in a rage, but was stopped by Sakura, "Rose..."

"Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon," he walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands.

Rose started to looked around and saw the girl's body, "Did I do this? I never meant to heart anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I know," Damon said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Rose said looking at Elena.

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon said, signaling for Sakura to release her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't cure you, Rose," Sakura frowned.

"You eased my pain, that alone means the world to me," Rose smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The headed back to the boarding house, and got Rose into her bed. Damon was in her room, walking with her. Sakura went into her room and sat down on her bed with a sigh. Everything started going blurry, and there was a sharp pain in her chest. Next thing she knew she dropped to the floor, into darkness.<p>

"Sakura," Leilani yelled in a sing-song voice, "Where are you? Um, Rose is.. well.." Leilani went into Sakura's room to find her on the floor, with a pool of blood beside her. "Sakura!?" Leilani ran up to her in a panic. "Sakura," she shook her urgently. "Damon, hurry!" Leilani cried out.

Surely enough, Damon appeared at her door. He looked down stunned and confused. Then it hit him, he looked towards where Rose was then back at Sakura, "No, no, no, no, no," Damon shook his head and rushed up to her. He pulled her up on his lap and bit his wrist, "Drink, please drink."

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"I don't know," Leilani had her hand covering her mouth and she was trying to not cry.

Sakura breathed in quickly and started to cough. Damon pulled her into a hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again," he kept hold of her.

"What happened?" Sakura breathed heavily.

"That spell that connected you and Rose!" Damon growled, "I staked her!" Damon hugged her tighter.

"Oh..." Sakura bit her lip.

Leilani was about to reach out to her when Elena stopped her. She shook her head and pulled her out of the room, "Let's leave them be for a moment."

"I'm okay," Sakura looked up at him tired.

He picked her up and set her in bed. "Stay here, I have a friend to hand over to Liz," Damon kissed her on the forehead and rushed off.

The girls came back in after he left, but Sakura had already fallen asleep. "I'm going to clean up this blood," Leilani told Elena.

"I'll help," Elena smiled at her weakly.

* * *

><p>"It's so hard having human feelings," Damon stumbled into Sakura's room, obviously drunk and upset about Rose. "It was supposed to be me, you know. Then you go and try and take her pain. Technically, so did I, I guess... But that caused you pain," Damon rambled. He sat down on her bed, with his back to her. He set his drink on the nightstand and glanced over his shoulder at her, "I don't know what I would have done, if you had died along with Rose. I should have known you would feel it, with that link you made." Damon sighed and laid on his side, leaning his head in his hand, beside her. He laid his other hand on hers, gripping it slightly, "Maybe the others are right, I'm bad for you. I don't know what to do, you keep ending up hurt. I shouldn't be selfish with you, but I can't stand the thought of being without you right now." Damon sat up, still holding her hand, "Please stay with me," he smiled sadly. He got up to leave then felt Sakura's hand grip his. He looked down at her to see that she was still asleep, but her hand was gripping his tightly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long, busy month. Slowly but surely I have been working on it.**

**Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 40: Oh Snap!

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 40: Oh Snap!**

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey!" Damon belly flopped onto Sakura's bed.<p>

She shot up from the impact instantly. "Ugh, what was that?" Sakura looked down at him. He was still laying on her stomach, where he landed.

"You were sleeping like a log, had to wake you somehow," he said with a big smile on his face.

"And your first instinct is to jump on me?" Sakura questioned him.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Okay... So why did I need to be up already?" Sakura laid back down and he sat up.

"Stefan brought back John Gilbert," Damon frowned, "He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And that way would be?" she inquired.

"He didn't say," Damon sighed.

"Typical John," Sakura rolled her eyes, "As if we didn't have enough problems, throw John into the mix."

"Exactly!" Damon seemed oddly excited, "That's exactly what I told Stefan."

"I have a feeling there's a little more to it?" Sakura asked him.

"You know me so well," he smiled, "We're headed to see John!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of bed.

"Why do you need me for this?" Sakura inquired.

"Company? Backup? I want you there?" he said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>As soon as Elena answered the door Damon was looking around behind her, "Where's John?"<p>

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off," Elena crossed her arms, obviously upset.

"It's public knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Yeah..." Leilani came up to them and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sakura stepped up beside Damon and asked Elena.

"Yeah. Jenna's head is spinning but I'm okay," Elena sighed.

"Did he say what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

"No. Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me though," Elena bit her lip.

"Don't trust him," Sakura warned.

"I don't," Elena assured her.

"What are we gonna do?" Leilani asked.

"Kill him," Damon suggested.

"Damon..." Elena said threatening.

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious," Damon smirked.

"Damon!" Leilani exclaimed.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura!" Elena was flabbergasted.

"What? He is just so... Annoying," Sakura grumbled.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, guys. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon smiled convincingly.

"What does that mean?" Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father," he smiled a little too much.

"Just not alone," Sakura added. Damon and Sakura left, with Elena and Leilani following close behind.

The got into Damon's car and he turned to Sakura. "Where to oh wise one?" he smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out a narrow piece of paper and a pencil. She started to write on it in another language, "What is that?"

"It's a new, less taxing method. No more tracking with energy sapping, not sure it'll work though," Sakura put the paper on the window beside her and a picture appeared. "The grill," Sakura smiled.

"That's new," Damon said as he drove off.

* * *

><p>"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid," Elena begged him as they headed towards John at the grill, who was sitting with Jenna and Alaric.<p>

"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun," Damon smirked.

"Stop smiling like that," Sakura poked him. "No big scenes for now," Sakura assured Elena.

"Well he's looking at us standing around talking, how about we just do what we came to do," Leilani suggested.

"John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon walked up to him.

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you. You as well Sakura, sticking with Damon still I see," John fake smiled.

John got up and left the table to light a candle for recent victims. "So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything," Damon walked up beside him with Sakura close by.

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compel her to stay there," John argued.

"Only because all of the vervain has left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full it," Damon smirked. "And Sakura tends to have an eye on me," Damon smirked.

John glanced around Damon to see Sakura leaning against the wall nearby. "You guys are drinking vervain?" John seemed baffled, "She really does keep an eye on you hm?"

"Yes indeedy," Damon smiled and gave Sakura a quick wink. "And the vervain, it's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on that stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep," Damon whispered getting closer to him.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk," John walked away from him.

Leilani walked up to Sakura, "I'm worried about Care, she isn't responding to my texts like normal. I'm going to go check on her, okay?"

"Okay, be careful. Call me if anything happens, or if you need me," Sakura half smiled, worry crossing her mind.

"Come on I need a drink," Damon dragged Sakura to the bar. "You on the other hand, shouldn't have this stuff," Damon ordered his drink.

Jenna came up to Damon at the bar, "So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is…"

"I know you. The news lady," Damon interrupted her.

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" she asked.

Damon looked over at Sakura who was leaning her back against the bar and staring off into space. He looked back at Andie and Jenna, "My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you."

Jenna frowned at them and walked away. "You totally blew her off," Elena came up to Damon.

"Of course," Damon glanced at Sakura.

"Right..." Elena trailed off.

Sakura glared at her and got off her seat, "Really?"

"Let it go," Damon grabbed her wrist to pull her away from Elena.

Elena's phone rang, "Stefan? What is it?" Elena turned away to talk with him. Only a moment later she came back and dragged Sakura and Damon off to the side. She explained that Tyler knew about them being vampires now and that Caroline was kidnapped.

"But Leilani went looking for her," Sakura practically growled.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asked referring to Tyler.

"Stefan was worried that you…" Elena trailed off.

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what needs to happen," Damon frowned down at her.

"No Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena begged.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win," Damon seemed set in his ways.

"Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead," Elena begged him and touched his arm.

"You need to stop doing that," Damon frowned.

"Doing what?" Elena seemed clueless.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking," Damon was almost shouting.

Elena looked like she wanted to cry, she backed away from Damon and turned to Sakura, who was keeping out of the conversation. "Sakura..." she begged her.

"If we keep Tyler, maybe we can have a wolf on our side," Sakura suggested.

Damon looked over at her gritting his teeth, "Dammit Sakura." John walked in on them talking, "Do you mind?"

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing," Elena answered quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he looked at each of them suspiciously.

"Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out," Damon pointed away from them.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back," Elena said urgently, "And find Leilani."

"We don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it," Damon stated firmly.

"Ahem, we will. I'm not letting you go alone," Sakura interrupted.

Damon turned to John, "First dad duty: ground your daughter. Keep her here." Damon put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and glared at John as he walked by with her.

"I'm coming with you," Elena tried to get past John.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on," John kept hold of her, stopping her from leaving.

* * *

><p>"We need to hurry and catch up to Stefan," Damon picked up Sakura, "Faster this way." He ran up in the woods, closing in on the others, "They're already here."<p>

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline and Leilani," they heard Stefan as they walked up.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me, I'm going to let him try to his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier, so give them to us," Damon walked up to them with Sakura just out of sight. Sakura glanced around the surrounding area, trying to see who was around. She felt a pulse then got nervous, there were a lot of people around. Worse even, a lot of werewolves.

"Let go of Tyler," Jules demanded.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you," Damon seemed sure of himself.

"We're surrounded," Sakura whispered, knowing Damon was keeping an ear out for her.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy," Jules whistled and people started appearing with crossbows, fire and stakes.

"_Umbra Ferrum, Duo_," Sakura summoned her swords.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler," Jules commanded.

Damon looked at Tyler, "You heard her. Go. Get over there."

"Which one of you killed Mason?" one that seemed close with Jules asked.

"Uh, that'd be me," Damon admitted.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers," he pointed at Damon.

Damon looked over as Stefan, and nudged his head towards Sakura, "We can take them."

"I don't know about that," Stefan grumbled.

"I'm here Stefan," Sakura whispered.

"Well then…" as soon as Damon said that a head rolled in front of them and the body dropped down.

"All or nothing," Sakura said covered in blood. Everyone stopped at looked at her in surprise, even Stefan and Damon.

Taking his shot, Damon rushed up to Jules. She jumped on top of the SUV behind her, where Tyler had gone inside. One tried to burn Stefan with a torch, Stefan grabbed him and burned two werewolves instead.

A bunch of them tried to rush Sakura, she ran through a tree and surprised them. She stabbed straight threw the tree into one of the werewolves, killing him instantly. She pulled her sword out and threw it at the one that came around the tree at her. A couple more stepped over him, trying to rush her. Instead of running away, she charged towards them. The one behind them tried to shoot her with the crossbow, she brought up her sword and easily deflected it. The werewolf in the front lunged at her, she jumped up and did a front flip overtop of him, on her way down she stabbed her sword into his back. Immediately, she pulled it out and slashed towards the one that was behind him. She cut him, but he grabbed her arm and threw her back into a tree. She growled as she got up and saw that she lost her sword. He charged towards her, she took a defensive stance, and concentrated energy into her right hand. Right went he would of attacked, she brought her hand forwards and shot through him, leaving a giant hole.

She picked up her sword and rushed back to where Damon and Stefan were. She saw Damon rip the heart out of a werewolf. Another werewolf was lunged at him from behind. "Watch out!" Sakura yelled and threw her sword at him. She hit it in the neck, it dropped on top of him twitching. Damon pushed it off of him and looked over at the overly bloody Sakura.

Stefan killed a werewolf and another shot an arrow at him. He caught it and threw it at it's neck. A werewolf behind him drove a stake into his back. Stefan fell to the ground.

Damon was fighting with Jules's friend, Jules showed up and shot him with a wooden bullet. Damon dropped to the floor. "Damon! Stefan!" Sakura growled as she glanced over at them on the ground. Seeing that, something in Sakura snapped. With bloodlust in her eyes and her head hung slightly low, Sakura rushed up to the one that stabbed Stefan in the back and ripped his heart out with her bare hands. She turned to the Jules, ready to pounce.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked, having been freed by Tyler. Jules caught her and put a gun to Tyler's head.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked.

"Sakura?" Caroline saw her walking towards them and horror struck when she saw the condition Sakura was in, "Oh my god."

Jules turned to her, frightened. "_Kill_," Sakura whispered.

Suddenly the werewolves started dropping, seemingly falling asleep. "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's up held. You need to go. Get out of here. Now," Jonas, Elijah's witch put them to sleep.

"Sakura!" Damon rushed up to her, "Sakura?" She didn't seem to respond to him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

Stefan came up beside him, "What happened?"

"She's snapped?" Damon looked at Stefan baffled. "Sakura!" he pulled her into a hug.

"Damon? Where's Leilani?" Sakura snapped out of it, right before passing out. Damon picked her up, "I'm going to..."

"Go on ahead, I'll help Caroline," Stefan assured him.

"When your friends are waken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town," Jonas told Tyler.

* * *

><p>Damon laid her down on her bed at the boarding house. He got out some towels, along with a bowl of water and started to wipe the blood off of her. "Glad none of this is yours," Damon started washing her arms and noticed that the tattoo changes, "How many did you kill..." He counted out the symbols around the wolf tattoo, "You had what, two before? At nine now, took out seven of them?" Damon whistled, "Damn girl, should have left some for us."<p>

"Are you kidding, I was too busy saving your butts," he looked up to see her awake.

"You know we don't know how many people you can kill before the Fenrir takes over, right? That tattoo has almost a full circle around it," Damon frowned. They both went silent as he continued. "You scared me out there. It was like you went into zombie mode," Damon stated.

"I snapped, seeing you and Stefan down like that," Sakura gritted her teeth.

"You really shouldn't have killed that many," Damon seemed sad.

"That's rich coming from you," Sakura glared at him.

"I know, but you're on a limit," Damon pointed out.

"Leilani?" Sakura asked.

"She's fine, apparently got lost trying to find Caroline," Damon stated.

"John is coming, might as well answer the door," Damon gave Sakura a curious look then heard the bell ring.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Damon left.

Sakura groaned as she tried to sit up. Pain spiked through her back, she cringed and gripped onto the blanket, trying to avoid screaming. "A shower should help, but how do I make it over there..." Sakura sighed and gazed at the bathroom door. She braced herself and stood up, "A lot harder then it seems..."

"I didn't think you were really injured," Damon came back into her room, "I sent Leilani away for a slumber party with the other girls at Caroline's." Damon walked up to her and lifted the back of her shirt, she twitched and he smirked, "Just checking the injury, although, this really shouldn't make you jumpy with me." He saw large amounts of bruising and shook his head. "Easy way," Damon bit his wrist, "Drink up."

"Thanks, for everything," Sakura smiled at him weakly.

"Guess I should also thank you, really slimmed down the pact," he laughed.

"Did they see me?" she turned to him.

"Caroline, Tyler and Stefan, yeah. Elena and Leilani, no," Damon replied. Sakura nodded and bit her lip, "It wasn't that bad, all that blood, looked delicious to me!" Sakura started laughing, "Lame vampire joke, but at the same time true!" Sakura pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 41: Break In

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 41: Break In**

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better today?" Damon kissed her on the forehead as he laid beside her.<p>

"Yes actually," she smirked. She grabbed onto his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

"Mm, someone is feisty this morning," Damon smirked.

"Oh I'm more then that," Sakura pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. She started kissing him, starting on his cheek and going down his neck, "Maybe I'm just tired of holding back."

"You have no idea how much I would love to continue this, especially the direction it seems to be going, but we have company," Damon sighed. Sakura sat up and looked at him curiously, "Alaric is here." Sakura sighed and got off him. Damon pouted and sat up. "Let's go," Damon pulled her with him off her bed, "I've got something we need, and he needs to know."

They walked downstairs and Damon put his arms over her shoulders and walked in tandem with her. They opened the door to see Alaric, "Guys, way to keep me waiting," Alaric walked up to them. Damon kissed Sakura on the neck making Alaric uncomfortable, "Were you guys... You know what, I don't want to know."

Damon smirked at him, "Come on," he led them into the living room. "So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah," Damon showed them a dagger and vial. "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the originals, if there's any truth in that," Damon was sceptical.

"So you think it's a setup?" Alaric asked.

"It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him," Damon handed him the dagger. "What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon sounded like he had a plan.

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house. Somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's," Alaric frowned.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor," Damon stated.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party," Alaric glared at him.

"No. That would be stupid. I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met," Damon smirked.

Sakura stared at the dagger in Alaric's hand, she reached out to touch it and it shocked her. She quickly withdrew her hand, "Pretty sure there's something wrong with it, you guys can touch it, but I can't. Weird..."

"Very," Damon eyed her.

"Why are you giving me that look, shouldn't you be eyeing the dagger?" Sakura complained.

"It's just weird, that's all," Damon stated, "Good thing you don't have to wield it."

"Unfortunately, I'm also the one that would be good with it, considering my training," Sakura pointed out.

"You might be a little flashy though," Damon smirked down at her.

"Flashy? You have no idea how stealthy I can be," Sakura crossed her arms and stared back at him.

"Ahem," Alaric interrupted.

"So, let's go!" Damon seemed chipper.

"And I have to come, why?" Sakura asked.

"Who else would I bring?" Damon teased her.

"Yeah, yeah, just got to send Leilani a message first. She's with Care and Bonnie today," Sakura pulled out her phone briefly, "At least this way, she won't complain."

"It's cute how she tries to look after you," Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>They headed to the Lockwood mansion for the historical society tea party. "Damon, what are you doing here?" they ran into Jenna right away, "And with Sakura."<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes at Jenna's disapproving tone. "Things to do, come on Damon," Sakura dragged him away, towards Carol and Elijah.

"Damon!" Carol exclaimed.

"Carol," Damon said and they kissed each other on the cheek.

"What a surprise. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore.. And Sakura Mazaki. Their families are part of mystic falls' founding families," Carol gave Sakura a questioning look.

Sakura looked away briefly, "Still think it was a good idea to bring me?" she whispered.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon smiled and reached a hand out.

"No. Pleasure's mine," Elijah shook his hand. Elijah let go and took Sakura's hand, he bent down slightly and kissed it, "Pleasure to meet you as well."

Sakura eyed him carefully, "Yeah..."

"Let's talk more privately," Damon suggested and Sakura led him and Elijah into Richard's office, closing the door behind them.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah inquired.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon crossed his arms.

Elijah glanced at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "I'm here to keep an eye on things," Sakura informed him.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem," Damon explained vaguely.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that," Elijah's eyes trailed back to Sakura again.

Damon snapped his fingers to draw Elijah's attention back to him, "I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome. But from what I hear, Sakura had a handle on it. Took out quite a few, didn't you?" Elijah asked her.

"I do what is needed," Sakura said firmly.

"Exactly why you're here?" Damon asked him, stepping in front of Sakura, to block her off from Elijah.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena, Leilani and your girlfriend safe, and leave the rest to me," Elijah seemed uninterested.

"Not good enough," Damon said and Sakura blocked Elijah at the door.

Elijah pushed Damon against the wall in an attempt to strangle him. Sakura used her magic to take hold of Elijah and fling him against the wall, freeing Damon.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah growled as he got up.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal," Damon spat.

"Silence," Elijah commanded as he fixed his clothes. Elijah picked up a pencil and threw it at Damon. Sakura stopped the pencil in mid air. "I'm an original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep them safe," Elijah stared at the pencil.

"How about you don't threaten him," the pencil got closer.

"You can't kill me with that you know," Elijah stated.

"I know, but I bet it would hurt," Sakura said in a low voice.

"_Fenrir, evigilo_," Elijah said to her.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed and put her hands to her head. "I won't let you take over," Sakura growled as she dropped to one knee. Damon rushed to her side, still feeling as if Elijah's hand was on his throat.

"Strong enough to hold it back I see," Elijah walked out of the room with a smirk plastered on his face.

Damon hung one of Sakura's arms over his shoulder and helped her get up, "What's happening?"

"He's trying to release the Fenrir," Sakura stated, "It's trying to take me over."

"Let's get Alaric and head home," Damon suggested.

"Yeah," Damon could hear Sakura's heartbeat going a mile a minute, and it worried him.

* * *

><p>They headed back to the boarding house. Damon set Sakura down on the couch in the library and paced back and forth, "Today was a bust."<p>

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Fine, for the most part. Now as for you," Damon knelt down in front of Sakura, "What happened? What did... What Elijah said mean? Not sure I want to repeat the words."

"He said Fenrir awaken," Sakura frowned and looked away, "He knows something, possibly more then we do."

"That might be a problem, but why would he want it out and about?" Damon sighed.

"No idea," Sakura leant back on the couch, "Whatever it is, I doubt it's good."

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" Alaric asked referring to Damon's mostly diminished drink.

"He's gonna be hard to kill," Damon gave him his glass.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're going to need more info," Alaric stated.

"I'm out of sources," Damon flopped on the couch beside Sakura.

Alaric handed Damon his refilled glass and sat down on a chair. "I hate lying to Jenna," Alaric complained. Alaric looked at his phone and his eyes went wide, "Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out."

"Good luck," Damon said to Alaric as he left.

A moment after Alaric left they heard a loud noise. They got off the couch and rushed over to see Alaric with a stake in his stomach, with blood flowing out. "Alaric!" Sakura knelt down beside him.

Someone jumped on Damon's back and shoved a syringe of vervain in him. "Damon!" Sakura blasted the person on his back then recognized him, "A werewolf?" Suddenly there was a pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sakura started to wake and could feel chains all around her, and light beaming on her. Her arms were crossed over each other and her wrists had chains cuffed to them and wrapped around the chair she was on. There was even a metal collar on her neck. He heard a groan of pain from next to her, and could tell right away that it was Damon. Sakura opened her eyes to see Alaric dead on the floor, but thankfully he still had his ring on.<p>

"So I hear you have the moonstone," Jules was talking to Damon. It didn't seem as if they noticed she woke up yet. Sakura tried to look around without moving her head. All around her there were lamps pointed at her. Apparently they thought she had a weakness to light, since she uses shadow magic. She glanced at Damon to see pointed wood sticking out of the collar on him.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason," Damon smirked.

"This time, it will be you," Jules spat and the one holding onto a chain that was connected to Damon's collar pulled on it.

Funny thing about light, is that it creates shadows. Sakura concentrated on the shadows around her, but it couldn't seem to break the chains on its own. Knowing that it would still work as a shield, she moved the shadows to cover Damon to try and keep him safe.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" Jules asked, obviously not noticing the thin shadow armour around Damon.

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it," Damon smirked, he could feel Sakura's power covering him and he couldn't help but smile.

"You looking for this?" Elijah showed up and set the moonstone on the bar, "Go ahead. Take it." One werewolf went towards it and Elijah ripped his heart out. Two others went at him, only to meet the same end. The one that had a hold of Damon's collar, tried to hide, "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's the girl?"

"I don't know," Damon answered.

"It doesn't really matter," Elijah punched the person who was torturing Damon in the face, killing him instantly. He walked up to Sakura and ripped then chains off, then moved to Damon and did the same. "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Elijah picked the moonstone back up and left.

"You okay?" Damon asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura said as she turned off all the lights.

"Thanks by the way," Damon smiled at her.

"For what?" Sakura smirked.

"Shielding me, like you seem to nowadays," Damon pulled her to him. He was about to kiss her when his phone rang. "Hello, Bonnie," he answered.

Sakura went up to Alaric, wrapped her arms around him and dragged him onto the couch.

"So he planned to kill her all along," Damon said to Bonnie. "Got it loud and clear," Damon hung up. Alaric started to wake up, "Finally. You missed all the fun."

Alaric's phone rang and it was Jenna. "Yeah, sorry. I… I… I've just been grading papers. Honestly, uh... I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Jenna, I'm a jerk," he had missed meeting up with Jenna. "Sorry. Tomorrow I'm all yours, OK?" Alaric wanted to make it up to her. "All right. Good night, Jenna," he hung up.

"I'm gonna call Stefan," Damon paced the floor, "It was straight from the witch's mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep her away a little longer. Yeah. It's been a day for that," he hung up.

"You going to be okay Alaric?" Sakura sat beside him.

"Yeah, but my neck is stiff as hell," he complained.

"Alright," Sakura got off the couch, "My head still hurts, so I'm going to sleep." She pat Alaric on the shoulder, "Feel better."

"You too," Alaric half smiled.

Sakura looked at Damon's neck, that was healing, "You'll be fine soon, that vervain still in effect?"

"I'm fine, go get some sleep," he whispered before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	43. Chapter 42: Dinner Party

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 42: Dinner Party**

* * *

><p>Sakura was in the kitchen while Damon was upstairs tacking a shower. Damon had already had breakfast, thanks to her, but she needed something to eat as well. Sakura grabbed some bread, made it toast and relaxed on the couch. "You really should of joined me in there," Damon came downstairs in just a towel.<p>

"Too hungry, needed food," Sakura said in between bites.

"Wait, you mean if I asked after breakfast, you would of said yes?" Damon looked down at her, as he stood beside the couch.

"Maybe," Sakura smirked.

"Aww," Damon pouted, "Why not now?"

"You just had a shower, and I'm still eating," Sakura explained.

"You really should add some protein into that breakfast," Damon disappeared.

The next thing she knew there was a plate with an omelet on it, sitting in her lap. "Thanks," Sakura laughed lightly, and couldn't help but smile as she ate.

"You're welcome," Damon kissed her on the head. His phone started to ring, he raced upstairs and back, "Hello. Liz, is something wrong? Tyler ran away! Okay, yeah. Bye Liz." Damon sat down on the couch and pulled her feet onto his lap, "I'm guessing you got most of that." Damon started dialing, "Hello brother. Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast. Very relaxed," Damon winked at Sakura. "I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night. Well, I heard it from sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..." Damon trailed off, "Exactly, killing Elijah. Well, I've got a crafty little dagger. Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises. Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day," Damon hung up. "Guess I have to get changed now," he sighed and got up.

"Always busy," Sakura continued eating the omelet.

"Unfortunately," Damon grumbled. "We need some alone time," he complained before rushing to get changed. Damon's towel landed beside her on the couch. She glanced over at it with a raised eyebrow before continuing with her breakfast. "Alright Sa-ku-ra," Damon popped back up. "We're meeting Alaric at the grill," Damon put his phone in his pocket.

"We are?" Sakura looked up at him.

"Yes," he pulled her off the couch, "Need to plan to kill Elijah. FYI though, you are not the one that's going to kill him. In fact, it might be best that you stay away from him."

"Wait, what?" Sakura frowned.

"After what happened last time, who knows what could happen. He might release the Fenrir. Or you kill him and release it yourself, we don't know how many you get before it happens," Damon explained.

"Then why am I going?" Sakura asked.

"While you are not to get too involved, I still want you to know the plan. Maybe be backup, or our eye's and ears around some more," he sounded like he was making an excuse. "Quit complaining, I like having you around," he handed her, her coat. "So, this is what I want you to do..."

* * *

><p>"Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked Alaric as they sat at a table at the grill, with Sakura.<p>

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," Alaric rolled his eyes. Sakura smirked and shook her head, knowing what his reaction meant.

"You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon corrected himself.

"Agreed," Sakura had a bigger smile on her face now.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this," Alaric frowned.

"We just need the right opportunity," Damon suggested. He saw Elijah and Jenna, "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi!"

"Hey, guys," Jenna came up to them.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today," Damon smiled slyly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna seemed uncertain.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade," Alaric was eager to leave, he got up out of his chair.

" No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party," Sakura suggested, feeling awkward just saying it, as per Damon's plan.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon continued.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" Sakura looked at her. Jenna eyed her suspiciously at first, Sakura just smiled up at her, trying to look hopeful.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric grumbled.

"I'm free," Jenna stated.

"It'd be a pleasure," Elijah said after hearing Jenna agree. He turned his attention to Sakura, with a small smile on his face.

"Great!" Damon was enthusiastic, regardless of the slight glare he was giving Elijah. Elijah seemed to have his eye on Sakura, and Damon definitely didn't like it.

* * *

><p>"Part two, check the info," Damon explained as he drove towards the tomb, where Katherine was still stuck.<p>

"Right," Sakura bit her lip.

"You stay off to the side, listen in and whatnot," he suggested. When they got there, Damon pulled out a blood bag and some clothes, "Bribe the details outta her." They walked up to the tomb and Katherine came to the entrance, "You look a little less desiccated then I thought you'd be." Damon offered her blood, "Great. Drink up. Good girl." While she was drinking Damon pulled out the clothes, "I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?" He handed her some clothes when she finished drinking, "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again."

"What is it you want, Damon?" Katherine spat.

"Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert," Damon informed her.

"Really. Why?" Sakura couldn't tell if she was actually surprised or not, based off her voice alone.

"Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and the big, bad Klaus," Damon explained.

"Touching," Katherine rolled her eyes and took a jacket from Damon.

"Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original," Damon wanted information.

Sakura could hear leaves rustling, she glanced at Damon to see if he heard it, but he was too preoccupied with getting his info. "Ahem," Sakura caught his attention and pointed into the woods.

"I know your girl is here, by the way," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes she is," Damon pulled Sakura in, startling her and kissed her.

"Disgusting," Katherine complained.

Damon smirked and let Sakura go, "Check it out, but call for me if you need me for anything." Sakura started to walk away when he grabbed her arm, "And I mean anything."

Sakura nodded and he let go. Sakura sighed as she went into the woods to check on the noise. Then she felt a vary familiar presence, "Brother."

"You're getting stronger sister," Darien appeared beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked and Darien looked away from her. "Is that why Katherine was doing better then she should have been after this amount of time?" Darien didn't respond. "Right, you've been taking care of her," Sakura frowned, "Visit her more then me hm?"

"You sound jealous," Darien smirked.

"Just saying, a visit, or call, or anything, just once in a while, wouldn't hurt," Sakura crossed her arms, "For all I know you died again..."

"Sorry," Darien finally understood what she meant, "I was trying to research more on your powers and it's link to the Fenrir, but there's not a lot to go on. Also what I've found isn't the most pretty. The Fenrir was actually friends with Klaus, once upon a bloodline."

"What does Katherine have to do with that?" Sakura eyed him.

"She is... The one who turned me... It is a special bond in my case," Darien bit his lip. He sped up beside her, "Stay safe sister," Darien disappear.

Sakura sighed and headed back to Damon and Katherine. "You're really scared," she could hear Damon. She kept her distance a bit, in case Katherine was more cautious around her, but close enough to hear.

"Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll... I'll help you kill Elijah or... or protect Elena. Whatever you want," Katherine was seriously desperate.

"I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way," Damon spat, knowing her all too well.

"That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it," Katherine begged him.

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know," Damon smirked.

"I've told you nothing," Katherine almost snapped.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?" Damon laughed. "Let's go, my lovely," Damon said knowing Sakura was right near by.

* * *

><p>Jenna helped Sakura set up the dinner table at the Salvatore house. "So, still with Damon I see," Jenna commented.<p>

"Please don't," Sakura sighed.

"Look, I know. I've dated the bad boy, I know the allure..." Jenna was cut off by Sakura.

"I know, but it's not like that," Sakura frowned.

"Well actually, I was going to say, he seems to make you happy. As long as there's no funny business, I don't really know what to say. I've never seen you act that was around anyone, you're so... Happy, and if you're happy, I'm happy. So, I want to end this... Weirdness whenever you're with him. I may not agree with your choice, but I am going to accept it. Also, if he does anything, and I mean anything to upset you, I will rip him a new one," Jenna said seriously before starting to laugh.

"Thank you Jenna, I mean it," Sakura smiled, "By the way, what's up with you and Alaric?"

"I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him," Jenna tried to explain.

"Like what?" Sakura frowned, know Alaric was a great guy.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth," Jenna replied.

"Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. And I wouldn't suggest trusting John. I trust Damon, he tells me everything," Sakura sighed. Jenna went to grab wine, and was having trouble opening it. Using it as an excuse, she went to find Damon and Alaric in the library. "Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine," Sakura stated, hinting to Alaric. Alaric nodded to her and headed to help Jenna.

Damon waited for Alaric to be out of sight before he pulled out a box, and pulled the dagger and vial out. He put the dagger in the vial to put white oak ash on it. "Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise," Damon explained.

"I don't like this, but what's the plan?" Sakura sighed.

"Encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls," Damon explained, "Don't give me that look. It needs to be done. You saw what he can do to you."

"Really not sure how to take that," Sakura complained as Damon hid the dagger with the glasses.

"Just ignore that high and mighty pride for a short while. I'll make it up to you later, I promise," Damon took her hand and kissed it, trying to woo her.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura sighed and started to make her way back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Jenna came out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Who invited him?" Jenna opened the door to see John.

"John! Surprise... Leave," Damon almost growled.

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games," John looked around at them.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party," Alaric stated.

"What he said," Damon frowned.

It wasn't too long before the doorbell rang again. Damon opened the door and it was Elijah, "Good evening."

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in," Damon smiled.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider," Elijah said as Sakura came up beside Damon.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you," Damon tried to convince him.

"It is a good idea to be on good terms with you," Sakura explained.

"Hmm. Well, that's good. Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" Elijah asked.

"Crystal," Damon smirked and moved out of the way more.

Elijah spotted Jenna inside, "Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? Nice to see you. You look incredible."

"Thank you," Jenna smiled.

With their last guest there, they sat around the table for dinner.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," Jenna glared at him slightly before noticing the glare she was getting from Sakura.

"Hmm, do tell," Damon frowned.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution," Elijah explained.

"Hmm. Because they were witches," Jenna seemed excited.

"There's no proof there were witches in Salem," Sakura knew a lot of history, and wanted to get Jenna away from any supernatural details.

"Sakura likes he facts," Damon stated.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..." Elijah was cut off by Jenna.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," Jenna cringed.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John commented.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know... A healthy historian's curiosity, of course," Elijah's attention turned to Sakura, with a small smirk on his face.

"Of course," Damon glared at him.

"Does anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages," Damon suggested.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric sighed.

"And Sakura is too 'young' for that," John was all too eager to point out.

Damon nudged his head to the side, giving Sakura his sign. Sakura sighed and looked away from him. Damon flicked a pea at her while no one was looking and hit her in the face. Sakura wiped the spot and glared at him. Damon nudged his head again. Sakura sighed, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Damon got up and left.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah complimented them.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled at Elijah.

Jenna handed John some plates, "Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?"

"Here, here. Put me to work," Alaric offered to help.

"Um, I got it," Jenna pulled away.

"Hey, Jenna, are you... Are you ok?" Alaric was hesitant.

"Yeah, fine, Ric," Jenna left quickly.

"I suspect this is my fault," John said to Alaric.

Alaric grabbed him, "What did you do now?"

"I merely mentioned you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife," John smiled.

"You son of bitch," Alaric growled.

"I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back," John said before leaving.

Alaric's phone started to ring, "Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan? Oh no, right I'm on it. Sakura, we have a problem. If anyone supernatural uses the dagger, it'll kill them."

"Damon..." Sakura bit her lip, "Let's go, fast."

They rushed into the library where Damon and Elijah were. "Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert," Alaric walked up to them.

"Elijah," Sakura offered one hand, while pointing the other in the direction of the kitchen.

"Miss Mazaki..." Elijah took her hand and let her lead him to the kitchen, seeming oddly fascinated by her. Alaric waited for them to leave then wrote down his message to Damon. Elijah and Sakura joined Jenna and John in the kitchen.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food," Jenna admitted.

"So, mind if I ask more about your work?" Sakura smiled at Elijah and stood awfully close to him.

"I'd love to answer," Elijah smiled back.

"That's great," Sakura pretended to be enthusiastic.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag? I'd like to write down this rare info," Sakura stated.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon tried to drag John into it.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Elijah stated.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list," Damon smirked and John started to stare at him.

"Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the... you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry," Sakura was making an excuse to join Alaric. She showed Alaric the dagger and grabbed her notebook. She came back into the room, "Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..."

Alaric walked up behind Elijah and stabbed him in the heart surprising all but Sakura. "Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert," Alaric wasn't too happy.

"Alright," Damon knew what to do. He picked him up and put him in the cellar.

* * *

><p>"Now, you said there wasn't going to be any violence," Alaric said as he, Damon and Sakura looked at Elijah in the cellar.<p>

"Says the guy that did all the killing," Damon pointed out.

Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that. Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have many friends. So, no more lying," Alaric was clearly upset.

"I'll tell Stefan," Sakura pulled out her phone and walked upstairs. "Hey Stef. Alaric did it, Elijah is dead, I guess. Not sure if it's permanent or whatever, but I'm pretty sure that dagger needs to stay there. You take care too," Sakura hung up.

"Sakura!" Damon came rushing up the stairs, "He's gone!"

"What? How?" Damon rushed up to her. "I know where he's going," Sakura bit her lip, "To Elena." Sakura called Stefan back to warn him, suddenly she was picked up and going at high speed.

They arrived quickly and explained the situation. "I have a plan, hand me the dagger," Elena demanded.

"Elena, no," Damon tried to fight her on it, "We have to find another way, right Sakura."

"She's the only human here," Sakura took the dagger from Damon and handed it to Elena, "Be careful."

"Thank you Sakura," Elena pulled her into a hug.

"We'll hide outside, just in case things don't go as planned," Sakura dragged Damon a small distance away.

"I can't believe you just did that," Damon complained.

"If you or Stefan use it, you die. I can't even touch it, I can probably use my powers to move it, but I might die as well," Sakura explained. "He's here," Sakura pointed him out.

Elijah grabbed some rocks and threw them at the door. Elena and Stefan came to the door, but Elena sent him away, to talk with Elijah alone. Elijah walked closer, but Elena stayed inside.

"I assume you can hear them," Sakura sighed, only able to watch.

They saw Elena stab herself in the stomach, but resisted the urge to run up to her. She fell into Elijah's arms and stabbed him with the dagger. As soon as Elijah fell to the floor, they all ran up to Elena and him. "Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out," Damon said as they walked up to the door.

* * *

><p>They all went back to the Salvatore house and put Elijah in the cellar again. Damon searched Elijah's body, "Uhh! What do we have here? A little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold on to this."<p>

"So, that's it? I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead?" Elena inquired.

"Basically," Sakura replied.

"Ok, then... Good night. You know, you guys want me to fight, fine, I'll fight. But if we're gonna do this, you can't keep anything from me anymore. From this moment on, we're doing it my way," Elena looked at them.

"That seems fair," Damon nodded.

"We'll see," Sakura sighed and Elena glared at her, "My way, your way or their way, something is going to happen regardless."

"Okay," Stefan sighed.

"Okay," Elena left.

"Seems like she's had a change of attitude. How did you get through to her?" Damon asked.

"I told her a little story about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody showed me there was a better way," Stefan explained.

"Lexi?" Damon knew right away.

"Yeah. You remember her?" Stefan bit his lip.

"I'm tired," Sakura yawned and headed upstairs. It seemed only a few minutes later with she heard Damon call her. "What?" she asked as she came into his room.

"We have a problem," Damon told her. Sakura looked into his bathroom to see, "Katherine. What do you want?"

"I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said Damon. I'm going to help you," Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

"At least put a towel on," Sakura used her powers to send a towel flying at her. It landed on Katherine's head, but was big enough to cover her up. Katherine grumbled and put the towel on. "By the way, if I find you like this again, I'll kill you," Sakura eyes started to glow.

"Duly noted," Katherine walked by her.

"Glad you didn't freak on me, you know how some people are," Damon smiled.

"Well, you did call me in here," Sakura stated. "Brownie points for calling me right away, I know you just got in here," Sakura smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 43: She's Still Here?

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 43: She's Still Here?**

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Leilani called out in a sing-song voice, as she wandered into the Salvatore boarding house. "Sakura?" Leilani popped her head into the kitchen to find no one. "Sakura?" Leilani made her way into the living room and library, to no avail. Leilani sighed as she headed upstairs, to Sakura's room. "Sakura?" Leilani slowly opened the door, peeking in at first. Not seeing anyone she opened the door fully. She walked in to find that she wasn't there, but her coat was laying on her bed. "Where could she be?!" Leilani complained.<p>

"How about you try Damon's room," Leilani looked at the doorway.

"Elena?!" Leilani rushed up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ugh, stop..." she squirmed.

"Elena?" Leilani pulled back and eyed her suspiciously, "You're not Elena are you?"

"I like you, you catch on fast," Katherine smiled at her slyly.

"What are you doing out? I thought you were stuck in the tomb," Leilani looked at her puzzled.

"Let's not worry about that, weren't you looking for Sakura?" Katherine pointed out.

"Right, Sakura..." Leilani carefully walked by Katherine, "Where is she?"

"Try Damon's room," Katherine suggested again.

"Right, right Damon's room. Wait, this early? You sure?" Leilani looked back to see that Katherine had vanished. Leilani sighed and walked up to Damon's door. She knocked, but got no response. Leilani opened the door, but quickly looked away, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you two.. Um..." Leilani slammed the door, "I saw nothing, I know nothing."

A moment later Sakura came out of Damon's room alone. "Hey Leilani, you okay?" Sakura asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I'm um... Fine, really. Just wasn't expecting that, that's all," she laughed nervously.

"So, what's up?" Sakura asked.

"School? Forgot about it I guess? Also wondering how you are, I barely see you these days," Leilani sighed.

"Leilani!" Elena showed up, happy to see her. She rushed up to her and gave her a hug.

Damon came out of his room, "Hello girls."

"Good morning, Damon," Elena said.

Damon pushed her against the wall, "What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"What is your problem?" she asked.

"You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work," Damon spat.

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in a tomb! Isn't she?" she freaked out.

He released her and took a step back towards Sakura, who was giving him a curious look. "What the hell's going on here?" Stefan freaked out.

"I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena questioned them. Stefan rushed up to Elena and pushed her against the wall, startling them, "What are you doing?!"

"How could you do this?!" Stefan growled.

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" Elena struggled.

"Stop it, Katherine!" Stefan yelled.

"Stop what? It's getting really easy being you," Katherine showed up behind them.

"What is she doing here?" Elena questioned them.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb," Damon grumbled and leant against the wall by Sakura.

"How's that possible?" Stefan frowned.

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills," Katherine pointed out.

Elena turned to Katherine, "I don't want you here. Get her out of here."

"You need me, Elena. You all do," Katherine crossed her arms and looked at each of them.

"Like hell," Stefan was ready to attack.

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off," Katherine was trying to make a point.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it," Elena glared at her.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. You know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine obviously knew more then them.

"If we keep her on a leash maybe she can help," Sakura laughed and Katherine looked at her as if she wanted to rip her head off.

"If you know something, say it or get out," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite," Katherine smirked. "Maybe even this one," Katherine said referring to Leilani.

* * *

><p>"Any ideas on how to get rid of the body?" Damon asked Sakura.<p>

"Burn it?" she suggested.

"Let's do it," Damon smiled. He dragged Elijah's body into the fireplace and they waited to see if anything would happen.

"Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible," Katherine came up beside them.

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?" Damon inquired.

"Spend 500 years running from one," Katherine explained simply, "Where's your delicious friend?"

"Somewhere that isn't here," Sakura glared at her.

"Oh yeah, didn't she wanted you to come to school? Skipping I assume then?" Katherine walked around them slowly, "I assume that's where she is then."

"You better not try anything," Sakura warned.

"No, no, wouldn't want the Fenrir getting loose," Katherine smirked.

"You know..." Sakura glanced at Damon who looked just as surprised.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used a dagger on him?" Damon frowned.

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing," Katherine sighed.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon asked seriously.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Katherine suddenly stopped pacing around them, "What's going on?"

"You knew he would die?" Sakura snarled.

"You're doing this, aren't you? Let me go," Katherine demanded.

"Why are you still here?" Damon stood in front of her.

"One, because I can't move. Two, because you haven't forcibly removed me," Katherine replied. Damon pulled the poker out from the fireplace and pointed it at Katherine, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Damon smirked.

"I concur," Sakura smiled.

"You guys are so sadistic, practically made for each other," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Aw, I'm so glad you think so," Sakura smiled, walked up to Damon and kissed him.

"I'm gonna be sick," Katherine complained. " Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want," Katherine smirked at them. Damon threw the poker aside. "Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die," Katherine laughed. Suddenly she was thrown across the room into the wall, "What the hell?"

"Don't think I'll let you act like that," Sakura held her hand up, picking Katherine up.

"What are you doing, I can't breathe," Katherine struggled to say. Suddenly she started to scream, "Stop!"

"Sakura?" Damon looked at her and she didn't respond to him at all. "Sakura!" Damon pulled on her arm, dragging her to him and Katherine dropped to the ground. "Are you okay, what happened?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, she sais about killing you and... I zoned out, I don't remember," Sakura looked over at the hole in the wall where Katherine was.

"Well if you've forgotten, I'm already dead," Damon joked.

"You know what I mean," Sakura sighed.

"Yes, and I love how much I obviously mean to you," Damon held onto her cheeks and kissed her forehead, "But I don't want you taken over by the Fenrir. I don't even know if they are a guy or a girl." Sakura pushed him away, "I'm kidding, but you aren't you if they take over. So try not to kill anyone! If you really need them dead, just ask me." Sakura shook her head while trying to hold back a smile. "Alright, how about you help me find out where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago, through the Gilbert journals Miss Skipper," Damon smiled.

"You're the reason for that," Sakura commented.

"Sure I am, Skipper," Damon laughed. "Let's go, work to be done," Damon dragged her to their library.

They started organizing the journals when Katherine walked back in, "What you up to?"

"I'm surprised you came back," Sakura scoffed, not bothering to look over at her.

"Yeah, I thought you would of scurried away by now. And it's none of your business anyways," Damon frowned at her.

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" Katherine rolled her eyes. Neither of them responded to her. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?" Katherine spat.

Damon sighed and turned to her, "Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?"

"No," she answered.

"Then you can't help," he stated.

Katherine tried to take the journal from him, only to be pushed into a chair. "Back off," Sakura growled, her hand still up using her powers.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that he's not dead," Katherine was trying to simmer Sakura's anger. "Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power," Katherine informed them.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre," Damon explained.

"Violent death..." Sakura trailed off thinking back, "Guess that means..."

"Best not to mention it," Damon nudged his head towards Katherine.

"She already knows," Sakura sighed, thinking about Darien and Katherine.

"Yes. So... What was he going to do when he's found it?" Katherine inquired.

Stefan walked in, and Damon turned to him, "I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?"

"Wasn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan complained about Katherine.

"Almost," Sakura remarked, "Let's just say she's walking on thin ice."

Stefan smirked and pat her on the back, "Sounds about right."

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine frowned.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one," Stefan explained.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon sighed.

"We just need to find it," Stefan added.

Sakura rubbed her ring and wondered. "Not a chance," Damon whispered, putting his hand on her ring. "I'm not going to chance you tapping too far into those special powers of yours," Damon said firmly.

They each separated for a while to research. After a while Katherine started getting closer to Damon to see what he was reading. "Can I help you?" Damon sighed.

"I'm bored," Katherine complained. She tried to looked at his book, "'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago.' So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" Katherine tried to take the book from him.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing?" Damon kept the journal away.

"Mm-hmm," Katherine mumbled.

"We don't buy it," Sakura came up beside him.

"You are always around, aren't you?" Katherine complained, "Besides, I have no reason to lie to you, Damon."

"Lie," Damon smirked.

"I'm hungry," Katherine sighed.

"You're the unwanted houseguest. Go feed yourself," he said referring to the blood bags in the basement.

"I'd prefer you're source," Katherine eyed Sakura.

"In your dreams," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Katherine left to get some blood and Stefan came back in, "Well, nothing in any of those. Find anything?"

"Nope," Damon pointed at the journal to show them, while not letting Katherine know.

"That's too bad," Stefan played along.

"Yeah, bummer," Damon overdid it. Stefan went back to what he was doing.

"Someone's here, I can feel it," Sakura frowned.

"What?" Damon looked at her questioningly.

"I don't know who, but they're supernatural," Sakura tried to focus.

"Vampire supernatural?" Stefan asked.

"No, witch type supernatural," Sakura frowned, "The basement! They're after Elijah!" Sakura rushed past the confused Damon, towards the basement. Damon followed her, not really sure what to think.

"Damon!" They heard Katherine call to him.

"Katherine?" They arrived to see her removing a stake from her side.

Sakura turned towards Elijah's body, that was sitting in a fire and blasted him with her powers and the fire exploded. "What happened?" Damon asked. "No, Sakura," Damon picked up a burning log and tossed it around, burning the place, "If they die, I'm the one that killed him, not you."

"What are you doing?!" Stefan heard the ruckus.

"Shutting down a crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Now!" Damon growled. Stefan rushed out immediately.

"Pretty sure that kill went to me," Sakura said looking at her tattoo.

"Dammit," Damon grabbed a blood bag for Katherine. Before giving it to her he staked her in the side.

"What the hell?!" Katherine yelled.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time... It goes in your heart," Damon growled and took hold of Sakura's arm to look at the tattoo.

"Is that how you treat someone who..." Katherine pulled out the stake, "Is trying to help you?"

"You wanna help? Start talking," Damon frowned as he looked at her, not letting go of Sakura.

"Little tight there," Sakura looked at him.

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it," Katherine replied.

"Try me," Damon said, ignoring Sakura trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life," Katherine spat.

"That's old news," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan," Katherine explained.

"But he still tried to have me killed," Damon scoffed.

"Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you," Katherine continued.

"So you chose Stefan. Of course you did," Damon was angry.

"I'd chose you if it's any consolation. Actually, I'd save them both," Sakura stuck her tongue out at Katherine, who returned the gesture.

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" Katherine asked.

"Come on Sakura," Damon started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena," Damon stated.

"I'm coming with you," Katherine was up and ready.

"No, you're not," Damon turned to her.

"Wait," Katherine stopped him.

"I don't need your help. I don't want it, I have all the help I need right here," he said, referring to Sakura.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it. Besides, it doesn't seem like you want her killing anyone," Katherine sighed.

* * *

><p>Katherine went with Stefan, pretending to be Elena to try and lure Jonas to them. They went to the bar which was set on fire, and bulbs burst, got Jonas's attention and retreated. Sakura and Damon waited things out with Elena, in her house where Jonas attacked Katherine thinking it was Elena.<p>

"How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea," Damon explained, "Besides, I didn't want someone else having to do it."

Sakura sighed and looked at Damon, who hadn't let go of her the whole time.

"Wow. That's... Not good," Elena said, they obviously didn't trust her.

"No. No, that's not good at all," Damon agreed.

Stefan came down the stairs with Katherine, "Everything's taken care of."

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean," Katherine handed Elena her necklace back.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home," Elena stated.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine sighed.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you," Elena explained.

"I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that," Katherine tried to convince them.

* * *

><p>Sakura went back to the Salvatore house with Damon, texting the day's details to Leilani who was at the grill with Caroline when things went bad, but made it outside safely. Leilani was also complaining that she was spending too much time with Damon. Sakura was laying on Damon's bed, beside him as he read Jonathon Gilbert's journal. Katherine walked in wearing lingerie. "You know what I can't figure out?" Damon said, not bothering to glance at her.<p>

"What's that?" Katherine asked.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in," Damon glanced at her. Sakura looked up from her phone at Katherine. Katherine didn't answer, "Mmm, I should have figured as much."

"Oh, she was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?" she asked.

"Do I care?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre," Katherine frowned as she walked closer.

"That's close enough," Sakura blocked her.

"Because I have no clue," Damon lied.

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? You hurt me today," Katherine spat.

"Tit for tat," Damon said, knowing she's hurt him much more.

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous," Katherine complained.

"You deserved it," Sakura stated.

"Katherine, there are five other bedrooms in this house. Go find one," Damon sighed, tired of her.

Sakura released her, so she could leave. "I can't believe you chose 'her' over me," Katherine got upset.

"Such an easy choice to make though," Damon smirked. Katherine looked offended before turning on her heels and leaving. Damon set the journal down and took Sakura's phone out of her hands, "I'm so glad you're here," he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I've had a cold (likely the flu actually) for the past 3 weeks. Still not fully well, but I wanted to get back to writing!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review!**


	45. Chapter 44: Who's the Dangerous One?

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 44: Who's the Dangerous One?**

* * *

><p>"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep," Stefan explained to Sakura, Damon and Leilani as they walked down the stairs.<p>

"What's she doing here?" asked referring to Isobel. Damon grumbled seeing Katherine pop up out of nowhere.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to go find out," Stefan frowned.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here," Katherine pointed out.

"What? Why?" Stefan eyed Katherine.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb," Katherine tried to explained.

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed," Damon glared at her.

"I did what I had to, to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance," Katherine smirked.

"You can't 'change alliances' so easily," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Katherine turned to leave when Stefan stopped her, "What do you know?"

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart," Katherine prodded him.

"Tell you what. You two, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife's just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep," Stefan looked at them before leaving.

"I'll do it," Leilani offered.

"Thanks," Damon gave her a nod, and she walked into the kitchen while waiting for him to pick up.

Sakura got a text, she turned away and check it. It was from Stefan, 'Matt knows, Care is going to try and erase it. Don't tell Damon.'

"What's up?" Damon walked up to her.

"Nothing important," Sakura put her phone away.

"Okay..." Damon trailed off, not sure if she was lying or not. "Anyways. Bonnie and Jeremy are here. We're headed to Jonas's apartment, come on," Damon nodded his head towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Yep. Everybody's dead," Damon said as they walked in, Luka's corpse was sitting in the living room.<p>

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe," Bonnie explained.

Damon looked down at Luka's corpse, "You know, we could just get another match and cremate them."

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him," Bonnie frowned.

"He wasn't as good as you think he was," Sakura spat. Bonnie glared at her with a tight jaw, and just looked away.

"Fine. I'll bury him," Damon grumbled.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked as he poked around.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently," Bonnie explained.

"I didn't know you and the father witch were so close," Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We weren't, but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it," Bonnie kept looking.

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power," Damon rolled his eyes.

"You know where the witches were burned? Did I forget to mention that?" Bonnie scoffed.

Jeremy picked up a grimoire and started to glance threw it. He noticed Sakura sigh and put her hand up. She appeared to be calming herself at first. A dark aura appeared around her, she opened her eyes and a grimoire flew into her hands. "Holy crap..." Jeremy trailed off, "Guess we don't have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?"

Sakura opened her eyes and the book flew open to the proper spot, "It's this one."

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go," Damon commanded.

* * *

><p>"You should have brought me, I could of helped look for the grimoire," Leilani complained as she sat at the kitchen table in the Salvatore house, eating cookies with Sakura.<p>

"I could of gone alone and had the same result," Sakura explained.

"Maybe I just want to tag along once in a while. I have powers too you know, I just don't know much about using it..." Leilani sighed. "What about letting me met Isobel?" Leilani turned to Elena.

"Not sure you'd really want to," Elena sighed. "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena was worried.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan said as he walked in.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you," Damon said as he stole a cookie from Sakura while he walked by. Sakura looked up at him with a pout. He smiled back as he took a bite of the cookie.

"Can I stay here?" Leilani asked, "It's been creepy and scary without Sakura home..."

"Has something happened?" Sakura inquired, taking the last cookie from the tray.

"Not much really... Just spooky sounds, and finding the door open..." Leilani bit her lip.

"Wait, what? When did that happen?" Sakura frowned and Damon quickly took the last cookie from her. "Really?" Sakura frowned at him, "Give it."

He went to eat it and Sakura stopped him from moving. "Split it?" Damon smiled innocently. She released him and he left her a tiny piece on the table before gobbling up the majority of it.

"Anyways," Sakura ate her small piece, "Seriously, when?"

"It's only been two times, really. No big deal... I guess..." Leilani cringed as everyone turned their attention to her.

"You can stay here anytime," Damon assured her.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Elena's house is safer," Stefan stated.

"Well, then we'll stay there," Damon suggested.

"So is that the plan? None of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena complained.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one," Damon frowned.

"Fine, then one of you bodyguards is going to have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon," Elena looked at them.

"That'd be me," Stefan said instantly.

"Not use. We have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie," Damon said as he stood behind Sakura.

"Leilani, you go with Elena as well," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Leilani smiled.

"So, does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena was interrupted by Damon, shushing her.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell," Katherine popped in. They all just looked at each other and didn't respond. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, a werewolf, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it. It's in a very safe place," Damon assured her.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor," Katherine crossed her arms.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust," Damon smirked at her.

Sakura smiled at her when Katherine turned to her. Katherine glared at her, "Fine. Be that way," and walked away.

"Focus on finding Matt," Sakura told Leilani. Leilani nodded and saluted to her. "Please don't do that," Sakura's eye twitched. Leilani just smiled as she headed off with Elena and Stefan.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at the abandoned house. "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy inquired.<p>

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned," Damon explained.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was," Damon spat, making Jeremy laugh. They started to explore the house when suddenly Damon couldn't move, "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie stated.

"And it's definitely not me," Sakura frowned.

"I can't move," Damon growled. Suddenly his skin started to burn, "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something!"

Sakura put her hand up and concentrated on him, he was able to move and his ring started working again, "I can put a barrier up on you."

"I don't think the witches like him being here," Bonnie stated.

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy smirked.

"I'm gonna go wait outside," Damon turned to leave.

"You sure? I can keep you safe," Sakura assured him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks anyways though," Damon kissed her. "Don't take took long," Damon said before leaving.

"Can you hand me the grimoire?" Bonnie asked Jeremy, who was holding onto it.

"Look, are you sure about this?" Jeremy was uncertain.

"Don't worry Jer, that's why I'm here," Sakura assured him.

Bonnie opened the grimoire and there was a letter inside. She started to read it and voices started whispering around them. "What is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Spirits of the witches who died here, I can feel them," Bonnie replied.

"All right. What are they saying?" Jeremy asked. They turned to see Sakura covering her ears. "Sakura, what's wrong?!" Jeremy freaked out when she fell to one knee.

"There's too many of them, and it's so loud," Sakura cringed. "Too much," everything turned into ringing in her ears and she passed out.

"Jeremy, take her outside," Bonnie commanded.

"What about you?" Jeremy frowned.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Bonnie tried to rush him.

Jeremy picked Sakura up, "I'll get you out of here." He rushed outside and straight to Damon.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked as Jeremy handed her over to him.

"She said the voices were too loud and passed out," Jeremy explained.

"Sakura?" Damon laid her down.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sakura woke up and put her hand on her head.

"Are you in pain?" Damon asked seriously.

"Aside from a headache and a little bit of a ringing in my ear, I'm okay," Sakura replied as Damon helped her get up.

Jeremy was about to head back in when the doors shut, "HEY!" Jeremy screeched.

"Screw you, too, Emily. You know, you're on your own in there," Damon yelled. Damon's phone started to ring, and he pulled it out. "It's Elena," Damon said before answering, "Hello. Who would do that? You sure? Yeah, yeah." Damon hung up.

They heard Bonnie scream and Jeremy rushed up to the door. He pulled on the handles hastily, but they wouldn't budge. "Move," Sakura commanded.

"But Bonnie? I have to get in," Jeremy complained.

"She said move!" Damon growled. Jeremy moved off to the side. Sakura pointed her palm at the door and it burst open. "Now you can go," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Right, thanks," Jeremy rushed in.

"Come on we have to go to the Lockwood's," Damon nudged Sakura along.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Leilani rushed up to her when they got inside.<p>

"Stay here, I'm going to talk to the Sheriff," Damon walked in further.

"John's laying dead on the floor," Leilani freaked out.

"He's wearing a Gilbert ring, he'll be back in a few hours," Sakura explained as she looked of at John.

"Really?" Leilani was relieved.

"Where's Elena and Stefan?" Sakura asked, noticing their absence.

"Let's go," Damon had picked up John and was carrying him out the back.

Sakura started to walk when Leilani clinged to her arm. "You can come if you want, you know?" Sakura sighed.

"Really, yes," Leilani didn't let go as they followed Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon dumped John's body on the floor at the Salvatore house. "Is he really going to come back?" Leilani poked him.<p>

"Yes," Damon sighed. "I'm going to go clean up," Damon said referring John's blood on his hands and clothes. "You guys keep an eye on him," Damon kissed Sakura on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"You guys are so cute," Leilani giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes, but Leilani noticed her holding back a smile. "So, how long is it going to take?" Leilani asked, referring to John.

"No idea," Sakura sighed. Suddenly they heard the sound of glass breaking. Sakura rushed up the stairs with Leilani close behind, "Damon?" She opened the bathroom door to find the soap dish shattered on the floor and Damon standing there shirtless, "What happened?"

"She took the moonstone and Elena is gone!" Damon growled and hung up his phone.

"What?" Leilani freaked out.

Sakura threw a shirt to him, "Let's get going. Leilani stay here, call if anything happens."

"Right," Leilani bit her lip and moved out of the way as Sakura and Damon rushed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Think this is the house?" Stefan asked as he joined up with them at Isobel's house.<p>

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town," Damon said, knowing her tactics all too well.

"Swear to God if she's not here..." Stefan growled.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Damon shook his head.

As soon as they went inside Stefan rushed upstairs, "I got upstairs."

"There's no one here," Sakura said before they started looking around.

"You sure?" Damon asked as he glanced around.

"I'm sure," Sakura sighed.

"Well she was here," Damon pointed to her luggage. Stefan came back down after finding nothing, "This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place."

"Where are they?" Stefan frowned.

"I don't know, Stefan," Damon sighed, "Now what?"

Sakura's phone rang, "Hello Leilani, Elena came home? We're on our way," Sakura hung up.

"Let's go," Damon said immediately.

* * *

><p>"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked Elena, looking at the necklace in her hand.<p>

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena trailed off.

"She was your mother," Stefan stated.

"In a weird way, she still cared about you," Sakura sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Leilani pulled Elena into a hug.

"Why did they let me go?" Elena was holding back tears.

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe," Stefan stated, "He hasn't made too much of an attempt to get Sakura or Leilani, but I have a feeling that has to do with Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No offense, but you're the scariest person I know, as odd as that may sound. I've seen you get stronger, Sakura. I've seen you take out werewolves like it was child's play. They'll come for you last," Stefan explained.

"Well guys, he knows I'm not gonna run," Elena stated, bringing the conversation back.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us," Damon pulled out some papers.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you guys sign it, it'll be in your name," Stefan said looking at Elena and Sakura.

"I need to sign as well?" Sakura looked at them questioningly.

"Just in case," Damon tried to hand her a pen, "You basically live here anyways."

Elena took the pen and sighed it first, then offered Sakura the pen, "Just sign it. Please."

Sakura turned to Leilani. "It's fine with me, as long as I get a room," Leilani giggled.

Damon took the pen from, Elena and put it in Sakura's hand, "Sign, or I'll sign for you."

"Fine," Sakura gave in and signed the paper.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't," Stefan explained to Elena.

"I'll be super pissed if you lock me out," Damon told Sakura. Sakura smirked and shook her head.

"John's awake," Sakura said and Damon rushed over to him.

"I swear I had no idea what she was going to do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," John seemed genuinely sorry.

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk," Elena stated.

Everyone but Elena and John headed into the library, to give them some alone time.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded," Damon said looking at his phone.

"At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know," Stefan sighed.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon," Damon smirked.

"I'm no Bonnie, but I have learned a thing or two about magic," Leilani smiled, "The more secret weapons, the better, right?"

"Indeed," Damon laughed, then he noticed Sakura looking out the window. "Something wrong?" he inquired.

"Well there is definitely something not right," Sakura frowned, "I just can't pinpoint it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Happy New Years Everyone!**

**Please Review!**


	46. Chapter 45: The Last Dance

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 45: The Last Dance**

* * *

><p>"Please sign here and here," the lawyer said to them.<p>

"Okay," Elena took the pen and handed it to Sakura afterwards.

"So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you guys?" Bonnie inquired.

"For now. Only we can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean," Elena explained.

"Your own safe house," Bonnie smiled.

"That's the idea," Leilani sighed.

"Wouldn't want to clean it," Bonnie joked and the others laughed, aside from Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Leilani whispered to her.

"Hm?" Sakura turned to her. "Just not sure it's a good idea for me to be... Listed on it," Sakura whispered, knowing it was likely that the brothers were listening to everything from outside.

"Alright, that's it," the lawyer got up to leave.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry," Elena shook his hand and they saw him to the door. They opened the door for the lawyer and say Stefan and Damon waiting outside. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Elena said, noticing them staying outside. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" Elena smiled at him.

"I would love to. Thank you," Stefan walked by her and into the boarding house.

Elena looked at Damon, not saying anything. "What are we, 12?" Damon scoffed.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Not unless you're talking about Sakura," Damon smirked.

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena frowned.

"Damon, would you come in," Sakura walked up beside Elena.

"Indeed I will," Damon took her hand as he walked in.

"Sakura," Elena was obviously angry.

"You know this was their house," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I need to call the shots," Elena made Sakura face her.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I don't know that that's the best," Sakura sighed, "Things don't always go as planned." Sakura sat on the couch, and her Fenrir tattoo started to hurt.

Bonnie came up to Elena and handed her, her jacket. "Thanks," Elena smiled weakly.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan frowned, blocking her way to the door.

"To school," she replied plainly.

"Huh?" Stefan was baffled.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it," Damon stated, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that," Stefan stepped in Leilani's way, as she was trying to sneak past him.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner," Elena said firmly.

"Your way, Elena," Damon gave in.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him," Bonnie assured them.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is one of the safest places that I can be. Come on," Bonnie followed Elena out.

"Wait, I'm coming," Stefan followed them out.

"Oh just go," Sakura sighed, as Leilani had been staring at her, waiting for the go ahead.

"By you might be the safest," Leilani waved to her before leaving.

"Not going with them?" Damon questioned her.

"Na, not in the mood," Sakura tried to hid a cringe as she held onto her tattooed shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Damon flopped down on the couch beside her.

"It's the Fenrir, it senses that Klaus is close, really close," Sakura frowned. Sakura grumbled and turned on the couch to lay down, with her legs across Damon, who didn't seem to mind.

"So, are you like a Klaus detector?" Damon teased.

"Might as well be," Sakura cringed.

"Sakura, is it going to come out if you get near him?" Damon asked with a furrowed brow.

"I... I really don't know what will happen," Sakura stated, afraid of what'll going to happen.

"There's a dance tonight right?" Damon inquired.

"Yeah, I think so, why?" Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"That's where we'll meet him, most likely," Damon stated.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Leilani went back to the boarding house after getting a message from Klaus. They met in the living room to discuss what was going on.<p>

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon stated.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," Stefan crossed his arms.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply," Damon remarked

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," Stefan explained, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

"We have our own Klaus detector right here," Damon pulled Sakura over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned them.

"The Fenrir can sense Klaus," Damon explained when Sakura didn't reply.

"He's close, real close," Sakura frowned.

Someone knocked on the door and Damon went to answer it. "There you are," Damon let Alaric in.

"Sorry I'm late," he smiled and walked in with the rest of them. Sakura looked up at him and froze after he whispered something.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move," Damon informed him.

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena pushed.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him," Bonnie assured them.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around," Alaric boasted.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon rushed to Bonnie, but she threw him across the room with her powers.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan smiled.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can," Bonnie assured them.

Suddenly Sakura passed out. Damon sped up to her and caught her, before she would of hit the floor. "Sakura?" Damon was baffled.

"What happened?" Leilani asked, inspecting her as Damon picked her up in his arms.

"Something feels wrong," Bonnie stated looking down at her, "Her energy feels different."

"So... What's going on?" Stefan asked, a frown plastered on his face.

"I have no idea," Bonnie admitted.

"Do think it's Klaus? What if she can't get close to him?" Elena suggested with worry.

Alaric had to hide his smile, "Maybe she just needs rest. Take her to her room. I'm off for now," Alaric suggested before leaving.

"Right," Damon eyed him before heading upstairs. He laid her down in bed, "We need you right now, more then ever," Damon sighed.

* * *

><p><em>He's coming for you!<em>

Sakura awoke shivering, with the Fenrir's voice in her head. "You're sweating," Damon came into her room, dressed up for the dance. "I know red is your colour," he handed her a red swing dress, with black straps. "I know we need you and all, but I'm starting to doubt if you should come," Damon admitted.

"What happened?" Sakura took the dress, but didn't remember how she ended up in her room.

"I was hoping you would know actually. Not long after Ric arrived, you just kinda passed out," Damon explained what little her knew. "Maybe this is a bad idea," Damon frowned and went to take the dress back, but she kept hold of it.

"I'm not going to stay home, hiding. What happens, happens..." Sakura bit her lip. "But I need you to do something for me," Sakura looked at him seriously.

"Anything," he stared back at her.

"I want to bind my magic to you..." Sakura said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "In a sense, if I go out of control, my hope is that you can stop me from using magic," Sakura tried to explain.

"I see..." Damon sighed. "So how do we do this?" Damon seemed ready.

Sakura pulled a bowl out of her nightstand, along with a knife. Damon eyed it, but didn't say anything. "Give me your hand," he complied and she cut his hand, then hers, and let them bleed into the bowl a bit. She pulled out a stick and stirred them together. "_Occio me favinus homun, Sakura ac Damon!_" She took a drink of their combined blood and handed it to Damon and he did the same.

"How do we know if it worked?" Damon asked.

Sakura summoned some energy into her hand, "Can you feel anything?"

"Yeah, it's kinda warm," Damon smirked.

"Try," Sakura commanded.

"Disperse," Damon clamped his hand closed and the energy ball in her hand disappeared.

"No using it outside of me going haywire," Sakura glared at him.

"I promise," Damon sighed.

"Okay, you get Stefan and Elena ready, I'll get changed," Sakura commanded.

"I'd rather stay here for that," Damon pouted as he left her room.

Sakura put the dress on and stood staring at the mirror. She heard her door open, followed by a whistle. "Okay hottie, time to go," Damon came up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek before looking up into the mirror, "Wish we could just stay like this."

* * *

><p>They all headed to the school, Sakura and Damon ran into Jeremy and Bonnie first. "Damon," Bonnie acknowledged him.<p>

"Evenin','" Damon replied.

"Looking awesome Sakura," Bonnie smiled.

"Hey you two. Oh, you look nice," Elena said as she came up to Bonnie with Stefan.

"You too," Bonnie said as she embraced her.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked.

They headed inside and started to dance. Dana, the one the Klaus compelled, went onto stage, so they went up to the front. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight," Dana started. "This is for Elena. From Klaus," a song started to play.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," Damon commented.

"I know everyone here," Elena looked around frantically.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is," Stefan suggested.

"He's here," Sakura frowned as she looked into the crowd.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," Damon suggested.

"Good idea," Bonnie said as she took Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing," Jeremy freaked out.

"Too bad," Bonnie said as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

"There's Ric. I'll be back," Damon told Sakura. Sakura looked over at them and couldn't shake the off feeling she was getting. Elena and Stefan started to dance just beside her as well.

"Caroline's here. They don't know what's going on. We have to tell her," Elena told Stefan after seeing Caroline show up with Matt.

"I'm on it," Stefan pulled Sakura over to her before leaving.

"Let's dance," Elena pulled her in and Sakura complied.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Freaking out a bit. You?" Elena sighed.

"Feeling off honestly... I can sense him here," Sakura cringed.

"You're good at this," Elena changed the subject.

"And I'm better," Damon appeared beside them. "I've got moves you've never seen," Damon started dancing with both of them.

After dancing for a few minutes, Damon excused himself to talk with Bonnie. "What's up with him?" Elena asked.

"No idea," Sakura frowned.

"Come on, let's ask Jer," Elena dragged her over. "What are they up to?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Who knows?" Jeremy said plainly.

"Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?" Elena prodded.

"Fine. I'm fine," Jeremy walked away, obviously not fine.

"Everything all right?" Stefan asked coming up to them.

"I'm not sure," Elena frowned and Stefan followed Jeremy.

Damon pulled Sakura away from Elena who turned to talk to Bonnie. "What's going on?" Sakura asked him. When he didn't reply Sakura sighed, "Bonnie won't survive this, will she?"

"How did you?" Damon was baffled.

"Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission," Stefan pulled Damon aside and Sakura followed.

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets," Stefan frowned.

"Stefan..." Sakura looked away from him.

"I changed my mind," Damon spat.

"Guys, a fight in the hall," Sakura caught their attention.

"What?" they asked in unison and the three of them rushed over, Sakura lagged behind a bit.

There were two guys picking a fight with Jeremy. When the brothers arrived, one attacked Damon with a crossbow, loaded with a stake.

"Let me guess... Klaus says hi," Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan started to fight with the other boy.

Sakura came up behind them and blasted the two boys and held them against the lockers.

"The whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go," Stefan rushed Sakura and Damon away.

"We have to find Alaric," Sakura frowned.

"Why?" Damon asked as they ran.

"Because Klaus took him over," Sakura replied.

"What? When?" Damon asked.

"That's what made me pass out," Sakura had figured it out, Damon grabbed onto her arm to stop her.

"Then you have to get out of here," he frowned.

"No time for that, we have to find the others," Sakura stated. Damon growled slightly, but released her.

They heard a loud crashing sound and Bonnie and Elena came bursting through the hallway door.

"What happened?" Damon freaked out.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body," Elena stated. Damon glanced at Sakura, but didn't say anything.

"He's possessing it or something," Bonnie explained.

"Go find Stefan. Now," Damon told Elena.

"Okay," Elena hesitated.

"Now!" he rushed her.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"He's got some kind of protection spell," Bonnie frowned, not sure what to do.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it," Damon growled.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me," Bonnie started to panic.

"I might be able to break it," Sakura said as she kept thinking.

"No, you stay away from him," Damon commanded. "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie I can help you," Sakura took her hands, trying to convince her.

"No, if things go wrong, they'll need you," Bonnie seemed set in her ways.

"I won't let you go in there alone," Sakura looked at her with worry.

"No, take her away Damon," Bonnie wouldn't change her mind.

Suddenly, Sakura was lifted over Damon's shoulder. "What are you doing, put me down!" Sakura cried out.

"No," Damon said firmly.

"Bonnie!" Sakura grabbed Sakura's hand and transferred some of her energy to Bonnie. The she went limp, "Take him out," Sakura managed to say.

"What'd she do?" Damon asked, noticing Sakura not fighting him.

"She gave me some of her power," Bonnie replied, "A lot of power actually. It's amazing. I just hope I can use it. Now take her and run!"

Damon rushed away and ran into Stefan and Elena, "There you are."

"What are you doing?" Elena asked seeing him with Sakura on his shoulder, "And where's Bonnie?"

"She's doing what she has to do, and I'm doing what I have to," Damon stated.

"What?" Elena freaked out.

"Where is she?" Stefan growled at him threateningly.

"Stefan, let her do this," Damon pleaded.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Stefan seemed ready to attack him.

Elena and Stefan ran towards the direction Damon came from.

"Put me down," Sakura sighed, "I can walk on my own."

He set her down, but didn't let her leave, "You already helped, just go home and let me deal with it."

"Like hell," Sakura snapped. "Bonnie is ready for pickup," Sakura sighed.

"What? How did you?" Damon was baffled.

"Just go to them, don't worry about me. Have to find Leilani anyways, she's in the dance somewhere," Sakura sighed.

"Right," Damon rushed away.

Sakura went back to the dance floor and tried to look around for her. "Hey Care, have you seen Leilani?"

"Nope, sorry," she replied.

Sakura went back into the hall. She pulled her phone out and dialed Leilani's number. "Hello?" she heard a male voice on the other end.

"Where's Leilani?" Sakura growled.

"She's not available right now, please call back later," he replied.

"I know that voice Allen?" Sakura felt panic set in.

"I'm sorry, he has complete control..." his voice faded away before the hung up.

Sakura sank to the floor, "Leilani..." She stayed there for what must have been hours. She snapped out of it slightly when her phone rang. She glanced to see it was Damon, but didn't answer it. She leant against the lockers, and kept staring at her phone, expecting Leilani to call.

"The plan was a success, Klaus thinks Bonnie is dead, she's safe at an abandoned house with Jeremy and Elena forgave me," Sakura didn't look up, but she knew it was him. "What's wrong?" he knelt down beside her, "You didn't answer my call, even though you obviously have your phone." She still just sat staring at her phone. "Okay, freaking me out now," he stole the phone from her, "Last call, me, then Leilani... Where is she anyways?" When Sakura still didn't respond, he knew something was wrong. "It was 'him' wasn't it?" Damon turned her head to look at him.

"Klaus took her, and he has a hold on Allen... It took me so long to notice her absence, I should have been keeping an eye on her," she finally spoke.

"We'll get her back, I promise," Damon picked her up and carried her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	47. Chapter 46: Klaus

**Thank you for the favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 46: Klaus**

* * *

><p>"How do we get her back?" Sakura frowned, she looked beside her to see that Damon was asleep. She couldn't sleep knowing that Leilani was missing. She got up and headed downstairs. She sat on the couch thinking.<p>

"Elena!" she heard Stefan calling out. Then he noticed Sakura, "Hey."

"Hey," Sakura sighed.

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked.

"No," Sakura shook her head.

"Woke up and you were gone," Damon appeared beside her. He kissed her, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too I guess," Sakura sighed.

"Right, Leilani..." Damon frowned.

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here," Damon pat Sakura on the pat.

Stefan frowned and pulled his phone out. She didn't answer so he left a message, "Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me."

Stefan noticed that the basement door was opened and rushed over. Damon followed him, dragging a zombielike Sakura with him. They went downstairs to see that the cellar was empty, Elijah was gone.

"No, she didn't," Damon gasped.

"Might want to call Elena again," Sakura suggested.

Stefan pulled his phone out again, "Where are you? Are you ok? Where's Elijah? Where? I'm on my way. Listen to me. He can't be trusted He'll use you to get to Klaus. You can't do this alone." He pulled his phone away and looked at it absentmindedly.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked, a small smirk on his face.

"She did," Stefan frowned as he put his phone away.

"She's lost it," Damon commented.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her," Stefan said trying to convince himself more than them.

"Bonnie and Sakura are the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks Bonnie's dead. We have a chance with her. And Sakura always seems to have something up her sleeve," Damon explained.

"Bonnie will kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way," Stefan sighed.

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her," Damon stated.

"And find Leilani," Sakura didn't want her to be forgotten.

"Of course," Damon said it like it was obvious.

Damon turned, ready to leave when Stefan interrupted him, "No, you need to back off."

"What?!" Damon was taken aback.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing," Stefan sighed.

"That might be your plan. Mine's better," Damon went to walk away when Stefan grabbed onto his arm.

"I said back off," Stefan gripped tightly.

"Both of you quit it, you're giving me a headache," Sakura sighed and used her powers to pull them apart.

Stefan's phone rang and she released them from her hold. "Sorry Sakura," he kissed her on the forehead, "I know you're having a tough time."

"Hello? Jenna, hey. Ah, Elena's not here at the moment. Is, uh, is everything ok? It's really hard to explain over the phone, but, um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer. Wait, you're home? Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything," Stefan hung up.

Sakura had pulled out a map and set it on the table. She pulled out her dowsing pendant and held it over the map. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Leilani. "Where are you?" Sakura asked.

"What is she doing?" Stefan walked up to Damon, who was getting a drink of bourbon.

"What does it look like?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Quite," Sakura growled.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"I can't find her," Sakura threw the map off the table in anger, "She must be under some sort of magic shield."

"We'll find her another way then," Damon said as he picked the map off the floor.

"Come on, let's go see Jenna," Stefan nudged them.

"Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid," Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's seriously going to be like this?" Stefan frowned.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan," Damon growled.

"Seriously," Sakura sighed. "You go Stefan, just call if you need help with it, okay?" Sakura suggested.

"Alright, sorry Sakura," Stefan pat her on the back before leaving.

"Alright, let's go," Damon finished his drink and set his glass down.

"Where are we going?" Sakura looked at him with worry.

"Splitting from the team. Going rogue. Come on," he pulled her along.

"Thought we were always on the line anyways," Sakura remarked.

* * *

><p>"Alaric's apartment? Really?" Sakura questioned Damon's plan. Sakura touched the door, "He's not home, but someone is in there." She knocked on the door, but no one opened up. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Damon gripped it, but Sakura stopped him, "Don't break it, that's too obvious." Sakura pulled a few pins out of her pocket and she quickly picked the lock.<p>

"Didn't know you knew how to do that," Damon commented.

"There's a lot you still don't know," Sakura smiled. She pushed the door opened and Katherine was on the other side. Sakura stepped inside and looked around.

"Thought you might be dead," Damon said from outside, not able to enter.

"Unfortunately not," Katherine rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check for Leilani or Allen," Sakura stated.

"Only me here," Katherine spat.

"I guess would could rescue you, while we're here," Sakura suggested.

"No, sweetie. We'll see if she deserves to be rescued," Damon corrected her.

"Right," Sakura smirked.

"I figured you might still be kicking. Alari-Klaus was blending in way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching," Damon frowned at her. He pulled out a vial.

"Is that..." Katherine trailed off.

"Vervain? Your salvation," Damon laughed.

"It's not going to undo anything," Katherine spat.

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was ok to leave?" Damon asked, trying to help her. He waited for a response. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No," Katherine grumbled, mad that she hadn't thought of it.

"There's your loophole. Drink this and prevent any further compulsion," Damon had the vile in his hand. She came closer, but he didn't give it to her.

"Give it to me," Katherine commanded.

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?" Damon really wanted to know. Sakura looked at him questioningly, but chose not to say anything.

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself," Katherine answered.

"And where did that get you? Here," Damon threw the vial to her. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here," he warned her. She caught the vial, drank from it and started to cough. "You owe me. And I will collect," Damon said firmly before looking over at Sakura, "Come on."

"Bye," Sakura smirked and followed him out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the boarding house, just in time to catch Elena. "Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked her.<p>

"Back to Elijah," Elena said as she walked up to him.

"No," Damon said firmly.

"Get out of my way, Dam..." she started to say when Damon grabbed her arm.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..." Damon threatened her.

"Easy Damon," Sakura warned him.

"Stay out of this, Sakura," Damon snapped at her.

"You sure you want to test my patience right now, Damon," Sakura glared at him.

"Let her go," Stefan interrupted.

"Are you kidding me? We just got her back," Damon growled.

Stefan grabbed his arm, "You heard me. I said let her go."

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third," Damon threatened.

"Both of you, stop," Sakura sighed and split everyone apart. "Just go Elena, before I change my mind," Sakura said as she kept the brothers apart. Elena thanked her and left. Sakura glanced at both of them before releasing them. She walked into the library and sat down. Damon had followed her up and grabbed a drink. "You know, he's worried about Elena, just like you," Sakura sighed.

"Sakura..." he trailed off.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"Sakura," he said in a softer voice as he put his drink down. He started to rub her shoulders, "Tense much?"

"Look... I know you care about Elena, I do too. But honestly, she's okay right now, I can sense her, so Leilani is my priority," Sakura started to explain.

"You guys stick together like glue, don't you?" Stefan asked coming up.

"Please don't fight," Sakura pleaded, figuring things were going to go bad.

"You should be thankful she's here," Damon was trying to hold back some of his anger.

"You're right. Thank you Sakura," Stefan smiled at her, "And thank you for being in love with my girlfriend."

"And there it is," Damon growled.

"He's not," Sakura said simply, "I can tell now, my powers have grown so much, you'd be surprised what I know." Sakura looked at Stefan, "He does care for her though, it's just not in that way."

"Couldn't of said it better myself," Damon laughed.

"Well whatever it is, it's fine as long as it means you'll protect her. But honestly, you'll never have her respect," Stefan spat.

Knowing they were going to fight, Sakura sent them flying against opposite walls. "Why provoke each other so much?" Sakura complained.

"What's going on?" Elena asked walking in with Elijah, who just looked around at each of them.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon freaked out.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena explained.

"Really?" Damon threw his arms up in frustration.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return," Elijah stated.

"What?" Damon glared at him.

"An apology," Elijah finished.

"A what?" Damon frowned.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena," Stefan walked up to them.

"I understand," Elijah accepted the apology.

Elena looked at Damon, waiting, "Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon asked.

"It is," Elijah answered.

Damon looked back at Sakura, "Do you trust him?"

Sakura sighed and walked up to Elijah. She picked up his hands in hers and looked in his eyes, "Can we trust you?"

"Yes," Elijah replied, staring back.

Sakura backed away from him, "For now we can trust him."

"What do you mean for now?" Damon inquired.

"Things change, but at the moment, he means what he says," Sakura explained.

"Makes sense, but for now isn't good enough," Damon frowned. "You can all go to hell," Damon stormed off.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around," Stefan tried to convince Elijah.

"Perhaps," Elijah said as he stared at Sakura.

"I better not leave him alone when he's like this," Sakura chased after Damon, who had retreated to his room.

"I'm upset. And you know what happens when I'm upset," Damon warned her.

"I'm so scared," Sakura rolled her eyes. He was suddenly in front of her, fangs out, but she wasn't phased at all.

He retracted his fangs, "You have to leave."

"No, you need somebody who cares about you to be with you right now. I love you, Damon. And honestly, I don't want to be alone right now," Sakura looked down.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I know things are tough for you right now and I'm here for you," Damon led to the bed and they sat down.

"Normally I can sense her, at least a little, even through a barrier. She might be unconscious, I don't think a barrier is enough to block me out completely," Sakura sighed.

"Sakura?" Elena appeared at their door. "Someone left this in the mailbox," Elena held up Leilani's necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	48. Chapter 47: The Last Day

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 47: The Last Day**

* * *

><p>Sakura laid beside Damon in his bed, holding up Leilani's necklace. "What kind of message is this? I know they have her, so why give me her necklace?" Sakura frowned, "She will have less power without it, but she never really learned to fully use it."<p>

"I don't know," Damon sighed as he played with her hair, wrapping it around his fingers. Damon's super hearing kicked in and he could hear Elijah, talking with Stefan and Elena.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse," he heard Elijah.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus," Stefan stated.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid," Elijah explained.

"Come on Sakura, they've started the conversation without us," Damon said as he got off the bed. She put the necklace in her pocket and followed along. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie," Damon said as they walked up to them. He squeezed Sakura's shoulder, knowing how much she wanted to take him out herself.

"Damon..." Stefan trailed off.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying," Elena frowned.

"What if I give her a power boost," Sakura suggested.

"It's not an option," Elena didn't think Sakura could do it.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked, trying to get between Damon and Elena.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know," Elijah tried to explain.

"The moonstone," Stefan nodded.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each. The light and shadow users are meant to either join him, being taken over by their... Elemental spirit, or be part of the sacrifice," Elijah bit his lip, uncertain of what was really supposed to happen.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual," Elijah pulled a wooden box off the shelf, "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death."

They all looked at Elena and Stefan took her hand. "And that's where you come in," Elena bit her lip.

Elijah opened the box and took a jar out. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation," Elijah explained.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena wanted it to be clear.

"And then you won't," Elijah clarified.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon grumbled, clearly showing his disapproval. Damon turned to Elena, "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work," Elijah explained.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon was getting riled up.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena said, upsetting Damon more.

"That's not good enough," Sakura spoke up, "Maybe I should come up with..."

Elena cut her off, "No, it's too dangerous. I know you Sakura, you take even more risks then I do. If you'll remember, you've already chanced death a few times."

"Come on," Damon pulled her away from them. He grabbed a drink and headed outside with her. "What gives them the right to trust him," Damon spat as he opened the bottle of scotch. "I know you said he was telling the truth, but even he isn't sure about what will happen," he continued.

"I could try to put a spell on Elena, to make sure she doesn't die," Sakura bit her lip as she looked at him.

"No, no, no! I know that look! That's that 'It's deadly, but I'll do it anyways' look," Damon growled. "There is no way I'm letting you link yourself to her, or try necromancy magic or anything that strong. I won't let you," he repeated. "You linked your magic to me remember, in case you went off the rails. I may not know how to exactly do it, but I'll do what I have to," he rambled.

"I won't do anything, unless it's completely necessary," Sakura promised him.

"I think that's the best you'll get from her," Stefan said as he walked up to them, "Breakfast of champions, huh?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get," Damon raised his bottle. "Pretty sure you're right though," Damon eyed Sakura. Sakura sighed and gazed out into the distance, thinking about Leilani.

"You know, you're not helping," Stefan said, referring to Damon's outburst.

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to believe this guy?" Damon explained his thinking.

"What do you want me to do, Damon? Elena made her decision. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in her," Stefan rebutted.

"Why? She's going to end up dead," Damon took another swig.

"Because she put her faith in me. She chose to trust me in spite of what I am. I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be hers," Stefan explained. He looked to Sakura for help, but she seemed to be ignoring them as she looked up at the sky.

"Well, then, that makes you the biggest idiot of them all," Damon rolled his eyes.

"She chose to trust you, too," Stefan pointed out.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts," Damon glared at him.

"Ugh, come on," Sakura dragged Damon away, giving Stefan a sympathetic smile as she passed by him. She pulled him into the kitchen, "Are you going to calm down?"

"Why are you telling me to calm down?" Damon complained, throwing his hands in the air, upset.

"Arguing with Stefan will get us nowhere," Sakura snarled.

"Fine!" Damon gave in.

"Stay away from me!" the heard Jenna yell and they went rushing in, along with Elena, Stefan and Elijah. Jenna had a crossbow pointed at Alaric.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded an answer.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go," Alaric promised.

Damon turned to Sakura, knowing she was like a Klaus detector. "It's really him," she stated, not sensing Klaus. Sakura walked up to Jenna and took the crossbow from her.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight," Alaric informed them.

* * *

><p>They headed into the living room to settle down and talk. "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked Alaric.<p>

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there," Alaric explained.

Damon snuck off while Alaric was talking. Sakura saw him going up to his room and followed him. "What's wrong now?" Sakura sighed and crossed her arms as she looked at him laying on his bed.

He took his time responding, but all he said was, "I don't want to hear anymore." He sat up suddenly, "Why am I the only one who's convinced the elixir won't work? There has to be another way."

"She'll die and come back," Sakura tried to convince him.

"M-a-y-b-e," Damon drew out the word.

"Well I could always..." Sakura started to say.

"No!" he interrupted her.

"But..." Sakura frowned, he wasn't even going to hear her out.

"No!" he repeated. "So help me, I'll tie you up and lock you away with a magic circle if I have to!" Damon threatened.

"You don't want Elena to chance it, but I'm the other option and you don't want me to do anything," Sakura slammed her hands on the bed in frustration.

Suddenly, Damon took hold of her wrists and pulled her towards him. He quickly rolled her over so her was on top of her. "You know if it came down to choosing who gets to live, you or Elena, I'd choose you in a heartbeat, right?" he stared down at her seriously. "No question about it, no second thoughts. So with that said, why would I chance you dying for her?" Damon explained, "I can hear Elena coming, and I think I'll go with plan c." He bit his wrist and as soon as the door opened and Elena came in, grabbed her and held his wrist to her mouth.

"Damon, no!" Sakura cried out, sitting up in his bed.

Stefan arrived and pushed Damon away from her. Elena fell to the floor in the process, but blood was already in her mouth. "What did you do?! Huh? What did you do?!" Stefan yelled.

"I saved her life," Damon spat. He turned to Elena as he got up, "You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back."

"As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!" Stefan freaked out.

"It's better than nothing else," Damon argued.

"How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?" Stefan scolded him.

Damon turned to Elena, "Go ahead; wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it." Stefan rushed up to Damon and pushed him.

"Stefan!" Elena screeched.

Damon picked up a wooden stake and pushed Stefan against the wall with it. "Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself," Damon prodded him.

"ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled and separated them, slamming them hard into opposite walls. "Would you two quit it," they could feel the anger radiating off her.

"Sakura..." Stefan looked down.

"Don't bother, either of you. Just quit fighting for once, it's not helping," Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, getting tired of breaking up their fights.

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric came bursting in with Jenna.

"Nothing now," Sakura replied and released them, letting them drop to the ground.

"Sakura?" Alaric hesitated as she walked by him.

Damon groaned as he got up. "Sakura wait!" he chased her into the library. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand the situation," he explained as she ignored him. She came to a halt and Damon almost ran right into her.

"Lover's spat?" Elijah asked as he closed the wooden box and glanced at them. Sakura glared at him and he took a step back. "Ahem," he composed himself, "It sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway," Damon growled.

"The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire... It's a very long time..." Elijah trailed off. He smiled at them politely, before leaving.

"I'm just tired of you two fighting," Sakura sighed. "I'm going to go get some fresh air, go for a walk you know," she sighed.

"Alright, I think I'll head to the grill," Damon informed her. Neither of them left right away. "Look... Um..." Damon was having trouble with his words. He pulled out a vial of blood, "Take this, it's my blood. I won't force you to, but it's just in case. I don't wanted to lose you."

Sakura took it from him. To his surprise, she opened it and drank half right away. "Unlike Elena, I'd rather be a vampire then die and leave everyone to fend for themselves," Sakura pocketed the rest and walked by the stunned Damon.

Sakura left the boarding house and started to walk with no place in mind. There was so much going on, that her mind was going a mile a minute. Her mind wandered to Leilani and Allen, to Klaus, Elena, Damon and even her MIA brother Darien. Not paying attention to where she was going, when she finally looked around, she didn't recognise the area. Suddenly she could feel something getting closer at an alarming rate, and she knew who it was.

"Hello love. What's a beauty like you doing all the way out here on your own," someone with an accent said from the shadows.

"Klaus..." Sakura turned towards him and her heartbeat went through the roof.

He walked out of the shadows towards her, with a smile on his face. "Ah my lovely Fenrir, I finally get to see you with my 'own' two eyes," he laughed, referring to meeting her as Alaric. He lifted the sleeve on her short-sleeve trench coat and looked at her tattoo. "Just about ready I see," his smile got bigger. "The perfect host," he eyed her. "Don't worry, you won't completely disappear," he grabbed hold of her chin gently with one hand and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide and she used all her might to move and blasted him away. "Colour me impressed, you are a strong one indeed, to have broken a bit of the hold I have on you. Goodbye for now," he said before vanishing.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Sakura, we got a visit from you know who. Talked to Katherine, she said that Tyler and Caroline are the vampire and werewolf sacrifices. Also told us they are at the tomb. You coming?" Damon inquired.

Sakura looked around before responding, "I would but... I have no idea where I am..."

"Wait, what? How?" Damon was baffled.

"Zoned out... Also got a visit from him..." Sakura left out the kiss part.

"Just find a street name or something and I'll come and get you," Damon suggested.

* * *

><p>Damon picked Sakura up pretty far from the boarding house and drove to the tomb. "Do I need to be worried?" he asked her, referring to her wandering.<p>

"Nope," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Righttt..." he eyed her, not convinced.

They got out of his car and walked to the tomb to find Maddox, Klaus's witch there.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blonde, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" he scoffed.

"Wishful thinking," Damon smiled. Damon rushed up to Maddox, pinning her down. He strangled her, but he used his powers to throw Damon away.

He was about to get up when Sakura used his powers, lifted him up against the wall of the tomb and kept him there. "I don't think so," Sakura said, knowing what he was going to do to Damon. He started to scream when Damon stopped her.

"You can't kill anyone, remember," Damon pointed at her shoulder. "But I'm free to," Damon snapped Maddox's neck and quickly turned when he heard someone come, "What are you doing here?"

"Matt?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked, and they could see a gun in his hand.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero," Damon told him.

"Where is she? And what did he do to her?" Matt was clearly angry.

"Sorry Mattie," Sakura said and suddenly he fell asleep.

"You can do that?" Damon was surprised.

"To humans," Sakura clarified.

Damon went to check on Matt to find out that he had wooden bullets. He showed it to Sakura with a frown on his face. They left Matt and opened the door to the tomb.

"Damon? Sakura?" Caroline was surprised to see them.

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do," Damon walked towards her.

"What, Matt?" Caroline was surprised.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler seemed upset.

"No, I..." Caroline was trying to think.

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem," Damon broke the chains around her, "Let me just get you out of here."

"Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him," Caroline said, referring to Tyler.

"Ohhh. It's getting dark soon," Damon looked at Tyler, thinking about the full moon, "How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up," Tyler explained.

"I'll help," Caroline was eager.

Sakura turned to Damon as Tyler was looking at her eagerly. He nodded at her in confirmation. "Just hurry," Sakura brought her hand up and the chains around his shattered. He looked at her surprised, she ignored it and started on her way out, with the others behind her.

They made it outside and Matt started to wake up. "Hey, Matt!" Caroline rushed up to him. She turned to Damon, "Hey. Did you hit him?!"

"Nope, didn't touch him," Damon held his hands up, "But he did have gun with the wooden bullets?"

Tyler growled and held onto his chest before looking up at the moon.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Caroline's eyed went wide.

"It's starting," Tyler growled.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go," Damon commanded.

"Come on," Caroline helped Matt.

They all started to walk back through the woods, but Tyler was having trouble.

"What's happening? Is he ok?" Matt asked.

"He better not wolf out on us," Damon eyed him. Damon's phone rang and he answered it, "Bad time, little bro." Damon winced slightly, "Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put. What? I'll take care of it," he hung up.

Tyler fell to the ground, the transformation was starting. "Tyler!" Matt reached out.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here," Tyler growled.

"Tyler, it'll be ok," Caroline assured him.

"Go!" Tyler yelled.

"You've got time. We're almost there, just..." Caroline tried to convince him.

"It's happening faster," he heaved.

"Tyler, it's ok," Caroline repeated.

Tyler looked up and his eyes had already turned yellow. He rushed towards Caroline, but Damon intercepted him. Damon tried to push him away, but was having trouble. "Get off him," Sakura roared and sent Tyler flying back, but it was too late, Damon had been bitten.

"Damon..." Caroline realized what happened.

"I'm fine," Damon said as he got up.

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these," Damon handed them the wooden bullets, "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" He pushed them all to leave.

"But Damon," Sakura frowned.

"Go," Damon pulled her in and kissed her, before running off.

"Don't do anything stupid!" she yelled at him.

"You to remember it's Damon you're talking to, right?" Caroline commented.

"Really, he just saved you," Sakura growled.

"No time, let's move!" Matt pushed.

* * *

><p>Matt, Caroline and Sakura rushed into the cellar, closing the door behind them. "Come on, down here," Caroline led them in further.<p>

"Is that going to hold?" Matt asked.

"No," Caroline said as she kept moving deeper into the Lockwood cellar.

"Help me with the gate. Help me with the gate," Caroline tried to close it. With a flick of her wrist, using her powers, Sakura closed the gate. Tyler came down afterwards, in full wolf form, and looked at them.

"Tyler? It's me. It's Caroline. Tyler?" Caroline tried to get through to him.

"That won't help," they turned to Sakura to see her drawing in the dirt on the ground. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay in here all night," Sakura stood up. "_Umbrae septemplex paries anti-corporalis_," Sakura chanted. "Hopefully this shield will keep you guys safe. I have to find Damon, he was bitten," Sakura used her powers to walk straight through the cellar bars. Tyler didn't react to her as she ran by him. "Please be okay," Sakura pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Hope I'm not taking too long per chapter, working on an original story alongside writing this!**


	49. Chapter 48 - Bitten

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 48 - Bitten**

* * *

><p>Sakura burst into Alaric's apartment. "Why are you here?" Sakura growled, breathing heavily. She looked directly at Damon, then glared at Katherine.<p>

"Sakura?" Damon was genuinely surprised, "How did you..."

"Do you really need to ask?" Sakura rolled her eyes. She looked at the bite on his arm getting worse. "We have to do something," Sakura walked up to him and lifted his arm, "How much does it hurt right now?"

"It's manageable right now," Damon stated.

Sakura put her hand overtop of his wound. "_Refectio_," the wound healed, but only slightly, "You'll last at least a little longer."

"You really love him, don't you?" Katherine frowned and looked at them with a mixed look of disgust and jealousy.

"Some people care about others Katherine. Some people would chose a short time together, over and eternity alone," Damon kissed Sakura.

Sakura looked into his eyes, "We'll find a cure, something, anything that will help. I'll do what I have to."

_"You need his blood, Klaus's blood_," the Fenrir laughed in her head. Sakura cringed and shook it off.

"What was that?" Damon eyed her.

"Nothing," Sakura sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked Damon.

"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus," Damon replied.

"He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it," Katherine shook her head.

"She's right. There has to be a way to fix this, all of this," Sakura was racking her brain trying to figure things out.

"Let's go, I have to tell them everything," Damon walked out and pulled out his phone to call Stefan. "You're not going to like what I'm about to say. It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated. He's got Jenna, Stefan. He got Katherine to lure her out of the house. He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual," Damon explained before hanging up. "Let's go home for now. By the way, how did you get here?" Damon inquired.

"Ran..." Sakura laughed nervously and he raised an eyebrow. "A straight line is the fastest," Sakura explained.

"Straight through everything," Damon understood.

* * *

><p>They were back at the boarding house and it wasn't too long before there was a constant knock at the door. "Heard ya," Damon complained as he started to head to the door. He started to feel dizzy and Sakura rushed up to catch him. She put his arm over her shoulder and let him lean on her. He opened the door to see John, "Great. I was just thinking about getting a bite to eat."<p>

"Elena hasn't returned any of my calls for days. I need to see her," John seemed genuinely concerned. He walked into the house, looking around.

"Well, you're a day late and a daughter short, John," Damon sighed.

"What are you talking about?" John frowned.

"Klaus has her. Sacrifice goes down tonight," Damon informed him.

"How could you let that happen? You were supposed to keep her safe. Wasn't that the sum total of your plan; to keep her safe?" John freaked out.

"Things aren't that simple," Sakura sighed.

"She is safe. I fed her my blood," Damon stated and Sakura would of preferred he kept that too himself.

"You what?!" John yelled.

"When Klaus kills Elena in the sacrifice, she will come back to life. Granted, as the thing you hate most in the world, but no one really cares what you think," Damon stated.

John tried to punch Damon, but was stopped by Sakura, catching his fist. "You don't want to mess with him right now," Sakura warned John as she released his fist.

"You ruined her life. You know that, right?" John yelled at Damon, overtop of Sakura.

"I know, John. I took her choice, destroyed her future. Trust me, I get it. It actually gets worse," Damon bit his lip.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John's eyes were almost bulging out of his head. Damon told him about Jenna and John stormed out.

Sakura's phone rang and caller ID said it was Leilani. "I'm going take this," Sakura said before walking into the kitchen, away from everyone. "Leilani?" Sakura was hopeful.

"Sorry to disappoint you love," she heard Klaus reply.

"Where's Leilani?" Sakura swallowed hard.

"If you want her back, you'll have to come to Steven's quarry. Alone. Without telling anyone. Tell anybody and I'm guessing you know what happens to your precious friend," he threatened. Before she could say anything, he hung up.

"Leilani..." Sakura trailed off, feeling dizzy. She put her phone away and turned around to see Damon. "How long..."

"I just got here," Damon cut her off. "You okay?" he noticed her stumble a little as she walked towards him. "Who was that on the phone?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Just a friend..." Sakura tried to brush it off. "I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment, I think I'll lay down for a few minutes," Sakura laughed half-hearted.

"Sakura?" he started to really worry. He quickly picked her up and rushed upstairs, laying her down in his bed. "If you need rest, then rest, I'll keep an eye on things, okay?" he looked serious and yet his brows were furrowed in such a way, that Sakura started to second guess her decision.

"Okay," Sakura laid back fully. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving. Sakura wiped away the tears that had started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry Damon," Sakura got up, out of his bed and left Leilani's necklace on his pillow, just in case anything went wrong. She opened his window and jumped onto the tree nearby. She quickly climbed down, keeping an eye out for anyone around. Once she was out of sight of the boarding house, she started off in full sprint.

She made her way to the quarry and as soon as she saw Leilani, she started to run faster. "I don't think so," she heard Klaus as he stepped in front of her and she crashed into him. Leilani saw her, but couldn't move as she was surrounded by a ring of fire. Sakura glared up at him and groaned as she got to her feet. He lifted her sleeve to look at the tattoo. "Oh so close," he laughed. "We'll finish this off soon enough," Klaus smiled at her. He looked into her eyes, "We have another guest, stay here," Klaus commanded. her before walking away.

"Sakura?" she could hear Elena calling out to her, "Is that you?"

Sakura was surprised to find that the compulsion worked and she couldn't move. Through willpower, Sakura forced herself to take a step. "Tsk tsk, I'm afraid you're not allowed to do that," Sakura's eyes went wide when Allen appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry Sakura, I really am, I have no choice. As you can tell, his compulsion is strong," Allen stated.

"I'm here to talk," Sakura could hear Stefan.

"Very well, then," Klaus said as he headed up to where Stefan was, on a cliff above.

"What's going on?" Sakura could hear Elena and Jenna clearly.

"I-I don't know. You can hear them. Your senses are heightened. You can hear anything. Just focus on them," Elena instructed her, What are they saying?"

"I can't-I can't make it out," Jenna cringed.

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus," Elena tried to calm her down.

"Oh, my god," Jenna started to freak out.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"He wants to take my place," Jenna stated. It seemed like something Stefan would do.

"I have to stop him," Sakura growled.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Leilani called out to her, "Whatever happens, save yourself first."

"Like hell!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly her phone started to ring, alerting Allen.

He walked up in front of her, leaned in close and took her phone out of her pocket. He picked up the call, but didn't say anything right away.

"Sakura, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" she could hear Damon yelling. "I go to check on you and you're GONE! No note, or anything, except Leilani's necklace! Sakura?" he noticed she hadn't answered.

"Damon..." Sakura said before Allen hung up and put it back in her pocket.

"High strung much?" he laughed.

"He's worried," Sakura stated.

Stefan and Klaus came down from the cliff. Stefan apparently hadn't noticed Sakura, by how surprised he was to see her. "Sakura?" Stefan didn't know what to say.

"Yes, yes, she's here and easy to bait," Klaus laughed. "Anyways," they walked by her, "Quite the predicament. You know, it's unny, All this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish," Klaus said to Elena. Suddenly Klaus found it hard to move. It didn't take him long to realise what was happening. "Let me go, or I kill her," Klaus said to Sakura. She glared at him, but released him, knowing it wasn't a bluff.

"Stefan…" Elena trailed off.

"It's okay," he assured her.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked.

"No," Elena refused to answer.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice," Klaus laughed and staked Stefan in the back.

"No," Sakura growled and moved towards Klaus, only to be restrained by Allen. She thrashed around, but couldn't get out of his grip.

"Sakura, I have werewolf strength," he warned her.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena cried out.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...," Klaus punched Stefan in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta," Klaus smiled.

Sakura hadn't even noticed Greta there. Someone who was an important part to the ritual. The fire around Jenna went out and Klaus turned to her, "Your turn."

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena screamed.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do," Jenna had turned to her. She rushed up to Greta and bit down, when Klaus stopped her and staked her. Jenna fell to the ground and looked at Elena, who started to cry.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore," Elena pleaded when Klaus finished her off with a stake to the heart. "No! Jenna! No! Jenna! No," Elena screamed and Stefan woke up.

"You bastard!" Sakura screamed and broke free from Allen. In a fit of rage, she appeared before Klaus and punched him in the face, knocking him down.

"Can't you just do as you're told?" Klaus spit out blood and appeared in front of Allen. "Kill Leilani, no matter what happens, you must kill her," Klaus commanded. The fire around Leilani dropped and Leilani stood frozen.

"Run!" Sakura screamed. Leilani started to run and Sakura tackled Allen. Allen fell to the ground, but quickly pushed Sakura off of him. "_Umbra Ferrum, Duo_!" Sakura summoned her swords. "I don't want to hurt you, but I'll do what I have to," Sakura slashed at Allen to give Leilani more time. Allen jumped back, dodging her swings.

"You'll have to kill me, to stop me. I'm sorry Sakura," Allen looked down at her sad. She swung at him again, half-heartedly. He quickly grabbed onto her hand and tossed her aside.

Sakura groaned as she hit the ground and dropped her swords. When she looked up, Allen had already started to run. She held her hand up and used her powers to stop him, but for some reason, it didn't hold him for long.

"It's the only way, I won't blame you!" Allen yelled at her. "Hurry, I can't stop," he was gaining a fair bit of distance from her already.

Sakura pushed herself up, off the ground and picked up her swords before following suit. Running as fast as she could, she could see Allen catching up to Leilani. Leilani glanced back at Allen and tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face. He slowed down as he approached her. She cringed as she turned over and scrambled to back up until she ran into a tree.

"Please don't," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, really," Allen walked up to her.

"Then why are you?" Leilani figured he should be able to control himself.

"I don't have control. It's what I'm compelled to do and I can't fight it. Trust me, I've tried," Allen looked down at her sadly. He grabbed onto her neck and picked her up. She struggled, clawing at his hand. His hand started to get tighter when suddenly he dropped her. Leilani gasped for air, holding onto her neck as she looked at the ground. Blood started to drip down into a puddle in front of her. She looked up to see blood dripping out of his mouth, along with a sword going through his chest, right where is heart was. The sword was pulled out of him and he dropped to his knee and started to fall towards Leilani. Leilani heard the clang of swords falling to the ground, before a pair of hands gripped Allen's shoulders, stopping his descent towards Leilani, but not before some blood dripped on her face. Allen was pulled back to reveal Sakura, who held him in her lap with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Allen," Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"Sakura..." Leilani stared at her.

Sakura swallowed before saying anything to her, "I wish it was different, that I had time to find another way. I wish you didn't have to see that. But right now, you need to get out of here, somewhere safe."

"Sakura, I can't leave you alone," Leilani managed to say.

"Please go," Sakura stayed staring at Allen, not wanting to face Leilani.

Somewhat understanding, Leilani got up to leave. She started to walk away, but stopped to give her a hug from behind, "It'll be okay." Leilani released her and continued on her way.

Sakura stayed there, holding onto him, not thinking about Klaus and the ritual that was currently going on. Not thinking about who else might be dead now. Only thinking about the fact that she killed her friend, who only recently showed up and the tattoo burned more then ever. She could feel that the warmth had already left his body, but she wasn't sure what to do.

"Sakura?" she heard Damon's voice behind her, but also the sound of multiple footsteps. Sakura wiped the tears away before glancing back to see Damon and Stefan. "I didn't know where you were or what happened, but Leilani said you needed help. Glad as I was to see her, I was surprised you weren't with her. Elijah couldn't do it, Klaus is alive, Jenna is dead, Elena died and came back human," Damon explained. "What are you doing anyways?" Damon and Stefan slowly walked up towards her. She didn't say anything and just turned back.

"That's..." Stefan trailed off.

"Allen..." Damon looked at his brother. Beside Sakura was her bloody sword and they both figured out what happened, at least partially.

Damon put his hand on her shoulder and she just pushed it off. "Just go away guys, you can't help me," Sakura mumbled as she clung to Allen.

"Sakura," Stefan knelt down beside Allen and looked at her sadly.

"You guys know what happened right? I killed him, my friend. Stabbed him in the heart," Sakura was having trouble holding back tears.

"Come on Saku, let go," Stefan lifted her hand and kissed it. "We know he was compelled to kill Leilani, which is a major factor," Stefan pointed out. "Don't worry Saku, I'll take care of him," Sakura let go and Stefan picked Allen up. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, but I'm happy Leilani is alive," Stefan said before running off.

Figuring it was his turn, Damon sat down beside Sakura, without saying a word. A few minutes later, she laid her head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before the tears forced their way out. Damon pulled her in, to sit with him. To his surprise, she turned to him, grabbed onto his shirt and squished her face into his chest as the tears fell. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair with one hand, while hugging her with his other arm and whispered, "It's going to be okay. I'm here and not going anywhere." He stayed there, comfortingly, until she calmed down. Damon carried Sakura to Elena's, where the others were. Elena had woken up, saved by John, who sacrificed his life for hers.

* * *

><p>Jenna and John were being buried discreetly in the family Gilbert plot. Stefan arranged for Allen to be nearby, between the Gilberts and Mazaki's. Sakura, Leilani, Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy and Elena were all looking at the grave, Elena had four roses.<p>

"And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things," Elena's letter from John read. Elena put two roses in the grave. "For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring," Elena put two roses by her parent grave as she cried. "I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John."

"We're going to head back to the house," Stefan told Sakura and Damon.

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea," Stefan frowned.

"You need to get an idea. Fast," Damon hissed. "Let's go Sakura," Damon let her to Allen's grave.

Sakura placed a rose on Allen's grave. "Now what do we do to prevent adding another dead person to my list?" Sakura asked, pointing at Damon's bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review!**


	50. Chapter 49: In my Time of Dying

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 49: In my Time of Dying**

* * *

><p>Damon opened a bottle of scotched and poured himself a drink. "She didn't accept your apology?" Sakura asked as she flopped down on the couch.<p>

"She needs time, that's what she said anyways," Damon opened the curtains, letting a stream of sunlight in. He took his ring off while standing in the sunlight.

"What are you doing?" Sakura growled and sent him flying against the wall, in the shadows. "Don't you dare give up," Sakura walked up to him, clearly pissed off.

"You know what happened to Rose," Damon looked at her saddened.

"You're not going to die from this," Sakura hissed.

"She's right," Stefan showed up beside her and threw Damon into the cellar.

"What's the plan?" Damon rolled his eyes, not believing there was a way to save him.

"We're going to find a way out of this," Sakura stated and turned to Stefan, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one," Damon sighed, clearly giving up.

"We're going to need you more than ever... I need you. I won't last much longer, it's taking over," Sakura growled as she grabbed onto her arm. That got Damon's attention. He was back on his feet, in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan was clueless.

"Allen's death seems to be the last straw, I don't know how long I can fight it. The Fenrir wants to take over," Sakura cringed and Damon wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

_I will take over,_ the Fenrir laughed in her head.

Damon started to cough up blood. "Conserve your strength," Stefan got Damon to sit down. "Apparently you have more reason to live then you think," Stefan spat. Stefan grabbed onto Sakura's arm and dragged her upstairs with him. "Please tell me you were kidding?" Stefan frowned down at her and she just stared at the ground. "Oh Sakura," his voice turned soft. He pulled her into a hug, "How did things get so bad, so fast?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, things just kept getting worse," Sakura sighed.

He held her out and made eye contact with her, "I understand. Things aren't always easy to say. We do things that are seemingly unforgivable. We hid things hoping they'll get better. Trust me when I say, I understand."

"What do we do know?" Sakura asked. "Last resort, I fully take his werewolf bit on me. I don't know if it will kill me, but because I'm not a vampire, vampire blood might heal it," Sakura stated.

"There's a chance you would die to though?" Stefan wanted clarification.

"Yeah, come back as a vampire too. Better then being taken over though," Sakura laughed, sounding like she wanted to cry.

"Oh Sakura, we'll find another way," Stefan bit his lip, "Where's Leilani anyways?"

"Either with Bonnie or Elena," Sakura shook her head.

"I'm going to see if Alaric can help," Stefan pulled out his phone, "I need your help, Damon's dying. Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time." Stefan closed his phone, then thought for a moment, "Maybe the dead witches can help. I'll go see Bonnie."

"The most they'll probably tell you it's linked to Klaus," Sakura walked up to the window and gazed out.

"What? What do you mean?" Stefan stood beside her, leering down.

"It's what the Fenrir's been telling me," Sakura scoffed.

"It could be lying," Stefan suggested.

"I don't think so, she has no reason to lie," Sakura glanced at him.

"She? Didn't think you knew the gender," Stefan pondered.

"I think it just matters what gender the host has," pain shot through her arm and she leant forward onto the window sill.

"Sakura?!" Stefan freaked out.

"I'm fine," she grit her teeth. "Go ask Bonnie if you want, best way to find out if she lies," Sakura breathed in deeply and stood up straight.

"Yeah okay, call if you need me though," Stefan pat her on the back and rushed off.

Sakura headed back downstairs to the cellar, to check on Damon. He was sitting on the floor, half conscious. "Damon, hang in there and remember you're hallucinating," Sakura sighed, not sure how to help. She put her hand on the cellar's handle, intent on going in.

"Not sure its safe for you to be in here," Damon warned.

"Well, that looks bad," Alaric appeared beside Sakura and looked at Damon's bite.

"It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Rick. Please tell me you have something for that," Damon mumbled.

Alaric put Damon's ring and a glass of scotch on the cellar's door hole. "Double shot," Alaric said as he poured more.

"That's good," Damon grumbled as he got up and took his ring. "Oh good," Damon picked up the glass, "So my brother sent you for suicide watch?"

"He's just trying to help," Alaric defended him. "Duel reason anyways," Alaric glanced at Sakura.

"He's doing what he always does, trying to right the wrongs of the past," Damon scoffed and started to scream in pain. Sakura was ready to rush in to him, but Alaric stopped her. "You should want me dead. I'm the reason Jenna got killed," Damon provoked him.

"I don't blame you for Jenna," Alaric stated, keeping his composure.

"Oh, sure you do. Let's not forget I turned your wife into a vampire. You must really hate me for that one," Damon kept on prodding him as he drank.

"Ok, give me your glass. Neither one of us is drunk enough for this conversation," Alaric sighed.

Damon walked up to the opening and grabbed hold of Alaric by the neck, strangling him, "Kill me. Please."

"Damon," Sakura growled and he release Alaric. "Stop it, stop poking at Alaric trying to make him hate you. Don't give up," Sakura pleaded and slammed her fist on the door. Sakura leaned her head on the door, "I thought you understood. Without you, how am I supposed to hold it back. Who knows what the Fenrir has planned. I need someone to hold onto."

"Hold onto Stefan," Damon spat, "There's Leilani too."

"You know it's not the same. You actually know the things I've done," Sakura laughed, still leaning on the door, "And Stefan's not you..."

"Sakura..." Damon stared at her with his deep blue eyes. He reached his hand out the opening again, but just to try to touch Sakura. Having a chance, Alaric injected Damon with vervain.

Sakura's head shot up in surprise. "I'm really not in the loop fully about this. I know of it, but I'm still confused," Alaric sighed.

"I need blood. I need blood," Damon pleaded, laying on the ground. Alaric rushed to the fridge. Sakura heard someone coming and hid in the shadows.

"Sheriff, over here," the deputy called out.

"I wouldn't go in there," Alaric warned Sheriff Forbes as she walked up to the cellar.

"I just wanna talk to him," she said seriously.

"I wouldn't go in there," he warned her again.

She went into the cellar and closed the door, but she didn't see him. "Liz," Damon appeared behind her and threw her against the wall and made a quick escape before Sakura could step out to stop him.

Alaric called around to warn everybody, specifically Elena, whom Damon wanted to end on good terms with.

"I can find him, one of the easy ones for me, if only he didn't run so fast," Sakura ran out, hoping Damon wasn't killing random people. "First the square then the grill, now where are you," Sakura growled, unable to keep track of him.

Her phone rang and it was Alaric, "Liz tried to shoot Damon, but shot Jeremy, this is bad. You have to find him."

She hung up and focused on him again, "Back to the square." Sakura rushed off.

"Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you," Sakura found Damon, half conscious, with Elena trying to help him.

"Where are we going?" Damon mumbled.

"Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here," Elena struggled when Damon tripped.

Damon pushed Elena against a post, obviously still hallucinating, "I choose you, Katherine."

Sakura rushed up to them. "Sakura, help," Elena pleaded. "Look at me. Hey. It's Elena. It's Elena," she tried to snap him out of it.

"Elena, back off I'll take him from here, he's dangerous," Sakura warned her.

"You can help, but I'm not leaving," Elena stood firm. Damon started to lean into her neck, "No. Damon. No."

Sakura pulled him away from Elena just in time. "I have to... If we are to be together forever," he mumbled before biting Sakura.

"Damon, stop. You're hurting her. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop," Elena pleaded. Sakura had cringed, but didn't say anything.

"Sakura? Elena?" Damon snapped out of it and looked back and forth between them before dropping to the ground. Sakura kept a hold on him and Elena tried to cover Sakura's neck. Sakura managed to stand up and Elena helped her bring Damon to the boarding house and up to his room.

They got him into his bed and Sakura laid his head on her lap as she let her legs hang off the edge. He was sweating a lot and looked quite sick. Elena rushed to get a towel for him while Sakura stroked his hair comfortingly.

"Sakura..." Damon trailed off. "And Elena," he added when she came back in.

"It's okay Damon, I'm right here," Sakura kissed his sweaty forehead.

"You shouldn't be here, I could hurt you," Damon breathed harshly.

"No you won't and I'm not leaving you. I'm here till the end or my final resort," Sakura said firmly.

"Neither am I," Elena stated. "Final resort?" Elena looked at her baffled. "If you have a cure, use it," Elena commanded.

"It's not that simple, if it was, I would have. But my last resort, fail safe, Damon would never forgive me for using it. So until it's the end, I can't," Sakura stated.

"You better not trade your life for mine," Damon screamed and started to cough.

"Hey, hey! Come on. It's okay," Sakura whispered.

"It's not ok. It's not ok. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice," Damon said, referring to Katherine.

"Damon, conserve your energy," Sakura pleaded.

"I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Ok?" Damon glanced at Elena, who was standing at the bottom of the bed. Elena nodded and handed the towel to Sakura, who wiped down Damon's face. Sakura sighed and set the towel down. Sakura laid her hand on Damon's chest and he laced his fingers in with hers. "This is even more pitiful than I thought," Damon sighed.

"There's still hope," Elena pat his foot.

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die," Damon ragged on himself.

"No you don't Damon. Sure you've done things, but so have I," Sakura admitted.

"I do and it's ok. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you Sakura or you Elena. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt everyone," Damon kept going.

"Damon, don't forget the good you did. Quite frankly you made me open up my heart, I avoided getting close to people, but I couldn't help it with you. Sure it started off rocky, but it was all worth it. Just the thought of losing you feels like my heart is being ripped out. I love you Damon," Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"If it wasn't obvious, I love you too," Damon and Sakura kissed.

Elena sat down on the floor, at the end of the bed and held onto her knees as she started to cry.

"Dramatic as always I see," Katherine appeared in his doorway. "I need to talk to you Sakura," Katherine sighed with impatience.

"A little busy," Sakura glared at her.

"Well I have the cure, so I think you'll want to talk to me," Katherine smirked. Sakura's head shot up and Elena stood up. "I thought you were dead," Katherine said, referring to Elena.

"I was," Elena stated.

"You got free," Damon commented.

"Yeah, finally," Katherine sighed. "You coming?" Katherine looked at her nails.

"Yeah," Sakura kissed Damon's forehead before setting his head down on a pillow. She walked into the hallway and Katherine closed his door.

"As payment for this," Katherine swayed the vial of Klaus's blood in the air, "You have to go to Klaus, meet him face to face." Katherine handed her the address.

"That's it?" Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"He will tell you the real price, this was all I was told to say. I suggest you say your goodbyes though," she warned her. "So, you still want this?" Katherine held it out.

Sakura took it immediately, without a second thought, "Thanks."

"Well, I owed him one," Katherine made it seem like she was just repaying a debt.

Sakura rushed in, past Elena and fed Damon the blood.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena questioned Katherine.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine questioned her.

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"He's paying for half of it," Katherine said, referring to the cure, "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"Half? And what do you mean, "he gave himself over"?" Elena frowned.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you and Sakura. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena," Katherine vanished.

Damon looked up at Sakura, already starting to feel better. "Hey, I have something to give you," Sakura pulled out a wolf ring, that looked just like hers. She set it in his hand and curled his fingers around it. "I have to go though, part of the deal," Sakura said reluctantly.

"Wait what?" Damon sat up, but Sakura phased through the floor, so she wouldn't be caught.

"First things first though," Sakura left and hoped on her bike. She drove home and went inside, looking for Leilani. The house was dark, so she figured Leilani was in bed. She made her way to Leilani's room and surely enough, Leilani was asleep in bed. "This might be a real goodbye," Sakura sighed as she loomed over Leilani. "I'm sorry for everything, I know I should have been there more, been more honest, but thank you for being there for me," Sakura took her phoenix necklace, that she got from her brother off and placed it in Leilaini's hand. "Take care Leilani and please look after Damon," Sakura turned to leave and felt a tug on her coat. Leilani had grabbed hold of it, but she was still asleep. Sakura took her hand and tucked her in. She was almost out the door when she glance back, "Goodbye sister."

Sakura was off right away, to the address of the warehouse she was given.

* * *

><p>"And our guest arrives," Klaus turned as Sakura drove up to them.<p>

"Sakura?" Stefan looked baffled. Sakura took her helmet off and walked up beside Stefan.

"Part of the deal," Klaus laughed. "My precious Fenrir, it's time to awaken. _Evigilo_," as soon as he said it, Sakura passed out and Stefan caught her.

"Be a good boy and bring her along would you," Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**End of season 2!**

**Please review!**

**Hope I'm not taking too long. I finished the first draft of my book, only revision/editing to go... May take a while xD**


	51. Chapter 50: Not So Happy Birthday

**Onto Season 3!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 50: Not So Happy Birthday**

* * *

><p>"Rudy. Rudy! Come on. It's too hot to make me come looking for you," a young lady went running out after her dog. She turned around and jumped back slightly, startled by the man that appeared out of thin air.<p>

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Klaus smirked.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, my, uh, my car ran out of gas a couple miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever. Yours is the first house I'd come to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone," he tried to act harmless.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" she asked, figuring everyone nowadays did.

"Heh. Yeah, the battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone," Klaus prodded her.

"Sure," she agreed hesitantly.

"So...I can come in?" Klaus smiled.

"No. I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you," she said, knowing better than to invite strangers in.

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting," Klaus commented, being in Tennessee now.

"I'm from Florida," she spat.

"Well, that explains it," Klaus half-laughed. He grabbed hold of her neck and strangled her. "Now show me a little Southern hospitality... Sweet pea," he cackled and she did as she was told.

There was another girl in the kitchen. "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning," she laughed, barely able to stand the heat. The girl walked into the kitchen with Klaus. "What's going on?" she freaked out. There was no way she would just let a stranger into their house.

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here," Klaus stated.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly," she explained.

"But I expect he makes it home... Once a month," Klaus commented. When she didn't reply, he smirked, "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" She didn't answer him. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you," he threatened her. He smiled at her and the girl made a break for it. She ran to the front door, but Stefan was blocking her. Klaus followed her over slowly, with the other girl, "I love it when they run."

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's off Highway 41," the second girl gave up the information.

"Thank you, my love. Now..." Klaus looked at the first girl, "May my friend come in your home?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Kill this one quickly," Klaus shoved the first girl, with blonde hair at him. "Make that one suffer. I'll be in the car," Klaus smiled as he walked by. "Come along Fenrir," he said as he passed her, she had been waiting on the lawn.

"You know, I've grown attached to the name Sakura. Why not just call me that," she walked instep beside him.

"Sakura it is then, love," he smiled. "I think I agree with you though," he looked at her with his tilted to the side, "I like the name Sakura better as well." They could hear the girls scream behind them. Klaus smiled, happy with the outcome.

* * *

><p>"How could she leave like that?" Leilani cried as she sat on Elena's couch. It had been a couple of months, but every once in a while Leilani broke down.<p>

"I'm sorry Leilani, I don't know what to say. It all happened so fast. Katherine would only give Damon the cure if Sakura went to Klaus. If it was up to Damon, he'd rather die. But Sakura didn't give it a second thought. When he tried to stop her, she just phased through the floor," Elena explained. "Is that?" Elena pointed at the phoenix necklace Leilani was wearing.

"Yeah, she apparently saw me before leaving, but didn't have the courtesy to wake me up. She left this for me though," Leilani held it in her hand, "This was from her brother you know."

"Yeah, where is he though. Maybe he could have stopped her," Elena complained.

"It's Sakura, not likely. Nobody would be able to stop her. She'll do whatever she wants, regardless," Leilani sobbed.

"We'll get her and Stefan back, somehow, someway," Elena pulled Leilani into a hug. The phone rang, Elena picked up, "Matt? Yeah, I'll get him." Elena hung up and headed upstairs to tell Jeremy to go to work.

"Sakura..." Leilani pulled out her phone and stared at her number. Hesitantly, she hit the button to dial. She could hear the phone ringing and really didn't expect anyone to answer.

"Well hello lovely," Sakura answered.

"Sakura?" Leilani gasped.

"You called me right?"

"Well, yeah," Leilani could feel a coldness coming from her.

"I mean, you could call me Fenrir if it confuses you too much. But really, Sakura is fine," she continued on nonchalantly. Leilani could hear girls screaming in the background. "Anyways, no time to chat," she hung up on Leilani.

Leilani stayed on the phone, baffled, listening to the beep of the closed line.

"Leilani?" Elena had come back down, "What's going on?" Leilani's hand dropped, dropping the phone in the process. Elena picked it up and saw that she had called Sakura. "Leilani..." Elena trailed off.

"I guess there really is no getting Sakura back. That was the Fenrir that answered. There were screams in the background," Leilani explained, "Sakura isn't there anymore. I couldn't feel her in there at all."

Elena's phone rang and it was Caroline, "What are you doing?" Elena started to pace back and forth in front of Leilani, "I never said yes in the first place. Did she find something?" Leilani's eyes lite up. "And you're sure it's a vampire? Doesn't mean it's not. I'll call her. Tell her, thank you for her help. Oh, Caroline, wait. Just... Keep tonight small. Please," Elena hung up.

"Was that, uh, Stefan news?" Alaric asked, coming over to them from the kitchen. He set tea down in front of Leilani and she gave him a small smile as thanks.

"Could be more Klaus victims," Elena replied.

"Are you certain Stefan's still with him?" Alaric questioned her.

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead. Are you sure you're still ok on the couch?" Elena asked, Alaric had been staying there recently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good," he assured her.

"Because you spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom..." Elena trailed off, thinking about Jenna.

"And sleep in your dead parents' room or my dead girlfriend's room..." Alaric didn't like that idea.

"Always my empty house," Leilani half sobbed, taking another sip of tea.

"Right," Elena handed him a mug with coffee and a hug.

"Hey, Elena... Happy Birthday," Alaric tried to smile.

"Thanks," Elena didn't even really want to think about it.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm a little out of it. Happy Birthday Elena," Leilani pulled a small box out of her purse and handed it to Elena. "It's not much..." Leilani trialed off.

Elena took the box and opened it. It was a pair of diamond earrings. "I love it, thank you," Elena hugged her.

"It's from Sakura too by the way. We picked it out together, a while ago," Leilani wiped her eyes.

"Come with me, you need a distraction," Elena pulled Leilani along.

* * *

><p>They headed to the Salvatore house. They went into the living room. "Mornin'," Damon popped up behind them. They turned to find that he was half naked.<p>

"Hey, I was going..." Elena trailed off when she saw him and looked away.

Leilani stared at him, still half in a daze.

"You heard us. You knew that we were here," Elena complained.

"You know, you should learn to knock. What if I was... indecent?" Damon smirked. His smirk disappeared when he noticed the necklace Leilani was wearing. He hadn't seen her since the incident. "Is that?" Damon half reached out.

"Yeah," Leilani nodded, holding onto it with one hand. "Is that her..." Leilani trailed off and pointed at the ring on his finger.

"Not the exact one, she actually made me one," Damon half laughed.

"Sheriff Forbe gave us another location to check. Memphis," Elena interrupted them.

"Another dead end, you mean?" Damon scoffed.

"You don't know that," Elena argued.

"You're right, Elena. This could be the one," Damon mocked her, "After almost two months, this could be the clue that tells us Stefan and Sakura are alive and well and living in Graceland."

"Sakura is alive," Leilani said with certainty, "Her body is anyways."

"Wait what? What did you hear?" Damon was instantly in front of her, grabbing hold of her shoulders.

"I called her, she picked up. It was the Fenrir, not her though," Leilani looked down sadly.

"Calling worked?" Damon was baffled.

"You never tried?" Elena mocked him.

"Why would I expect her to answer? For all we know, it was a one time deal and she just felt like throwing salt in our wounds," Damon spat. He vanished for a couple seconds, reappearing with his phone up to his head.

"Hello lover boy," she answered.

"Sakura?" he felt his heart sink. Elena and Leilani looked at each other dumbfounded. Why would she answer again? Wouldn't Klaus be keeping tabs on her?

"Why does everyone call and then ask if it's me. No duh, you called me," she growled.

"Fenrir, Leilani was right," Damon sighed.

"Well I still go by Sakura, I'm just not 'your' Sakura," she commented.

"I beg to differ. I bet 'my' Sakura is still in there and you have to fight her off. There's no way she'd back down easily. It's probably the only reason you answered the phone," he spat.

"Well I'm bored," she laughed. "You could always join in the fun you know," she taunted him.

"She'll come back to us, to me," Damon grit his teeth.

"Think what you want lover boy, she's gone," she hung up.

"She's in there, she has to be," Damon set his phone down.

"Let's go Leilani, without him," Elena took her hand and pulled her towards the front door.

"And let Klaus know that you're tracking him? He thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way," Damon argued.

"It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while," Elena sighed.

"Ok. I'll check it out. If I find anything, I'll call you," Damon's interest was piqued by his call with Sakura.

"But..." Elena was about to argue when he vanished.

Leilani went up to his room, figuring that's where he went. She burst in, not letting him have a chance to run. Damon was looking in his closet full of boxes, with map on it. "They moved on to Tennessee," Damon was talking to himself. He glanced back at Leilani with a smirk, "You up for a road trip?"

* * *

><p>"What's up, Ray?" the bartender asked him.<p>

"Hey, Red. Can I get a beer?" he asked.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked, sitting down beside him.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, glancing at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you worked with you before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here," Klaus explained honestly.

"I think I'll be going," Ray went to get up and Klaus stopped him.

"Not so fast, mate. You only just got here. Now your type are very hard to come by," Klaus smirked.

He tried to leave again, only to be stopped by Stefan, "I wouldn't do that." Stefan pushed him.

"Vampires," Ray hissed.

"You're swifty swift, Ray. Yes, my friend here is a vampire. He's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help. I, however... I'm something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf," Klaus explained.

"A...what?" Ray panicked.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray, heh, I need you to direct me to your pack. So... Where can I find them, Ray?" Klaus asked, as politely as he could muster.

"You can't compel me, it won't work," Ray stuttered.

"I need a scotch on the rocks, please," Stefan asked the bartender.

"Get something for me too, would ya, I'm parched. Orange juice and vodka actually," Sakura complained as she wandered around the bar.

"I wouldn't mess with her either, just a warning," Klaus smirked. The bartender set up Sakura's drink and Klaus handed it to her as she pranced by him.

Stefan had a bag in his hand and pulled wolfsbane out of it, "Ahem. Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

"Oh, this is going to be fun, Ray," Klaus laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon, Alaric and Leilani arrived in at the house in Tennessee that Stefan and Sakura were in earlier. Damon's phone rang, and after looking to see who it was, he ignored it.<p>

"Elena? I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are," Alaric suggested.

"Cause it's only a half-lead. He doesn't want to get her hopes up," Leilani answered for him. Damon glanced back her with a raised eyebrow, surprised she figured it out.

"Yeah, well, they're all half-leads, and I don't want to get called your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her? I'm practically living there," Alaric complained.

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon inquired.

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out, but they don't. I don't know why. It's not like I'm helping or anything," Alaric sighed.

"You don't get it," Leilani sighed, "Just your presence is comforting. It's nice to know there's someone there, who cares."

"Leilani I..." Alaric didn't know what to say. He looked around, "It's quiet."

"Yeah. Too quiet," Damon frowned.

They entered the house and found blood everywhere. They walked further in and there were two dead girls. "Oh my god," Leilani cried out. Damon pulled Leilani into him, comforting her, while stopping her from looking any more.

"Vampire for sure," Alaric cringed.

"Stefan for sure," Damon frowned.

"How do you know?" Alaric asked.

"It's his signature. There is a reason they called him the ripper. He feeds so hard he blacks out, rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damnedest thing. He puts the bodies back together," he could feel Leilani cringe as she kept her face against him. Damon touched the blonde girl with his foot and her head fell off, "Definitely Stefan."

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought Leilani," Alaric worried. Damon handed her off to him. He went outside and came back in with a canister of gasoline. He started to pour it on the girls, "What are you doing?"

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark. But I do," Damon grumbled. Alaric took a step, "Hang on." Damon moved the rug aside and there was a trapdoor underneath. Damon opened it to see chains tied to the walls, "Well, what do you know? Werewolves." Damon closed the door before setting them on fire.

* * *

><p>Ray was against the wall, bleeding, with darts all around him. Stefan stirred a dart in the wolfsbane and threw it at Ray. Ray screamed out in pain. Klaus smiled as he watched it play out.<p>

"Ray, you can ended this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon," Stefan prodded him.

"I can't," Ray gasped.

"I know, I know, you live by a code and all that. But see, he's not going to let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says. That's the way it goes around here," Stefan explained.

A girl joined Klaus at the bar and whispered into his ear, "Hello Mr. Klaus. I have some information for you. He told me to tell you that he saw that guy's brother Damon at the farmhouse."

"Well, thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?" Klaus smiled.

"My turn," Sakura picked up a dart and dipped it in the glass of wolfsbane.

Stefan heard Ray scream as he walked up to Klaus. "My brother's still on our trail?" Stefan asked him.

"He's getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that," Klaus frowned.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it," Stefan worried what he might do.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus still didn't trust him.

"'Cause you know I'll come back," Stefan stated.

"Do I?" Klaus pondered.

"You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service," Stefan didn't falter.

"Oh, that almost sounds, sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus sounded disappointed.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore," Stefan assured him.

"Sakura, dear?" Klaus called her over. She quickly threw another dart at Ray, before coming over. "Keep an eye on Stefan, would you?" he smiled.

"Sure thing," Sakura smiled at Stefan.

* * *

><p>Elena and Leilani were getting ready for the party Caroline set up, in Stefan's room. Damon walked in on them. "Don't worry, I'm not going to lose it. At least not before the cake," Elena commented.<p>

"It's your party, you can cry if you want to," Damon said as he looked at a picture of Elena and Stefan. "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat. I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything, so don't worry, I didn't pay for it," Damon smiled.

"You stole it?" Leilani freaked out.

"No. I found it," he corrected her. He pulled a small box out and opened it. Inside was the vervain necklace Stefan gave her.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again," Elena gasped.

"Alaric found it in his loft. I figured you'd be happy to get it back," Damon scratched the back of his head.

"I am happy. Thank you," Elena smiled at him.

"You're welcome," Damon nodded and notice Leilani smiling at him.

"Here I'll," Leilani took the necklace from Elena and clasped it around her neck for her.

"Shall we?" Damon offered them each an arm. They accepted his arm and made their way downstairs. The house was packed, with people everywhere. Girls passed by them with a bottle of alcohol. "Ooh, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that," Damon compelled them as he took away the bottle. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people," Damon told them. They left and Caroline showed up.

"You like?" Caroline asked, "Don't answer that..."

"This is "keeping it small"? What are they drinking?" Elena asked and got dragged away by Caroline.

"I need air," Leilani made her way outside and breathed in the fresh, cool air.

"It really happened, didn't it?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her, in the shadows.

"Darien..." Leilani cringed, "Yeah, the Fenrir took over."

"You know, it should have been me," Darien punched the house, breaking one of the bricks.

"What's done, is done. Now what's important, is getting her back," she turned to him with a determined look on her face.

"I'll do what I can, but Katherine doesn't want me here," Darien stated. Darien spotted the necklace, "She knew it was coming then."

"I guess so," Leilani sighed. "If you find something, let me know," Leilani turned away from him again.

"What are you doing out here and who you talking to?" Damon asked as he came out with Alaric.

"Um... Nothing, no one. Just fresh air!" Leilani said nervously.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I'm the chaperone teacher from hell," Alaric changed the subject.

"I love high school parties," Damon laughed. Elena walked outside, "Hello, birthday girl."

"Drink," Elena commanded and took his glass of scotch. She turned to Alaric, "Jeremy's smoking again."

"Is his stash any good?" Damon smirked.

"You're an ass," Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to Alaric, "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you."

Elena handed Damon his glass back and went inside. "You're screwed," Damon stated.

* * *

><p>"Yeah. Uh-huh. Uh-huh... bye... uh-huh. Ok, I... I'm the last person here again. Dave, I'm work, please. Can we do this in the A.M.? I have a party I have to get to and you have got to get a life Ok, all right, bye, bye, bye," Andie hung up and entered one of the stages. A spotlight turned on, right in her face. "Hello? Not cool, my retinas are burning," she complained. She moved off to the side to get away from the light, but it followed her, "Ok, seriously? What... what the hell are you doing?" The spotlight turned off, "Hello? Hello?" She ran towards the exit. She tripped and fell to the floor. The spotlight turned on again, with someone standing on top of it. She gets up to escape and Stefan stopped her. "Oh, hi. Oh, Stefan. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. What are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you! Stefan..." Stefan's face changed.<p>

"Well the informant was easy to nab," Sakura said, disappointed.

* * *

><p>"Andie wants me to pick her up," Damon stated.<p>

"Your 'informant'?" Leilani put air quotes around it.

"No need for air quotes, that's what she really is. She's resourceful, lots of connections," Damon explained, "And I know what you're thinking and I'm not cheating on Sakura."

"Not that I think you would, but... Are you really going to say you're still with her?" Alaric questioned him.

"She's still mine," Damon growled, getting defensive.

"I'll go with you, I really don't feel like partying," Leilani sighed.

"Alright. Hold the fort down, would you?" Damon asked Alaric.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?" Alaric sighed.

"Drink more. You'll feel less weird," Damon pat him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the WPKW9 building, where Andie called him to pick her up from. "Andie..." Damon figured she would be waiting. His phone rang and it was Elena, "Party central." Leilani raised an eyebrow at him, looking around for Andie. "I'm by the... Punch bowl," Damon lied, "Oh, oh, gotta go... Gotta go break up beer pong."<p>

"Beer pong?" Leilani laughed at his excuse. "Where is she?" Leilani frowned.

Damon hung up, "Let's go inside."

"Right," Leilani kept looking around nervously as she followed him. "Hey, is this hers?" Leilani picked up a purse off the ground.

Damon turned to look around and Stefan appeared in front of him, "Stefan."

"Hello, brother," Stefan said, stealing Damon's line.

"You don't write. You don't call," Damon complained in a mocking voice.

"If you're here is..." Leilani looked around for Sakura.

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems," Stefan glared at him.

"With who, Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?" Damon spat.

"What you're supposed to do... Is let me go, let us go," Stefan said and Damon knew who he was talking about.

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you," Damon shook his head.

"See, the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go," Stefan growled.

Leilani felt like someone else was watching. It felt like a shadow walked by her and then was up above them. "Someone else is here," Leilani whispered a warning.

Damon heard her, but kept his attention on Stefan. "Oh, I got a birthday girl at home who's not going to let me do that," he continued.

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie, you still there?" Stefan asked. Andie was upstairs, at the ledge.

"Andie?" Damon's eyes went wide.

"Damon? I can't move, Damon. He told me that I can't move," Andie cried out.

"No, no, no, it's ok, Andie, stay calm. Not cool, brother," Damon frowned.

"Oh, come on. It's a little bit cool, huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now," Stefan smirked.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Damon freaked out.

Andie hesitated. "You're taking too long," they saw a shadow appear behind Andie and pushed her off the edge. Andie hit the ground hard, dying on impact. "Opps," she came out of the shadows and they gasped.

"Sakura?!" Leilani and Damon exclaimed.

"Oh, hey friend and lover boy," she giggled.

"How could you?" Leilani was shaken up.

Damon rushed up to Stefan and held him up against the wall. "I said... Let me go," Stefan mumbled.

"Off him, lover boy," Sakura swayed her finger and Damon was pushed away. She walked up to Stefan and took his hand. "Time to go," she said in a sing-song voice as she pulled him away. "Bye-bye," she cheered, blowing Damon a kiss as she walked by. "Later, Leil-Lei," she said as she walked by Leilani, who was too stunned to move.

After Stefan and Sakura left, it took a while for Damon to compose himself. When he did, he rushed up to Andie.

* * *

><p>Damon was leading Leilani into the house, a hold on her waist, not wanting her to pass out, when Caroline passed by, handing him a bottle on her way out. He led her upstairs and into Sakura's room. He left her sitting on Sakura's bed and turned to leave when she grabbed onto his shirt, not wanting to let go. "I'm headed to my room," Damon warned her.<p>

"You're the next closest to Sakura, don't leave me alone tonight," Leilani stared at the floor as she spoke.

"Fine," Damon sighed, knowing Sakura would want him to take care of Leilani. They made their way to Damon's room. "What? What are you doing here?" Damon asked, finding Elena in his room.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena complained, referring to him tracking Stefan and Sakura.

"Can we not do this right now? We're having a really bad night," he pointed at the sighing Leilani, that still hadn't released him.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope," Elena glanced at Leilani and continued anyways.

"You were an idiot. We both were," Damon sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Tell me what you know, Damon," Elena commanded, "I'm sure Leilani will tell me eventually."

"I know you need to get back to your party, Elena," Damon growled.

"Don't fight," Leilani whispered.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus' victims?" Elena complained.

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" Damon yelled.

"And Sakura's," Leilani added, thinking about Andie.

"What?" Elena was taken aback.

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down on the eastern seaboard," Damon elaborated.

"No. You're wrong," Elena shook her head.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper," Damon spat.

"He's telling the truth," Leilani could see a flashback of the two girls they found.

"Stop it," Elena cried out.

"No, you stop it, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime," Damon yelled. Leilani went rushing out of the room and Damon followed her.

"You really think that? Then all hope it lost? Sakura isn't coming back?" Leilani cried.

"That's not what I meant," Damon grit his teeth, "I can't have her chasing him though. And Sakura isn't Stefan. Sure she pushed Andie, but... She can come back, she has to."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Sakura walked back into the bar. "What are you going to do now?" Ray asked Klaus.<p>

"It's time for step two, Ray," Klaus snapped his neck.

"You're back," Klaus turned his attention to them.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan questioned him.

"Not for a second. Although, she was there too. I knew you'd pass the test though. You still care for your brother, for your old life," Klaus smirked.

"I don't care about anything anymore," Stefan lied.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go," Klaus laughed.

"I need some air," Stefan walked outside.

"What do you think?" Klaus asked her.

"He cares still, but that makes him easier to control," Sakura had a point. "Think I'll go out for some air too," Sakura walked out of the bar to see Stefan turned the other way, with his phone in his hand. He closed it and put it in his pocket, but didn't turn to her. She walked up to him, and leaned to the side to look at his face. She could tell he wanted to cry, but was holding back. "Aw precious, don't cry," she said and he couldn't tell if she was mocking him or not. "It'll be alright," she wiped away the tear that fell. "Come on, I'm here for you," she hugged him. Not really having anyone else to help, he hugged her back, tightly. During his time with her, she had done some questionable things, as he had, but she never hurt him, she always seemed to help, whether he wanted it or not. Despite not really being Sakura, she was all he had to cling onto.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review, let me know what you think!**


	52. Chapter 51: Gone, But Not Gone

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Chapter 51: Gone, But Not Gone**

* * *

><p>"Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon complained as he ripped down the papers about Stefan's killings off his wall.<p>

"You've been dodging calls," Elena stated as she walked in.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy with my dead informant and all," Damon sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan and Sakura killed Andie," Damon mocked.

"He called me, Damon," Elena stated, surprising Damon.

"What?" Damon turned to her.

"Stefan called me last night," Elena explained.

"Well, what'd he say?" Damon prodded her.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee," Elena bit her lip nervously.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically," Damon wanted her to give up.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called," Elena stated, "Besides, doesn't that mean you think Sakura is gone?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Damon said as he threw the papers into the fire.

Elena frowned, shaking her head, before storming out his room.

"She's not going to stop you know," Leilani appeared in his doorway. Leilani glanced back to make sure Elena was gone before walking up to Damon. "You won't tell her, but you'll tell me right?" Leilani asked and waited patiently, "I'm a supernatural being as well, remember. I'm not strong like Sakura, but I can help."

"They've been tracking werewolves, them and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard," Damon sighed as he glanced at her, she looked up at him hopeful.

* * *

><p>Klaus, Stefan and Sakura are walking in the mountains. Stefan was carrying and unconscious Ray over his shoulder. "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked.<p>

"I'm fine," Stefan grumbled.

Sakura glanced up at him. "Sure you are," she rolled her eyes before continuing to survey the area, walking backwards half the time.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus started to say.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great," Stefan sighed.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend," Klaus commented.

"And everyone else," Sakura said in a sing-song voice. Stefan glared at her and she smiled back at him.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer," Stefan complained.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There," Klaus said and they stopped in front of a pack. Stefan entered their camp and they all stared at him. He set Ray on the ground and a woman ran up to him.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she asked them.

Stefan walked back up to Klaus and Sakura. "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus," he introduced himself.

"You're the hybrid," she gasped.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic," Klaus smiled.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan sat down as Sakura looked around more. All of the pack just kept staring at them. Sakura winked at one of them and they turned away gulping. "You're scaring them Sakura," Klaus laughed.<p>

"Aw," Sakura giggled.

Klaus shook his head and sighed, "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray woke up with a gasp.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic," Klaus smiled.

"What's happening to me?" Ray growled.

"Stefan?" Klaus called on him.

Stefan gets up, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sample. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asked them.

Sakura looks at one of the men, "You." She pointed at him and used her power to pull him forward into the opening. Klaus bit his forearm and Stefan threw him to the ground, in front of Ray. The woman at his side tried to protest and Klaus grabbed her by the throat.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop," Stefan threatened.

Klaus looked at the girl, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire," she spat.

"Wrong choice," Klaus forced her to drink his blood. Ray started to drink from the man. "She'll thank me for that later," Klaus laughed before killing her.

"Man I'm thirsty," Sakura complained mockingly. Everyone in the pack backed away slightly. "Oh I don't drink blood," Sakura laughed.

"Ok, who's next?" Klaus turned to the rest of them with his eyes glowing yellow and his fangs out.

* * *

><p>Alaric and Elena had tracked them to Tennessee and were getting close. Elena looked down the cliff into the water below, "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." Damon appeared out of nowhere and threw Elena into the water. "Damon! How are you even here?" Elena screeched.<p>

"Thanks for the tip, brother," Damon smiled at Alaric.

"You sold me out," Elena growled.

"Think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Elena," Leilani called down to her.

"You're letting Leilani come?" Elena complained.

"At least she has some training and magic," Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus smiled, wanting to us him as a blood bag.<p>

"They're dead. They're all dead," Ray stammered.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon," Klaus commented.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan inquired skeptically.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades," Klaus corrected him.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan prodded.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick the fight," Klaus laughed.

"How many do you really think you'll need?" Sakura asked as she stared at Ray.

"Worry not, you guys will be at the top," Klaus replied, not answering her question.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan frowned.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder," Klaus stated.

Stefan started to laugh, "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know," Klaus didn't answer again. Klaus's attention was grabbed by Ray's bleeding eyes, "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan saw Ray.

"Obviously," Sakura rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and grabbed Ray's hand, "He's not going to make it."

* * *

><p>"Get out of the water, Elena," Damon rolled his eyes at her.<p>

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home," Elena splashed water in his direction.

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you," Damon spat.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots," Alaric interrupted.

"You gave up on him Damon, on both of them," Elena yelled at him.

"I didn't give up on them, Elena. I face reality. Now get out of the water," Damon was losing his patience.

"No!" Elena refused.

"Elena please," Leilani sat at the ledge and looked down at her.

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk into a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon made his way into the water.

Elena backed away from him slightly, "My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home."

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe," Damon argued.

"It's better if he thinks you're dead," Leilani tried to help.

"I'm not leaving before we find him," Elena continued being stubborn.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena," Damon pointed out the dangers again.

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please," Elena pleaded.

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait," Damon stated, not wanting to get bitten, again.

"I promise," Elena agreed.

"Unless you want to relive that whole deathbed thing," Damon zoned out, his thoughts trailing back to Sakura. If he knew what she was up to, he would have died instead of let her go with him, but there wasn't really any way for him to stop her.

"I said I promise," Elena said, bringing him back to reality.

"What? Yeah... Fine," Damon sighed as they got out of the water.

* * *

><p>Ray is shaking and he is bleeding from his eyes still. "You said it was going to feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray growled.<p>

"Some master race," Stefan scoffed.

"Lose the attitude," Klaus frowned.

"It happens. Sometimes you have to fail a few times to get things right," Sakura sighed as she stared at Ray.

The woman started to wake up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend," Klaus commanded.

Ray got up, snarled and jumped away. Sakura looked at Klaus, who turned to Stefan, "Go get him." Stefan chased after him.

"I'll make sure," Sakura sighed as she casually followed Stefan. She followed him, but saw Ray getting away. Stefan seemed distracted. Sakura looked around curiously and she suddenly felt a strong pulse. Someone was close, more than one person, that had a link to the real Sakura, and she could feel it.

Klaus walked past her, "Where did he go?"

Stefan tried to block Klaus's view, "He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go."

Klaus noticed the bite on his arm, "A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch."

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me," Stefan stated.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you," Klaus smirked.

"You can't be serious," Stefan sighed.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty," Klaus laughed. "Sakura, go with him," Klaus turned to her. She didn't respond to his voice, she just kept staring into the distance. "Sakura love?" Klaus walked up to her and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hm, what?" Sakura turned to him.

"Go with Stefan," Klaus commanded, using her as insurance.

"Sure, right," Sakura zoned out as she walked by him.

"Say love, are you alright?" Klaus asked, noticing her absentmindedness.

"Yeah, fine," she responded in a droned voice.

* * *

><p>The sun was staring to set, while they were still making their way to their destination in the smoky mountains. "We got about a mile left," Alaric stated.<p>

"I'm tired," Leilani complained, not used to walking so much.

"The sun's about to set," Damon sighed.

"I can see that, Damon," Elena frowned.

"I'm just saying," Damon said.

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time," Elena stated.

They hear twigs snapping beside them. Ray jumped out of the bushes and Alaric aimed his crossbow at him, "Stay where you are."

"Vampire," Ray hissed at Damon. He rushed up to Damon and pushed him against a tree and tried to bite him. Alaric shoots him with an arrow, but Ray persists.

"_Lux Saggita,"_ Leilani summoned her bow at shot at Ray, who growled in pain, but kept going.

Elena grabbed a wolf's bane grenade out of her bag. "Damon!" Elena tossed it to Damon. He caught it and made it explode in Ray's face. Ray screamed as his face burned. Leilani shot him again, knocking him to the side and Damon kicked him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.

"Let me guess. Hybrid," Alaric sighed.

Damon and Alaric picked him up and tied him to a tree. "These ropes aren't going to hold him much longer. What else do we have?" Damon asked.

Elena dowsed the rope and held it up to Alaric, "Ric, here. Take these."

Damon went to grab it, but it burned him, "Aah! Ow!"

"I said Ric," Elena frowned.

Alaric took the rope and wrapped it around Ray, "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to," Elena stated.

Ray suddenly started to scream, it was starting.

"Is he turning?" Damon looked at him wearily.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight," Leilani commented.

"Tell him that," Alaric scoffed.

Damon walked closer to Ray and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full," Elena complained.

"You know, those ropes aren't going to hold the wolf," Alaric swallowed nervously. Ray screamed again and snarled at them.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here. We got to get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" Elena yelled at him.

"Damon!" Leilani grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him away. They rushed to get away.

* * *

><p>Nighttime hit and Klaus was with Derek, the human. "Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you," Klaus bit into him, drinking him dry. The woman stood in front of him, "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." All of the werewolves started to bleed from their eyes, "Bloody Hell."<p>

* * *

><p>They were all running when Elena tripped. "Don't move," Damon ordered. Elena lifted her head and she was face to face with the werewolf.<p>

"Elena!" Leilani called out as she turned around. She lifted her bow and shot at the werewolf, pulling his attention to her.

"Here, doggie, doggie," Damon threw a stone at the werewolf and it turned to him immediately, running towards him. Damon ran off with Ray close behind.

"Come on. Let's keep moving," Alaric commanded.

"We can't leave Damon," Leilani looked in his direction worriedly.

"He can handle himself. Let's move," Alaric persisted.

"But... If he gets bit, he'll be dead," Leilani bit her lip nervously.

"I know how you feel Leilani, but we have to," Elena frowned, not sure what to say.

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you guys to keep moving. Let's go, now!" Alaric said authoritatively.

* * *

><p>Ray was rushing at Damon in human form when he suddenly stopped moving. Stefan appeared between Damon and Ray and ripped Ray's heart out. "Fancy meeting you here," Damon smirked.<p>

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan frowned at him.

"He doesn't normally listen, does he?" an all too familiar voice came from behind Stefan. For some reason, Damon didn't really think he'd run into her. He really should have known when Ray froze. She walked up beside Stefan and Damon's gaze moved to her, and he froze.

"Sakura..." Damon felt his heart sink, he knew it wasn't really her, but she did try to save him.

"Damon," Stefan growled, unfreezing him.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls," Damon finally replied.

"I didn't call her," Stefan clenched his teeth.

"Sure you did. She's not going to give up on you," Damon stated and he started staring at Sakura again. He had to fight the urge to reach out to her. Being near her was harder than being away from her, in her current state.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time," Stefan scoffed.

"Stefan, you're so serious," Sakura laughed as she walked up to Damon and circled him. "It's took bad we don't have time to waste," Sakura whispered in his ear. "Say hi to Leilani for me, lover boy," Sakura kissed him on the cheek and vanished, reappearing beside Stefan. "Bye bye," she said cheerfully as she waved at him. "Come on Stefan," Sakura linked her arm in his and they walked away. Sakura glanced back at Damon, who had a baffled look on his face.

* * *

><p>Leilani, Alaric and Elena are waiting in the car. "Stefan's out there somewhere and now Damon, and we're just sitting in this car?" Elena complained.<p>

"Sakura is here to, I can feel it," Leilani held her hand up to the window and gazed longingly.

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe," Alaric grumbled.

"I'm not exactly human," Leilani pointed out.

"Close enough," Alaric retorted.

"I thought you were checking out of taking care of people," Elena commented.

"I know what you're doing. Don't. There doesn't need to be a lesson here," Alaric sighed.

"You're better at it than you think, you know?" Elena sighed.

"Sakura said the same thing about you, you know that?" Leilani glanced at them.

"Oh, boy, are you guys suckers for a lost cause or what?" Alaric laughed half-heartedly.

"You're not a lost cause, Ric. You're just lost. But so is Jeremy, and so am I. Our family is gone. We don't have anybody. I'm sorry, but you don't have anybody either, so... We're kind of right for each other," Elena explained.

"Same situation for me I guess..." Leilani trailed off.

"Sorry," Elena apologized for not including her.

"I'm keeping the ring, then," Alaric smiled.

"Damon!" Leilani practically lunged out of the car when she spotted him walking up to the car. Elena came out right after her.

"Are you ok? Did you..." Elena trailed off, wondering if he got bit.

Leilani looked around Damon, half expecting someone else to be with him.

"Fine, bite-free," he said to Elena. "I'm alone though," he turned to Leilani. "Get back in the car, please," Damon sighed, not wanting to deal with them.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" Elena was insulted by his reaction.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 9, 8... hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?" Damon distracted Elena and picked her up.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman," Elena screeched.

"Sakura," Leilani gasped. In the distance she could see Sakura with Stefan. Sakura was waving to her. But in the blink on an eye, she was gone.

"Where?" Elena looked out the window.

"Nowhere, I was seeing things," Leilani got back in, without and prodding from Damon. He looked at her questioningly, but didn't ask.

* * *

><p>Stefan picked up Ray and head back to the camp with Sakura. "They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead," Klaus yelled, more upset than they would have expected. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger," Klaus complained. Sakura didn't miss a beat, but Stefan looked at him uncomfortably, "You look like hell."<p>

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do," Stefan said flatly.

"It should have worked," Klaus complained again.

"You should probably heal him, if you still want him around," Sakura commented.

Klaus picked up a beer bottle, opened it, bit his wrist and put his blood into the bottle. He shoved the bottle in Stefan's direction, "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you two ate the only comrades I have left."

* * *

><p>Damon walked into Sakura's room at the boarding house to find Leilani laying in her bed. "What are you doing here?" Damon asked.<p>

"I don't want to go back to my big lonely home," Leilani replied. "This place feels closer to Sakura somehow. I can sense her you know. She has a different feel to her than anyone I've ever met. I hope you don't mind me being here."

"Nope, do whatever you want," Damon turned to leave when Leilani spoke up.

"Why don't you hang out for a while? I assume that's why you even bothered to come in here," Leilani moved out of the middle of the bed, to make space for Damon. Damon didn't say anything, he just laid down beside her and they stayed together in silence, both missing Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please Review!**


End file.
